


并肩

by landanding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Addiction, Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Translation, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landanding/pseuds/landanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译自GilShalos1的Side By Side。</p><p>Killeen Hanmount辞去了她在科尔克沃城市守卫的职位，追随Cullen Rutherford前往冰封的世界屋脊，全因他无法放弃拯救世界的机会，而她的世界如果没有了他，便根本不值得拯救。可她发现，看着这个只把她当最好的朋友和可靠的士兵的男人与美丽的安卓丝缇使者坠入爱河，似乎比看着世界毁灭更令她感到痛苦。</p><p>从Cullen最忠诚和值得信赖的副官的视角讲述龙腾世纪：审判的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 最糟糕的主意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side By Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002) by [GilShalos1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1). 



_这绝对是最糟糕的主意。_

Killeen Hanmount将重心换到另一只冻僵的脚上，双手塞进腰带里，指望能找到一点假想的温暖，满怀嫉妒地盯着指挥官的毛皮大氅。

当他轻信瓦瑞克的建议，把唯一的一张熊皮——普通的圣殿骑士很少有机会享受打猎的乐趣——托付给一位之前主要为 _盛放玫瑰_ 服务的裁缝时，她和其他人一起狠狠地嘲笑了他。Cullen对此毫无办法，只能穿着那件色彩斑斓的成品，收下所有的羞辱。 _乞丐可没权利挑三拣四。_ 可自打他们进入天寒地冻的霜脊山脉，他的神情就变成了毫无疑问的沾沾自喜。

_而且暖和。毫无疑问的暖和。_

“再跟我说一遍我为什么在这儿，”她说道，气息在冰冷的空气中凝结成水雾。 _居然没有直接冻成冰掉在地上。雪。掉在雪上。_

“无法拒绝拯救世界的机会？ ”指挥官Cullen猜道。

“不对，那是 _你_ 。再猜。”

“探访陌生的土地，结识有趣的朋友？”

“不对，那样的话我 _就该_ 找个商船队。”

“你晕船。”

“这倒也对，”她承认。“啊，等等，我想起来了。我在这儿是因为 _你_ 叫我来的。混蛋。”

他轻笑一声。“可是你自己答应的，Kill。你本可以拒绝的。”

可她没办法拒绝。 _这主意之所以最糟，大半原因也在于此。_ Cullen到了科尔克沃没多久，他们就成了某种意义上的朋友。虽说只是戎装之人间的泛泛之交，也足以让目光里带着重重阴影的圣殿骑士和平凡的城市守卫融洽相处。后来他们并肩对抗肆虐科尔克沃街道的憎恶，这段经历使两人间的友谊又进了一步，共同的回忆变成了共同的故事，再后来他们又开始分享彼此的故事。

卡桑德拉·潘特加斯特说服了Cullen，要他离开科尔克沃和骑士团，帮助她从法师起义造成的混乱中挽救这个世界。他邀请Killeen同往。 _我不知道审判庭的军队会是什么样子，_ 他说， _我得有个能信任的人——你可能还得帮我训练其他人。_

而她没办法拒绝。

她本可以拒绝，拒绝一位友人，哪怕是在一起经历了科尔克沃之乱的噩梦后成为的那种真正的朋友。

可她没办法拒绝Cullen。他要走了，到海的另一边去，他可能会丢掉性命，或者找到新的生活，再也不回来。这想法让Killeen彻底乱了阵脚。

因为，尽管非常不愿承认——而且就算是在自己脑中最隐秘的角落也不愿承认——但她对Cullen Rutherford的感觉，并非从 _友情_ 开始，也不会以 _友情_ 结束。

而就算她 _想要_ 承认，那也只能是在她自己脑中最隐秘的角落里。他没表现过对她的哪怕一丁点兴趣，而在某个酒醉的晚上，在他进行了几通尴尬的忏悔之后，她明白了他永远也不会有兴趣。

_费瑞尔登的英雄，难以企及的标杆。_

更难的是这位英雄还是那么的 _精致，纤弱，几乎……我用一双手就能掐过她的腰来，如果我敢的话_ 。而她自己则是个健壮的守卫，肩膀宽阔得像铁匠，“英气”是她的面容得到过的最高赞誉，那还是在她的半边脸被一只憎恶扯碎之前。

可就算明白这些，Killeen依然没办法拒绝，没办法承受他将转身离去，从她的生命中永远消失的想法。如果他们最多只能是朋友，那就做朋友，能做多久做多久。而她要确保在刀光剑影、金铁交鸣之际，是 _她_ 站在他的身边，也要确保在烂醉如泥、站立不稳之时，他倚靠的是 _她的_ 肩膀。她是他的朋友，可能是他最亲密的朋友。她是那个夜夜守在他帐外的朋友，在他梦魇发作时溜进去叫醒他，免得他梦中的尖叫惊扰整个营地；她是那个倾听他故事的朋友，听他用破碎的语句乃至全然的沉默讲述环塔的陷落；她也是那个拥有一些特权的朋友，可以取笑他的斗篷，叫他混蛋。

就算指挥官 _真的_ 有了恋人，Killeen仍将比任何分享他床铺的女人知道的更多，仍将比任何柔弱 _纤细_ 的法师女孩更了解他，仍将整日整夜地伴他左右，和他一起训练新兵，巡视营地，安排补给，在一座军营里可能出现的一千个小问题中的任何一个演变成彻底的灾难之前解决它。

总是他们两人，总是彼此陪伴，直到士兵们看到其中一人便自动去搜寻另一人，直到寻找Killeen的信使会先找到Cullen那头更为显眼的金发，然后喊出 _她_ 的名字。

但这比她事先所想的要难。每天、整天地看着他，看着他混在清晨尚没整理好衣衫的男女战士间洗漱，听着他的声音在发布命令时扬起，在私下里闲聊时又放低。渐渐地，再也看不见他的痛苦被新的痛苦取代：永远无法真正地、以她想要的方式被他看见的痛苦。

不是作为他信任、仰赖的士兵。不是作为他可以对其吐露心声、展示伤疤的朋友。

而是作为 _女人_ 。

她叹了一口气。“绝对是最糟糕的主意，”她咕哝道。

这时天空裂开了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于译名：
> 
> 由于我到现在都无法接受Cullen的任何译名，最终决定他的名字保留原文。
> 
> 至于女主角Killeen，一是我找不到听着看着都舒服的译音，二是文中涉及她的昵称、外号和一个小玩笑，如果换成汉字我不知道要怎么表现，所以也保留了原文。
> 
> 其它专词基本都翻译了，音译意译都有，有的是习惯用法，有的参考了各个版本的汉化，也有很多是我自己胡来的，以我看着舒服为准，这一点还请多加包涵，如果有好的建议也请告诉我。故事最末附有译名表。
> 
> 另外跪求校对……
> 
> Cullen’s name remains in English because I cannot get along with any kind of translation into Mandarin of his name. Please humor me...
> 
> As for Killeen, the possible translations of her name I could come up with either sounds or looks out of place. Besides, there’s some kind of wordplay as well as a joke with her name and nick names, and I’m not capable of finding an acceptable equivalence in Mandarin Chinese. That’s why her name also remains in English. 
> 
> All other proper nouns are translated, based on pronunciation, meaning or idiom. There’s a glossary at the end.
> 
> Also I’m in desperate need of a beta reader…


	2. 肩膀相抵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使者救了大家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

爆炸产生的强风将两人掀翻在地。Killeen眨去眼中的雪水和砂砾，向上望去。

_它还在那里。_

_不管那是他妈的什么玩意儿。_

她爬起来，伸手去帮Cullen，确认他已不需要帮助后又过了半秒才把手收回去。两人一个字也没说，只是一起拔腿就跑，肩并肩朝着下方的大门飞奔。他们在途中遇到一名情报官手下的斥候，Killeen停下脚步将那人拽过来，叫他去拉响警钟——哪怕他得亲自动手——接着便又迈开步子去追赶她的指挥官。

士兵们被天空中的巨大裂口吓呆了，傻站在原地。 _我也同情你们，但 **现在** 不是时候。_Killeen一个个扳着他们的肩膀，喊着他们的绰号，又经过一番追赶、咒骂和推搡，总算把这些人集合起来。此时警钟也已响起，未当值的士兵们陆续赶到，鱼贯穿过大门，有的还没穿好衣服。她听到Cullen也在做同样的事，尖锐的呼喊声带着和她一样的焦急。

_我们得上去。要快。_

_现在就去。_

可是没有像样的队伍，他们什么也做不了。于是Killeen再一次咒骂、拍打，回想她在科尔克沃最严厉的教官，从那些遥远的记忆中搜寻羞辱的话语，直到队伍的秩序终于达到了可以行军的标准。

Cullen如常在前面带队，步伐很快，Killeen知道很多新兵很快就会跟不上。她小跑向前，想建议他把人分成两组，以免有些人彻底掉队。可刚说了一个字，他们便同时看见有个人从神殿的方向跑过来——不顾一切地飞奔，摔倒又爬起来继续踉跄前行。从那身褴褛的袍子可以看出来人是个教会学者。

那人径直冲向他们，要不是被Cullen拉住胳膊，可能还会继续冲过他们。“怎么回事？”

“它们从天上掉下来！从那该死的天上！”学者指向上方，好像必须如此Killeen和Cullen才能知道天空在哪一样。“从天上！往下掉！”

“冷静，兄弟，”Killeen喝道，“ _什么东西_ 从天上往下掉？”

“ _恶魔！_ ”

“在神殿里？”造物主，真是这样可不妙。那里面聚集了上千人，法师和圣殿骑士们。虽然他们并非手无寸铁，可在恶魔出没的地方，法师可能造成许多额外的麻烦。“恶魔在神殿里？”

“没有神殿了！”学者哭喊，“没了！全都没了！所有的东西！全部！所有人！”

Killeen允许自己愣了半秒，看到Cullen也一样，随后靠着无情的意志，将注意力转回身后的士兵们身上。有些人的朋友和家人就在神殿里，惊惧交加的低语声正在蔓延。

她也听到Cullen告诉已经歇斯底里的学者回海文去，把情况告诉蕾莉安娜。

“上面情况很糟！”Killeen朝队伍喊道，努力压过渐起的风声。“也就是说有很多人需要帮助，而我们是他们唯一的希望！站在这里说话帮不了他们！只有前进才可以！所以都振作点！”

这番话其实没什么煽动力，但她还是挥起胳膊，发出 _前进_ 的信号。接着， _感谢造物主_ ，他们甩掉恐惧与震惊，依命前进了。

恶魔从天而降。“会是真的吗？”她低声问Cullen，两人正在其它士兵前方小跑。

“我见过更糟的。”他的嘴抿成一条缝，目光冷峻。有时，被她从梦中唤醒时，他就是这副样子。 _不管前面是怎样的噩梦，对 **他** 来说都不过是旧戏重演。_

“知道我想要什么吗？”Killeen用聊天的语气说。“猫咪。”

这话吓了他一跳。“什么？”

“猫咪从天而降。当然不能太高，否则就一团糟了。”

“猫咪从天而降。”Cullen茫然地重复。

“或者狗狗。或者面包卷。可是不，从天而降的永远是恶魔。你说这是为啥？难道说有什么标准可依？天空可以降下雨，雪，冰雹，雨夹雪，和恶魔，就是没有猫咪和面包卷。”

他的嘴角微微翘了起来。“有能让你严肃对待的事吗？”

“早餐，”Killeen立刻答道。“还有猫咪。”

“但恶魔不行？”

“不，”她轻快地说。“你我一起杀过那么多恶魔。能有多糟？”

绕过最后一个转角，笼罩在恶心绿光中的神殿废墟赫然眼前。同样的绿色光芒正从地面涌起，变大，化成骇人的身形。

“你刚才说什么来着？”Cullen干巴巴地说。面对这般可怖的景象，他的目光依旧清澈，肩膀也是挺直的。他转身面向士兵们。“第一连跟我走！第二连跟着Kill中尉！弓箭手掩护！把那些东西送回影界去！”

这便是接下来三天噩梦的开始。而Killeen在过后回想时方才意识到，这也是她此生最糟的三天。

_能有多糟_ 变成了 _真的很糟_ 。恶魔不断从废墟涌出，刚处理掉一波就有更多补上，推进十分艰难。几乎没有幸存者：事发时在神殿外面的人很快遭遇了恶魔，而在里面的… _…_ _从今往后Cullen不会是唯一遭受梦魇折磨的人了。_

_前提是我们当中有人能活到下次休息。_

然后，奇迹般地，幸存者出现了——几乎就在他们脚下，一个女人从一道刚刚打开的裂隙里跌落出来，另一个女人的身影在裂隙重新关闭之前一闪而过。Killeen和Cullen跳上前，他们身后，还活着的士兵只剩一个连队。

“一个女人，”Cullen边跪下检查边说。“还活着。应该是个法师，而且——”

后半句话他没能说出口。所有人都看见了女人手上的印记，和天空中的大洞以同样的节奏闪着令人作呕的绿光。

“是她！”一个士兵喊道，其他人用不祥的语调低声附和。“瞧啊！是她干的！杀了她，快！”

Killeen迅速做出反应，转身背对昏迷的女人，剑和盾指向她自己的士兵。她听不到Cullen，但能感觉到他在同一时间起身，和她并肩而立。

“没人知道是谁干的！”他喊道。“也没人知道杀了她这一切会停止还是变得更糟！我们得把她带回海文去再做调查！”

“她杀了教皇！”有人回喊。“和其他所有人！”

“还有我们一半的弟兄，操，”另一个人补充道。

“如果真是她，她会付出代价。但不是像这样。”Cullen稳立在原地。

有一瞬间Killeen觉得他不可能说服他们。Cullen的肩甲紧紧抵着她的，她几乎要笑出声来。在最令她感到羞耻的秘密幻想中，她曾偶尔想象自己最终会和Cullen一起并肩战斗至死。 _我可从没想过对手会是自己人啊。_

那一刻她感到人群中闪过一瞬的迟疑。一瞬之间，这群几乎要变成暴民的士兵的决心似乎减退了。Cullen一定也有察觉，因为他抓住了机会，恰到好处地在那一瞬间，用他最为威严的声音咆哮“退下！”

离他们最近的人向后退了几步。士兵们放低了剑刃。

Killeen松了一口气，转回身去细细检视那个险些让她丢了性命的大屠杀嫌疑犯。

_个头瘦小，头发掸去尘土后应该是金色，超不过二十岁。_

Cullen弯下腰，小心翼翼地将那法师抱了起来。Killeen看见她美得好似玩偶的脸。看见法师的脸，又看见指挥官望着她的脸，看见，短暂闪回的记忆里，镜中她自己的脸。

看见了前路。

闭上眼睛，集中精神，又一次转过身。“列队！任务：把她弄走，安全地弄走，好让他们问话——或者审讯，如果有必要的话。都精神点！”

他们把犯人交给了教皇的左手和右手——教皇几乎肯定是死了，尽管在曾是神殿的那个地方，想辨识任何一具尸体都是不可能的。把伤员送去让艾丹救治后，他们随便往嘴里塞了些吃的，重又返回山中。

_返回噩梦中。_

最终他们被迫从神殿下撤，举步维艰地回到山谷里。谷底到处都是较小规模的裂隙，但最大的威胁还是来自神殿。要是那些恶魔朝着挤满朝圣者和平民的镇子冲下来……不。

苦战了三个日夜，他们只能抓住有限的机会小睡，啃几口面包和肉干。队伍人数不断减少，援兵带来短暂的扩充，然后再度减少。 _不会太久了_ ，Killeen对自己说。她已经这样说了三天，早就不再感到鼓舞。 _不会太久了_ 。 _要不了多久，我们的兵力就会不足以抵挡另一波恶魔。_

_不会太久了。_

这时命令传来，要他们清出一条到神殿的路。他们集合起来，强行振作，向前进发。每推进几码，就有Killeen认识或训练过的男女士兵倒下去。她来不及哀悼，只勉强有时间注意到死亡的发生，除非倒下那人使得队伍出现空缺，那便又是一个需要解决的战术问题。

他们终于抵达神殿，却被门前一条不停吐出各种恶魔的裂隙挡住。

“坚持！”Cullen的声音压过金戈交响和恶魔尖厉的嘶声传来。“守住大门！为了教皇！为了你们自己的性命！守住！”

利刃上下飞舞，恶魔被清光又再次涌出。士兵们一个接一个倒下，恶魔却怎么也杀不完。

Killeen踩到一块松动的石砖，她已无力去调整重心，感到那一边的脚踝失去了力量。动起来，动起来，动起来，记忆里的教官朝她呐喊。 _在战场上停住不动，你就和死人没有两样。丢掉剑，和死人没有两样。卧倒在地，和死人没有两样_ 。绿色的恶魔射来一道能量波，她翻身躲开。 _想活命，就找到你的剑，不管多疼也要站起来。想活命就站直了，手里还要有把剑。_

她尝试起身，但没能成功。 _噢，操_ 。有个巨大的黑影朝她压过来，利爪，尖牙，邪恶。 _噢，操。我要死在这儿了。_

剑刃挡住怪物的挥击，顺势将它劈成两半，Cullen毫不客气地抓住胳膊把她了拽起来。“后撤，”他命令道，转身迎战另一只恶魔。

Killeen跛着脚朝队伍后方撤了一步，正好瞧见几道闪电从那个方向飞来。她又转了回来。“我们被夹击了。”

接着，其中一道闪电从她身边呼啸而过，像点蜡烛一样点燃了一只恶魔。

“法师们来了！”有人喊道。法师们确实来了，一同来的还有Killeen认出的前追索者、教皇的左右手之一，一个臭嘴的矮人，还有——

海的味道，光芒闪过，恶魔和裂隙都消失了。

Killeen觉得现在她可以安全的躺倒了，于是倒了下去。她听到头顶上方Cullen正和追索者交谈，听到她说关闭裂隙的人并不是她，而是犯人。

Killeen转过头看着那个犯人。她已不再昏迷，但依旧漂亮得不像话。

“但愿他们说得没错，”Cullen说。“我们损失了很多人才把你弄到这里。”

“很快就会有答案了，”犯人用贵族阶层所特有的简洁而清晰的口音回应道。Cullen模仿了这种口音，但Killeen判断不出他是不是有意的。 _这下可好。_ 她想。 _一个精致的，脆弱的，漂亮的，来自上层阶级的法师。_

_他已经沦陷了。_

尽管身边是一派世界末日的景象，这个想法却并不显得无足轻重：相反，在这个时候，这两件事对她来说好像同样重要。

“起立，”Cullen对全体下令。“撤退。”

Killeen又一次尝试起身，跛行了几步，然后Cullen过来把她的一条胳膊架在自己肩膀上，支撑着她的重量。“最后那招叫什么，Kill？”他边架着她前行边问。“训练时好像没见你用过。”

“烂砖左佯攻，”她喘着粗气答道。“只在 _极_ 特殊情况才用。”

他的笑声没比喘息重多少。“我们走。下面就看犯人和咱们的造化了。”

走到半山腰时，空中的又一波震动让他们停下脚步。不过这一次，那个巨大的空洞发生了变化。不知为何，它变得更安静了。

“她一定是成功了，”Cullen不无赞许地说。“那么小的个子，却连天上的裂缝也要向她屈服。”

“感谢造物主，”Killeen说。 _看来今天是不用死了。_

他们胜利了，尽管不是什么大胜，毕竟也是胜利。

可当Killeen在指挥官的搀扶下走近海文温暖的灯光时，她却只想哭泣。


	3. 单脚站立

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen尽力去做好朋友该做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

犯人被带回来时，Killeen正坐在大门边的墙头上，受伤的那只脚没穿靴子，插在齐踝深的雪堆里。法师又一次陷入了昏迷，不过这次不是在Cullen的臂弯里，这一次，那瘦弱娇小的身躯躺在担架上，由两名斥候抬着。

还有一点不同——那一小队人经过时，Killeen听见他们闲聊，法师已经不再是犯人了。追索者似乎也确信她和摧毁神庙的爆炸无关。 _使者_ ，有人这么说， _安卓丝缇本人派来的使者。_

Killeen闭上眼睛。 _他很快就会知道她回来的消息，_ 她劝自己。 _你的脚踝也不能吃劲儿，否则会影响恢复的速度。再说，他早知道一点对她来说也不会有什么不同，任何重要的事都不会有什么不同。_

她叹了一口气。 _可对Cullen来说会不同。_

她肿起的脚踝根本塞不进靴子，只好把靴子夹在胳膊底下，用另一只脚小心地朝Cullen的帐篷蹦过去。此刻他一定在里面遭受重重工作的围攻，操心何组织幸存的士兵，又如何从不断抵达的难民中挑选出能拿剑的人扩充他们的战斗力量。事实上，待她走近一些，便听到他在朝某个带来了坏消息的倒霉信使嚷嚷。

“告诉瑟芮恩，我不管她是不是要用自己的两只手去挖铁矿！没有铁哈瑞特就没法铸剑，而我们 _需要_ 那些剑！”

“是，长官！”可怜的信使倒抽了一口气，飞速逃离帐篷，差点撞上正掀起门帘往里走的Killeen。

“吓唬他可没法帮他说服军需官，”她说。

“至少能让他跑得快点，”Cullen嘟哝道，眼睛依旧盯着面前的文件。“那个女人啊，造物主在上！我真想亲自去跟她说，可我肯定会忍不住朝她发火。”

“那这个消息该能让你开心点：她回来了。还活着。也不再是犯人或嫌疑犯了，”

他抬起头，烦躁的表情一扫而空。“还活着？”

Killeen注意到他并没问 _她_ 是谁，心里纠结了一下，她估摸以后得习惯这样的感觉。“还在昏迷，不过我听说没什么大碍。”

Cullen站起身。“我得……卡桑德拉女士肯定希望尽快跟我开个会。”

“肯定的，”Killeen同意道，然后，因为作为 _朋友_ 一定会这么说，仅仅是 _好朋友_ ，没有更多：“要是你再顺便去看一眼美丽的安卓丝缇使者……”

他红了脸，结结巴巴地嘟哝了些什么——Killeen只听到“也许吧”——又皱起眉。“你已经能走了？”

话题的转变令她感到解脱。“不能。不过我猜你肯定想马上知道消息。”

“那还不赶紧坐下，造物主在上！我可不想 _你_ 在这种时候拖着条瘸腿！”

“那么劳烦挪开你那披着熊皮的尊驾，”Killeen说，“我就坐你这儿，帮你批些报告。你呢就去坐在漂亮姑娘身边，带着爱慕的表情开你的会。”她挥挥手。“去吧。走吧。快去。走走走。”

他绕过桌子，Killeen笨拙地朝一边跳去。有那么一小会，在帐篷局促的空间里两人谁也错不开身，最后Killeen以失去平衡为代价才打破僵局。

Cullen扶住了她，用一边肩膀把她架到椅子旁边。“好了，”他说，一边扶她坐下。“呆着别动，这是命令。”

“你的每个奇想都是我的命令[1]， _指挥官，_ ”Killeen说。

“我很快就回来。”

她拉过一沓报告。“可别着急，”她用自己最暧昧的语气说道。

他又脸红了。“Kill，这件事你不会放过我的，是不是？”

“那当然，”她保证道。

他摇了摇头，弯腰走出帐篷，又忽然转回来，吓了她一跳。“Kill？”

“还在。”

“谢谢你，”他说，然后走了。

接下来几天便都是这样度过。审判庭正式成立，Cullen作为核心成员之一，天天在那间Killeen从没进去过的巨大作战室里与其他成员商议行动方向。他每天要花数小时与他们讨论策略，商议和谁结盟，与外交官，与追索者，与情报官——当然还有使者本人一起。Killeen则坐在他的帐篷里，尽可能地帮他处理补给和征调令之类的日常文书，或者跛着脚监督军队的训练。她严格禁止自己去听他的脚步声，宣示着他回来的脚步声，宣示着她——至少在一小段时间里——又可以拥有他的脚步声。

难民和朝圣者不断涌进海文，住宿条件很快达到了极限。军队新设立了一批帐篷，但还远远不够。Cullen的帐篷里加了一张床，显得更加拥挤，随后Killeen也迎来了第二张床。

他并没说他只能和已经知道他做噩梦这件事的人共用帐篷，不过他也用不着说。

 _再者说，_ Killeen在黑暗中盯着头顶的油布，听着指挥官的呼吸声， _又不会有什么流言蜚语。_

是的，不会有任何关于她和Cullen的谣言。其一，营地里每个人都见过Cullen遇到使者时脸红口吃，像个痴情的傻小子一样盯着她看的样子。而她似乎也乐得给他创造机会，总能想出借口来找他。

其二，Cullen是那样的俊美，科尔克沃的混乱只给他留下一道极细小的伤疤，让他漂亮的脸蛋又平添一丝危险之气。而Killeen……黑暗中她抬起手，沿着微微隆起的线条摸索那几道从额头直通到下颌的伤疤。 _我跟他压根就不是一路。_

不，任何人若要想象Killeen的爱人，他们都只会想到一名结实的军士，微微谢顶，身材敦实，鼻子断过，酒量大得能把任何人喝到桌子底下去。而且就她所知，根本没人会去想象长相不漂亮的女人能有什么爱人。

一个声音打断了她的思绪。“造物主……别……”

“Cullen,”她轻声说。“你做梦了。”

他不动了。

Killeen等了一会儿。“你醒了？”

没有回答。他的呼吸又恢复了平缓。

_好吧，也算管点儿用。_

她自己又醒着躺了好一会儿，双眼空洞地瞪着一片黑暗 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原文”Your every whim is my command.” 来自Alistair经典台词。


	4. 手臂相挽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen说了过分的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

“那么，她还没回来？”Killeen问。

Cullen从他一直盯着却根本没在读的报告中抬起头来。“你是怎么……？”

“瞧你那样子，好像最后一块蛋糕刚被吃完似的。”她沮丧地睁大双眼，嘴角往下扯着，下嘴唇微微伸出。“造物主啊，没有她，活着还有什么意义？我该如何度过没有她的日子里那无尽的灰暗？她的笑容让花朵绽放，让鸟儿鸣唱——”

“ _行了！_ ”他吼道，丢下报告大步走出了帐篷。

 _好吧，好像是有点过分了。_ Killeen想， _可他的确像个瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯小说里的痴情傻瓜嘛。_

 _算了吧。_ 对于自己的感情，Killeen只觉得羞耻难堪。而Cullen对于美丽勇敢、具有英雄气概的女子的喜爱虽不至于使他羞耻难堪，却也承受不住Killeen火力 _全开_ 的戏弄。

Killeen还在盘算到底该让他冷静多久再去道歉，Cullen突然把头探进帐篷，吓了她一跳。“和我走走。”

“长官，”她边应着边起身拿过拐棍。

他替她扶着帘幕。“我没有 _那么_ 生气，”他说，脸上似乎有微笑的迹象。“腿还不方便？“

“只在我笑的时候才不方便，”Killeen跟着他走向冻湖，这一次，他 _确实_ 笑了。“不过你还是可以把强壮的臂膀借我一用。我可不想再踩到什么冰块，摔个四脚朝天，把另一只脚也崴了。”

“乐意效劳，女士，”说着他伸出胳膊，恭敬地鞠了一躬。

“要是你想发扬骑士风格，”她挽住他，“干脆把那张讨厌的斗篷也借我。”

“噢， _这_ 就是得寸进尺了，”Cullen咧开嘴笑着说。

“混球。不过问问也不亏，对吧？ ”

他们在湖边停下。“你怎么不趁我睡觉的时候把它偷走，”Cullen说。

“别以为我没想过。”她顿了顿。“Cullen，对不起，我——”

“没关系，”他轻声说。“我的确……很 _担心_ ，她不在的时候。现在的辛特兰危机四伏，脱离组织的圣殿骑士，叛教法师，拦路强盗，当然还有恶魔。她比孩子大不了多少，而且瘦得能被一阵风吹倒。只要一次疏忽，不管是别人还是她自己，就……就都完了。没有使者，也没有了关闭裂口的希望。”

“她法杖用得挺不错，”Killeen尽量语带安慰。“卡桑德拉女士也会保护她。”

“你说得对。可我还是觉得……呃，从策略上说保证使者的安全最重要。至少应该 _更安全_ 一些。”他叹了口气。“这么说吧，如果被安卓丝缇选中的人是 _你，_ 我大概就没那么担心了。”

她感到心里一阵疼痛，而且由于完全没有防备，尤其地疼。

_当他需要找个可以失去的人，不是不可替代、不会被他想念的人，他想到的是 **我** 。_

Killeen深吸一口气，让冰冷的空气割过肺叶，呼出，再吸入，才敢继续开口说话。“好啊，那你安排安排，让我们换换好了。比起继续替你这大忙人处理文件，搞得手也抽筋眼也酸痛， _我_ 倒愿意去拯救世界。”

“对不起，”他马上说。“我知道你做了很多，我……啊，我很感激。”

“没什么大不了的，”Killeen说。“我知道你有多忙。但我得不时抱怨一下，免得你以为我真 _喜欢_ 呢。”

“我会看看能否找个文书，”Cullen说。“只不过……”他微微耸了耸肩，“事情交给你办我最放心。”

 _好吧，算是一点补偿。_ Killeen想。

不多，不 _够_ ，但 _强过没有_ 。

况且，自从他们来到海文——感觉似乎已经是上辈子的事了——以后她便逐渐意识到，她得学会知足。

哪怕她能得到的东西几近于无。

“回去吧，”她说。“那些文件放着不管时间久了，会生出小文件来的。就像兔猪一样。”

Cullen轻笑。“马上，”他说道，注视着湖对岸。然后，出乎Killeen的意料，“我喜欢这里的景色。霍恩里斯附近也有个湖，而这里……这里让我想起家乡。”

“你可以回去看看，”Killeen提议。“不会太远的。”

“不，”Cullen说。“不……现在不行。也许等这些都结束吧。如果裂隙已经蔓延到那么远的地方……我也不想看到它们造成的后果。还不想。”他转身看着她。“你呢？ ”

“丹内瑞姆暂时还没受影响，”Killeen答道。“我收到的上一封信上说大家都很好。好吧，吉英怀上了，可男方跟别人结了婚，父亲的冬日咳也比往年严重，不过……”她耸耸肩，“如果标尺是从普普通通到天上降下嚎叫的恶魔，那么大家都很好。”

“她打算怎么办？”Cullen问。“你妹妹。”

“只有造物主知道，”Killeen答道。“吉英十岁时我就放弃猜她怎么想了，两年后我就去了科尔克沃。他们有我的薪水支持——我的大部分薪水。她要是来不及给孩子找个爹，八成会很难堪，不过最坏也就是这样。”

“要是，啊……”Cullen清了清嗓子，又顿了顿。“反正这里也没什么需要花钱的地方。如果你需要，如果 _他们_ 需要的话，我可以……”

她 _又_ 感到一阵疼痛，以另一种方式。 _造物主，_ 她想， _如果你一定要安排我爱上一个永远不可能爱我的男人，为何他偏偏要是个 **好** 人？为何他不能是个彻头彻尾的混蛋？ _

_那样我会好过 **太** 多。_

“Kill？”Cullen说，她这才意识到自己已经沉默了太久。

“用不着。他们的日子说不上奢侈，可也没有住在塞达斯尽头冰封的帐篷里，所以我猜他们还能对付。”远处传来一阵声音吸引了她的注意，她转过身。“该回去了。”

“你是 _真_ 喜欢文书工作啊。”Cullen逗她道。

Killeen松开他的胳膊，朝上面重重锤了一拳。“我听见了马蹄声。要么我们被攻击了，要么就是使者回来了，还带回了那个马房总管。”

Cullen立马转身想往镇上走，又停下来，重新伸出胳膊给她。

Killeen挥掉那只胳膊。“你走吧，我没事。”

良好的教养使他迟疑了片刻。“你确定…？”

“当然。去吧，去看看——”她稍作犹豫，决定还是仁慈一点。“那些马。我们回头再见。”

“那好吧。”

她在天寒地冻中又站了一会，看着他匆匆离去的背影。他的金发在冬日阳光的照射下微微闪着光，那件可笑的斗篷随着他优雅的步伐上下翻动。

Killeen深吸一口气。 _造物主的命根子啊，希望那位使者明白自己是多么幸运。_

然后，她慢慢地，小心翼翼地，独自穿过雪地走了回去。


	5. 一次一步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某些事情被分享。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

_最糟的是那股气味。_

_不是血肉腐烂的气味，在夏季的高温下放了太久的尸体开始变软解构，生出蛆虫，不是那种气味。她曾是科尔克沃的城市守卫，她见过蓄水池里的尸体，地窖里的尸体，浅坟里的尸体，也早已学会忽略那股甜腻恶心、一旦渗进衣服和头发里就好几天都洗不掉的恶臭。_

_不，这些尸体并没有腐烂。它们承受了难以想象的高温和冲击，在一瞬间被烤熟，血肉枯萎，定格在生前最后一刻祈祷、战斗或绝望的姿势。_

_她在它们当中穿行，剑已出鞘，全部感官伸展至极限，侦测着下一只恶魔，紧紧跟着走在前面的男人，穿过这场噩梦。_

_“Kill_ _。Kill， 快点。”_

_她一点也不明白。她明明就在他身后，她 **永远** 都会紧紧跟在他身后，就算是跟着他穿过这些延伸至视野尽头的、烧焦烤熟的尸体构成的梦魇也一样。_

_“_ _快呀，Kill。”_

_它们散发出熟肉的味道，某个领主的厨房里正在准备的筵席的味道。无法控制、令人作呕的反射让她口中充满唾液，就好像——_

_“Kill_ _。Kill， 快醒醒。醒醒，Kill。”_

Killeen回到了海文大门外冰冷的帐篷里，躺在她自己的铺位上。Cullen俯身在她上方，双手稳稳扶着她的肩膀，神情专注，在火盆发出的微光中皱着眉。

“醒醒，快醒醒。”他又说了一次。

“我——”

可那股气味还停留在她鼻腔里，她刚想说话，嘴里便充满了酸涩的唾液，冷汗在她脸上聚集。

Cullen拿过桌旁的纸篓，胡乱把里面的东西倒在地上，抓着她的胳膊将她拽起来，让她把头探出床铺边缘。Killeen无法抑制地呕吐起来，吐干净晚饭后又接着吐出苦涩的胆汁。

“没事了，”Cullen说，手放在她背上。“结束了。过去了。没事了。你安全了。”

Killeen努力调整呼吸。“造物主，真对不起——”

“不要紧的。“他的声音和他的手一样沉着而温暖。“不要紧。你已经没事了。都结束了。”

“我——”羞愧的，屈辱的泪水。

“我明白。 _我_ 明白，Kill。我明白。”

痉挛终于褪去，Cullen扶她躺回铺位上。“抱歉。”

“梦见什么了？”

Killeen摇了摇头。“我没法——”

他抓住她的肩膀。“Kill，如果不把它变成回忆，它永远都会是你的梦魇。告诉我你梦见什么了。”

“噢，就像你告诉我那样？”她回道。

他登时远离了她。他并没有动，手还放在她肩上，却完全彻底地离开了，要不是因为那双手，她会以为他根本不在帐篷里。那是唯一一件她从没问起，他也从没主动提过的事，两人都没迈出的信任的最后一步——究竟是什么让他在静夜里冷汗涟涟地惊醒。

“造物主在上，对不起，Cullen，我——”

他回来了，和走时一样快。“不。”他捏了捏她的肩膀。“你说得对。我那样问你并不公平。”

他起身拿起纸篓，把它放到帐篷门外，让海文夜里的严寒在里面的东西开始发臭之前冻住它。

Killeen以为他会躺回自己床上，他却坐到了她的铺位边缘。“要酒吗？“他问。“漱漱口？”

“造物主，当然。”

他坐在原地就能够到桌上的酒瓶，给她倒了一杯，又给自己也倒了一杯。Killeen终于找到理由用手肘支撑起自己，因为平躺在床上、Cullen倾身在她上方的相对位置太过接近她私底下的幻想，令她感到不适。

Cullen喝下一大口。“它们给你看你最想看的东西，”他说。

“恶魔吗？“Killeen猜道。

“有些恶魔。欲魔，就是这种恶魔攻陷了环塔。它们给你最渴望的东西。”

“所以……”Killeen把自己撑高了一点。“所以如果有人要给我加薪，或者把我调到暖和点的地方去，我就应该马上去找圣殿骑士？”

他挤出一声笑，尽管并没比一声抽泣强多少。“只有这点野心的话，你应该不用担心。可……”

Killeen等待着。见他没有继续，她便接着问，“要是野心不止这些呢？”

他移开了视线。“它们给我看的是…… _她。_ ”

Killeen抿了一口酒，感觉如履薄冰。“英雄？”

“是。”Cullen喝干了杯中酒。“她说的话……她 _做_ 的那些事……你想象不到。”

可她 _能_ 想象。她能想象恶魔披着Cullen的假面，将她揽入怀中，对她耳语绵绵情话。强壮修长的双手抚摩她的背脊，捧起她的双乳，被伤疤划过的两片唇向她诉说永恒的爱意，在她颈上印下一个个吻，在锁骨上，和更下面……

噢，是的。Killeen完全可以想象。

“我很难过，”她柔声说。“那一定很……”

“可怕？”Cullen说，迎向她的目光中似乎带着笑意。

Killeen拒绝以笑容回应。“ _难以忍受_ ，”她说。

他移开视线，又移回来。“是的。”

“但你挺过来了。”

“ _某人_ 挺过来了，”Cullen说。“可我不总是确定那个人就是 _我_ 。”

冲动如此强烈，让Killeen在胸中感到了确实的疼痛。她想要抱住他，用她手臂的力量告诉他 _不管_ 从那场噩梦里走出来的是 _谁_ ，他都是一个好人，一个被爱着的人，一个从今以后再不会受月影之下任何恐怖侵扰的人。

但他想要的并非 _她_ 的手臂，能在夜的深处替他抵挡心魔的也并非 _她_ 的抚慰。

“那股味道，”她说。没有碰他，没有给他只有他所爱的女人才能提供的安慰，而是给他朋友间的交换——我的耻辱换你的。“就像烤肉一样。我闻得都 _饿_ 了。”

Cullen做了个苦相，她绝望地想要收回那句话，不让他知道，绝不让他知道——可他点了点头说，“我也一样。”

他在说谎。指挥官极少撒谎，也不善撒谎，可他现在就在撒谎。

_为了让她好受些而撒谎。_

“谢谢，”她说。

“你也总叫醒我，”他轻快地说道，站了起来。“离天亮还有一段时间。尽量再睡一会儿吧。”

Killeen行了个军礼，躺回床上。“你也应该睡会儿。”

轻笑声。“我知道。”

可他并没有睡。她听见他走动的声音，透过闭着的眼睑看见温暖的灯光，接着是文件发出的沙沙声。

“Cullen。”

“还在。”

“法师都要经过试炼，对吧？进入影界，在那里击败恶魔？”

“对。”

“那么她可能也知道。那种感觉。她可能也经历过类似的事。”

Cullen静止了片刻，完全静止，静得Killeen只能听到他的呼吸，灯芯发出的脆响和雪缓缓落在帐篷顶上的声音。“这可……不是个令人愉快的想法。”

言语仿佛卡在喉中，她强迫自己说出来。“她可能也需要和别人聊聊。能懂她的人。” _能懂 **你** 的人。_

又一阵沉默。“也许吧。”

她只能做到这里了——也许别人可以做到更多，别人不会一想到使者满怀同情的漂亮脸蛋和温柔地搭在Cullen臂上的手就感到双眼灼烧却流不出泪，但Killeen绝对，确实，只能做这么多了。

  _只是暂时的，_ 她向自己承诺。 _明天我会做得更好。明天我会做个更合格的朋友，配得上他的朋友。_

一步一步来。

 


	6. 重重打击

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen做了必要的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

Cullen从教堂回来的时候无比阴郁严肃，连Killeen都觉得也许这一次，智虑真是勇敢的最大要素。

她把注意力转向面前正在训练的士兵们。“不对，法瑞， _那样_ 不对！先上，再 _下_ ，看着——”她抓住法瑞的胳膊，以自己为目标引导他向前突刺。“看见了？胸腔可比你想象的结实多了。”

“是，长官，”他点头说道。

Killeen让他继续练习。她的目光搜寻着其他需要纠正的人， _造物主在上，这么多人，我根本不用找。_ 这时Cullen开口了。

不是对她。对所有人。

“面对面站成两排！”

士兵们以最快速度依命列队。Killeen两个大步跨到Cullen身边。“你来？”

他看她的目光冷峻，好似他们身后湖上的坚冰。“看他们这副样子，我来也耽误不了什么。”

换作平常时候，Killeen只要讲个笑话逗逗他，或者干脆训他两句，不好的情绪也就很快过去了，但这次她认出了一些信号。只有一种方法能对付这种情绪下的Cullen。

“是，长官，”她脆声道，然后小跑着去拿她自己的剑和盾，加入了队列。

Cullen毫不留情地测试他们的极限，待到结束，就连Killeen也在大口喘着粗气，眨着眼挤出其中的汗水。多年的训练使她能够适应这样的消耗，但一些没有这种经验的新兵已经开始干呕咳嗽，站也站不稳了。指挥官用简短却精准的话语宣布他的评价，关于他们的技巧，他们的耐力，他们投入的程度，以及面对 _真刀真枪_ 的敌人时，他们能为审判庭做出的贡献。

那些话并不针对她，但听着依旧刺耳。 _造物主的命根子啊，他们已经尽力了，尽力的结果也并不像他说的那样差，毕竟他们只是些农夫、纺匠和天知道什么其它职业，很可能这个月才第一次拿起真正的剑，此前顶多只拿木剑和小孩子玩过假扮灰色守卫的游戏！_ 在她附近，有人开始哭泣，一个男人软弱、折辱的啜泣声，Killeen知道等到天黑他就会上缴剑和盾牌。

而Cullen没有要停的意思。

Killeen轻叹一口气，闭上了眼睛。 _我真的，真的不想这么做_ 。

_可我真的，真的别无选择。_

她睁开眼，提高声音，让周围的人和Cullen都能听到。“看来 _有人_ 和他的小情人闹不愉快啦。”

震惊的沉默，紧张的窃笑，Cullen盛怒下苍白的脸色，他紧抿的嘴唇，如炬的目光。“ _请_ 你再说一次，Hanmount？”

“我刚才说， _指挥官_ ，您不能因为自己没干成好事，就把气撒到我们头上。”

“出列！”他喝道。

Killeen照做，但故意磨磨蹭蹭，好像不愿从命。“要处分我吗？”

“ _你_ 觉得呢？”

“我觉得，我们驻扎在冰封的废土上，几里地之外的天上有个大洞，还在不断吐出恶魔，说实话，长官，相比之下，打扫厕所的工作好像有点无聊。” _来自影界的恐怖从山上席卷而下时，这里的每一个人都主动要求站在最前排。以造物主之名，指挥官，你 **清楚** 得很。_

“既然你这么有信心，认为已经不用练了，”Cullen说，“何不展示一下？防御。”

这就是他仅有的警告，堪堪够她举起盾牌。但Killeen太熟悉Cullen Rutherford怒火中烧的样子，很清楚他现在需要和一个会还手的对手好好打上一架，而近旁又没有其他合适的目标。 她已经有了防备。他的第一次攻击被她用盾滑开，她向后跳去，尽量拉开两人间的距离。她身后的士兵们纷纷散开，让出空间。

从前他们也曾这样对打过， _严肃_ 的对打。他们也曾无数次地并肩作战。她了解他的每一个招式，也知道该如何反制。

 _当然了_ ，她想， _他也一样了解我_ 。

而且他的触及更长，在高度和重量上都占优势，状态好时速度也比她快。

Killeen尽可能保持着距离，她知道如果不想输得太难看，唯一的希望是不让他近身，不给他利用体型优势完全压制她的机会。要是她能逼他一直保持移动，直到他开始疲劳…… _可过去的一小时里我们在卖力操练，他却只是在一旁 **看着**_ 。

先开始疲劳的只会是她。

 _这下可有 **苦头** 吃了_。

他急速逼近。训练场地面上半冻的泥土又湿又滑，拖慢了她的速度，让她来不及躲闪。他们正面交锋，Cullen的挥击落在她盾上，冲击力一直传递到她肩膀。他使了全力。 _这样的攻击我接不了几下。_

他知道她绝不会用盾去和他硬拼，知道她不会跟任何体型和重量都超过她的对手硬拼。所以Killeen做了这件他想不到的事，利用那半秒的出其不意和脚下片刻的稳定，奋力将他推开，绕出他的威胁范围。

“哪个是庄家？”她吸了口气，高声问道。

一个女人迟疑的声音响起。“是我，长官。”

“赔率多少？”

“呃……”女人清了清嗓子。“一赔七。呃，押你赢。长官。”

“操你们这帮白眼狼，”Killeen说。“两个银币押我赢。”

Cullen又逼了上来。“过度自信，你一直有这问题。”Killeen闪向右边，他随即流畅地转向，眼睛都没眨一下，压低的剑刃照着她的脚踝横扫过来。

她不确定身后地面的情况，不敢向后躲，只好原地跳起。Cullen再次近身，她又被迫接下一次，两次，三次有力的劈砍。她回赠给他大腿一击，兵刃被护甲弹开，但打击的力道透过金属传到底下的皮肉上，他的目光已不再那么笃定。她让盾牌从已经麻木的臂上滑落，猛进向前，给了他一记头槌。

他们一起倒地，Cullen的鼻子流着血，Killeen拼命把全身重量压在他拿剑的手臂上。他在雪地上摸索着可以抓握支撑的东西，试图把她翻下去。地面湿滑的条件现在对 _她_ 有利，她也不打算让他得逞。她用剑柄凿向他肩甲和胸甲的接缝处，一下，两下，那里的系带很快便支撑不住，这时Cullen一记盾击打中她头侧，她又凿了一剑柄，被他掀了下来。

翻滚，翻滚，起身，迅速转身面向他。

他用剑的手臂无力地耷拉着，Killeen看着他也扔下盾，把剑换到左手。

她的耳中鸣响不止。他的鼻子流着血。两个人都只剩下剑，Cullen左手用剑几乎和右手一样好，但毕竟是 _几乎_ 。

他们都开始小心翼翼，绕着圈，试探着。

“赔率？”Killeen高声问。

“一赔四，”坐庄的士兵答道。“押你赢。”

“兔崽子们，太让我伤心了。”

Cullen在活动右边的手臂。 _他那条胳膊很快就会恢复知觉_ ，Killeen寻思，她知道在肩关节的那个位置上吃一下是什么感觉。 _到那时我就没机会了_ 。

 _速战速决_ 。

机会不大，却是她唯一的机会。

她压低身子，攻向他的右侧。兵器相交，发出刺耳的碾磨声，四目相视，她较弱的力量对上他防守的薄弱之处。

“那么，”Killeen轻声说，“我们怎么收场？”

Cullen眼里闪过想要回答的意思。 _感谢造物主_ 。他也放低了声音。“你行动前从不考虑退路。”

“有意思，上一封信里我也这么说吉英来着。”

他抽动嘴唇。“你可以在冰上滑倒。”

“ _你_ 可以在冰上滑倒，”Killeen回道，滑开他的剑，旋身撤到他身后。

Cullen迅速调整面向，两人又一次接近。“我们中总得有一个人输。”

“而 _他们_ 会知道我们中有一个人是 _可以_ 输的，”Killeen说。她试图再来一次头槌，但他已经知道如何化解。

“所以呢？”

“让我三步。”

她站稳脚，猛地一掀，他就势向后退去。Killeen同样退后，放低了剑。“好吧，指挥官，你赢了。”她清楚响亮地说道。“显然你 _干_ 成好事了。”一次心跳，他满脸通红。“否则你的右手该比现在强壮得多。”围观的士兵里有一个人发出一声震惊的大笑。Killeen右手握拳，模仿马戏团里大力士的姿势。“比如像我这样。”

士兵们哄笑起来，Cullen也笑了，笑得剑尖都点到了地上。Killeen保持姿势原地转了一圈，仿佛在接受人们对她二头肌的赞美，随后垂下了胳膊。“好了，你们，别以为我会忘了你们下注时的忘恩负义。清理好装备，吃点午饭，四十分钟后原地集合。谁要是也想来一发，还能在这挤满人的破地方找到一点隐私的话，这些时间也够用了。都 _散_ 了吧。”

士兵们散去了。Killeen试着活动左边的肩膀，做了个鬼脸，去拣她的盾。

Cullen也拣回并收好了他自己的盾。他走到训练场边，找到一堆干净的雪，捧起一把按到脸上。Killeen过去找他。

“让我看看。”她说。

他把手移开。“断了吗？”

“没有，你还是那么好看。”

“你也还是那么倔。”他又把雪按回鼻子上。

“没错。”她继续活动着肩膀。“抱歉。可这是我的工作，你懂的。”

“保护士兵们免受我的伤害？”

 _保护你免受你自己的伤害_ ，她想，但她只耸了耸肩，又为这个动作导致的疼痛蹙紧了五官。“差不多吧。”

“噢，”Cullen说道，换了一把雪。“谢了。”

“到底怎么了？”Killeen问。

他没有装傻。“她去了赤崖堡。去向阿莱克西厄斯[1]争取法师的帮助。”

“那是个陷阱，”Killeen断言。

“是的。她知道那是个陷阱。她要去拆除它。”

“拆除陷阱应该站在远处，用长棍子，”Killeen说。“而不是把头伸进去。”

“我知道。”

“那圣殿骑士呢？”

“我 _知道_ 。”他叹了口气。“她不信任他们也很自然，因为……所有这些发生的事。科尔克沃，发生在那的虐待，起义开始后那么多地方执行了清剿权……这些事情之后，一个法师怎么可能还信任圣殿骑士？”

Killeen抬头看着他。他的目光不再冷峻，而是转为悲伤，这使她想起了 _朋友_ ， _好朋友_ ，这想法就像一面盾，挡在她的感受和她要说出口的话语之间。“她信任你，Cullen。”

“她要是真 _信任_ 我，就不会去赤崖堡了。”

“你信不 _信任_ 我？”

他被这个问题吓了一跳。“当然！”

“还记得你说要离开科尔克沃去海文的时候吗？我说那是我听过最愚蠢的主意，想都不要想？结果两天之后咱们俩就都在那条该死的船上了？”

他咧嘴笑了。“我记得你上半身挂在船舷外，诅咒的话说得那些 _水手_ 都脸红了。”

“我也记得你不看看风向就想往海里嘘嘘。”Killeen说，“不要在意细节。我 _想说_ 的是，你信任我，但还是做了和我的建议相反的决定。”很疼，即使有盾，之前承受的那些打击还是让她浑身难受，但她终究说出来了。“她 _信任_ 你。她只是一时糊涂。人都有糊涂的时候，使者也有。”

“可她依旧是法师。而我依旧是——”

又是一击，落在之前的瘀伤上。“ _前_ 圣殿骑士。”

Cullen扔下了手里的雪。“还流血吗？”

Killeen仔细检视他的脸。这点伤其实并不需要查看那么长时间，但她能这样看他的机会不多，她想多看一会。 _造物主明鉴，我是一个多么 **好** 的该死的 **朋友** ，这是我应得的_。他双颊上隐隐透出金色的胡茬，比头发的颜色略深一些；一条细长的伤疤切过他美丽的双唇；他的眼睛是温暖的琥珀色。

“不，”她终于说。“不流血了，你看起来——” _好美。美极了。_ “挺好的。”

他朝她微笑，她的心停跳了一拍，挣扎着，带着痛苦，跌跌撞撞地重新开始跳动。“你的头很硬。”

 _多希望我的心也一样硬_ 。“你屁股也很硬，还是个傻子。去和她 _谈谈_ 。告诉她你的感觉。”

“不行。”他摇摇头，起身向帐篷走去。“那样不……”

Killeen跟上他。“你要是敢说 _不得体[2]_ 我就打断你鼻子。”

他的声音小得几乎听不见。“我没有什么可以给她。”

他竟会觉得——那个使者竟敢让他觉得自己 _一无是处_ ，这已接近Killeen容忍的极限。 _她要是敢对他不好，我会把她那安卓丝缇降福的高贵的小屁股从这里踢到丹内瑞姆去，那些花里胡哨的魔法让她尽管在 **我** 身上 **试试** 。_

她抓住他的手臂，迫使他转身面对她。“Cullen。她可能明天就会死。 _你_ 可能明天就会死。现在天上有个直通影界的洞。世界 _末日_ 很可能就快到了。在我们很可能再也看不到的将来，你是不是能继承北克莱斯特伍德某堆发霉的石头，你以为她真的会在乎这个吗？”

他叹了一口气。“不。她不是……不是那种人。”

“那就 _告诉_ 她，Cullen。至少暗示一下。采点花送她。”

他瞪大了眼睛。“可不能让人看见我采花！我可是审判庭的指挥官。”

 _一重又一重的打击，落在已经相互交叠的瘀伤上。_ “那好。 _我_ 去采花。你送给她。 _否则_ ——”她松开他的胳膊，用一根手指戳戳他的胸膛。“否则我就趁你睡觉的时候把那件斗篷拿走 _烧掉_ ，别以为我不敢。”

Cullen笑了。“好吧。不为别的，就算是为我的形象吧。”

Killeen继续向帐篷走去，回头看着落在后面的Cullen。“如果你真以为那件丑东西对你的形象有什么好处，那我有幸第一个告诉你，你可是大错特错。”

他赶了上来。“嫉妒真不适合你。”

 _还用你说。_ 她说不出话来。

“Kill。”Cullen碰碰她的肩膀。“你是一个好朋友。我配不上你。”

盾碎裂成无数片。这一下直击她的心脏。

   

[1]原文这里用的是Magister，因为实在不知道怎么翻译所以暂时用人名代替，影响不大。

[2]原文“inappropriate”，Cullen在DAO拒绝法师主角时用的正是这个词，他真的超爱这个词。


	7. 手掌相握

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen遇见了多瑞安，而使者又一次救了大家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

法师们抵达时，Killeen正在采花。

在霜脊山脉采花并不是一件容易的事。她在海文附近的小丘上脚底打滑、跌跌撞撞地搜寻了好几个钟头，找到的除了无所不在的耐寒植物精灵草根，其余大多是些枯草。等到她拖着疲累的步子返回海文时，手里只有可怜的一小把野花。

整个镇子乱得好像蚂蚁窝。到处都是法师，无人看管的法师，其他人在他们附近时全部小心翼翼，大气也不敢出，生怕被当场烧成灰烬，或变成青蛙。

“他们要行动了！”她听到有人低语。“他们要关闭裂口，就在今晚！”

“赞美造物主”，另一个声音应道。

Killeen眨眨眼，低头看着手中那一小把野花。 _也许明天一切就都结束了。_

_不过，还有那些游荡在外的圣殿骑士和叛教法师，更不用说强盗和各类闲杂人等，还有漏网的恶魔，还有……_

尽管如此，天上的裂口依然是最迫在眉睫的问题。如果使者真能把它解决掉，其它事情都在可控的范围之内。

 _Cullen_ _应该在作战室_ ，她寻思， _为进攻做准备，和……他们在一起_ 。

_这种时候大概也没人有心情赏花。_

她回到和Cullen共用的帐篷里，找来一只空瓶装上水，仔细地把花插在里头，又把瓶子摆在离火盆不远不近的位置。 _可是，如果出了什么岔子，我们大概全都要完蛋；而如果一切顺利，指挥官大概也不会再需要这些花去讨好她。_

_至少她地位高到足以拥有单独的房间。我可不太想搞什么“正好不在”，屁股冻僵好几个小时，就为了让他俩能……_

“嘿，你好啊！”圆润悦耳的声音打断她的思绪，Killeen抬起头，只见一名肌肉结实的高个儿男子正站在帐篷入口。男人衣着雅致，只不过在这样的天气里，裸露在外的咖啡色肌肤未免过多，两撇整洁的小胡子一丝不苟地向上翘起，而且不知怎的，他整个人即便站在原地也是一副趾高气昂的派头。“那些是给我的吗？请一定说是，自打我到这儿以后，受到的欢迎明显太少了。”

“我，啊——这是指挥官的帐篷。”Killeen站了起来。“你不能进来。”

他完全无视她，信步走进帐篷。“那个年轻健壮的圣殿骑士？ _有意思_ 。花是你留给他的？多么可爱的举动。”

“我没——我是说，这些花不是 _给他_ 的。是 _他给_ 的。”

“噢，那恭喜 _你_ 啦。”他在Cullen的铺位上坐下，上下颠了颠，马上露出苦相。“条件如此有限，你们两个一定都身手不凡。”

Killeen顿觉脸上火辣辣的。“不是给 _我_ 的。不好意思，你是 _哪位_ ？”

“噢，请原谅。”他优雅地起身，执起她的手，恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。“帕弗斯家的多瑞安，最近来自明瑞萨斯。这位女士……？”

“Killeen。”

“Killeen女士。”

对方一次次出乎意料的言行让Killeen应接不暇，感觉好似在转动的水车轮上训练。她摇摇头。“不要叫我 _女士_ 。如果你非要弄得这么复杂，就叫我中尉。”

“啊，一位即有能力又时髦的女性[1]。更加美妙！”他扬起一边眉毛。“你这里有喝的吗？我刚从一个你绝不会想看到的未来杀出一条血路，又在最不幸的、又冷又湿的乡间骑马狂奔，而迎接我的只有怀疑、不信任和掩饰得十分 _拙劣_ 的敌意。我实在 _很_ 需要喝上几口。”

“我连你是谁都不知道！”Killeen嚷道。

“亲爱的姑娘，可我刚刚才告诉你。我知道军人的头部经常遭受重击，可如果你的记性已经差到 _这个_ 份上，那真该找个医者去瞧瞧。”多瑞安坐回Cullen铺上，两手枕到头后，又把两只脚随便地搭在指挥官桌上。“不过，能不靠酒精就忘掉 _某些_ 事情也算一种祝福。说起来，你刚刚正要给我来点酒呢。”

Killeen粗暴地抓起他的脚扔回地上。“我真不这么想，帕弗斯。”

他没有显出半点苦恼的样子。“你确定吗？要不要再想想？”他哄她道，睫毛使劲眨着。“为我破个例？”

她正掂量怎样把他扔出去才能尽量少地伤及帐内摆设，这时帘幕又掀了起来。

“啊，帕弗斯，”Cullen说道。“你找来了。”

“可不是。你这位可爱的中尉正要给我弄点东西喝呢。”

“我希望你保持清醒，”Cullen说。“谁知道神庙那里今晚会出什么事？”

“这么说是真的了。就在今晚？”多瑞安问。

Killeen溜向门口，Cullen看见，朝她抬起一只手。“留下，Kill，你也应该听听。”

“ _Kill_ ，”多瑞安翻了个白眼。“给一位最可爱的女士取上一个最可爱的名字，再把它变成动词，你们费瑞尔登人的这项特长着实令人不快。二位干脆叫我 _剁 **[2]**_ 好了。”

他的嘲弄让Killeen双颊火热。“尝过我的剑法，”她冷冷地说，“你就明白了。很快明白。”

多瑞安仰头大笑。“ _说得好啊_ ，我的好中尉女士，说得好。不过，怕是就连 _你_ 的剑也不能解决我们眼下的问题。”

于是Killeen听多瑞安讲了他和使者一起前往某个未来的经历。某个有可能成为现实的未来。Killeen从Cullen的提问判断他一定已经听过故事梗概，现在他要的是细节：每一个字，每一处迹象，每一条可能的线索，告诉他们可能发生的事和阻止其发生的办法。

多瑞安的语气轻快调侃，但Killeen看得出他讲述的绝不是愉快的记忆。 _也难怪。_

 _如果我们不去阻止，世界真的会就此终结_ 。

“这个‘原初者’是什么东西？”Killeen问。

“不知道，”多瑞安立刻回答。“我们没什么心情多加逗留等他出来。我想你一定能理解。”

“如果他就是幕后主使，那么我们就算没见过，至少也听到过他，”Cullen说。“卡桑德拉女士说山上神殿里的裂隙保留了某种回声，他们听到了教皇和使者的声音，还有另一个人的。”

“只要他是个人，就可以杀。”Killeen说。“如果他是个暗裔，也可以杀。就算他是大恶魔，一样可以杀。使者现在有她自己的宠物灰卫了。”

“要是更糟呢？”多瑞安严肃地问。

Killeen一惊。“造物主的命根子！有什么能比大恶魔更糟？”她的粗话让Cullen皱起了眉。“抱歉。可是说真的，比大恶魔还糟？”她摇了摇头。

“我们只有一名灰卫，”Cullen指出。

“你们裁撤冗员的时机简直令人震惊。”多瑞安说。

“那就去找其他灰卫。或者让灰卫黑墙告诉我们怎么制造更多灰卫。我的意思是，他们应该有好几百人呢，对吧？或者应该说在他们消失之前，曾经有好几百人？灰卫又不像国王。假使这个原初者真是大恶魔， 我们大可以召集一支灰卫 _大军_ 。”

“你的心出奇的宽，“多瑞安说。”你抢了 _我_ 通常的角色，而我应该为此感到生气。可我真的有点迷上你了。“

Cullen发出轻笑。“Kill解决大多数问题的方法都是用剑去捅。“

平日里，她并不介意让他在别人——哪怕是陌生人——面前逗她。可今晚先是多瑞安取笑她的外形，现在她的指挥官又等于是在说她 _头脑简单_ …她又羞又脑，胃里纠结成热烘烘的一团。她猛地站了起来。“是啊，没错，”她说，“据我所知，被剑捅过之后它们很快就不再是问题了。如果行动就在今晚，那我们也该做好准备以防万一。你要找我的话，长官，我在队上。”

她没等他开口就走了。

Killeen在营地里绕了一大圈，对那两人的无名怒火终于平息。Cullen找到她时，她已经恢复了平日的镇静和冷静。他来进行最后一次检查，确认一切正常。Killeen非常清楚这绝不是因为他不信任她，她知道，这是他精神紧张时唯一的表现。

“会没事的，”她低声说，他们并肩走在队伍之间。“ _她_ 会没事的。”

Cullen揉了揉后脖子。“我们不知道这会对她产生什么影响。”

“不过是个特别、特别大的裂隙，不是吗？她封印过那么多裂隙了，除了第一次之外，也没出过什么问题。”

“太急了。她刚刚经历了那些事，她和帕弗斯一起看到的那个将来……经历了那样的事，没有人能不受影响。再加上……她不像你，Kill。她一辈子都住在法环里。她很…… _敏感_ 。”

 _不像我，糙得像只穿旧的靴子，_ Killeen想。 _最不可能成为白马王子浪漫幻想主角的人_ 。

“她很坚强，”她说。“否则也走不了这么远。她也证明了自己的勇气。而且，不管赤崖堡发生的事情有多糟糕，她显然保持了足够的冷静，把她自己和帕弗斯都弄了回来。她会没事的。”

“如果事情对她不是这么 _严酷_ 就好了，”Cullen说。他们走到了队伍末端，停下来望着天上的裂口。“他们应该快到了。”

“如果事情对我们所有人都没这么严酷就好了，”Killeen说，他无声地笑了。“尤其是我。嘿，等这事完了，咱们能不能去暖和点的地方拯救世界？”

“等这件事结束……”Cullen轻声说道，眼睛望着天上。“我很难想象这之后的事情。”

不久之前，Killeen会回答说 _咱们拯救世界，然后一起回家_ ，但她知道那已经不可能了。

她又没办法把 _咱们拯救世界，然后分道扬镳_ 说出口。

“到时候再说吧，”她终于说。“瞧！你说那是他们吗？”

两人一起注视着上方。Killeen先前看到的光点变成了一道光束，直取裂口中心。她屏住呼吸。光束变得更加稳定，更加明亮，摇摆了一下，重又变得更强……

突然之间，天空中大张着的裂口消失了。

Killeen深吸一口气，这才意识到她不知何时握住了Cullen的手，像集市上害怕走丢的孩子一样紧紧抓着他。她红着脸想把手抽回，但Cullen反而更紧地抓住她的手，转头看着她。

“她成功了。”他的声音只比耳语高一点点，脸上焕发着敬畏、希望和爱意的容光。“她成功了。裂口消失了。”

“是啊，”Killeen说。“她成功了。”

出乎她的意料，他拉过她，给了她一个满怀欢腾、如释重负的拥抱。越过他的肩膀，Killeen看到士兵们也在拥抱着，拍着彼此的背，高声庆祝着。

她闭上眼，回应他的拥抱，把脸埋进他斗篷上可笑的毛领里，呼吸着烟尘混合汗水的味道，他以为没人知道他在用的发油的味道，金属上光剂和灯油的味道，Cullen的味道。她用尽双臂的力量拥抱他，也感受着他环绕着她的强壮坚实的臂膀。

缓缓数到五。

放开了他。

 

[1]原文"a woman of substance as well as style"，一般用来形容打扮时尚又事业有成的女性，这里被Killeen理解成了一种嘲讽。

[2]原文"Door"。


	8. 有如一人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使者又一次救了大家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

海文沉浸在几近歇斯底里的释然与欢腾中。

使者靠着围栏，看着众人欢舞。

Killeen手捧一杯麦酒，看着使者。她不知道Cullen在哪，不过他早晚会出现在使者附近。

她不想和他 _说话_ 。没有什么好说的，任何话语最后都会导向那些 _不能_ 说的话。

_我要走了。_

_我要走了，因为天上的裂口已经不在，而且……_

_而且我曾经觉得做你的朋友就足够，全因为我不知道还有人能和你 **更** 亲密。_

_我要走了，因为要不是有这个“原初者”，我会希望使者在封印裂口时 **死掉** ，而你爱她，而若我爱你，就不该想你经历那种痛苦。_

_我要走了。因为……_

_因为我曾发誓要做你需要的那个人，不管你需要得再多也好，再少也好，我是真心的，可这变得越来越难，现在我要走了，就像老鼠逃离将沉的航船。_

不，她不想和Cullen _说话_ 。她只想看看他，最后一次，看看那个幸福的，放松的，对未来满怀希望的他，那个她从没见过的他。

然后她就走。

等他想起来时，她已经走得远远的。

_远远远远的……_

有人走近使者，Killeen伸长了脖子，看出那是卡桑德拉女士。Cullen大概在等待单独相处的机会。

 _喝完这杯，_ Killeen想， _我就走。不管见没见到他。_

她已经收好了行囊，也备好她来时骑的那匹马，她自己的马，不属于审判庭。没有什么可磨蹭的了。

_就让我喝完这一杯。_

警钟就在这个时候响起。

Killeen条件反射地起身，任凭手中的杯子滚落地上，等她把剑带系到腰间，才意识到是警钟响起来了。她全速跑向大门，紧跟在卡桑德拉女士和使者身后。

Cullen的声音压过困惑迟疑的喧嚷传来。“敌军来袭！准备战斗！”

Killeen径直跑向Cullen，迎上他正在扫视的目光，他用下巴指了指乱作一团、正试图列队的士兵，Killeen旋即转身。她边系紧肩上的皮带边进行动员，听见Cullen说什么 _庞大的军队_ 。蒙蒂利耶女士问他们打哪种旗帜，Cullen回答 _没有旗帜_ 。

有人拍打大门。一个声音从门外传来。使者上前开门，Cullen拔剑出鞘，跟了上去。

门外是几个死去的圣殿骑士，还有一个奇怪的瘦弱男孩，他说自己名叫 _科尔_ ，又说了些关于原初者的话。他伸手指着远方，而天际线上的是……

“哦，真他妈的。”一个声音从Killeen腰间传来。“这不可能。除非还有第二个。”

她低头看见瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯稍稍后退，眼睛盯着远处的可怖形体。“第二个什么？”

“你还是别知道的好，Killer，还是别知道的好。”

Cullen的剑高高举起，他的声音洪亮。“审判庭，跟着使者！为了你们的性命，为我们所有人！”

有一小队士兵在今夜的欢庆活动中待命，此时已经准备好战斗，Killeen站在最前，和他们一起冲锋。

 _圣殿骑士_ 。只不过这些骑士眼中冒出诡异的红光，远比她以往见过的更快更强，而他们中还有……

 **_那_ ** _是什么鬼东西？_

迅猛强壮，半是人形，半是红色的水晶，与来袭的圣殿骑士一同战斗，想要将他们赶尽杀绝。其中一个挥出手臂，朝她喷出一股水晶碎片，Killeen狠狠吃了一惊。

她抬起盾挡住了喷射，但被冲力扔向后方。她挣扎着爬起来，发现盾牌几乎被刺穿。

“别让它碰到你！”瓦瑞克朝她高喊。“那玩意儿可是坏消息！”

Killeen只能同意——她看见另一个士兵没能及时格挡，也看见了洒满他脸和脖子的红色碎片造成的后果。

幸好有使者和她的同伴们——瓦瑞克出现在这里，那里，出现在战场的每个角落，十字弓伴随刷刷的响动不停开火，铁牛一斧将一个圣殿骑士劈成两半，薇薇安女士在飞舞的裙裾之间优雅地放出一道道致命的冰矢——否则他们毫无希望。可即便有他们在，Killeen还是损失了三人才准备好投石车，小队里还有半数已经负伤。

“另一架投石车！“有人喊道，Killeen振作精神开始飞奔，投身下一场没有胜算的恶战。

有人抓住她的肩膀，Killeen猛地回身，意外地看到使者的脸。

“留在这里，”使者命令。“保护平民。剩下的交给我们。”

“不行，”Killeen说。“指挥官的命令是保护你。”

使者笑了，她的脸上沾满血迹，可笑容还是那么美。“过去的十五分钟里，一直是我们在保护 _你们_ 。这里就交给我们吧。这样更好。”

话虽让人感到酸涩，但她说得对。Killeen点点头。“我们就守在这里，长官。”

使者也微微颔首，再次微笑，转身步入只有造物主知道的新的危险。

Killeen让人把重伤员送回镇上，又整顿好剩下的士兵。 _好吧，去他妈的_ ，她想， _如果我能从屁股射出火球，我也能一人解决成群的怪物。可惜我只会用块铁片去戳。_

第二台投石车成功发射，雪崩掩埋了正在逼近的敌军，人群发出一阵欢呼。

这时Killeen看到了龙。她知道，这不是仅靠肉体凡胎的力量所挥舞的一片金属就能对付的敌人，就算她的剑 _再_ 锋利也无济于事。

“进去！“她喊道。“到大门里去！快走，快，快！”

她数着士兵们一个个经过，跟在最后，压慢脚步好让受了脚伤行动缓慢的人走在她前面。可一想到那个 _东西_ 就在 _头顶_ ，鸡皮疙瘩顿时爬满她的后颈。

大门就在前方，他们迅速通过。Cullen正用肩膀顶着其中一扇，尽可能等待他们的人都进来，准备一有必要就立刻将门关上。Killeen进门后便旋身把自己的重量抵在另一扇门上。

伴随着急促的脚步声，使者和她的队友也冲了进来。Cullen点点头，和Killeen一起奋力将门推上闩好。

“教堂！”Cullen喊道。“只有那里有可能抵挡……那只 _野兽_ 。”随后又说：“事已至此，不能让他们赢得太 _轻易_ 。”

Killeen觉得寒意通灌全身。Cullen从没有放弃过，即便在神殿门前，面对怎么也杀不完的恶魔时，他也没有放弃。如果连 _Cullen_ 都认为这一战不可能赢……

她把剑握得更紧了。 _如果Cullen认为这一战不可能赢，那我要兵刃在手，直面敌人而死，死前也要给他们点厉害尝尝，这是造物主的旨意。_

圣殿骑士和红晶构成的怪物已经攻进了镇里。Cullen上前迎战，Killeen紧随在旁，剩余不多的士兵搭起盾墙抵挡着敌人。Killeen听到身后传来铁牛的战呼，使者和她的小队在保护他们的后方。

他们抵达教堂，战线向外拉长，留出空隙好让惊惶的镇民逃进门里。Killeen的世界只剩下面前眼睛泛着红光的面孔，只剩下肺里的灼烧之感和持剑之手上传来的阵阵疼痛，只剩下Cullen急促的喘息和与她紧紧相抵的肩膀。

“撤退！”他终于喊道。“进门！保持秩序！”

战线再次缩紧，士兵们两两一组向后撤离，向着教堂里安全的假象狂奔。还剩十个，八个……六个，四个……

只剩Cullen和她自己了。他们身后已没有任何人，面前则是一场噩梦。

“就现在！”Cullen说，两人猛力向前一推，趁着前排敌人踉跄后退的功夫，转身向教堂大门飞奔，有如一人，不分先后。

室内。

大门在他们身后关闭。

剑和盾被Killeen扔下，与石板地面撞击，发出清脆的响声。她弯下腰，双手撑膝，一边咳嗽一边干呕，挣扎着试图找回呼吸。Cullen也在大口喘着气，但很快恢复了状态。他碰了碰她的肩膀，扬起一条眉毛表示询问。 _受伤了吗？_ 看到Killeen摇头，他微微点头，然后便大步走开，开始发布命令，安排他们最后的、微不足道的抵抗。

大门再次开启，Killeen听到瓦瑞克用粗砺的声音吐出一大串脏话。

“使者！”Cullen大步走向他们。“形势非常不利。你为大家争取的宝贵时间都被那条龙讨了回去。”

先前出现在镇子大门外的瘦小男孩此刻坐在教皇的事务官[1]罗德里克身旁，他抬起了头。“我见过大恶魔。那时我在影界，但它就长那个样子。”

 _谁他妈的在乎它长什么样子_ ，Killeen想，然后听到Cullen用更礼貌的语言说出了她的想法。

接着使者宣布愿意为海文和人民奉上自己的生命。Killeen不敢去看Cullen脸上的表情。

可那没用，男孩说。“其他人都不重要，可他还是会碾碎他们，杀死他们。我不喜欢他。”

 _真高兴能死得毫无价值_ ，Killeen酸楚地想。 _真高兴能成为怪物的事后消遣。_

 **_我_ ** _也不喜欢他，小伙子。_

Cullen提议以投石车做最后一搏，将海文彻底掩埋。死于寒冰而非烈焰，与敌人同归于尽。Killeen没吭声，但心里赞同。这是身处绝境的军人给出的答案。

然后罗德里克和脸色苍白的男孩说起了一条通道。

“你觉得如何，Cullen？”使者问。“能行得通吗？”

 _我说过她信任你_ ，Killeen想。 _你这披着熊皮的大傻瓜。_

 _真应该早点把花给她_ 。他们的帐篷和里面的所有东西，当然也包括那束野花，如今无疑已成了一堆残布条和碎木片。

“有可能，”Cullen回答。“ _只要_ 他能带路。可你怎么撤离？”

他迟疑了，在这瞬间的迟疑中，Killeen知道他终于明白了。 _她要为了保护你而死。_

她无法再看下去，也无法再听下去。于是她走过圣堂长长的过道，走向正在尽头待命的小队。“填装投石车，自愿报名。”她说。每一个人都举起了手，Killeen觉得一团炽热哽在喉间。要在圣殿骑士和红晶怪物的层层包围下穿过海文燃烧的废墟，活着抵达投石车的可能性并不乐观；完成这一切后再活着回来更是难上加难。这些男女士兵不是安卓丝缇的选民，他们只能靠自己的血肉和意志武装自己，可他们每一个人都像使者本人一样果敢。

她带着他们向大门走去，目光与Cullen相遇，比划了一个在战场上代表投石车的手势。

他还算平静。但凭Killeen对Cullen的了解，从他紧抿的嘴唇和眯起的双眼，她看见了他的痛苦和恐惧，为使者，为她面临的危险，为即将到来的厄运。

“想办法，”他看着Killeen，话却是对使者说的，不是命令，而是恳求。

Killeen转身领着她的小队出发。

“除非必须，否则不要交战，”她下令。“把战斗交给使者。找到投石车，完成装填，返回教堂，任务即告完成。”

他们一路飞跑，避开火光下闪动的黑影，放倒两名无法绕过的圣殿骑士，冲下台阶又冲上小路。冰矢和电弧在他们身后嘶鸣，使者正紧紧跟随，保护他们的后方。

石块丢进篮子，一块，两块，三块……没有丝毫的迟疑或混乱，士兵们以极高的效率行动。Killeen记起日复一日的训练，为他们感到骄傲。

她捕捉到眼角的动静，拔剑转身。他们来了，太多，太快——

闪电发出刺眼的光芒，在敌人间跳跃着，留下一股血肉烧焦的气味。

使者跃上平台。“走！”她说。“后方安全！你们走，我来瞄准！”

Killeen点点头。“造物主与你同在，”她边喘边说，跳下投石车开始撤离。

使者言而有信——返回教堂的路上，他们一个活人也没遇到。教堂内部也空无一人，只有一名留下来接应他们的斥候。

巨龙在门外怒吼。

Killeen清点了一遍人数，确认每个人都在后，从最近的墙上取下一支火把，跟随斥候离开。

 

[1] Chancellor，不知道怎么翻译合适，看文献里描述他的工作就是个事务官。


	9. 及膝之雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大雪落下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 我没有玩过那种人格的霍克，所以不知道瓦瑞克可能给他/她取的外号之一是Killer。瓦瑞克给Killeen的这个外号和霍克没有任何关系，也不是为了让人联想到霍克。

Killeen在及膝深的雪中艰难地前进。

夏日里，他们脚下的这条路很可能是一条非常宜人的健行路径。

可在这样的暴风雪中……

她停下脚步，透过飞雪构成的帐幕环视四周，清点她那组人的数量。这场艰难的跋涉伊始时，Cullen将士兵和斥侯们叫到一边，给每个人都分配了一组镇民。 _他们的体力很难支撑，_ 他说。 _不要让他们倒下，也不要让他们停下，不要让任何人掉队。_

_不能再失去任何人。_

在那之前不久，他刚刚下了命令，斥候将燃烧的箭矢射向天空，接着冰雪裹着岩石掩埋了海文，连同身在海文的使者一起。可他除了声音变得更加沙哑之外，再没有其它迹象反映此刻心情，似乎注意力全集中在眼前的职责上。

接着他们便出发了。

要不是有法师们，谁也不可能走出去。火球融化积雪，他们得以走在冒着蒸汽的泥地上，尽管湿滑难行，至少不用在越积越深的雪中跋涉。高举的法杖提供了比噼啪作响的火把更好的照明。温暖和保护性的法术包裹着那些最虚弱的人。

但即使是法师们也有极限，现在，他们必须保存力量。

Killeen挨个数过她负责的镇民，转过头，继续迎着风雪前进。

在她前方远处，Cullen也高举火把，艰难地推进着，现在轮到他破雪开道。Killeen简直无法想象他怎么还能继续前进，怎么还能做到不光继续前进，而且保持头颅高昂，步伐稳健，用充满信心的姿态给予身后的难民希望。

 _如果换作我，_ 她想， _如果留在海文的是 **他** ，如果他爱她像我爱他一样……_

_我会躺下来让雪把我掩埋，整个世界的命运就交还造物主大能的手中。_

可Cullen还在坚持前进。

有个苍白的身影游荡到她身旁，大檐帽上附着一层薄薄的积雪。 _科尔_ ，Killeen记起他的名字。“他想把她留在身边，”他的声音和他本人一样轻柔而苍白，“留在安全的地方。但他知道她会为此恨他，知道没人能阻止她做必要的事。他不曾知道他是多么爱她，爱是什么感觉，直到那一刻他看着她奔向危险，离他而去。”

“真感人，”Killeen说。

“他必须相信她就在他身后，某处，相信她还跟着。他不能回头，不能流露迟疑。那么多眼睛看着他，信任，追随，仰赖。他知道她很坚强。”

“求求你， _别再说了_ 。”

男孩皱了皱眉，继续跟着她。“应该有帮助才对。为什么没有效果？”

“科尔，想知道怎样才能真的帮忙吗？”Killeen说。“如果你非要偷听别人的私事，还想帮忙的话。”

“我想帮忙。”他说。

“去听遇到麻烦的人。掉队的人。让别人知道他们在哪。让足够强壮的人去帮他们。”

“好，”科尔说。“这我能做到。”

两次呼吸之间，他就不见了。

喊声在她身后响起——不是警报，Killeen判断。她转身向后，看到一个巨大的身影出现在队伍末端，那对角决不会被错认。他们逃出来了。

 _他们当然逃出来了，她可是安卓丝缇的使者啊_ 。

她认出铁牛旁边是瓦瑞克矮壮的身形，薇薇安女士的白袍融进雪地构成的背景，使她深色的脸和手看起来仿佛与身体分离，悬浮在半空。Killeen眯起眼睛仔细辨认，却没有看到第四个人。

Cullen从她身边跑过。“Kill，跟我来，”他回头喊她。

Killeen拽住最近的一名镇民。“不要让他们走散了，坚持到我回来，”她吩咐完，便去追赶指挥官。

他们走近时铁牛与Cullen目光相遇，他摇了摇头，看向地面。

“还有希望，Curly，“瓦瑞克说。“她成功启动了投石车。更离奇的事也发生过，而且不是在我的书里。”

Cullen点点头，但垂下了肩膀。

“我们怎么办？”Killeen柔声问。

他挺直了肩。“继续前进。找地方休息。保证大家的安全。”

“是，长官，”Killeen说。“我得回我的小队那去，如果……”

几乎像是出于本能，Cullen短暂地碰了碰她的胳膊。“去吧。”

“是，长官，”Killeen又说了一次，小跑着返回队伍前方。

前面有个抱着孩子的女人绊了一下，跪倒在地上。Killeen稳住她，弯腰抱起她怀里的孩子。她将孩子小小的身躯揽在一边臂弯，另一只手抓着女人的肩膀。“来，站起来。休息的地方就快到了。”

女人试着起身，半途又坐了回去。“我做不到。别管我了。”

“不行，“Killeen说。”这一切结束后，你女儿会需要她的母亲。你不能放弃。”

“就一小时，”女人闭上眼睛恳求道。“我需要休息，我走不动了！就一个小时，然后我就跟上。”

Killeen松开手。“好吧，”她说。“一小时。我在这等你，免得你睡过了。”

女人闭上了眼睛。Killeen缓缓数到五，然后牢牢抓住女人的上臂把她摇醒。“一小时到了。该走了，来。“她将还在眨着眼的女人拉起来。“走。右脚。左脚。右脚。”

Killeen领着母女俩沿长长的队伍向前，寻找她们所在的小队。等找到时，她发现整队人正踌躇不前，负责带领他们的年轻斥候因为严寒和肩膀上化脓的伤口已经神志不清。Killeen将他们编入自己的队伍，安排两名较为强壮的镇民搀扶受伤的斥候，找来第三个人照顾还走不稳路的母亲，把小女孩抱得高了些，继续步履维艰地前行。

前行。

继续前行。

战斗产生的最后一点肾上腺素终于耗尽，取而代之的是深入骨骼的疲倦。Killeen踉跄两步，又找回平衡。多年的经验告诉她，从战斗中恢复冷静需要时间——也正因如此，刚被攻破的城池总是难逃疯狂洗劫的命运——而当紧张的神经终于平静下来，当肌肉停止颤动，心率恢复正常，思想也不再充斥 _杀或者死，杀或者死_ 的尖叫……

到了那时，举起一把餐叉也需要极大的努力。从餐桌边站起，走回你的房间需要极大的努力。有时候，就连在头抵着餐桌陷入沉睡之前推开面前的餐盘都需要极大的努力。

_没到时候。没到时候。还没结束。还没到时候。_

她跪倒又爬起来，两步之后再次跪倒。 _好累。好累……_

“ _站起来_ ，Kill。”Cullen弯腰俯视着她，像她在不知多少小时之前做的那样，从她怀里接过小女孩。她准备了片刻，先站稳一只脚，再站另一只。“能走吗？”

“当然，”她回答。对于他的任何要求，这是她唯一的答案。“不过……你能不能在那站一会？”

“为什么？”Cullen问。

“用来挡风太好了。”话刚出口她便想起此时此刻他的心情该有多么难过，只恨不能自己把舌头咬断。

“很高兴我对海文的人民还算 _有点_ 用处，”Cullen说。金发的小女孩把头枕在他肩上，他看起来几乎就像任何一位平凡的父亲，在一天结束时抱着玩累了的孩子回家——只不过他的身上现在落满了雪。

而他的眼中满是阴影。

“这里的每个人都在跟着你，”Killeen说。“我知道你宁可选择战斗。” _和她一起_ 。“可军队——就算是平民的军队也一样——需要一个可以追随的人，Cullen，你知道这是事实。你就是那个人，除了使者本人，没人比你更合适。”

他的嘴角垂了下去。“你错付了信念。”

Killeen向前跨了一步，抓住他的胳膊，让他转身跟随队伍的方向前进。“和信念无关，”她气喘吁吁地说。

“哦？”

“除了铁牛——况且你也别想让一群惶恐中的难民跟一个库纳利走——就数你个子最高。”

“就因为这个？ ”他顶着风，大口喘着气。“我的领导力，就这么点？”

“噢，也不是，”Killeen安慰道。“你的头发也特别显眼。”

“我觉得至少有 _一两件_ ——”Cullen刚开口又停下了。“好吧。你的激将法成功了。”

“噢，太好了。”Killeen险些踩空一脚，不得不停下来稳住自己，低下头抵御呼啸的狂风。“因为头发已经是我最后一招了。”

“斥候回报说转过下一个弯就有适合扎营的地形，”Cullen告诉她，“真的不远了。”

 “太棒了，”Killeen边继续走边说。“原初者，龙，再加上暴风雪，麻烦可是稍嫌多了些。”

戴帽子的苍白少年突然出现在他们身边，轻松地在雪上掠过，如履平地。“她感到温暖，”他急切地说。

“造物主！”Cullen猛地闪开，转过身去，用肩膀挡在怀里的小女孩和这个刚刚出现的幽灵之间。

“很高兴有人觉得暖和，”Killeen说。

“不，”科尔说。“ _不。_ 她在雪里，温暖的雪。她想跟上，可是她累了。非常、非常累。想跟上太难了。”

“噢，见鬼，”Killeen说。“Cullen，出事了。有人掉队了。”

“不行，”他坚决地说。“一个人都 _不能_ 落下。”

“科尔，你知道她在哪吗？”Killeen问。

“知道。”他伸手指着一个方向。

“怎么会在 _那里_ ？”Cullen恼怒地问。“她肯定一个小时之前就走丢了。他们到底有没有清点人数？Kill，你能不能——”

“她没走丢，”科尔说。“她一直跟着。从另一个地方。”

忽然间两人都沉默了。Killeen看着希望在Cullen脸上绽开。

她伸出双手。“把孩子给我，”她说。“你去找她。”

那一刻他一定发狂般地想要 _行动_ ，想 _走_ ，想去 _找她_ ，可即便是在那个时候，他还是小心地把熟睡的孩子交给Killeen，又拉过她的斗篷盖住小女孩的头。

然后他才点点头，转过身，艰难地涉雪离开。

“科尔，”Killeen说，“你能不能——”

“跟着他，别让他一个人走丢了，帮助他，保护他，必要时纠正他，帮他找到她？好的。他想让你——”

“带大家走过转角，清点人数，扎营，生火，准备食物。”

“是的。”他认真地看着她。“你也能像我一样？听见别人的想法？”

“只能听见Cullen。”

“他 _可真_ 吵，”科尔说，然后消失了。 

转角激励着她继续前行，等他们终于绕过巨石，狂风戛然而止，强烈的解脱感使Killeen大笑起来，直到她感觉眼泪在脸上结了冰才停下。精疲力竭的难民们磕磕绊绊地停住，有些人就在原地躺了下去。其他人也早已被惊恐和疲惫穷尽了人类的极限，站在那里茫然地瞪着前方。

Killeen蹒跚地走在他们中间，她的胳膊被孩子的重量压得生疼，但她没找到孩子的母亲，也没找到足够暖和的地方安置她。她下令清点人数，用她记忆中Cullen分配给每个人的任务核对报上来的数目。她派最强壮的人去拾木柴，要求他们分成小组行动，严禁离开营地的视野。剩下的人里最强壮的， 她安排从雪橇和水牛背上卸下补给，搭建帐篷。

“我能帮忙吗？”粗嘎的声音从她腰际传来。 _瓦瑞克_ 。

“你背上那玩意儿能打猎吗？”Killeen低头看着矮人问道。“所有的水牛都有用，我不想吃它们。”

“小朋友们也会哭的，”瓦瑞克说，“包在我身上，Killer。”他提高了声音，“嘿，小花儿！咱给你和你的箭找了点活儿。”

“噢，太好了，”一个金发的精灵边疲惫地起身边应道，“我真的能射到的东西？比他妈的 _龙_ 好 _太多_ 了。”

扎营花的时间比Killeen预计的要长，至少，在过了她预计自己还能坚持的时间后，她还没有倒下，也还对周遭的一切保持清醒的认识。最终他们搭好了帐篷，生起了火，准备了食物，人也一个不少。

_除了Cullen，卡桑德拉，和与他们同去的人。_

她试着不去想对他们来说——对 _他_ 来说——在如此疲劳的状态下，迷路或滑下隐蔽的斜坡是多么容易；而如果他们没能找到使者——或者没能 _及时_ 找到她——向寒冷、疲劳和绝望屈服又是多么容易，像许多难民试过的那样躺下来，想着 _只要一分钟，我只休息一分钟_ …

她叫醒小女孩，给她吃了点东西，自己也勉强吃了几口，只尝到尘与灰的味道。接着，抱着重新入睡的孩子，她又强迫自己站了起来。虽然现在有了遮风挡雪的帐篷，可不知怎的，她觉得不能就这样把小姑娘一个人丢下。于是Killeen抱着她，在离来路最近的篝火和守卫之间来回踱着步，眯起眼睛、竖起耳朵，透过大雪观察，透过风声聆听。

“在那儿！”喊声响起，一小队步履蹒跚的人影自黑暗中出现。Killeen一眼认出其中最高的那个，他的金发顶端已经有一层积雪，身形看起来怪异地比平时要瘦，因为那件沉重的斗篷此刻并没有披在他肩上，而是团在他臂弯里，包裹着——

“找到她了！”卡桑德拉女士发出胜利的呼喊。

Cullen小心地抱着使者，大步走进营地。匆匆赶来的蒙蒂利耶女士替他指出临时医疗帐篷的方向，他随即转向那边，目光简短地扫过人群。

他对上了Killeen的目光，脸上洋溢着重新找回的希望与幸福，朝她微笑。

她强迫自己回以微笑，可还没等她确认他是否看见，他已经进了帐篷，然后就……

_不见了。_


	10. 心上之手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉赛尔嬷嬷唱起歌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

Killeen以为他马上就会从医者的帐篷里出来，开始接受汇报，可时间一分一秒过去，他始终没有出现。

_他无法离开她_ ，她意识到。指挥官Cullen竟暂时放下了他的职责……

_他不曾知道自己是多么爱她，爱是什么感觉，直到那一刻，_ 科尔曾这么说。

Killeen又把营地巡视了一遍，回来时双腿沉得好像灌了铅，心脏也因劳顿而疼痛。她找到一处离篝火足够近、能感受些许温暖的地方，靠着一堆塞满补给的麻袋坐了下来。轻轻揽着怀里的小女孩，她闭上眼，陷入了半睡半醒的朦胧，悬宕在温暖无梦的黑暗中，暂时忘记了对明天的担忧，也忘记了Cullen安全带回使者时脸上的表情。

过了不知多久，她感觉到身边熟悉的存在，睁开眼，发现Cullen正低头看着自己。

他的嘴角向上扬起。“好一幅画面，”他轻声说，仿佛他和使者间的温存已经满得无处可去，必须继续流向这个睡在士兵怀里的瘦削的迷途孩子。

“雇佣兵和她的战利品？”Killeen小声说，不想吵醒小女孩。

Cullen在她旁边坐下，把头靠在同一堆麻袋上，叹了口气。“差不多吧。找不到她母亲？”

Killeen摇摇头。“她肯定在这儿的 _什么地方_ ，人数对得上。但我不知道她叫什么，连她长什么样子也不记得了。”

“孩子会知道的，”Cullen说。“明天早上就能找到她了。”

“是啊。”Killeen打起精神。“指挥官，我们的食物能——”

他疲惫地抬手打断她。“有必须今晚处理的急事吗？”

“没有。”

“那就等到天亮再说吧。”

_闻所未闻。_

“Cullen，”她说。“无论你心里有什么感受，不能让它影响你的职责。”

他转过头看着她，琥珀色眼眸中的阴影终于散去，恢复了她记忆中的样子，他的表情平静得仿佛现在是和平时期，而他就坐在自己家的壁炉前面。“有你替我留心呢，”他说，好像这一个理由就已足够。

“没错。”

“所以啊，”他微笑道。Killeen知道她不能走了。不管明天发生什么，直到原初者和他的龙被终结，直到Cullen可以为使者分心而不必担心影响职责之前，她不能走。

她得留下，在他身边，在他近旁，拾起他遗落的碎片，战场内外为他防守后方。 _替他留心_ 。

Killeen或许会为此而恨他，只不过她永远不可能去恨Cullen，特别是此时此刻，篝火的光芒映在他脸颊完美的线条上，他的表情舒展而放松，带着一边嘴角上扬的微笑看着她，她更不可能恨他。她又或许会恨使者，只不过，去恨一个冒着生命危险救过自己的人未免也太忘恩负义。

最后，她决定去恨原初者。

“Kill……”Cullen的声音轻得像是呼吸。

“嗯？”

他犹豫少顷，接着，营地另一头传来的喧闹声吸引了他的注意。“你待在这儿，我去看看出什么事了。”

使者的顾问间爆发了一场争吵，这便是喧闹的来源。从Killeen所在的位置只能看到这么多。Cullen也被牵扯进去，高大的身影笼罩在情报官和蒙蒂利耶女士上方，用手比划着试图阐明观点。使者细瘦的身形出现在医者的帐篷门口，拖着虚弱的身子朝他们走去；而后争吵逐渐平息，转为窒郁的沉默，她又站定原地。

随后一个声音响起，柔和，清晰，真挚的声音，开始歌唱。那是吉赛尔嬷嬷，Killeen曾在海文的教堂见过。她一定聚集了非同寻常的坚定意志，才将一把老骨头拖上山来。嬷嬷走到篝火旁，歌里唱的是降临的暗影，和溃散的希望。

也唱着将至的黎明。

另一个声音加入，高亢、飞翔在空中的声音。情报官的声音。Killeen终于明白瓦瑞克为何叫她 _夜莺_ 。

_追随群星_ ，她唱道。人群中，一些声音回应 _黎明将至_ 。

Killeen颈后的汗毛竖了起来。她摇了摇怀中小女孩的肩膀。“醒醒，孩子。醒醒。”

“怎么啦？”小女孩咕哝道。

“你得看看这个，亲爱的。”

孩子转过头凝视着营地另一端。Killeen看见Cullen也闭上眼睛，放声唱了起来。 _前路黑暗_ ，他唱道，一瞬间Killeen仿佛又回到了风雪之中，在齐膝深的雪中艰难跋涉，目光追随着在前领路的高大身影和金黄头发。 _前路黑暗_ ， _寄望天空——终有一日，黎明将至。_

_每一个人都在唱。Killeen发现自己也在用干哑的嗓音唱着。出你利刃，宝剑高擎，守你阵地……_

她放下小女孩，自己也站了起来，拉着孩子的手。 _出我利刃，你最好相信。守我阵地，你就瞧着吧。_

一个接一个地，人们开始在使者面前跪倒。头颅低垂，拳头紧握胸前，誓言效忠。

因为，长夜或许漫漫，前路尽管黑暗……

但黎明总是会来。

小女孩也在她身旁跪下，垂下头，一只胖乎乎的小拳头握在胸前。等歌声渐消，Killeen重新将她紧紧抱住，一只手捧着她小小的脑袋。她们一起看着使者挺直瘦弱的身躯，扬起下颌，接受众人的誓言，并在沉默中回以她自己的承诺。

_是的。_

_是的，我会带领你们走向黎明。_

越过使者的肩膀，Killeen看到Cullen也在看着同一个细瘦而挺拔的身影，仿佛已经在使者的眼中看到了那个黎明。


	11. 铁手柔情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些东西被修复，另一些则被打破。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

此后仍是漫长、寒冷而艰难的山路，但没再下雪，路况也有所改善。

_而且，_ Killeen想， _我们现在是 **跟着** 使者，而不再把她留在身后了。_

大家都十分疲惫，伤员众多，天气也一直很冷。但人们现在有了决心，就连镇民们也更像一支向着胜利强行军的队伍，而不是一群在恐惧中逃离不可名状的灾祸的难民。使者在前方从容领路，身边是她最亲近的战友和顾问。

Cullen也在其中，一刻也不想离开她身边。

Killeen步伐沉重地走在他们后方的队伍里。她找到了小女孩的母亲，让她们母女团聚，也终于知道母亲名叫阿南德拉，而小姑娘的名字是菲兰达瑞丝[1]。Killeen憋回一声笑，纳闷菲尔[2]是不是还有个叫拉什文内特[3]的弟弟。母女俩一直跟在她身边，因为菲尔已经决定她和Kill是 _最最好的朋友_ 。每个人都背着沉重的包裹，但每当小姑娘走累了，阿南德拉和Kill会在体力允许时轮流抱着她。夜里，当Kill巡视完营地，一天里第十次清点过人数，检查了伤员，收上所有的报告后，她便来到营地一侧，和其他领队一起向Cullen汇报。之后三人会在篝火旁坐下来，挤在一起取暖。

在白天，Cullen有时会落到后面来，和她们走一段，Killeen便借此机会告诉他队伍里发生的事情，有时他也会抱一会菲尔。小姑娘立刻喜欢上他，尤其是有一天他把她举了起来，让她骑在肩上，像个骄傲的女王睥睨整个队伍。每天晚上，菲尔都会强打精神，等到晚饭后Cullen过来，蹲在篝火旁和Killeen做最后一次确认之后才肯睡觉。

_给我讲个故事吧，熊爵士。_ 每次，菲尔都会这样恳求。Cullen也乐于从命，夜夜为她编织勇敢的骑士菲兰达瑞丝的冒险故事，讲她如何从千奇百怪的危险中解救各种各样的森林动物。故事似乎没有尽头，无疑也不可能讲完，因为累坏了的小女孩每次都坚持不了多久，就会靠着他的肩膀沉沉睡去，一只小小的拳头紧紧攥着他的毛领，另一只放在胸前。

有时，当他从斗篷上解下菲尔的小手时，Cullen扫过Kill的目光似乎有话要说，但他马上会想起阿南德拉，随即陷入沉默。Kill不知道自己是怀念过去两人间那些静静分享的秘密，还是庆幸现在的他们没有条件继续——那些秘密如今无疑全是关于使者的，美丽勇敢的使者，和Cullen对她的感情。

早晚有一天，她将不得不面对它们。她将不得不聆听，发出正确的噪音，然后恰到好处地取笑他，因为 _朋友_ ， _好朋友_ 就该这么做。

现在有机会提前适应那样的日子，她不免深自庆幸。

当队伍拖拖拉拉地走过天擎堡的石桥，满怀敬畏的惊叹和解脱的呼喊不绝于耳。

**_的确_** _很壮观_ ，Killeen想，但军人的实用主义迅速占了上风。 _同时也摇摇欲坠_ ， _不知有多少破旧的地板、墙壁和烟道需要打扫，也不知有多少碎石需要清理……_

_还有水要提，柴要劈，马匹要照顾……_

当Cullen、蒙蒂利耶女士和情报官三人还凑在一起商议计划时，Killeen已经舒展了背上由于负重而纠结在一起的肌肉，集合起自己的小队开始工作了。

使者成为了审判官，Cullen在院子里号召整个审判庭追随这个他所爱的女人。Killeen也和其他所有人一样，暂时放下手上的工作，欢呼，呐喊……然后继续工作。

将天擎堡恢复至足够安全且适宜居住的状态是一项艰巨无比的任务，Killeen甚至不知道，凭她一己之力能不能管理好那些复杂的脉络。让她感到极大宽慰的是，Cullen似乎不再分心，在修缮工作中找回了往日的专注。

她走到哪菲尔都跟着，Killeen便也由她跟着——以菲尔的年纪，还不知道走上一块陌生的地板前要先轻踩试探，城堡对她来说充满危险，再说菲尔也算懂事， _大致_ 明白大人在忙时小孩子应该安静地站在一边不捣乱这个道理。小家伙总是紧紧抓着一小张羊皮纸和一截折断的树枝——这是模仿Killeen的铅笔——跟着Killeen仔细端详每一堵墙壁，每一段楼梯和每一堆物资。等到大门边的房间被清理出来，艾丹受审判官之托在那里开了一间学堂，Killeen甚至有些舍不得那个总是蹦蹦跳跳跟着她的身影。

_可是菲尔需要上学_ ，她边穿过上层庭院边想， _上学，陪伴她的家人，而不是跟着我这个只能草草管她按时吃饭的军人，在这些瓦砾堆之间游荡。_

Killeen转向一段楼梯，往Cullen的临时“办公桌”——就是一张露天的桌子——走去。这时，一个声音从上方通往主堡大厅的楼梯上传来，一个Killeen虽然熟悉但并不太想听到的声音：“嘿，不好意思，你就是Killeen中尉？”

Killeen停下脚步，抬头看着使者。 _审判官_ ，她纠正自己。“我就是，大人，”她答道。

审判官皱起鼻子做了个漂亮的鬼脸，走下楼梯。“如果你一定要用正式称呼——我猜这也是职责所迫——那么请便。但是叫我审判官就可以了。”

“遵命，审判官，”Killeen说，心里想 _造物主在上，你怎么知道我的名字？_

审判官好像读到了她的想法。“指挥官Cullen跟我提过你。我从他的描述认出了你。”

Killeen不愿去想Cullen是如何告诉审判官 _她就是那个脸上有疤，鼻子断过的，_ 可想象力不听使唤，在她脑中用他那熟悉的、蜂蜜色的声音重复着这句话。“噢，”她应道。

“咱们也见过，在海文——很匆忙。我不知道你是否还记得。”

“我记得。当时的确来不及做正式介绍。”

审判官笑了。“Cullen说过你很风趣。” _她是那个风趣的，脸上有疤，鼻子断过的_ 。

好些。

有限。

“其实我就是在找他，”审判官说，“这里好大，我一直迷路。结果我看见了你，我就想，啊， _Cullen的Kill肯定随时都能在三步之内找到他_ 。所以，你知道他在哪儿吗？”

“知道，”Killeen回答。海文之后的日子里，Cullen一定有大把的时间和审判官聊天，穷尽了所有的话题，否则他们干嘛聊这么多 _她_ 。 Killeen试着接受这个事实。“我也正要去找他汇报。这边走。”

审判官跟上她的步伐。“我想要谢谢你，为你在海文——和之后——所做的一切。”

Killeen踩空了一级台阶，稳住自己，转身瞪着她。“ **我** 所做的？”

“他们要是晚一点找到我，我可能就坚持不住了，”审判官说。“而Cullen不可能抛下那些镇民不管，除非他找到能放心托付的人，能放心托付所有事情的人。更不用说在那之前——我 _压根儿_ 不知道怎么装填投石车。Cullen说你没有犹豫，甚至都没有等他下命令，就领着你的人去了。”

“我记得你也没有犹豫。”Killeen指出。

“是啊，可这些全是我的 **错** ，”审判官说。

“是考瑞斐厄斯的错，”Killeen直截了当地说。

“可要不是因为我，他本来不——”

“ _不。_ ”Killeen一时忘情，伸手拉住另一个女人的胳膊。“要是有混蛋想杀你，千万不要觉得是你自己哪里做错了，一秒钟也不要这么想。否则你就会缩手缩脚，步步为营，最后啥也干不成。是 _他_ 挑起来的。你唯一的责任就是 _结果_ 他。”

“你这套演讲，是不是每个新兵都要听一遍？”

Killeen红着脸，小心地把手从审判官身上拿开。“抱歉，大人。审判官。”

“请别道歉，”审判官说。“我需要尽可能多的建议。而且Cullen说得对，你很顽强。他 _说_ 你是他丝绒手套底下的铁拳。噢，我看见他了。”

Killeen看向台阶下，Cullen正抬头望着她们。他一定以为没有人注意他，才敢如此情深露骨地注视审判官，而当Killeen与他目光相对，他立马红着脸转开，还揉了揉后脖子。

“这些不着急，”Killeen举着手中的一叠报告说。“你去找他吧。”

“谢谢，”审判官说完，小跑着下了楼梯，姿态优雅得简直离谱。

Killeen在一边等着，小心地留在听力范围之外。

“站这么远可什么都听不到啊，”悦耳的声音拖着长腔从她身后传来。

“你好，帕弗斯，”Killeen头也没回地说。“正是我站 _这儿_ 的原因。”

“一位像你这样美丽的女人，却没有一点好奇心，简直是犯罪，”多瑞安说着，跳下一级台阶，懒洋洋地靠在她旁边的墙上。“能不能告诉我，是什么让你峨眉紧锁？不管是什么，你应该立刻去拿把剑捅捅它。你的皮肤不错，可这么不忌惮皱纹也实在没有必要。”

“只不过在想让这地方运转起来所需的那些工作，”Killeen说道。

“你不是唯一一个操心的，”多瑞安说着把手伸到她面前。“瞧啊，这双擦洗工的手！”

Killeen笑出了声。尽管他平时姿态甚高，但Killeen知道自他们抵达以来，多瑞安一直做着和其他人一样繁重的工作，他甚至比大部分人都更卖力。他自己则反复强调，他之所以肯搭把手，完全是为了将来天擎堡能有个像样的澡堂。她甚至习惯了他的嘲弄，因为他显然对遇到的所有人都一视同仁，谁也不放过。“你在这儿做什么？找不到人给你剥葡萄了？”

“不不不。该不会是亲爱的你想自告奋勇吧？我正好有件特别精美的制服，还有别的。”他靠上前来，压低了嗓音。“上面还有 _羽毛_ 呢。”

“门儿都没有，”Killeen说，看到多瑞安夸张地撅起嘴，她也咧嘴笑了。

“如此艰难，这么大的损失——谁能想得到，和来自时间伊始的暗裔大法师决一死战，竟要牺牲 _这么_ 多人？”他扭头看着楼梯底下。“其实我要找指挥官。你能相信吗，我竟然找到了一套象棋！现在万事俱备，只差个像样的对手。不过以目前的状况，我也只能找咱们的好指挥官将就一下了。至少在我大胜时还能有张漂亮脸蛋儿看。你说他和审判官谈什么呢，两个人都这么 _严肃_ 。”

“来自时间伊始的暗裔大法师？”Killeen猜道。

多瑞安伤心地摇了摇头。“你真的还需要努力，我可爱的中尉女士。以你这样的水平，可怎么发起像样的谣言呢。”

Killeen警觉地抓住他的胳膊。“帕弗斯，不要传播Cullen和审判官的谣言。”

他扬起了眉毛。“为什么？士兵们 _可喜欢_ 浪漫故事了。士气会得到极大的提振。”

“也许吧，可那样不——那样不好。对——” _他_ 。“对他们两个都不好。对不对？”

他停顿片刻，Killeen有种不祥的感觉，似乎他从话里听到了她并不想说的东西，可他随即摆了摆手。“噢，如你所愿。那我只好去传瓦瑞克和卡桑德拉了。”

Killeen目瞪口呆地看着他脸上挂着灿烂的笑容走下台阶。审判官已经往马厩去了，多瑞安一条胳膊搂着Cullen的肩膀，把手里那套象棋给他看。

她缓步跟了上去，Cullen转身看见她，像见到了救星，立马告诉多瑞安 _太忙，你也看到了_ 。

“我还以为你挺喜欢下棋，”Killeen等多瑞安走后才说。

Cullen读着报告，在其中一份的边缘做了个标记。“我是喜欢。我只是忍不住觉得帕弗斯他……哎。”

“对你图谋不轨？”Killeen问。在兵营里住久了，你不可能不注意到有些男人更喜欢男人，而有些女人更喜欢女人。尽管多瑞安肆无忌惮地跟他遇到的每一个人调情，但他停留在男人身上的目光和他看女人——不管是多么美丽的女人——的目光是截然不同的。

Cullen红着脸揉了揉后脖子。“坦白讲，是的。”

Killeen环视四周。 _听力范围内没有别人_ 。“告诉他你已经心有所属，”她说，无情地压制着此话带来的尖锐疼痛。

“这个，呃。似乎 _为时尚早_ 吧。以目前的情况看。”他匆匆瞥了她一眼。“不是吗？”

“老实说，我觉得以目前的情况看，你早就可以这么说了，”Killeen说，Cullen抬起头，惊讶地张大了嘴。

“你——呃，你真这么认为？”

Killeen叹了口气。“我长着眼睛呢。我刚刚看到你了。”

“你看到我了，”Cullen有点茫然地说，脸更红了。他又一次揉了揉后脖子。“我明白了。”

“你可以像个饿鬼看烤羊腿一样地盯着一个女人看，可你不能这么看了还指望我注意不到。”

他微微一笑，尴尬地换了一个站姿。“我多傻，竟想对 _你_ 隐瞒秘密。”

“那还不快去告诉尊敬的审判官大人。”

Cullen摇摇头。“我想我还是，呃，她还不知道我的感觉。这一点也不——”

“你要是敢说 _不得体_ 我可是要揍你的，我发誓，”Killeen说。

“可统属关系 _确实_ 是个问题，Kill，”Cullen说。“而且审判庭少了我们谁都不行。”

“那就搞地下情嘛，”Killeen提议，但她其实想说的是 _你说得对。行不通的。放弃吧。忘了她。_

“听起来太不光明正大了，”Cullen嘟哝道。

“那就叫 _私人关系_ 。”

“啊，我，呃。”他咬着嘴唇，看了她一眼，又看向别处。“我可能不想……”他没看她，兀自尴尬地继续：“没有什么比受到，呃，那种多余的关注更，啊……更令人感到不适了。”

Killeen觉得自己脸上也火辣辣的。她的胃里一阵翻搅，酸涩的味道涌上喉头。 _噢，慈爱的造物主啊，他知道了。他知道了，他想委婉地告诉我……他知道了。_

_他知道了。_

_造物主啊，让地面开道口子把我吞了吧，让城墙上落下石块砸烂我的头吧，让我立刻从这个世界上消失吧。_

_他知道了。_

“那是自然。”她的声音一定很奇怪，虽然她自己由于耳中的乱响没有听见，但Cullen抬头看着她，忽然皱起了眉。她强迫自己朝他微笑，直到感觉露出了牙齿为止。“还有其它吩咐吗，长官？”

“Kill？”他问。

“ _还有其它吩咐吗，长官？_ ”

他又迟疑一会，然后摇了摇头。“暂时没有了。把这个拿给丹内特总管，然后继续修缮工作。”

她接过那张纸，出于某种她自己也 _不明白_ 的原因，她的指尖扫过了他的。

Killen猛地抽回手，结结巴巴地说 _马上就去_ ，然后匆忙逃走。 

 

[1]Felandaris，一种植物，又名恶魔草，生长在影帐薄弱的地区。

[2]Fel, 菲兰达瑞丝的昵称

[3]Rashvine Nettle，一种植物，Awakening里人物采集后会得到一个“奇痒难忍”debuff。


	12. 在远方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen对付库存、石头、沙子以及恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

当然，想完全避开Cullen是不可能的。仅仅为了职责，她一天就要见他十几次；而在天擎堡有限的空间内，他们不可避免地在各个场合遇见彼此：有时是在城垛上，有时是在穿过院子时，有时——当Cullen刚从作战室出来，而Killeen正把又一批研究用书抱去楼上的藏书室给多瑞安时——是在大厅里。

每一次相遇，Killeen都尽量表现出不带多余感情的友好，小心地和他保持合适的距离，能不说话就不说话。

每一次，Cullen的反应都僵硬而局促，几乎不敢看她的眼睛。

于是，当斥候哈丁需要更多人手对付克莱斯特伍德成群的活尸时，Killeen自告奋勇做了领队。

她本以为Cullen会就此解脱，可是当她提出申请时，似乎在他脸上看到一丝讶异，但他马上拿起一张羊皮纸，转向窗边寻找更好的光线。

“当然可以，”他心不在焉地说道，已经全神贯注于手中羊皮纸上的信息。“只要你自己愿意。”

“我愿意。”她说。

她往外走时，他清了清喉咙。她停下脚步，手搁在门把上。“Kill——我——”他咳了一声。“我们都会想念你的。”

Killeen强迫自己回头，咧嘴一笑。“那当然。没有我仿造你的签名，那些征购令你又得自己签到手软了吧？”

Cullen轻声笑了，这大概是这些天来她头一次把他逗笑，听起来还有些勉强，不过， _我得知足。_

她带着这笑声的记忆去了克莱斯特伍德，希望这声笑意味着她的 _多余的关注_ 没有永远毁了他们的友情，希望距离和时间最终能帮他们找回那份从容的友谊，那份在整个世界岌岌可危之前就已毫无疑问是她生活基石的友谊。

审判官像一阵清风横扫克莱斯特伍德，也像一阵清风驱走了连绵的阴雨。不那么像风的是，她也使死者安息，还清理了当地的强盗。Killeen搬进了条件至少比天擎堡好些的布络娜堡，再度开始填写一张又一张的补给清单和装备维护报告。

情报官的乌鸦带来新的命令，Killeen被调去解决圣战平原的工程问题——调令边缘有Cullen流畅的笔迹： _Kill，我想要你去解决。那边至少暖和些。我会派人送啤酒过去。_

她显然花了太多的时间捧着那张曾躺在Cullen手中的纸片，手指摩挲着上面的字迹。溅洒的墨迹让她想起他总是把羽毛笔用到只剩一小截——源自生活拮据却仍坚持学习的童年的习惯。

她发现自己用手指挡住了第一句话的后三个字，想看看那样读起来会是什么感觉……[1]

尽管四下无人，她还是立刻满脸通红地把调令扔进火盆，开始收拾行囊。

这件事 _的确_ 只有她能解决。一条需要疏通的隧道里，巨石塞得太紧，挪动其中一块，也可能导致石块全部塌陷，而首席工程师又偏偏特别钟爱火药。Killeen的耐心经受了严峻的考验，不过最终成功地在没有造成伤亡的前提下疏通了隧道。她写信汇报了任务完成的消息，同时尖锐地指出，指挥官完完全全低估了啤酒的需求量。

Killeen正准备打包返回天擎堡，乌鸦却再次带来调令——这次是去硫磺泉上修桥——Cullen特意点名要 _她_ 去，她意识到，他在竭尽所能让她待在远离他的地方。

隐隐的痛苦富有节奏地敲击着她的胸腔，最后变成稳定而晦暗的疼痛随着她去了西部通路。烈日、流沙和硫磺的恶臭使她在白天得以分神，但到了夜里，Killeen只能躺在帐篷里，盯着头顶的油布，聆听自己磕磕绊绊的心跳。

试着不去想象同一时刻，审判官和Cullen在做什么，不去想他是不是已经鼓起勇气告白，而两人此刻正裹在他那张斗篷里彼此缠绵，又或者他们仍在以眉目传情，手和手总是不经意间相碰……

试了，却做不到。

向坚不可摧堡垒进军的命令简直是种解脱。军令上并没点她的名，却也没特别指出 _不包括_ 她，而 _全部有恶魔战斗经验的可用人员_ 这个条件，她显然完全符合。

况且战场上，她将只能顾及如何保命，无暇再胡思乱想。

直到她来到堡垒前，看着平原上延绵铺开的庞大军营，在一排排帐篷中寻找分配给自己的那一顶时，一个之前彻底被她忽略的事实才浮现脑海：如此关键的战役，审判官和她的指挥官当然会在场。

幸运的是营地里有太多的人，战前又有太多的事，她没有碰见他。而第二晚，在黎明前的黑暗里，Killeen已经站在一架攻城梯脚下，抬头盯着在前面领队的铁牛宽阔的臀部。

_深呼吸。来吧。_

“为了审判庭！”她吼道，身后的男女士兵纷纷响应战呼。她开始向上攀爬。

铁牛翻身跃上城垛，巨斧来回挥舞。Killeen紧随其后，架起盾，放低剑，把一个正要朝墙下仍在攀爬的部队扔火球的法师刺了个对穿，又反手用盾击中另一人的面部，转身看见——

“恶魔！”她用嘶哑的声音喊道，猛地扑向一边。那个巨大的灰色身形用力一甩，闪电构成的长鞭撕裂空气，不偏不倚砸在Killeen片刻之前所在的位置。

铁牛解决了上一个对手，转过身来。“去他妈的，”他说。“傲魔。这玩意儿可 _不好对付_ 。”

它朝他们来了。

他们能够活下来，全要感谢铁牛。高大的库纳利用一次次有力的攻击竭力吸引着眼前这个 _怪物_ 的注意，毫不退缩地接下一鞭又一鞭炽热的闪电。Killeen和其他已经登上城墙的人则努力尝试绕过恶魔，从后面劈砍、挥击，在它转身之前再重新绕开。

但它 _的确_ 不好对付。他们的攻击，即便是铁牛的攻击，也难以造成可观的伤害。更重要的是，恶魔不知疲倦，而即便是铁牛的体力也是有限的。反应逐渐变慢，盾牌开始向下倾斜，腿也慢慢失去应有的弹跳力……一个士兵倒下去，接着是另一个。

 _这他妈的根本杀不死_ ，Killeen想。

呼喊声从城墙远端传来，一道电光闪过。 _审判官_ ，Killeen意识到。

_造物主的命根子，Cullen肯定就在她身边。_

傲魔转过身，脚步隆隆，准备迎战新出现的威胁。Killeen冲上去，朝怪物的后背降下一阵剑雨，厉声喊着威胁和挑衅的话语，直到言语消融，化为单调的怒嚎，她还在不断地劈着砍着，而怪物终于转回身来，面对她徒劳无力的攻击。

电光在利爪之间划着圆弧，Killeen再次挥剑，最后一次命中，整个身体仿佛要在痛苦中炸开。

她向后飞去，坠入黑暗。 

 

[1]原文里Cullen写的是”Kill, needs your touch.”即“Kill，（此事）需要你去处理，” 而Kill用指甲挡住了那个”s”，这句话便可理解为“Kill，（我）需要你的抚摸”。


	13. 背靠背

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 审判官救了大家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

“Kaffar[1]！”

一双手碰触她的身体，动作轻柔，她却仍感到痛楚。 _疼疼疼噢造物主啊好疼_ ！她忍不住尖叫出声，想要躲开那双手，可一动之下，疼痛变得更加剧烈，更多动物般的痛苦呻吟脱口而出。

那双手变得更为坚定，毫不动摇，造成更多的疼痛。“我知道，我知道，可是我必须这么做，马上就好了，亲爱的，马上就好——”

疼痛消失了。

Killeen发出一声如释重负的呜咽，睁开了眼睛。多瑞安·帕弗斯带着不同寻常的严肃表情低头看着她。“好些了？”他问道。

“好多了，”Killeen用嘶哑的声音回答。多瑞安咧嘴笑了。

“薇薇安总说不能把垂死之人交给死灵法师，这下她可以省省了。站起来吧，中尉女士，这里可不太适合悠闲小憩。”他抓住她的胳膊把她拉了起来，面不改色地朝一只来袭的影魔放出一支火矢。“如果连 _你_ 都战胜不了这里的怪物，那咱们最好赶紧离开。”

“傲魔，”Killeen说。她检查了自己全身， _没有骨折，胸口疼得好像被驴踢过，不过呼吸时没有异响或刺痛，头疼欲裂，有伤疤的那半边脸 **完全** 没有感觉。_也就是说，都是小伤。发现自己手中既没有剑也没有盾，她环视四周搜寻着。

“多迷人的生物，是不是？”多瑞安说。“我好想用谦虚来对付它。嗯， _几乎_ 想。”

Killeen找到了她的剑，已经变黑，但还能用，而旁边那块炸开的焦黑金属是——

_我的头盔。_

她抬手去摸自己麻木的脸颊，多瑞安迅速捉住她的手腕。“不，别碰。我给你包扎过，但它可禁不住折腾。”

“我的——”Killeen开口，惊讶于自己依旧沉稳的声音，“我的少女般的美丽面庞。也可以省省了。”

多瑞安笑了。“带着伤疤的硬派风格更适合你。等医师们处理过后，你的样貌肯定 _颇_ 有特点。海盗风的。不过咱们最好先到有架可打的地方去，你说呢？你能走吗？”

她能。她提起剑，两人穿过城垛走下通往内院的楼梯，循着渐强的嘈杂声前进，小心避开地上的尸体——有些是灰卫的，也有太多不是。

走过楼梯的最后一个转角，Killeen看到了遍地恶魔的内院废墟，更多恶魔正从一道张开的裂隙中涌出。战场中央，Cullen挥舞着长剑， 一边劈砍面前的怪物一边喊着鼓舞的话语。

他的努力收效甚微。审判庭的战线正节节后退，已经濒临崩溃。钢铁和血肉无法与影界大军对抗，Killeen最近刚刚复习了这一课。

多瑞安在她旁边举起了法杖。一阵红雾将最前线的恶魔包裹起来，那些怪物立时呆住，随后开始困惑地乱转，有些更干脆开始溃逃。士兵们借此机会清理掉了这批最近的敌人，得以喘息片刻。

Cullen将一只幽影砍成两半，转身举剑，向援兵致意。

他与Killeen目光相遇。从他吃惊的神色，Killeen立刻明白她的名字没有出现在集结令上，并不是因为疏漏。紧接着他的表情转为全然恐怖，她便更清楚这次傲魔对自己面部造成的损伤之严重，是她以往在镜中看到的那几道伤疤所不能比拟的。

“又来了！”一名士兵喊道。

Cullen转回身，Killeen也提剑冲上前去。多瑞安留在台阶上，升起一道秘法火墙为她挡开路径上的恶魔，直到她接近审判庭的战线，盾墙张开一道小口让她通过。

她下意识地找到Cullen身边那个熟悉的位置，肩膀与他紧紧相抵，他往低处挥砍，她便扭身掩护他暴露的右侧，而后放心地向前突进，刺穿一只影魔，知道他会替她格挡挥来的利爪。

“真不知道我为什么要吃惊，”在多瑞安的法术为他们赢得的短暂间隙中，Cullen喘着粗气说道。“这种深陷恶魔重围的时刻，你 _当然_ 会出现。”

“半斤八两，”Killeen说。这时他们脚下的地面隆隆升起，一团竹棍般细长的肢体将审判庭的士兵们冲得七零八落，好似翻倒的桌上掉落的洋娃娃。

Killeen爬起来，跑向Cullen。他看见她过来，转身向后。Killeen来到他身边，转身，和往日的无数次战斗一样，两人背靠着背，化为一名战士，手持两把长剑，没有弱点暴露给敌人。裂隙吐出更多的恶魔。

_尊敬的审判大人最好快点从她那安卓丝缇赐福的屁股里射出点火矢来。_

“她在哪？”她扭头朝Cullen吼道。

“龙把塔撞塌的时候她就在里面！”

_噢，该死。_ 情势紧迫，没有时间胡思乱想。Killeen在短暂而尖锐的痛苦中为他难过。他在这里独自面对死亡，心爱的人不在身旁，得不到最起码的慰籍。她劈着，砍着，咒骂着， Cullen的后背紧贴着她，随着他的攻击动作腾挪移动。敌人数量太多，逼得太近，她只能勉强抵挡，她的体力在不断下降，她觉得自己越来越虚弱……

审判官就在这时步出影界。她抬起一只手，裂隙随之砰然封闭。

恶魔一个接一个爆开，正和Killeen交战的那只也在她面前爆成一团恶心的黏液，洒得她满身都是。

她一阵反胃，使劲啐了几口，试图用戴着手套的手把溅进眼睛的黏液揉出去。

“返回，”Cullen干脆地下了命令。Killeen正要转身，他拿出水袋，把里的东西浇在她脸上。“这东西会自己蒸发，但偶尔也会恶化。去找个医师给你看看。“

“等我一——“

他牢牢抓住她的胳膊，让她转了个身，面朝楼梯的方向，又推了她一把。“现在就去，Kill，这是命令。”

“是，长官。”她回答，向楼梯走去。

她来到医师的帐篷外，等待他们先处理重伤员。流言在她耳边打着转。审判官遣散了灰卫——她收编了他们——她把审判庭拱手 _送给_ 了他们。有人看见了科尔克沃的勇士——不，那是费瑞尔登的英雄——她来了又走了，她死了，她留在了影界。

想到身在影界 _之内_ ，Killeen便感到一阵恶心，更不用说被 _困在_ 那里。她使劲咽下涌起的胆汁，直到胃里猛地一顶，终于吐了起来。一波又一波的恶心席卷而来，她不停地呕着，直到几乎无法呼吸，直到 _真的_ 无法呼吸——

“ _造物主在上！_ ”她被一双强壮的手拽了起来，甩到覆满毛皮的肩膀上，扛着走了一段，又放到一张床铺上。“薇薇安女士，能不能劳驾你——就 _现在_ 。谢谢。”

一阵痉挛袭来，Killeen蜷起身子，挣扎着想要吸进一点空气。

一只冰冷的手碰了碰她颈后，反胃感随即消失，就好像——

Killeen抬起头，看见钢铁女士[2]毫无笑意的面孔。 _魔法_ 。

她深吸一口气。“谢谢。”

“我知道吞下去才像个淑女[3]，亲爱的，但这条原则并不适用于恶魔的内脏啊，”薇薇安女士说道，Killeen看到她身后的Cullen已经满脸通红。

她觉得她自己的脸肯定也是一样的颜色，至少在没有被傲魔碰过的部分是。

Cullen咳了一声。“我 _说了_ 让你直接去找医师。”

“我找了，他们让我等着。”

“你肯定没说你摄入过有毒的粘液吧，”薇薇安女士说。“来，让我看看。”她的双手稳稳地扶住Killeen的头，把她的脸往左转转，又往右转转。“造物主在上，你这一天过得可真充实，是不是？恐怕时间不够我把这些 _都_ 治好，就先让你能上路回天擎堡吧，好吗？”她轻触Killeen的脸，冰凉而轻微的刺痛感从她指尖传遍Killeen脸上的每一寸皮肤，接着传到她的肩膀和胸口，每到一处便把那里的疼痛带走。“好了。等回到天擎堡再找人看看。你穿着审判庭的制服，带着那副专门擅长打败仗的模样四处晃荡不太合适。”

Killeen起身，Cullen撑着她。“其实她专门擅长的是每次都生还。”

“我也一样，亲爱的指挥官，”薇薇安女士冷冷地说。“不过我就能抵挡那种诱惑，不让我自己看起来好像上一份工作是个训练假人。这一定是你们费瑞尔登的文化。就和卫生习惯一样，还有那可以用来当醋的葡萄酒——情况紧急的话，甚至还可以当除草剂。”

她昂首阔步地走了，裙摆在身后飘着。

 “谢了，”Killeen说，不自在地想要尽量和Cullen保持距离，被他拉着出了医师的帐篷。“你早告诉我粘液 _有毒_ 的事多好。”

“以造物主之名，你要是能偶尔出现在你该在的地方多好！”Cullen叱道。他拽着她绕过转角，躲进两架马车中间一处安静的空间。“我忙着修缮城堡、整顿军队的时候，你想要周游整个塞达斯。这儿有一支恶魔大军，你忽然就出现在它跟前。叫你去找医师，你却在外面乱逛。”

“是 _你_ 派我去圣战平原和亡饮泉的，”Killeen委屈地回嘴。

“你意思说得很明白，天擎堡不合你的意。再说这会儿你也没有在监督工程进展，不是吗？”

“你倒是告诉我，你在以命相搏的时候，除了 _跟着你_ ，我还应该出现在虚空里的哪个角落？”Killeen质问。

两人互相瞪了一会，Cullen终于颤抖着长吁一口气，松开了抓着她胳膊的手。他揉了揉后脖子。“我这段时间……事情太多。睡得不太好。”

Killeen说得一口流利的 _指挥官Cullen语_ ，她明白这是他在道歉。

_轮到我了_ 。“我走得不是时候，对不起。”

他嘟哝了一句，像是 _比你想得要糟_ ，又说：“我理解你这么做的缘由。假如你愿意，我们可以让这件事就此过去。”

Killeen觉得自己脸红了。“当然，”她说，竭力让这两个字听起来像是发自内心。“我只需要让工人们先——”

“Kill。”Cullen的声音有些嘶哑。她这才看见他眼窝的阴影已经变得那么深，脸上的皱纹也变得那么明显。 _噢，Cullen。没人替你守望长夜，让你安睡吗？_

“我和部队一起回去，”她说。“我不会——” _再丢下你_ “再走了。”

他的肩膀放松了。“谢谢你，”他的语气带着明显的宽慰。

“好了，走吧，”Killeen干脆地说。“我来整理伤亡报告。”

她大步走出两架马车之间，他跟在后面。“那我——”

“好好睡上一觉，不然我可要拿锤子敲你，”Killeen说。

“虚张声势，你又没有锤子。”他的声音轻松了一些，几乎恢复了往常的状态。 _几乎_ 。

她看见标明指挥官帐篷的旗帜，朝那边走去。“看看周围，指挥官。”Killeen做出一个横扫的手势。“我们可是在军营里。你真觉得我三分钟内还搞不到一把锤子？”

她赢得了他的一声笑，尽管只是喉咙轻轻抽动，终归还是笑声。“我觉得就算在嘶鸣荒野正中央，不出三分钟你也能搞到一把锤子。”

“知道就好。”Killeen领他进了帐篷，指指他的床铺。“睡觉。”

他犹豫了。“你会——”

“不等你闭眼就回来处理那些报告，”Killeen向他保证。

“谢谢你。”

 “你在开玩笑吗？”她咧嘴一笑。“这种美差怎能错过？”

她动作很快，但她回来的时候Cullen已经睡着了，斗篷和护甲随随便便地堆在床脚，显示出他疲累的状态。Killeen尽可能安静地将它们收好。熟睡中的Cullen看起来依旧疲惫。他瘦了，脸上有几道新的伤痕，Killeen觉得更像是刮脸时不小心造成的，而不是战斗的印记。

Killeen在他桌边坐下，削了一支羽毛笔，一边注意听着指挥官的梦呓，一边开始工作。 

 

  

[1]最常见的泰文特咒骂用语，意思大致是“操！”。

[2]原文为奥莱语Madame de Fer，这里当成头衔翻译了。

[3]原文”It’s ladylike to swallow”，俗语，有时也说成”It’s not ladylike to spit.”（吐出来就不淑女了）带有强烈的性暗示，“吞”乃特指吞下*某些*东西。所以Cullen和Killeen都脸红了。我已无力吐槽薇薇安……


	14. 彼此身旁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人们自欺欺人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 我知道游戏里Cullen的房间没有壁炉，可说实话，身在霜脊山脉，屋子里既没有壁炉也没有房顶，还不得冻成冰棍？

返回天擎堡的漫长归途中，Killeen很快就发现Cullen的梦魇比以前严重多了。往往要等她伸手摇醒他，噩梦才肯离去，而他一旦醒了便再也无法入睡，就连假装尝试也不肯，而是伏案工作直到天亮。

他们一回到审判庭的堡垒，Killeen便把一卷铺盖搬到Cullen的阁楼。她唯恐自尊心会驱使他拒绝，便也没征求他的意见。她不知道，也不打算去问他和审判官的关系进展如何，她又会不会时常造访他的私人房间。不过话说回来，她在主堡大厅旁有个那么豪华的套间，他们尽可以去那里，而有Killeen在这里，Cullen至少还愿意在 _迫不得已_ 时打个瞌睡。

Killeen很小心，确保每天早上都让人看见她从自己的营房离开。这倒不是害怕别人哪怕会有一秒钟疑心她和Cullen之间有什么不正当关系，只是如此Cullen才能维持他的假象，假装她的铺盖只是为了两人都忙到需要彻夜工作的日子而准备的。

他们都在假装。Cullen假装Killeen睡在他的阁楼是为了她自己方便，Killeen则假装她已彻底放下了Cullen。她装得非常努力，甚至自己都几乎要相信了——直到她终于发现，自己还是会在清晨他洗脸时盯着他赤裸的后背，还是能准确地记住一天里到底把他逗笑几次，也还是会一连几个小时注视他在烛光下阅读的样子。

她逼着他进食，他推说太忙，她就从食堂把吃的拿到他房里。夜里，他在寒意中惊醒，无法控制全身的颤抖，她把自己的毯子也盖到他身上，又把更多木柴拖上阁楼，直到屋顶上的破洞也无法驱走阁楼里的闷热，而他也终于不再颤抖。他恶心呕吐，她便默默清理掉，一个字也不说，让他假装没发生过。当强烈的头痛让他在昏暗的灯光下眯起眼睛，她把信使们截在门外，好让他能安静地坐在黑暗中，直到疼痛过去。有时，突如其来的痛苦使他弯下腰去，或抓住桌子或书架，Killeen就假装没有看见，但她总能凑巧走近他，用自己的身体为他提供支撑。

所有这些都告诉她，她的指挥官非常，非常不对劲。

即便如此，当那件事发生的时候她还是毫无准备。某天夜里，他熟悉的呓语响起， _造物主，不……走开……不_ ，她如往常一样从地铺上坐起身，摇摇他的肩膀。下一秒钟，他的双手却掐住了她的喉咙。

震惊占去了她宝贵的几秒。她最终意识到这确实不是她自己的糟糕梦魇，Cullen真的在她上方，用膝盖和手肘牢牢压着她，强壮的双手在她颈上越攥越紧。这时她的视野边缘已经开始发灰，而他因为憎恨而狰狞扭曲的面容看起来好像在一条悠长通道的另一端。

她设法挣脱一只手臂，身子撑着地板，使全力用手掌根击中他的鼻子。

Cullen吃痛抬身，放松了手指，Killeen从他身下扭出来，翻滚到墙根底下。她喘着粗气，听到他又靠过来，强迫自己颤抖的四肢摆出防御的姿势。

他停下，一只手向前伸着，另一只捂着鼻子，一脸惊恐地瞪着她。“Kill，造物主啊， _Kill，_ 你还好吗？”

“还好。”她的声音好像生锈的铰链，Cullen畏缩了。“你呢？”

 “我——我刚才——我还以为——”他的声音断断续续，他跪倒在地。“安卓丝缇饶恕我，我刚才—— _回到了_ ——”他垂下头，肩膀不住地颤抖。

Killeen直起身，试探性地向他迈出一步。“回到了环塔？”

他点了点头，在啜泣声之间挤出几个字。“太—— _对不起_ ，Kill，我——”她拿过床上的毯子给他披上，他躲开了。“ _别——_ ”他哽咽着。“别靠近我。”

Killeen在他面前蹲下。“你会再试图勒死我吗？”

“ _不_ ！”

“那就闭嘴，让我看看你的鼻子。”她抓住他的手腕，把他的手从脸上拉开。“没错，被我彻底打断了。最好让薇薇安女士给你看看，不然就要变成我这样子了。”

Cullen只是盯着她看，表情依旧痛苦万分。“对不起。实在对不起。”

“有多实在？实在到让你告诉我到底怎么回事吗？”

他避开了她的目光。“只是场噩梦。”

“ _只是_ 安卓丝缇长酒窝的屁股蛋，”Killeen叱道。“你不对劲。比平时更不对劲。我知道，因为我一直在替你掩饰。你也知道我知道，因为你知道我在替你掩饰。你不想谈，我也没管，因为造物主明鉴，你从来就不擅长谈话，但我绝不会为了避免一场尴尬的谈话就让你掐死我。”

他抓住她的手。“Kill，我没想到我会——我没想到——对不起，Kill，对不起。”

“说吧，”Killeen不为所动。“否则我就把一切都告诉审判官，至少是我看到的一切。等她叫你去找医师，你可以跟 _他们_ 说。”

“她已经知道了。”

_这_ 句话穿透了她所有的防备，也穿透了她几乎说服自己相信的那个假象——他们是 _朋友_ ，只是 _好朋友_ 。

有些事他告诉了审判官，却不肯告诉Killeen。

知道她永远无法拥有他的某一部分，这是一码事。发觉有人连她以为 _属于她_ ，而且只属于她的那一部分也要拿走，又完完全全是另一码事。

她猛地抽回手，站了起来。“那么下次你吐在地板上，就让审判官替你收拾吧。”

“Kill。”他又伸手去够她的手，声音里的恳求之情让她无法再挪动半步。“不要走。”

“那就告诉我，”等他点头，她才在他身边坐下。

“你知道多少，”他问道，“关于利瑞砪的事？”

他开始向她解释，声音渐渐变得平稳。她静静听着。利瑞砪带给圣殿骑士的力量，和作为代价的成瘾性。戒断过程中的痛苦和危险。他冒险的决定，寻求自由、在科尔克沃之后与骑士团彻底一刀两断的决心。

“一开始是…… _可以忍受_ 的，”他说，“可最近……一直在变坏。我不能睡觉，也无法思考，我 _知道_ 我肯定有许多失误。现在又出了 _这种事。_ ”他转头看着她。“这种事不会再发生，Kill，我发誓。明天我就去找卡桑德拉，告诉她我得重新开始服用。”

“或者，”Killeen说，“以后我可以站在远处，拿根长棍捅醒你，再把棍子顺梯子扔下去。”

Cullen摇了摇头。“我应该给审判庭最好的状态。这……这不是我最好的状态。”

“这已经比 _任何_ 其他人好差不多二十倍了，”Killeen想也没想地说，看到月光下Cullen红了脸，又忙不迭默默咒骂自己。“我是指军事方面。而且如果你有什么失误，我会提醒你的。”

微笑的迹象。“你会提醒我，没错。”

“你告诉她以后 _，她_ 让你重新开始用了？”

“没有。”他盯着自己的手。“她说她尊重我的决定。”

“这不就得了，”Killeen鼓励道。

“Kill，我不能继续这样。特别是现在你——”

他陷入沉默，她用一根食指戳了戳他的肩膀。“现在我又打断了你的鼻子？”

“你不能…继续留在这里。继续在这里陪我。”

“为什么不行？”Killeen装出吃惊的样子。

“万一我——下一次，我可能——Kill，我无法承受那样的后果。”他转过来面对着她。植被的枝桠从他屋顶的洞中蔓延进屋内，月光在其上摇曳晃动。在微光和暗影之间，Killeen几乎可以想象他的话语中正有她最想要听的东西。她想用双手捧起他的脸，亲吻他那两片带着伤疤的嘴唇，让他把头靠在自己肩上，直到他相信所有的事情都会好起来。

_只不过_ _没有什么比受到那种多余的关注更令人感到不适_ 。

而且现在的他太需要她，她不能继续纵容自己愚蠢而不听话的心。

“明晚我还过来，Cullen，”她说。“你需要的每个晚上我都会来。”一次心跳。“ _而且_ 我会带一根十尺长棍。”

他笑出了声，接着噎了一下，低下头不让她看他的脸，盲目地伸出一只手。

Killeen以自己的友情之手紧紧握住他的，假装没有听见他的哭泣。黑暗中，两个人就这样坐在彼此身旁。


	15. 她脚下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen承担起一项新的责任。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注：**
> 
>  
> 
> 基于部分读者评论，我希望在此作出一些解释：本文中出现的部分游戏场景未必与原作完全相符。Killeen亲眼所见的事情都是确实发生的（当然她的理解仍可能与事实不符）。而她相信、怀疑或听说的事情，有些是真的，有些则不是。

也不知是Killeen还是审判官说的什么话起了作用，反正据Killeen所知，Cullen没有重新服用利瑞砪。他倒是开始喝医师们为他调制的药剂，头痛总算有所缓解，噩梦却还一如即往。他仍会在半睡半醒之间对想象中的恶魔乱踢乱打，Killeen每次唤醒他时都非常小心。

但他毕竟好过了一些。他不再需要她时时陪在身边，她便可以多到天擎堡的其余地方走动——他们又恢复了往日常规，Killeen是指挥官的眼和耳，监督他无暇亲自顾及的工作，替他做出他本人在事后也会同意的决定和指示。

另一样熟悉的东西也回到了她身边——菲尔又开始蹦蹦跳跳地跟在她身后，Killeen核对一桶又一桶、一袋又一袋的库存时，她一脸严肃，默不作声地站在一边；Killeen觉得某一堵墙的结构可能出了问题，她就用一只小小的拳头上去敲敲；而当她们在谷仓里发现一整窝的老鼠，小姑娘跟着Killeen说了 _造物主的命根子_ 。

起初，Killeen严厉地命她回去上课。两天后，她察觉到可疑的动静，抬头看去，正好看见菲尔从她头顶阳台的栏杆之间迅速缩回去。 ** _马上_** _给我下来。_ 她用全副武装的成年士兵听了也要吓尿裤子的声音吼道，然后亲自把小女孩送回艾丹的学堂。

可第二天，她的小影子又回来了，用地下室的一根根柱子做掩护，悄悄跟着她。

 _造物主赐我力量_ 。“我看见你了，菲尔。”

小小的身影溜了出来，摆好架势准备逃走。“你要把我送回去吗？”

“如果我把你送回去，你会乖乖留在那吗？”

菲尔摇摇头，Killeen叹了一口气。“好吧。那就让你自己派上点用场。审判庭可是不养闲人的。“

她给菲尔找来一块用旧的石板和一截粉笔，嘱咐她万一弄丢了，就得为审判庭工作直到结婚的年龄，才能偿清损失。说完她便大步走开，一点儿也不照顾菲尔的两条短腿。 _等她累了乏了，就会觉得上学更有趣些。_

她们在地下的藏书室里发现了一块块的霉菌，Killeen就让菲尔在石板上写 _霉菌_ ，直到她能写得清楚正确。军需官报告说需要八百块砖石来修补损坏的医疗室，Killeen便叫菲尔跑去找搬运工，问清一推车能装多少块砖，再计算八百块需要拉几车。她们一起听宝妮·希姆斯抱怨天擎堡和瓦尔皇城之间商路上的各种状况，一小时后，菲尔在Killeen的要求下一字不差地复述出来。

晚饭前十五分钟，Killeen遣走了菲尔，告诉她如果不在第二天早餐后立刻到指挥官Cullen的办公室门口报道，就再也不用去了。

令她多少有些吃惊的是，菲尔真的来了，胳膊底下夹着石板，小拳头紧紧攥着一截粉笔，在晨风中冻得微微发抖。

Killeen打量着她。她和Cullen习惯在早晨梳理一天的任务，桌上摆着从厨房拿来的甜面包卷，火盆上煮着茶。她十分珍视这小而安静的空间，在这个时候，完全专注于工作的Cullen是属于她的，而且只属于她。

_可造物主啊，早晨的这个时候外面好冷。_

“那就进来吧，”她说着打开了门。

Cullen略显惊讶地看了Killeen一眼——只是短短的一瞥，她觉得换了别人可能压根注意不到——伸出一只脚将另一把凳子勾到桌边。

菲尔不知从哪里学来了在上级军官面前除非被叫到，否则不能随便说话的规矩，努力约束着自己的行为。她礼貌地抿着Cullen给她倒的茶，在Killeen和Cullen掰开面包卷的时候也只是一脸向往地看着。晨会结束后Killeen拿这一天的任务考她，小姑娘几乎逐字逐句复述了Cullen的所有指示。

“好吧，”Killeen说。“你可以跟我来。 _就今天_ 。”

这变成了 _新的_ 习惯。Killeen开始从厨房取来够三个人吃的面包卷，外加给菲尔加在茶里的山羊奶。Cullen自然而然的在桌边摆了三把椅子，有一些问题他也改为询问菲尔——只是斜睨一眼Killeen好确保答案正确。他很善于在审判庭的工作中发现数学问题丢给菲尔，他和Killeen则去讨论更为复杂的问题。也是Cullen说服了菲尔，让她相信即使是一名士兵也应该会背诵光明圣咏。

 _这个嘛_ ，Killeen觉得还是不要的好。每天检查菲尔的背诵情况，意味着她自己也无可避免地要重拾那些早已淡忘而且本就不完整的知识。从那以后，她便时常在平日习惯的入睡时间过去很久之后，仍在烛光下对着一本经书点头瞌睡。

“……及造物, 她将知晓缔造者赐福的安宁,”她嘟哝着。

“造物主。”

Killeen即刻转身，扔下经书，准备叫醒Cullen。但他的眼睛清清楚楚地睁着。

“ _造物主_ 赐福的安宁，”他轻声说道。他的声音在夜的静寂里显得浑厚而甜美。“圣光当领她穿越此生，直至彼世。”他稍作停顿。“她……继续，Kill。”

烛光给他的发卷和脸颊上的细小绒毛镶上金边，单薄的亚麻衬衫紧紧绷在他肩膀和上臂的肌肉上。Killeen发觉自己在盯着他看，脸一下子红了。

“她信造物主，”她匆忙背诵道，“火于她即水。如飞蛾看见光明而拥抱火焰，她当看见火焰而拥抱圣光。”

“影帐于她并非变换莫测，”Cullen柔声接道。“她当无惧于死亡，因为造物主是她的光与盾，她的根与剑。”

“Cullen，” Killeen没想到自己的声音会这么低沉柔和。“你有没有想过……？”

她的声音渐弱下去，他却也没做声，只是看着她。摇曳的烛光勾画着他嘴唇的曲线和颧骨的坡度。

Killeen垂下目光看着经书。“你有没有想过，拥抱火焰的飞蛾最后怎么了？”

“造物主，纵使黑暗笼罩，”Cullen说，“我当拥抱光明。”他停在这里，“你记得后面的吗？”

“我当挨过风暴，”Killeen说。“我当坚守忍耐。”

他的声音非常柔和。“您的造物，无人能毁。”

Killeen把经书放下。“你信吗？真的相信？所有这些，你觉得我们能坚守忍耐？”

“我希望如此。我相信会如此。”他看着她。“你不信吗？”

“我相信是有个造物主，”Killeen说，“他抛弃了我们，不是一次，而是两次。我从这里可没看到希望。我只觉得 _愤怒_ 。”

“是我们不配。”

Killeen猛然站起，经书从她膝上滚落。“ _这话_ 说给安卓丝缇挂着流苏的奶头[1]吧。也许我是不配，可——” _你——_ “我认识的那么多人，他们不可能不配。”

“或许造物主的要求比你高呢，”Cullen面带笑意地说。

“那他可真是个 _混蛋_ ，”Killeen戗道。

Cullen用手肘撑着半坐起来。“ _Kill_ ，”他的语气有些吃惊。

“他 _就是_ 啊，”Killeen说着朝他走近一步。“这座堡垒里的每一个人都在冒着 _生命危险_ 想让世界变得更好，没日没夜的工作，一天只睡几个小时，全是为了保证别人的安全，而造物主认为他们 _不配_ ？如果是哪个大个子的强力法师跑出来说，噢，萨瑟兰他 _不配_ ，夜莺 _不配_ ，丹内特总管 _不配，_ 你会叫他把这话从嗓子眼儿咽回去，跟着再捅一把剑下去。凭什么造物主就能受到特殊对待？他就是个衣冠楚楚的 _老二。_ ”

“这个问题神学家们已经争论了几个世代，”Cullen说。Killeen意识到自己已经来到他床前，俯身向下看着他。“Kill……”

她转身走开，吹灭了蜡烛。“今晚的神学课上够了，”她干脆地说。“明天你我都得早起。”

他也许又叫了一遍她的名字，但在蜡烛留下的黑暗中，那声音太过轻柔，Killeen相信她并没有听见。

 

 

[1] Andraste’s tasselled tits，字面意思就是贴着流苏的乳头，似乎是一个很常见的艳舞类型？反正搜索”nipple tassel”有一大堆视频……


	16. 他杯中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人借酒消愁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

“等我长大了，”菲尔宣布，“我要和熊爵士结婚。”

“嗯，”Killeen边研究架子上的酒桶边说。 _五，六，七……_ “等到那个时候，他可能已经和别人结婚了哟。”

“那我就做他的情人！”菲尔说。

Killeen停止数数，转过身来。“谁告诉你情人这回事的？”

“Madame De Fire，”菲尔回答。

 “Madame de Fer，”Killeen纠正道。“意思是钢铁女士。是她跟你讲情人的事？”

“她不是故意的。”菲尔顿了顿。“如果她是钢铁女士，那你是什么女士？”

“什么女士都不是。你说不是故意的是什么意思？”

“ _就是，_ ”菲尔说。“就是我在闲逛，然后就听见Madame de Fire—— _de Fer_ ——和审判官在讲话，我就等着她们离开，这样我才能走。我忍不住就听了。”

“你不应该偷听，”Killeen说。

“我不是故意的嘛，”菲尔说。“可钢铁女士说她是一个人的情人，还是他妻子的朋友。所以，等你和熊爵士结了婚，我就做他的情人，这样我们就都是好朋友啦！”

“我……”Killeen简直不知该从哪里开始解释。“我不会和熊爵士结婚的。”

菲尔皱起了眉。“为什么？他是你最最好的朋友了。”

“这个嘛，要结婚，光是好朋友还不够。”Killeen又集中精神数起酒桶。 _四，五，六。_

“不够吗？”菲尔兴致勃勃地问道。“我爸总跟我妈说她是他世上最好的朋友。”

“你也不该把你父母间的对话告诉我，”Killeen严肃地说。

菲尔把眉毛皱得整个脸拧成了一团。“为什么？这又不是秘密。他们知道我听见了。”

“某件事不是秘密，并不代表它就不是隐私，”Killeen说。“菲尔，如果我有七排酒桶，每排堆了三层高，我总共有多少酒桶？”

“二十一桶，”菲尔马上答道。“那你怎么知道一件事是不是隐私？”

“也不是总能知道，”Killeen心不在焉地说着，把她自己用来表示“疑似被偷”的符号标注在写字板上的数字旁边，沉思片刻，又在上面加了一对小小的角。这样兴许是不公平，可是发现麦酒数目不对时，她首先想到的嫌疑犯就是突击者小队。“所以，不管你看见、听见了别人什么，最好都少说。”

“所以我也不应该告诉你，我看见多瑞安爵士睡在他房间外的走廊里？”

Killeen停了下来。“好吧，这还是应该告诉我。什么时候？”

“差不多早餐之后吧。那会儿我正在找你呢。他为什么不睡在房间里？”

“我也不知道，”Killeen嘴上这么回答，心里其实已经有数。“咱们去看看。”

她把写字板插进腰带里，跟上在前面蹦着领路的菲尔。

多瑞安的确睡在他房间外的走廊里。 _确切地说_ ，Killeen想， _是晕倒在他房间外的走廊里_ 。

她弯下腰去，晃了晃他的肩，可法师只是喷着酸臭的酒气咕哝了些什么，把脸转开了。

“他病了吗？”菲尔问。

“算是吧，”Killeen小心地说。

“要我去找医师吗？”

“不用，”Killeen答道。“这种病不用找医师。”她把多瑞安翻过来，在他口袋里摸索着寻找钥匙。

她从法师的裤兜里摸出钥匙，他睁开了眼睛。“你嗯漂样，”他说，“但肯怕不日我内型。”

“你也不是我的类型，”Killeen边说边把钥匙交给菲尔。“去把门打开，菲尔。知道是哪一间吧？”

小女孩点点头，一溜烟似地跑走了。

“为熟么？”多瑞安撅起嘴问。

“我喜欢能站直的男人，”Killeen说。她把多瑞安的一条胳膊架在自己肩膀上，弯下腰，用战场上抬伤员的姿势把他架了起来。

“要求蒸高，”多瑞安含混不清地说着，在她背上吐了起来。

她架着他穿过走廊，菲尔已经打开多瑞安的房门，Killeen把他卸到床上。

“我很难过你生病了，多瑞安爵士，”菲尔同情地说。

多瑞安睁开一只眼看看她，用手捂住了脸。“安卓丝缇的小内内，我房里有个 _孩子_ ？”

“这是菲尔，”Killeen说着，意味深长地看了菲尔一眼，“她马上就 _走_ 。”

“可是——”菲尔开口想要争辩。

“ _马上_ ，”她语气坚决地又说了一次，菲尔叹着气走了。Killeen在床脚坐下，开始脱多瑞安的靴子。“我以为你早就学到教训，不会再跟突击者比酒量。”

多瑞安苦笑一声，几乎像是抽泣。“造物主，当然。不，我其实——”

“痛苦，爱意，愤怒，”科尔从柜子顶上说道，Killeen和多瑞安双双受到惊吓，多瑞安更毫无尊严地失声叫道 _啊噢_ ！“搅在一起，沸腾，翻滚，直到——”

“科尔，”Killeen说。多瑞安双手捂脸。

“我只是想帮忙，”脸色苍白的男孩说。

Killeen叹了一口气。“他现在需要的不是那种帮助。”

“不，”科尔的表情非常严肃。“他现在需要的是一只桶。”

他突然消失了。多瑞安把手从脸上拿开，开始不停吞咽，用快要窒息的声音说道：“恐怕他说得没错。”

Killeen看见汗水从他脸上渗出。她抓住他的肩膀，把他拖到床的边缘。几乎就在法师开始呕吐的同时，科尔突然出现，刚好来得及把一只空桶塞到多瑞安鼻子底下。

胃里的东西都清空后，多瑞安重重躺回床上。“本以为我不会说出这句话，”他喃喃道，“谢谢你，科尔。”

Killeen碰了碰男孩的肩膀。“你帮到他了，”她说。“如果还想继续帮，那就——”

“好的，”科尔说，好奇地看着桶里。“他需要喝水。瓦瑞克每次都喝好多水。”

男孩和桶都不见了。

“好吧，哪天他要是厌倦了这样传送来传送去的，”多瑞安试图恢复他平时的轻松语气，“准能做个不错的侍者。”

“你还好吧？”Killeen小心地问。

“噢，好得不能再好了，”多瑞安答道。他挣扎着用一只手肘把自己撑起来，开始努力挣脱他的皮衣。“只不过是件家务小事。本想用酒溺死忧愁，可那该死的玩意儿似乎学会了游泳。”

Killeen伸手帮他。“你在泰文特的家人？”

“应该说是我在赤崖的家人。”他脱下肩上的装备扔到地上。“要不是有审判官在，真不知最后会怎么收场。可能就各走二十步，抽出法杖决斗了吧。可她……”他叹了口气，再次重重躺回床上。“她好像总能看见别人身上的好，即使对方是我父亲也不例外。简直快要让人看不见别人的不好了，你说是不是？”

Killeen不置可否地哼了一声，捡起地上的装备抖了抖。

“她终日马不停蹄，四处奔波，忙着从上古邪恶手中拯救世界，竟然还能挤出时间调解家庭矛盾，”多瑞安说道。“瓦瑞克要是敢这么写书，一定会被编辑退稿，理由嘛，就是不切实际。可她却是真的。所有那些善意也是真的。”

_当然是真的，_ Killeen想。 _她要不是又善良，又勇敢，又美丽，Cullen又怎会爱她。_ 她没做声，从洗手盆架上的水壶里给他倒了一杯水。

“谢谢。”多瑞安把那杯水一口喝干。“当然了，让别人吐在你身上也是非常仁慈的举动，我可爱的中尉女士。”

“一点也不仁慈，”Killeen冷冷道。“我打算以后再跟你算账呢。”

多瑞安笑了起来。“承诺啊，承诺，”他说。“让你那英姿勃发的 _指挥官_ 来算账，岂不更好。”

“恐怕你是找错人了，”Killeen说。

“噢，我知道，”多瑞安说。“但想想总可以吧，难道不可以吗？瞧那头发！那嘴唇！把他弄到澡堂里好好搓上两三个小时，出来后一定体面极了。”

Killeen决意 _不_ 去想像澡堂里的Cullen。“我们闻起来真的全都那么糟糕吗？”

“这整个国家闻起来都像条湿漉漉的狗，”多瑞安答道。“很难分辨这股臭气的哪一部分来自人。不过没错，在我的家乡，人们每天要洗两次澡。从头到脚地洗，还要用肥皂。”他扬起一条眉毛。“你肯定听说过肥皂吧？滑溜溜的，能搓出好多泡泡，用来洗掉脏污？”

“我当然听说过——”Killeen没有说下去，转而冷冷地看着他。“你不该戏弄一个知道你明天会宿醉成什么德行的人。”

“噢，说得太对了，”多瑞安说。他的眼睛阖上又睁开。“尤其是像你这样冷酷无情的人。”

“睡会儿吧，”Killeen建议道。

 她溜出房门时，法师已经开始打鼾了。

“酒让他们恶心，为什么还要喝那么多？”科尔在她身后问道。

Killeen慎重地把手从剑柄上移开，转过身来，等待她的脉搏恢复到接近正常的频率。“科尔，”她平静地说，“瓦瑞克是怎么教你的？”

“对不起，”他说。“我 _已经很_ 大声了。”

“你的大声和别人的大声……算了。你把桶放哪了？”

“放回原处了，”科尔回答。

“原处是哪？”Killeen隐隐感觉不安。

“园丁的棚屋里。”

就像安排好了一样，从他们下方传来一声喊叫。“噢，慈爱的——”

Killeen叹了一口气，用两根手指捏捏鼻梁，决意不去想任何可会让身旁这个怪异的苍白男孩受到惊吓的事。“下次，”她说，“最好先把它洗干净。”

“我记住了。可为什么要喝那么多？”他继续问道，然后又问：“和菲尔一样什么？”

Killeen向大厅的方向走去。“一样问题多多。答案是：原因有很多。有时是因为高兴。有时是因为悲伤。”

科尔信步走在她旁边。“这没道理。”

“很多时候，人就是没有道理，”Killeen说。“ _你_ 肯定已经发现了。”

“是的。看着他背部的肌肉在皮肤下移动，左肩胛上有一道高高的伤痕，我记得那是怎么伤的——”

Killeen满脸通红地转过身来。“ _停_ 。科尔，停下。不许到我脑子里来。”

“可是——”

“ _停_ 。还有你刚才说的话，永远，不许告诉任何人。”她搜寻着合适的词句，最后说：“否则你会伤害到我。非常严重的伤害。”

“我不想伤害你，”科尔说。

“很好。所以绝对不许告诉任何人。”

“好吧，”科尔小声道。“对不起。我不是故意想伤害你。”

“我知道。”Killeen勉强笑了笑。“我知道你不是故意的。只不过有些事情非常隐私。人们对其他人的感情，特别是……特别是 _那种_ 感情，就是其中之一。”

“所以你才不告诉他？”科尔问道。

Killeen闭起双眼。“我真的不想聊这个，”她尽可能温和地说。

“我不懂你们这些人，”科尔伤心地说。“我有时也说错话，但 _我_ 至少尝试过。”

Killeen缓缓数到三。

她睁眼时，科尔已经不见了。

 

 


	17. 在雨中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人赢得一场惨胜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

突击者小队像一团系紧的绳结拥进酒馆，众声喧腾，目光熠熠，滴着水的斗篷和头发显然不只是被雪打湿的。Killeen认得那副样子：刚刚赢得一场艰难的战斗，一场胜与负可以被轻易反转的战斗，神经仍在肾上腺素的影响下尖叫着，周遭一切变得锐利而不真实。他们在她附近的一张桌边坐下，要了麦酒。Killeen拿起自己的啤酒和炖菜，尽量低调地挪到远处。 _此时此刻，就连他们最亲近的朋友也会像个外人一样格格不入_ 。

某些事情，你只能跟某些人分享。

门再次打开，Cullen边掸着头发上的雪边走了进来。铁牛的巨大身影出现在他身后，突击者们看见他，爆发出 _角抬高！_ 的欢呼。

铁牛叫着每个人都有酒，我请客一类的话，Cullen环视屋内，然后朝Killeen走来。

她看见他走近，从座位上滑了下来，但他摇摇头，解下斗篷在她旁边坐下。“我就待一会儿。”他盯着她吃剩半碗的炖菜，看起来显然是错过了食堂的最后一餐。Killeen把碗推到他跟前，他随即面色一亮。“你不吃了？”

“不吃了，”Killeen答道。她啜了一口啤酒，用下巴指指突击者们。“是什么事？”

“利瑞砪走私，”Cullen边说边大口吃起她的炖菜。“维内托瑞。审判官和突击者们一起去了，与一拨库纳利特工合作。”

她扬起了眉毛。“库恩跟咱们合作了？”

Cullen摇摇头。“没。半途出了岔子，突击者不敌对手。他们没有死守，而是撤了回来，库恩因此损失了一艘战舰。结盟的可能性已经……不存在了。”

“真是见了鬼了，”Killeen说道。“那些大块头可挺有用呢。”她瞥了一眼铁牛，后者正和名叫 _冷血_ 的少言寡语的佣兵划着拳。以Killeen平日观察来看，这两人很可能势均力敌。“看不出铁牛是这么感情用事的人。”

“不是他的决定，”Cullen推开吃完的空碗。“命令是审判官下的。她不想以突击者为代价换取同盟。”

“安卓丝缇的贱——”Cullen _看_ 了她一眼，她中途改口道：“箭矢。安卓丝缇的箭矢。让平民做军事决策，就是这种结果。”

“她是审判官，她完全有权做这样的决定。”

“噢，得了吧，Cullen，”Killeen说。“换了 _你_ ，肯定不会让他们撤出来。”

他有些为难，既不想批判审判官，也不想说谎。Killeen心里清楚，遇到类似的情况，Cullen不仅会考虑审判庭士兵的生命，也会考虑如果少了库恩所提供的兵力和情报，又有多少生命会在将来付出代价——她心里清楚，因为 _她自己_ 也会这样斟酌。

_但他不想承认她错了。_

Killeen知道自己不应再理会这件事。事已至此，Cullen无法弥补，至少现在不能；逼他承认他已经知道的事情也没有任何意义。 _审判官错了。_

尽管如此，她的嘴却兀自张开，她听见自己说：“你不会把 _我_ 撤回来。”

他震惊地瞪着她。“Kill，这是……”

 _实话_ 。

“另外一回事，”他说着揉了揉后脖子。“而且我可能会把你撤回来。”

但他不敢再看她的眼睛。

“不，你不会的，”Killeen说，自己也不知道为何要这样做。“看着我的眼睛，告诉我你会用几名士兵的性命为整个审判庭换得军事优势。看着我的眼睛，告诉我，Cullen。”

他叹了一口气，目光向上直视着她。“我不会把你撤回来，不。”

胜利和反胃的感觉同样强烈。“就是嘛。”她说着，喝了一口啤酒。

“不过，”Cullen接着说，“这是因为如果我在目标达成前就让你撤出行动，你永远也不会原谅我。”

他让她吃了一惊，她笑了，胸中郁结的东西也松掉了。“这倒是真的。”

“别这么苛责她，Kill。她已经尽力了，比大多数人还更努力。”

“是啊，”Killeen说。因为这是他需要听的，也因为——尽管她不想承认——事实的确如此。“我知道。”

他指指她的杯子，半站起来。“再来一杯？”

她扬起了眉毛。“ _你_ 要喝酒？”

“不，不过我要看 _你_ 再喝一杯，”说完他去了吧台。

Killeen看着他穿过人群，偶尔停下和这个士兵、那个建筑工说上几句。她的目光游向突击者们，他们已经唱起了歌，但听起来好像是在同时唱好几首不同的歌。如果听到他们死去，为审判庭献出生命的消息，她会很难过；她很高兴他们还活生生地坐在那里，喝得烂醉，喧哗吵闹，尽管她也知道以后，会有别人为此而死。

某些她不 _认识_ ，审判官也不认识的人。 _这就是问题所在，对吧？_ 这就是将像她和Cullen这样的军人与像审判官这样的平民——无论多么强大——区分开来的东西。 _记住一件事的能力：任务失败和亲手杀人一样，都需要生命作为代价。_

而这也是将像她这样心冷如冰，时时算计的军人与那些让男人觉得温暖、顺从、可爱的女子区分开来的东西。

酒杯被放在她面前，Cullen棕色的双眼困惑地看着她。“你是不是——”

“ _渴了_ ，”Killeen说着拿起酒杯。“敬突击者们。敬审判官。”

她把酒杯靠向嘴边，借以回避Cullen的目光。


	18. 月光下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 审判官跳起舞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

哈拉穆施瑞尔的危机最终没有诉诸暴力，所有人都松了一口气。

情报官设法把一队审判庭的士兵弄进了冬宫，也只有这一队。他们藏在很久以前建造于宫殿墙壁内的秘道中，等待着，每个人心里都清楚如果真的发生战斗，即便有审判官及其同伴的帮助，他们也没有多少胜算。

Killeen蹲伏在黑暗中，抵抗着再检查一遍自己装备的诱惑，不由思量这是否就是她一语成谶的时候——这是否就是那个需要她用生命换取成功的任务。

无论接到什么样的任务，她从没考虑过成功之外的其它可能性。指挥官不会把他们丢给能够轻易地将他们击溃的敌人，除非任务目标确实极端重要。所以，哪怕最后一个活着的人需要拖着折断的双腿爬行，用双手和牙齿结果最后一个敌人，他们也不会失败。

那里的每个人都抱有同样的决心，不过当情报官的斥候溜过狭长的通道，告诉他们血终究不用流了，还是有人发出了宽慰的叹息。刺客被揭发，她的计划失败，人也已经被押送离开。

而后，又出人意料地传来蒙蒂利耶女士的口信：为了庆祝和平的达成，在庭院里为守卫和仆人们开了一桶麦酒；而为了表达好意，并在各个层级加强审判庭和帝国之间的联系，Killeen和她的小队也应该加入。

“ _一_ 杯[1]，”Killeen发出严正警告后，带领队伍去了中庭。

她只用自己那杯酒微微沾湿嘴唇，与离她最近的异国人交换了几个微笑和几句友好的祝愿，便溜了出来，绕着人群边缘缓缓踱起步子，酒杯不时地举起又放下，掩饰着她真正关心的事情：仔细观察这些奥莱陌生人，观察此地有哪些出口，又有哪些掩体后面可供敌方法师、弓箭手，抑或她自己躲藏。

她的目光向上移动，看到了高悬在庭院上方的阳台。有个人影靠着栏杆，向外望着——无疑是在看那月光映照的湖。人影的右手周围有一团闪烁的绿光。 _审判官_ 。

审判官转过身，看向大宴会厅，月光刚好照亮她忽然变得温柔的表情和热情的微笑。

Killeen退回影子里。不管来找审判官的人是谁，她已在那人视野之外。

 _不管是谁_ 。她太清楚是谁会在此时前来，与审判官分享胜利的时刻，伴着回荡在温暖夜色中的和缓的圆舞曲，将哈拉穆施瑞尔的浪漫景致尽收眼底。Cullen会跳舞吗？ _很可能会_ 。那么他一定会将审判官揽入怀中，他们会在光滑的大理石地面上旋转穿梭，身体紧紧贴在一起，然后贴得更紧……

Killeen发现自己刻薄地暗暗希望一块不幸错放的土豆皮出现在审判官脚下，赶忙在心里晃了晃自己的肩膀。

_此时他们很幸福。_

_这是他们应得的。_

_他们 **两个** 应得的。_

她转回去检视她的小队。士兵们兴致很高，但没有显露出明显的醉意。接着她又到花园里转了一圈，以防万一。

身后的楼梯上传来迅疾的脚步声，她闻声回头，手已落在剑柄上。绕过转角出现的人是Cullen，他穿着一身军礼服，显得更加高挑，不知怎的还有些陌生。礼服刻意凸显了他宽阔的肩膀和相对较窄的髋部之间的对比，而——Killeen狠狠地捏碎了那个想法。

Cullen大步走向Killeen，脸上是一副见到救星的表情。

“长官？”她问道。他抓住她的手肘，拉着她离开楼梯口。

“拜托，请你告诉我现在有急事需要我去处理，”他低声说。

“没有啊，我——”

“ _Kill_ ，”他恳求道，瞥了一眼身后的台阶。Killeen看见三个戴着面具，身着繁复奥莱礼裙的年轻女子正在接近。“她们缠着我一晚上了。 _求你了_ 。”

强忍笑意花去了Killeen极大的意志力，不过她还是成功了。“有个——有个情况，指挥官，”她开始疯狂编造，“是——呃——装备。马的装备。”

“听起来非常严重，中尉，”Cullen大声说道。“你最好马上带我去看看。”

那三名年轻女子并不见退缩的迹象，Killeen只好接着向马厩走去。幸运的是，地上散落的马粪和压倒一切的马骚味足以让Cullen的这些追求者却步。

她和Cullen躲进最近的一扇门。过了一会，Cullen冒险朝外偷看。“她们走了，”他靠在墙上说道，放心地吁了一口气。

“我见过你同时对付一个库纳利，两个矮人和一头骡子，”Killeen说，“而且骡子还喝醉了。”

“中间那个的 _母亲_ ，”Cullen说，“蒙蒂利耶女士说她在打听我的家系。”

“我都不知道你 _还有_ 家系，”Killeen说道。她走向最近的畜栏，靠在门上，看一匹漂亮的栗色母马嚼着食槽里的谷壳。“你有没有从楼上那些达官贵人们那儿弄到个苹果什么的？”

Cullen走近她，拍着自己的口袋。“我是没有，我简直再感激不过了。可她母亲说将来比过去重要，我这才吓得跑掉。”他从口袋里掏出一块有点压扁了的糕点。“这个行吗？”

Killeen接过糕点。“我不想问为什么会有个——”她仔细看了看，“Cruesser de pain[2]，是这么叫吧？在你口袋里。”

“我正要吃，审判官却在那个时候决定在整个宫廷面前揭穿女大公。”他说，“把它扔到地上似乎不太符合蒙蒂利耶女士的礼仪标准，我又想把手空出来，以防情况突变。”他停了一下。“还有，你的口音简直骇人听闻。”

Killeen掰下一小块面包，放在摊开的掌心里拿给母马。“真挑剔。我不必像那些骑士[3]那样说话也可以杀死他们。”

“咱们谁都不用去杀他们，”Cullen说。“帝国已经承诺支持审判庭的事业，还会提供物资援助。”母马吃完了最后一点面包屑，蹭着Killeen的手指寻找漏网之鱼。他伸手去抚摸母马光滑的脖子。“好漂亮的线条。”

“她真是个美人儿，”Killen说。“瞧她的后腿关节，跑起来一定像插了翅膀。”

“皇室宫廷只要最好的，”Cullen说道。

“可怜的家伙。”Killeen抚摩母马的前额。“只能载着那些愚蠢的女孩逛逛公园。我愿意付出一切带你回家，只可惜我不能。真抱歉。也许等指挥官攀上哪家显贵，你可以帮他出身高贵的后代学习骑术。”

Cullen哼了一声。“那样的话兔猪都可以在瓦尔皇城上空飞翔了。那些女孩连句完整的话都说不出来。”

“所以你才跑掉？因为害怕无聊？”

“怕在没有第三方见证的场合被她们逮到，”Cullen回答。见Killeen茫然地看着他，便又解释道：“我有没有求婚完全不重要，Kill，如果某个女孩和她的朋友们一口咬定我求婚了，为了审判庭的名声，我就必须……把这事进行到底。”

“ _造物主在上_ ，”Killeen说道，母马听出她激烈的语气，抖了抖耳朵。“对不起，宝贝儿。乖，没事了，真抱歉。好了，好了。”她小心地继续低声道：“我真没想到。”

“要不是蒙蒂利耶女士警告，我也想不到。从那之后我就在为我的小命——至少也是为了我的未来——提心吊胆。你能想象和那些花里胡哨的公主共度一生是什么样子吗？”

“噢，当然了”Killeen若有所思地道，“想必她会极富装饰性，而看着她学习清理护甲、维护马具和打扫厕所，一定喜乐 _无边_ 。”

Cullen轻声笑了。“我怎么觉得，事情不会照你说的那样发展。”

“你真是一点儿想象力都 _没有_ ，”Killeen说。她拍了拍母马算作道别，依依不舍地退后几步。“来吧。她们肯定已经走了，万一没走，也有我保护你。审判官肯定奇怪你在哪儿呢。”

 

 

[1]此处“一”是斜体哟= =#

[2] Cullen拿的是个Croissant de Pain，也就是牛角面包，一般直接称为croissant。这里Killeen弄错了，Cruesser de pain这个词组是不存在的。

[3]此处的骑士是指奥莱的骑士阶层，并不是圣殿骑士。Chevalier跟Knight设定成两种东西简直是耍流氓。


	19. 黑暗中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水和肥皂造成了意料之外的结果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

返回天擎堡所花的时间似乎比前往哈拉穆施瑞尔时要短，尽管Killeen判断他们行进的速度并没有变，而她胯下那匹坏脾气骟马的步子也同样颠簸。

她知道，原因其实在于去程中一直折磨他们的紧张感缓和了。没有流血就取得了胜利，同时还知道他们又多了一个强有力的盟友，所有人都放松下来。士兵们在马上开着玩笑，高声唱着，就连审判官和她的队友们也一样兴致高昂。瓦瑞克和多瑞安花了将近八英里路比赛讲下流笑话——胜负由士兵们的喝彩声决定——但随后两人都友好地退出了比赛，因为铁牛讲了一个关于造物主、四位修女和一盏烛台的笑话，弄得Cullen的脸一直红到耳朵根，科尔则困惑不已。很快，奥莱贵族们便会踏破天擎堡的门槛，蒙蒂利耶女士一路上都在发狂般地做着笔记，想把为这些人提供时髦娱乐所需的一切都写下来，最后审判官笑着把写字板从她手中抽走，劝道 _乔茜_ _ **[1]**_ _，放松 **五** 分钟吧，求你了。_

Cullen——Killeen决意不去关注他——与审判官并骑了一段，膝盖挨着膝盖，两颗头凑在一起亲切地谈着话，那之后很长一段路他脸上都带着一抹隐隐的、秘密的微笑。

Killeen看向别处，咧开嘴朝瓦瑞克笑笑。“我想起来一个，”她提高声音说道。“一个旅人来到一间小旅店，看见有位老人独自坐着，别人都不理睬他。旅人是个还算友好的人，于是他走过去跟老人打招呼。您怎么称呼？他问。老人酸溜溜地看了他一眼。我建造了本地的学校，他说，可是有人称呼我学校建造者理查德吗？没有。我开垦了六十多亩良田，可有人称呼我农田开垦者理查德吗？没有。”

她榨干了这个老笑话的所有价值，等到那句“ _只要一只兔猪！_ ”的包袱抖出来，他们已经骑过石桥，穿过了天擎堡的大门。

Killeen翻身下马，骟马照例试图啃她肩膀，她熟练地躲开，又接过Cullen扔来的缰绳。她将两匹马牵到马厩，满心乐意地把骟马的缰绳交给马房小厮。她知道Cullen对他自己的座骑很是喜爱珍惜，所以花了些时间亲自除去他那匹牡马的挽具，又检查了马蹄有没有卡住石子、有没有出现裂伤，马腿有没有疼痛的迹象。丹内特总管过来接手指挥官的座骑，Killeen这才放心前往食堂吃晚饭。

这时她闻见自己身上一股浓烈的马匹和马粪的骚臭味道。这味道一定从哈拉穆施瑞尔的马厩一路跟着她回到这里。她想起了多瑞安关于肥皂的言论。

尽管多瑞安一再抱怨，天擎堡依旧没有一个能达到明瑞萨斯标准的澡堂——也就是那种设有冷热水管，湍流的微型瀑布，以及拿着肥皂、香油和毛巾待命的半裸仆役的澡堂。不过他们好歹修复了通往洗衣房后面澡堂的管道，若有人不满足于每天早晨只在营房内的水盆前擦洗，大可以来此挑战直接抽自山涧、灌入锡制澡盆的冷水，以及比前面洗衣房里粗糙的石碳酸皂略微温和一些的肥皂。与洗衣工关系够好的话，有时也能说服她从大铜锅里分出一桶热水，如此一来，大冬天洗澡这件事就不再那么像是一场生存训练，而是往“不怎么舒适”的方向稍稍挪了一小步。

晚上的这个时间，洗衣房已空无一人，火也已经盖上了煤渣。Killeen曾想改变主意，可身上的气味在室内狭窄的空间里朝她吼着 ** _马_** ，于是她只好叹着气点燃一根蜡烛，一边往一只澡盆里放水，一边脱下护甲和皮制骑装。

水还没有到结冰的程度，却也没比这好到哪里去。Killeen以最快速度涂抹肥皂、搓洗、冲水，但经过上次与多瑞安的谈话，她比以往洗得更认真彻底。因此，当通往洗衣房的门被打开，随之而来的气流吹熄了蜡烛时，她仍全身赤裸地站在澡盆里，努力从肥皂上打出更多泡沫，好让她清洗头发的尝试不至完全徒劳无功。

她在黑暗中低声咒骂一句，想要找到那支蜡烛重新点燃。她把一条腿迈出澡盆，不想却踩在她自己刚刚的卖力搓洗造成的湿滑水迹上，一下子失去平衡，摔倒在石板地面，还带翻了澡盆。

她的四肢纠缠在一起，一时间疼得连诅咒的话也说不出来，过了好一会才挤出一句“安卓丝缇长雀斑的屁股蛋！”

脚步声。Cullen的声音：“Kill，是你吗？”

_不不，不是我。这儿根本没人。走开！_

他们也不是没见过彼此的身体。在拥挤的住宿条件和公共设施造成的被迫的亲密中，他们早已见过无数次了。可出于某种原因，Killeen觉得，为了绑止血带而将战友的裤子从膝盖一直撕开到臀部是一回事，而让Cullen, 刚刚或者即将享受某个环塔法师光滑柔软的身躯的Cullen，看到她布满疤痕的瘦长身体赤条条地卧倒在地上的一滩水里，则显然是另一回事。

她轻轻地把额头磕上地板。“是我。”

“你还好吗？”

“只是打翻了澡盆。”她坐了起来，在黑暗中摸索着她的衣服。她的手指碰到了湿透的布料，她再次咒骂，为了照顾Cullen的感受，特意压低了声音。“我很好。”

“你确定？”

“确定。”Killeen冻得哆哆嗦嗦，终于理顺两条腿站了起来，结果又踩到了肥皂。“他妈——！”

她撞上翻倒的澡盆，碰撞声在澡堂里久久回荡。这一次，Killeen一点儿也顾不得Cullen的感受了。

“可是，”Cullen说， _这该死的混蛋，快要憋不住笑了，我能听出来_ 。“你听起来可不太好。”

“蜡烛灭了，”Killeen揉着疼痛的手肘说。

“要我拿一支来吗？”

“我真——”可她没有理由那样说，没有充分的理由。一名军人没有理由忽然在另一名军人面前发现了自己少女的羞耻，尤其在他们是 _朋友_ ，而且只是 _好朋友_ 的情况下。“谢谢。”

晃动的光影预告了他的到来。Killeen仔细检查着自己摔得不轻的手肘，这样就不用看他了。不管他脸上的表情是怜悯、反感还是根本没有表情，她都不想看见。借着Cullen手里蜡烛的光芒，她找到了自己本来准备用来擦干的布单，开始卖力地把水从里面拧出来。

“我再给你拿一块，”Cullen说着又看了看她的衣服。“再拿几件穿的。”

他的脚步声远去又回来，一条干燥的布单落进她怀里。

“谢了，”Killeen嘟哝着站起身来，开始草草擦干自己。

“这些是从洗衣篮里拿的，”Cullen拿着一件衬衫和一条马裤说道，“不过看起来挺干净。”

Killeen接过衣服，狐疑地闻了闻。没有异味，倒是有股非常微弱的芳香油脂味道。“多瑞安的，”她说着把脑袋钻过衬衫领口。

“你怎么知道？”Cullen问话的语气有些古怪。Killeen从带有时髦破洞的上衣里伸出一边的肩膀耸了耸。“噢。”

她把那条显然太短也太肥的裤子穿上，才终于有勇气看他。“谢了。”

“你怎么摸黑洗澡？”

“我本来有支蜡烛。”Killeen捡起她自己湿透的衣服。“结果 _有人_ 把它弄灭了。你又在洗衣房做什么？”

Cullen的一边嘴角翘了起来。“我浑身都是马味儿。”

Killeen严肃地点了点头。“对费瑞尔登人来说真是不可容忍。怎么能不是狗味儿呢。”

“那我一会就去狗棚里滚一滚。”他毫不避讳地脱下衬衫挂在墙壁的挂钩上，把翻倒的澡盆扶正，开始往里面放水。他的肌肤映着烛光，手腕以上的部分苍白如奶油一般，上臂和胸口一层稀薄的毛发也在昏暗中闪着黯淡的金光……

Killeen只觉脸上烧了起来，忙转开身，开始找她的靴子。“我一会儿，呃，从食堂带点吃的给你，免得你又错过。”

“不用了，”Cullen说。“我来之前随便吃了点。”

“好，那好吧，呃。”Killeen说完慌忙逃走。

她来到主堡大厅。夜晚的空气终于使她的双颊冷却下来，却无法镇定她的思绪。厅内人声鼎沸，去了哈拉穆施瑞尔的人们在把冬宫的消息带给没去的人，Killeen小心地在人群中穿行。

一个操着奥莱口音的声音溜进她的耳朵。“为什么不呢？”那女人说道，“两个高贵姓氏的结合，金玉良缘哪！”

“ _再_ 合适不过了，”她的同伴赞同道。“你说他们之间有过交换了吗？”女人发出一阵傻笑，他又补充道：“当然，我是指礼物啦。”

Killeen仿佛被定在了原地。 _高贵的姓氏_ …… _拉瑟福爵士和特里维利安女士，当然了_ 。

_别人也长着眼睛哪。_

直到那一刻之前，她从没有想过当Cullen和审判官之间的—— _相互的关心_ ，这是一个过于保守的说法，Killeen自己也明白，可此时此刻，这是她能接受的最高限度——成为一件人尽皆知的事时，她该怎么应对：有多少八卦的谈话需要她带着和善而好奇的表情忍受；有多少人会认为她，Cullen最亲近的同僚，会有内部消息可供分享；又有多少下流猥琐的猜测要说给她听。

这些是多么的难以忍受。

有人经过时挤了她一下， Killeen一惊，回过神来，匆匆逃离人群，走向通往地下室的楼梯，取捷径来到厨房，打算从那里讨些吃的，带到某个没人的角落自己静一静。

她取了一块夹着烤肉的面包，在城垛上找到一个巡视的守卫不会经过的角落。她刚要咬下第一口，一个轻柔的声音在近旁响起：“你好。”

Killeen转过身。“你好，科尔。”

他高高地站在墙头上，沿着狭窄的边缘朝她走过来，即使在强风吹扫之下仍如履平地，轻松得好似在散步一般。“这样好些吗？”

“好些。”Killeen咬了一口她的晚餐。

“现在他们单独在一起，他想要碰触禁忌的地方，但他没有，他知道今夜会梦见她，梦见 _她_ 而不是恶魔。已经足够，还是不够。”

Killeen嚼嚼嘴里的东西，咽了下去。“这是某人隐私的想法。我们已经谈过隐私的问题了。”

“可这不是 _你的_ 想法啊，”科尔说。“为什么碰触有禁忌？”

“要分时间场合，”Killeen回答。她又咬了一口，嘴里塞满食物：“舞为，阳癌，时焉嚷合都误合适。“

“我不喜欢那舞会，”科尔说。

“我也不喜欢。”

“不过你喜欢那匹马，”科尔说。“这算隐私吗？”

“不算，这可以说。”Killeen答道。“你要是看见那匹马，你也会喜欢的。她美极了。”

“强壮而优雅，紧实的肌肉在皮肤下延展，厚重的头发垂在她颈上。”

“鬃毛，”Killeen纠正道。“在马身上叫 _鬃毛_ 。”

“是的，”科尔说。“在马身上叫鬃毛。”

他步出城垛边缘，轻盈地落在下方的过道上，又走了两步之后就不见了。

 

[1] Josie，约瑟芬的昵称。


	20. 四张手牌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人没有虚张声势。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

这似乎是一次重要的会议——这一点从过去的几十分钟里陆陆续续走进屋内的人物就能看出来，审判官的大部分队友和顾问都在这里了——尽管它举行的地点是酒馆，而不是作战室。

Killeen在紧闭的大门外犹豫了，可这封克莱斯特伍德发来的急件不能再等。她敲了敲门，见里面没有反应，便又使劲儿敲了敲，最后干脆自己把门打开。

他们围坐在酒馆最大的一张桌子旁，审判官，蒙蒂利耶女士，Cullen，瓦瑞克，铁牛，还有其他人。

她清了清嗓子。“请原谅，诸位长官，”她庄重地说。

Cullen抬起头，随后从桌边推开，似乎要站起来。“好了，看起来你们人也够了，而我有一千件事等着处理。”

“输点钱能帮你放松精神，顺便培养个爱好，”多瑞安说，Killeen这时才看见桌上的纸牌。“尝试一下吧。”

 瓦瑞克哈哈笑着。“Curly，如果这世界上有谁真的需要一个爱好，那个人只能是你。”

“无论有什么问题，我相信Kill都能解决，”审判官说着看了Killeen一眼，那目光仿佛在说 _最好让我的话成真_ 。“你告诉过我她能耐有多大。”她向他微笑。“不会是吹牛吧？”

“她完全可以胜任任何——”Cullen开口道。

审判官打断了他。“很好。那么不管是什么风把她吹到这里，她都能自己处理好。而你只要决定加注还是弃牌就行了。”

Cullen坐回原位。“好吧，当然。”

“长官们，”Killeen微微欠身，在身后关上了门。

_造物主的命根子，审判官今天想 **玩牌** 而不是工作，而Cullen竟然同意了而不是指出她的错误？_

这样想并不公平，Killeen明白。 _士气_ 就是工作；要将一群独立的个体转变为一个由信任和默契的纽带相连、能够预判彼此的行动、信赖彼此的决定的团队，这是极其重要的准备工作，尽管这项工作往往要通过玩笑和游戏才能取得最好的效果。

_我有时也会用一整个下午带着我的小队踢球，这是一样的。_

审判官对她的驱逐是再明显不过的—— _你可以走了。现在他属于 **我**_ ——Killeen狠狠碾碎心里的怨怒和刺痛，往Cullen的办公室走去。仅仅多派一支巡逻队解决不了克莱斯特伍德的强盗，这就意味着需要从别处调派人手过去。 _除非_ ……Killeen草草写了封短信给那个热情高涨的萨瑟兰，小伙儿已经说服了审判官给他和他的朋友们提供全套装备，Killeen授予他在克莱斯特伍德村征集民兵的权力，签上Cullen的名字，送了出去。

_完成。还有什么？_

她有条不紊地将堆在指挥官桌上的羊皮纸和石板一一处理，记录部队的动向，并相应地调整其余地方的兵力，批准行动，发出索取更多信息的要求。

终于，整个桌面都清空了，只剩下一些 _供参考_ 类的文件整齐地堆成一叠，她知道那些是Cullen想亲自过目的。

Killeen抬起头，发现天已经快黑了。

她点燃蜡烛，又专心致志地整理起Cullen的书架，不断地告诉自己她没有在听昭示着他归来的脚步声。

等她 _确实_ 听到有人在门外的楼梯上，她听出那并不是他熟悉的脚步声，那脚步声远比他更轻巧。菲尔出现在门口时，Killeen并没有特别惊讶。

“学校怎么样？”她问。

菲尔做了个鬼脸。“无聊，”她答道。“讲的全是哪里能找到矾绿石什么的。”

“很遗憾你觉得搜寻必须的资源无聊，菲尔”Killeen和蔼地说。“指挥官和我明天要做区域征购令，想必你也没什么兴趣了。”

“也不完全是 _无聊_ 啦，”菲尔马上说。“只不过时间太长了，而且艾丹要给那些笨孩子重复好几遍。 _我_ 就一下子学会了。”

“噢，那很好，”Killeen说。“但是不要说别人 _笨_ 。有些人就是比其他人学得慢一些，或许他们擅长别的事情。”

菲尔皱起了眉。“ _你_ 也骂人啊，”她指出。“昨天我在校场边听见了。你把那些士兵骂得 _好惨_ 。”

“他们还是新兵，”Killeen说。“骂他们是我的工作。等他们成了真正的士兵，我就不会再骂了。”

“噢，”菲尔说。Killeen几乎可以 _看见_ 她在把这话归到“以后再说”的分类里去。“那——”

“你怎么不去吃晚饭？”Killeen马上打断她。

“我要去的！”菲尔说。“但指挥官叫我先帮他拿衣服。”

Killeen眨眨眼。“帮他拿衣服？”她问道。

“是呀！他在酒馆后面的矮树丛里，我经过的时候被他叫住了，他让我到这儿来拿他的衣服，还要快。”菲尔停了一下。“他还说不要告诉别人。但是 _你_ 不算别人，对吧？”

“太对了，”Killeen向她保证。“我把衣服拿给他，你去吃饭吧。”

她从Cullen的箱子里拿了衬衫和裤子，小跑着下了楼梯，绕到酒馆背面。“Cullen？”她悄声说。

树叶发出一阵窸窣。“是。我，呃。”

Killeen强忍住透过灌木的遮挡偷看的冲动，把衣服朝他的方向扔了过去。“连衬衫都输了？”

“全都输了，”Cullen苦笑道。“显然跟安提瓦人打赌是个坏主意。”

“Cullen， _你_ 玩邪恶恩典才是坏主意。”Killeen说。“ _菲尔_ 诈唬都比你强。”

 “瓦瑞克出的馊主意，”Cullen穿好衣服，从树丛里走了出来。“这下我得去求蒙蒂利耶女士把斗篷和盔甲还给我。到时候她准得 _高兴坏了_ 。”

“拜托告诉我，你至少拿了一手好牌，”Killeen说。

“我拿了手四条，”Cullen正色道，大步走上楼梯。

 Killeen跟了上去。“四条 _什么_ ？”

“鸭子[1]。”

“你拿着四张鸭子就全下了？”Killeen难以置信地说。

“我 _确定_ 她在诈唬。”

“造物主赐我力量，”Killeen说道。“世上那么多当兵的，我偏偏给一个认为四张鸭子能赢的人干活儿。”她顿了顿又接着说：“另一方面，我也忽然发现了一个增加收入的机会。我也有副牌，等我把它找出来，咱们可以……”

Cullen大声笑了起来。“我也许是傻到去跟安提瓦人打赌，”他边说边打开他办公室的门，“可我还没傻到会跟 _你_ 打赌。吃晚饭了吗？”

“没呢。”Killeen回答。

“那就拿两份来吧，然后给我讲讲你今天都帮我救了什么火。”

“你的奇想就是我的命令，长官，”Killeen说。她转身向门，又转了回来：“往好处想想？”

Cullen已经把桌上那叠整齐的文件拽到跟前。“公开羞辱能有什么好处？”

“好处就是，”Killeen笃定地说，“你终于可以不再穿那件可笑的斗篷，还不用承认我一直是对的。”

她迅速关上门，把他的回复关在了门里，一边摇着头，一边向食堂走去。

_四张鸭子。他 **当然** 要用四张鸭子全下。_

_还好考瑞斐厄斯不知道我们的军事将领诈起唬来有多卖力。_

 

 

[1]即2，因为形状像鸭子所以有此别称。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 我考虑过让Killeen也加入牌局，但那看起来有点像是“和史波克下棋的少尉”——毕竟这一幕在游戏里只有审判官、队友和顾问们，艾丹或萨瑟兰什么的都没有出现。


	21. 烛光下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个秘密被揭示，另一个则被掩藏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
> 谢谢匿名点赞的各位！

流言在天擎堡炸开了锅：灰卫黑墙，人们说，其实既不叫黑墙，也不是灰卫，而是个名叫托马斯·雷尼耶的逃犯，是个佣兵，土匪，谋杀犯。

第一次偶然听到这话时，Killeen打断了谈话者，正色提醒他们不应传播没有根据的谣言；第二次，她仍出面制止；可很快她便从八九个人口中听到了同样的故事，所有人的讲述都有着惊人的相似之处，怀疑的种子开始在Killeen自己心里扎根。

_谣言传播得比虱子还快，这没错。但谣言通常每传一手就改变一点。_

_如果十几个人讲的故事都一个样，那就该叫新闻了。_

_而且黑墙 **的确** 不见了。_

Killeen寻找着多瑞安或瓦瑞克的踪迹，或者随便哪个人，只要让她有合适的理由去打听事情缘由。可从库房到厨房，再到马厩和军需官的办公室，她遇到的人里，唯一可能提供权威回答的只有薇薇安女士，而这世上尚没有哪件事能使她好奇到胆敢无端叨扰冷傲孤高、又致命危险的钢铁女士。

于是晚饭后，她带着这份好奇溜进Cullen的办公室。他正站在桌边，双手撑在桌上，死死盯着一份报告，仿佛这样盯着就能让它改变主意，自己把自己修改了一般。

“黑墙的事是真的吗？”Killeen开门见山地问道。

Cullen叹口气，用一只手揉了揉眼睛。“是真的。他不是黑墙， _从来_ 就不是。他逃脱了惩罚，本来还可以继续逍遥法外。但他的一个手下就要蒙冤受死，他为了救他而自首了。”

他刚刚一直就着一支蜡烛的微弱光芒阅读， _另一个拮据童年养成的习惯_ ，Killeen从箱子里又取出几支蜡烛，用他那支逐个点燃。“那可真该感谢造物主，幸亏咱们要对付的不是大恶魔。”

“你可真是，”Cullen斜了她一眼，“我见过的最最实际的女人，简直难以用言语形容。大家都在问 _他怎么能_ 和 _我们怎么办_ ，而你先想到的却是如何在没有灰色守卫的情况下对抗瘟潮。”

“ _总得_ 有个能抓住重点的人，”Killeen说。“她打算怎么办？”

Cullen坐进了椅子里。“你是问假想中的大恶魔，还是托马斯·雷尼耶？”

“她 _真有_ 办法对付大恶魔？”Killeen反问。

Cullen摇了摇头。“她也没想好怎么处置雷尼耶。如果她想，我们可以利用审判庭的资源把他捞出来。”

“务必要劝她这么做，”Killeen说。

Cullen抬头看着她。“你也敬佩他的行为，”他说，“你敬佩他过了这么久平安无事的日子，却在一朝之间忽然甘愿奉上自己性命。”

“我才不管他做了啥，”Killeen说，“来自时间伊始的暗裔大法师，记得不？那才是重点。就算她想吊死他，也得等到那 _之后_ 再说。”

“感谢你拯救了世界，现在请到绞架上去？”Cullen微笑着问道，“特里维利安女士不会如此无情。”

这是他第一次用不那么正式的头衔称呼审判官。Killeen试图无视它。“那就叫她把他 _赎_ 回来。她想听什么，你就说什么，这事你肯定比我在行。这场仗不可能用一只手打赢。我们需要动用一切力量，双手，双脚，也许还要用牙咬，用手去挖敌人眼睛。”

Cullen看着她笑了。“我能想象你去挖考瑞斐厄斯的眼睛。”

“他好高，”Killeen若有所思地说，由他转变话题。“你得托我一把才行。”

“我见别人那样干过，”Cullen说道，“两个矮人用头去撞某个高个儿佣兵，我记得是叫……狼什么的。”

“狼牙，”Killeen边说边拽过一条凳子，坐下来开始讲故事。“我记得那家伙，自称有库纳利血统。”

“那当然是胡说，不过一开始的时候——”

有那么一会儿，他们又回归了往日的相处方式：只有他们两人，分享着各自的故事，帮彼此回忆并肩战斗的细节，蜡烛在一边无声地燃烧，整个城堡也在不知不觉降临的夜幕中静了下来。

信使敲门的声音驱散了幻象。

Cullen读着消息，眉头紧蹙。“集合各个班长，”他对信使说，后者点点头，快步离开。Killeen伸出手，Cullen把纸条递给了她。“他们发现了红晶圣殿骑士最主要的利瑞砪来源的线索。”

Killeen把纸条读了一遍。“萨尼亚，在雄狮领，对吧？”

“是的，”Cullen答道。“我们早就知道有大量红晶圣殿骑士在那里聚集，现在终于知道原因了。我们目前还没有正面对抗的实力，但必须做好准备，一旦审判官需要，立即向该区域推进。”

门外响起匆匆脚步声，很快屋里便挤满了人。Cullen摊开雄狮领的地图，修长的手指逐个点着战略要地，安排各个队伍前往 _这里_ 和 _那里_ 。“莱伦的人负责监察，”他下令，莱伦干脆地接受任务，Cullen又接着说：“与此同时，我们还要派人去——”

Killeen专心看着地图，当房门再次打开，迟来者姗姗步入时，她只等着听指挥官的严厉批评。

但他只简短地停了停，然后温和地继续：“——协助救援事宜。”

Killeen抬起头，与审判官目光相遇。后者靠在门边的墙上，漂亮的脸蛋上挂着隐隐的笑容。

“就到这里，”Cullen说完斜眼看了看Killeen，意思是 _也包括你_ 。

“长官，”她干脆地说完，原地转身，和其他人一起离开了房间。


	22. 晨曦里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen明白了一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

Cullen关上了门，Killeen站在过道上，不知道该去哪里。回她自己的营房枯坐，试着不去想Cullen和审判官—— _不要_ 。食堂？酒馆？莱伦和其他人一定已经把流言传得满天飞，而Killeen知道，所有那些下流猜测和浪漫幻想，她是肯定忍受不了的。

她意识到任何路过的人都可以看到自己站在那里，十足的一副傻样。于是她走了一步，又走了一步，一直走着，却根本不知双脚要把她带去哪里。

最后她发现自己来到了花园边的圣堂里，面对着安卓丝缇的塑像。

“我不明白为什么大家都为你难过，”她对着那副冷漠的石头面孔大声说道，“他 _爱_ 你啊。”

“被爱并不能治愈生命中所有的伤痛，”一个柔和的声音在她身后响起。Killeen转过身，看见吉赛尔嬷嬷站在门边，双手交叠在身前，慈蔼地看着她，让她觉得有些不好意思。“有时我甚至觉得，在安卓丝缇身上尤其是这样。”

“抱歉，”Killeen含含糊糊地说，“我不是故意——对不起。我知道她……死了什么的。”

“人都会死，”吉赛尔嬷嬷来到Killeen身边，若有所思地抬头看着安卓丝缇。“我指的不是那个。偶尔我也会想，造物主的爱，即便是对他的新娘的爱，是否就是人们所寻求的那种爱。”

Killeen不知如何作答，便试探地问道：“那应该是一种 _更好_ 的东西，不是吗？”

“是吗？”吉赛尔嬷嬷问。“你如此渴望的那份爱，如果它真是你的，你会愿意用它去换别的东西吗？”

“我不——”Killeen本想回避问题，可是吉赛尔嬷嬷的目光非常和蔼，也非常、非常的睿智。“不。不，我不会。”

“我想知道安卓丝缇是否也渴望凡人男女间的那种爱，那种根植于我们脆弱之处的爱，反抗着加诸于我们的限制，却无法冲破那些限制。”吉赛尔嬷嬷叹了一口气，弯下腰去调整一支快要烧尽的蜡烛。“也许她可以理解你的感受，甚至感同身受，是不是？如果我没猜错的话。”

“请不要说出去，”Killeen急切地低声说道，她觉得眼睛发酸。“我 _承受不了_ ，万一……”

“我当然不会说出去，孩子，”吉赛尔嬷嬷保证道。她向Killeen伸出一只手。“我的膝盖已大不如从前了。能否请你帮我跪下来？”

“当然。”Killeen握住老妇人深色的手指，单薄如纸的皮肤在她自己长着茧的手心中感觉干燥而柔软。她小心翼翼地扶年老的修女跪了下去。这样一来，不管是站在一边看着，还是离开圣堂，让吉赛尔嬷嬷待会儿自己起身，都显得太不礼貌，于是Killeen自己也在塑像前跪了下来。

“造物主啊，听我呼唤，”吉赛尔嬷嬷轻声说。“领我走过最黑的夜晚，赐我钢铁的意志，助我抵御邪恶的诱惑，让我在最温暖的处所休息。”她说到这里停下了。“你记得这一段吗？”

“记得不 _全_ ，”Killeen羞愧地答道，“我，呃，记得大概……不太合格。” _完全不合格_ 。

“记得什么便背什么吧。”

Killeen清了清嗓子，颇难为情地开始背诵：“缔造者，请审视完整的我：将你的福惠赐予我，以你的烈焰净化我。说你赞许我的祈祷——因为你是世界中心之火，只有你能给我安慰。”

“圣咏经文那么多，”吉赛尔嬷嬷柔声问道，“为何记住了这一段？”

Killeen瞥了她一眼。“我也不知道，就是记住了。”

另一个女人伸出一根手指，轻柔地抚摸那道将Killeen的眉毛一分为二的伤疤，疤痕继续向下，在颧骨处变为好几道。“是这些让你觉得自己不再 _完整_ ？”

“我——也许吧。”Killeen答道。

“医师可以用魔法移除它，你知道吧。”

“我知道。”Killeen说。

“可你没有让他们这样做。”吉赛尔嬷嬷又顿了顿。“也许是因为，假如没有了它们，而这个你渴望的男人 _还是_ 不爱你，就再没有什么理由可让你逃避了。”

“我 _知道_ 他不会，” Killeen说，“那不是——那是因为——”她搜寻着词句，“这是 _我的_ 脸。一只憎恶想要把我的脸扯下来，而且差点成功了。我本以为我会失去一只眼睛。可我还是挥出剑，把它像只小鸡一样刺了个对穿。这张脸虽丑，却是我 _挣_ 来的。”

“你是这么想的？”吉赛尔嬷嬷问道。

“您指我挣来了这张脸？造物主之血，当然是了。”

“我是指你丑这件事。”

Killeen笑了，笑声在肃穆的圣堂中显得有些刺耳。“看看审判官，再看看我。看看帕弗斯，再看看我。看看——” _Cullen_ 。她沉默了。

“你的伤疤，”吉赛尔嬷嬷说，“来自你承受的伤痛。你的双手因日复一日挥舞兵器而生了茧，你的身体因捍卫无辜者而被塑造成现在的样子。所有这些，除了美，还有什么字词可以形容？”

“您和别人看待事物的方式不太一样，”Killeen说。

“或许吧，”吉赛尔嬷嬷说。“又或许不是。我来教你几句被你忘记的经文，你听好。”她的声音稍稍提高，几乎唱了起来。“缔造者，请知晓我真心。请将悲伤的生命取走，带我离开这苦痛的世界。请判我配得上你无尽的骄傲。”

Killeen跟着重复，一遍又一遍，直到吉塞尔嬷嬷满意为止。 _知晓我真心……判我配得上……_ 泪水盈满她的双眼，她不得不向自己承认，这些恳求的话语，其实并不是说给造物主听的。

靴子刮擦身后的门槛，Killeen使劲眨眨眼，转过身去。门口站着一位信使，让她有些惊讶的是，他身后的天空已经变成了黎明前的柔和蓝色。

“抱歉，”信使说道，“我不想打扰你们，可——”

Killeen已经想出了十几种可能发生的紧急情况，她站了起来，又扶吉赛尔嬷嬷起身。“出什么事了？”

“不清楚，只说要你到马厩去，立即。”

_造物主在上，会是蹄叶炎吗？难道爆发了马瘟？安卓丝缇的奶头啊，天一亮，我们一半的兵力就要开往雄狮领，马匹可不能在这个时候出问题。_

“嬷嬷，请原谅，我得——”

“去吧，”吉赛尔嬷嬷和蔼地说，“或许我们还有机会在此相见。”

“或许吧，”Killeen敷衍了一句，匆匆赶往马厩。

一绕过楼梯转角，她便瞧见马厩外的场子边已经聚集了不少人。她大步挤过人群，从人们的神情举止来看，吸引他们的并不是什么需要惊慌担忧的事，她稍微放松了一点。

Killeen看见Cullen正靠在马场围栏上，便推开人群挤到他身边，这才发现他旁边就是审判官，而她刚好挡在了两人之间。有一瞬间她考虑退出这个尴尬的位置，绕到他的另一边去，可周围都是人，她无法做得不动声色， _而且很有可能让情况变得更加尴尬_ 。

“这是怎么了？”她只好问。

“自己看吧，”Cullen用下巴指了指。

Killeen往场内看去。丹内特总管正在训练一匹佩着长缰的马，这景象本没什么稀罕，但那是一匹皮毛油亮的栗色母马，她跳跃的步伐仿佛在说 _太无聊了，我想 **跑**_ 。

 _他告诉她了_ ，Killeen心想， _他告诉她有一匹美丽的栗色母马，而她当然想要得到她_ 。

她感觉遭到了背叛，这实在荒谬。她做梦也不敢想将母马据为己有，她没有失去什么。

除了哈拉穆施瑞尔马厩里那份短暂而安宁的记忆，曾经只属于她和Cullen的记忆。

“她可真是个美人儿，”审判官欢快地说，“丹内特说她来的路上没受任何损伤。”

“真好，”Killeen说。

“想试试吗？”Cullen问道。

Killeen等着审判官答话，却发觉Cullen看着的是 _自己_ 。她感到一阵反胃。 _难不成他真不知道我对她有多_ _爱？我能读懂他脸上的每一个细微变化，眼周收紧说明他头疼，嘴角抽动说明他想笑又怕失了礼仪……而我喜欢什么，他却一无所知。_

_或许是根本不在乎。_

“不想，”她答道。

Cullen的脸色沉了下去。“噢，”他揉了揉后脖子。“那样也好，啊。那就让她先休息休息再……对。”

“我 _认为_ ，”审判官语带愉悦地说，“Killen是不想骑 _别人_ 的马。”

“ _噢_ ，”Cullen的语气完全变了，“那主意可糟透了，”他咧嘴笑着，“我绝不会出 _那种_ 主意。不过我想，如果是 _她自己_ 的马，这就是个绝好的主意。”

Killeen张口结舌地看着他朝丹内特总管招呼。马房总管让母马放慢速度，收短缰绳，把她牵了过来。

“ _我_ 的马？”Killeen问。

“她的名字是萤火虫。”母马把鼻子伸过围栏，拱拱Cullen的口袋，又顶了他胸口一下，显然他一直在用食物贿赂她，加速培养他们之间的感情。Cullen笑着伸手挠了挠母马的耳朵。“好了，好了，好姑娘，”他柔声说，“好了，亲爱的。”

“ _我_ 的马？”Killeen听见自己又问了一遍。 _我在做梦。一场美梦，美到我不想醒来，但这一定是一场梦_ 。可梦里不会有刺鼻的马骚味儿，梦里的审判官也不会让墨渍留在指甲缝里，梦里，萤火虫左耳后那道细小的伤疤，曾被哈拉穆施瑞尔马厩内的微光隐藏，也不会像现在这样被她发现。

“ _你_ 的马。”审判官确认道。“她不适合冲锋陷阵，但跑腿的差事她绝对最快，而且如果我没记错，你反正也喜欢徒步作战。”她微微一笑，“我也一样。明智的选择。”

Killeen试探地伸出一只手，摸摸温暖坚实的马身。“她好——”

“好美，”Cullen柔声道。母马转过头，想看看新来者身上有没有吃的。

“噢， _是的_ ，”Killeen眼里已经满是泪水，但她不在乎。“完美。她真是完美。”

马房小弟拿来马鞍，Killeen注意到，萤火虫安静地站着让人给她穿戴鞍具，既不使坏，也没有任何不好的习惯。

“不会累着她吧？”她问马房总管，“如果她需要休息，我可以等。”

“她上来时走得慢着呢，”丹内特总管叫她放心，“过了今天我们就让她休息几天，好好吃吃草。你可别让她表演杂耍跨栏，不过她很健康。”

Killeen钻过围栏，总管帮她扶着马头。她把一只脚踩进马镫，翻身跃上萤火虫的背。“你好啊，小姑娘，”她轻声说，母马的耳朵立刻转向她。“咱们走走吧？”

萤火虫很愿意走，但更想要跑。丹内特总管点头默许之下，Killeen把缰绳放松了一些，母马的步伐渐渐加快，先是沿着场地边缘慢跑，接着又跑起了八字。 _我果然没看错，_ 她想， ** _真的_** _像插了翅膀一样_ 。Killeen只需轻轻扯动缰绳，或用脚跟微微施加一点压力，母马便立即有所反应，而且转向精准，步伐轻快，

Killeen让萤火虫重新回到慢步时，她们 _两个_ 都还没跑够，但她不想让这匹马冒任何风险，一点都不行。她下了马，求得丹内特准她自己把萤火虫带去马厩照料，又牵着她回到Cullen和审判官面前。

“谢谢，”她对审判官说。

“谢Cullen吧，”审判官答道。“是他的主意。我只不过 ……”她摇了摇手指，“帮了点小忙，以某种审判官的方式。”

Cullen盯着地面，揉了揉后脖子。“我觉得，呃。我的副官应该有匹配得上她的马。”

“ _配得上_ ，”Killeen热切地说，“我只怕配不上 _她_ 。”

“不要妄自菲薄嘛，”审判官笑着说，“咱们走吧，Cullen。Kill肯定想和马儿单独待会儿——而我想要吃早饭。”

指挥官最后看了萤火虫一眼，转身跟着审判官走了。Killeen目送他们穿过人群，然后牵着母马回了马厩。她依然不太相信这是真的。萤火虫真的属于她了，这匹美丽优雅、反应迅捷、极通人性的母马，她什么时候想骑便可以骑。审判官竟然为了区区一名中尉的坐骑如此破费，简直不可思议。

她忽然站住，萤火虫用鼻子轻轻推了推她，才又继续前进。 _不可思议，当然，但除非是为了取悦Cullen。因为她对他也有同样的感觉。_

至于Cullen，他知道Killeen对那匹母马一见钟情，也知道随着他和审判官的关系越来越近，他必将逐渐疏远Killeen。而Cullen是一个那样好的人，那样好的朋友——他想要给她这件她渴望的东西。

他在说 _谢谢，谢谢你所做的一切。_

他在 _道别_ 。

萤火虫又拱了拱她，想找点吃的。Killeen拍拍她的鼻子，用双臂搂住她光亮的脖子。

“我的亲爱的，”她兀立原地，全身僵硬如一尊石像，但萤火虫转过耳朵来听她的声音。“ 我的心，我的英俊的、美好的男人。谢谢你。你要幸福。你一定要幸福。”

萤火虫拱了拱Killeen的肩膀，喷着鼻息对颈上的湿气表示不满。

Killeen抽抽鼻子，眨眨眼，又用衣袖抹了抹脸。“对不起，”她对母马说，“我在犯傻，是吧？我一般不是这个样子的，我保证。从今往后——”

她说不下去了。未来忽然在她面前张开血盆大口，她将看着Cullen和审判官在一起，听着Cullen和审判官的各种消息，无疑还将出席Cullen和审判官的 _婚礼_ 。

Killeen将这些咽进肚里。“从今天起，”她坚定地说，“你，萤火虫，将是我关心的全部，没人能和你竞争。”

 

* * *

译者语：我知道圣咏经文翻得很屎，对不起>A<


	23. 校场上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情变得有些肮脏（不过不是*那种*脏啦）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

随后的日子，一切似乎一如往常。

Killeen知道，这只不过是因为审判官不在——她去了雄狮领，追查山姆森的下落。可正是这借来的时间让她觉得格外甜美。她发现自己竟会为一些愚蠢透顶的小事而幸福到荒唐可笑的程度，比如看着Cullen喝茶前总是忘记先加蜂蜜，每每要做个鬼脸，再伸手去拿蜜罐；比如看着他徒劳地尝试削尖一支早已无法再用的羽毛笔；又比如在某些十分难得的早晨，他们两人都能暂时逃离口讯和报告的重压，带着萤火虫和Cullen的骏马坚心出去，让两匹马儿不断扯动缰绳，直到骑手完全放开控制，它们便沿着天擎堡北面狭长的平原疾驰赛跑。

萨尼亚不断传来消息——大多是采石场里发现的记录，还有一些山姆森亲自签署的信件。Cullen读着这些，嘴唇越抿越紧，又把报告扔回桌上。随后，他会到校场上痛打训练假人，要不就找个毫不知情的无辜对手比试。

Killeen自己也读了那些报告，读到的全是相隔一天便不再记得自己上级的圣殿骑士，是需要没完没了地服用精灵草根才能缓解的疼痛，是苦难，是被扭曲得再也认不出来的面孔。

_这些都是他认识的人，他的同僚，旧时战友。_

_倘若卡桑德拉没有说服他，他们也是他可能成为的人_ 。

她让他在校场上把自己揍得半死， _我来总比让那些不明就里的人来好。_

对手是Killeen时，他会在缴械制服她之后收手。

有些时候，她怀疑如果换了别人，他还会不会停手。

但这至少能让他每天睡上一会。既然审判官不在，Killeen便恢复了她睡在他阁楼里的一卷铺盖上的习惯，在他为梦境所扰、喃喃低语呻吟时立刻醒来。

就连他的梦魇也产生了变化——他既没提起， 她也没问过，但他的梦呓从 _求你，不要_ 变成了 _我不会……绝不！_

Killeen想要安慰他，告诉他 _你不可能变成那样_ ，但她自己也清楚事实并非如此。红晶利瑞砪不是性格缺陷，也不是道德败坏，而是毒药。 

一天午饭后，她找了个理由——一本有可能揭示山姆森计划的书——将多瑞安堵在了藏书室。“红晶利瑞砪有办法治疗吗？”

 “治疗？”

“它是毒药，”Killeen指出，“大部分毒药都有解药。”

“希望不大，”多瑞安回答。“不过矮人们懂得比我多。”

“那就问问他们，”Killeen说。

“你这是……”多瑞安说到一半，一反常态地犹豫了。“这是私人问题？你认识……？”

_我认识的什么人变成了丧心病狂的杀人恶魔_ ，Killeen在心里替他说完。她勉强笑了笑。“不是。” _不是 **我**_ 。“但假如能在他们的营地里放置一些解药，比如在水里……”

多瑞安点点头。“我去问问瓦瑞克，”他说，“然后告诉你结果。”

返回Cullen办公室的路上，Killeen险些被一名年轻人绊倒。他鬼鬼祟祟地——这个词最适合描述他当时的状态——待在上层庭院，Killeen勉强认出他身着属于帝国的纹章。

她打量着他盔甲上装饰的浮刻图案，那套盔甲的大约价值，以及他胡茬的整洁程度，迅速做出评估后向他敬礼。“抱歉，长官。”

“不要紧，”那人说着，朝她伸出一只手。“米歇尔·德·舍万爵士，愿为你效劳，mademoiselle[1]。”

“Killeen Hanmount中尉，”Killeen边说边伸出手，准备和对方握手。

他却动作夸张地鞠了一躬，又用嘴唇简短地碰了碰她的指节。“幸会，”他边直起身边说。

Killeen困惑地看着他。“你好？”她试探道。

“我已宣誓效忠审判庭，”德·舍万说，“听从审判官派遣。”

“那很好，”Killeen说。她试图抽回手，却没有成功。“我相信她——”

“眼下异常繁忙，是的，我明白。”他微微一笑，Killeen不得不承认，他的笑容十分迷人。“尽管如此，我仍希望能尽一点绵薄之力，而我问过的所有人都说，你就是那个能使我的愿望成真的人。”

“我不太确定，”Killeen说。

“噢，可我 _完全_ 确定，”德·舍万说。没错，他的确很迷人。“那么，你会记着的，对吧？当有人问起时，你会记着我在等待机会为审判庭效力？”

“我会记着，”Killeen答道，她终于抽回了手，匆匆离去。

此后，她又与奥莱骑士偶遇过几次——在院子里，在食堂，在酒馆，他总是带着从容的微笑和彬彬有礼的恭维。几天以后，Killeen开始觉得他其实是在 _等_ 她。

“那男的是谁？”有一回，当Killeen刚从又一次这样的邂逅中脱身，和菲尔一道前往Cullen的办公室时，蹦蹦跳跳跟着她的小姑娘问道。

“他是一位来自奥莱的骑士，”Killeen回答，“和咱们一样，都为审判庭工作。”

“我不喜欢他，”菲尔严肃地说。

Killeen推开门。Cullen坐在桌边，朝她们比了个 _稍等_ 的手势，继续写着字。Killeen转向菲尔。“为什么，宝贝儿？”

“他问了好多问题。”

Cullen写完了手头的信件，折起封好。“谁问了你好多问题，菲尔？”

“米歇尔·德·舍万”Killeen解释道。“是关于天擎堡的问题吗，菲尔？关于审判庭的问题？” _关于兵力，补给？_

他们早已安排了不止一名探子，但此时Cullen也和Killeen一样，警觉而饶有兴致地看着菲尔。

“不是，”菲尔摇着头。“是很蠢的问题。不是真的问题。”

“比如……？”Cullen问道。

菲尔叹了口气。“Kill最喜欢什么花、她最喜欢吃什么、她有没有家人、她结婚了没有，”她飞快地说，“就是这一类的。”

Cullen揉了揉后脖子。“我知道了。看来不是什么关键信息。”

“要是他问了 _真正的_ 问题，我早就来告诉你们啦，”菲尔指出。

“他一直缠着我给他找份差事，”Killeen说，“我手上没有适合他的活儿，可他显然以为和我搞好关系，我就能给他变出点儿来。”

“噢，也许我能给这位好骑士找个 _合适_ 的去处，”Cullen说道，“哈丁在嘶鸣荒野正缺人手。”

Killeen笑了起来。“我想 _没有谁_ 会这么 _急切_ 地要为审判庭效力吧。”

“我不喜欢他，”菲尔又说了一遍。“你 _应该_ 把他派到别处去，熊爵士。”

“你的建议我记下了，”Cullen郑重地说。菲尔的脸蛋因为自豪而变得绯红。

“菲尔，”Killeen说，成天跟菲尔混在一起，她知道光让小姑娘洋洋得意是不行的。“你的上衣是怎么回事？你干什么去了，难不成一路滚过来的？”

菲尔低头看了看自己。“没有。我们踢球来着，然后我……我没有。有两个大孩子把我扑倒了，不过我没有哭！”

“ _哪_ 两个大孩子？”Killeen问。菲尔说了两个名字，她都知道，两人都是孩童间出了名的恶霸，已经算是少年，开始参加新兵的训练。她绷紧了下巴。“我去和他们 _谈谈_ 。”

“不行！”菲尔说，“你不能去！”

“你不能去，Kill。”Cullen同意道。“还记得你小时候，向大人告状的孩子会有什么下场吗？”

“我可不会 _坐视不管_ ，”Killeen说道，“他们已经大了，不能再和小孩子胡闹。否则迟早有人要受伤。”

“噢，我可没说我们就 _不管_ ，”Cullen笑着说。

就这样，在晚饭的钟声响起前的一个小时，审判庭的指挥官和他的副官一起来到城堡的下层庭院，两人都脱得只剩衬衫和马裤，在一群幼童热情的欢呼和可疑的协助下，在两个麻袋制成的球门之间，他们对一只用破布系成的球进行了激烈的争夺，一场生死较量就此开始。

公平起见，两人分属不同的队伍。Killeen把她那支小小的队伍叫到身边，为他们简单讲解大局观的重要性。她看见场地的另一头，Cullen无疑也在进行同样的演讲。

他越过场地看着她，咧开嘴笑了。“你愿意的话，现在就可以认输，”他喊道。“节省时间。”

“噢，不，”Killeen说。“伙计们，谁是赢家？”

“我们！”十几个稚嫩的声音尖声喊道，菲尔又补了一句：“我们要 _碾碎_ 他们。”

比赛跟Killeen所熟悉的样子稍有出入。选手们偶尔会跑向错误的方向，经常互相挡住去路，而且把球踢向己方麻袋的次数跟踢向对方的次数几乎一样多。孩子们对彼此——还有Killeen和Cullen——进行擒抱的斗志十分高昂，却缺乏技巧，于是时常抱成一团、扎成一堆，而此时球却往往在另一个地方。看到Cullen耐心地站在原地，向两个正死命抱住他膝盖的小小的男孩解释是的，擒抱得不错，不过一般来说没必要擒抱你自己的队长，Killeen不得不别过头去藏住笑容。而当她自己被对方的整个队伍牢牢压在地上时，Cullen则完全没有费力去掩饰笑意。

不过，这一个小时结束时，孩子们好歹学会了一些基本技巧：例如在不伤到自己的前提下，如何擒抱体型比自己大的对手（对于抱住Cullen的那两位来说，就是大得多的对手）；又比如如何在自己被对手擒抱之前把球传给别处的队友。

_好吧，下回我们再讲怎么得分_ ，晚饭前，Killeen一边看着这一大群孩子跑去洗手，一边暗自思忖。

“这下是 _你_ 看起来像刚在地上滚过了，”Cullen微笑着说。

Killeen看看自己的衬衫，又尖锐地看了看他的。“半斤八两。”然后，借着一时冲动，她把球扔在地上，助跑一小步，将它踢向Cullen那队的球门。“三分。输的人晚上买酒？”她说道。

Cullen转身就跑，又回头喊道“好啊”。

她追上他，但晚了一步，只能在他得分时咒骂一句。下一回合，她用假动作成功骗住他，又靠着一段冲刺扳回一分。

第三次就没这么幸运了，球落入Cullen控制之下，她抢回来，又被他抢走。一场短暂而激烈的肢体冲突爆发，两个人都用上了手肘和膝盖，而后Killeen挣脱出来，将球高高抛起，自己在后面追着，听见Cullen紧紧跟在身后。

她先追上，停一下球，又踢了出去——这时Cullen环抱住她的腰，他的重量将她拉向地面。

落地时的冲击将她肺里的空气全挤了出去，她闷哼一声，抬起头来，看到球已经好端端地躺在标记Cullen球门的两只麻袋中间，随后得意洋洋地大口喘起粗气。

“见鬼，”Cullen也看见了，他翻身从她身上滚下去，平躺在校场的泥地上，轻轻按了按两肋。“哎哟。你的手肘好尖。”

Killeen笑了起来，Cullen也转过头对她笑着。这些天来，她头一次看到他眼周的纹路消失，他的嘴唇也不再绷得那样紧。他似乎完全放松了，显得更加年轻，看起来就像一位刚刚结束一整天辛勤劳作的农夫，眼前只有麦酒、热饭和一夜的美梦等着他。

“一定要再来一次，”她冲动地说。

“一定，”Cullen轻声说道。

随后楼梯上传来信使的声音，Cullen动作流畅地起身，抬手招呼那人过来，又变回了审判庭的指挥官。

 

[1] Mademoiselle奥莱语，用来称呼未婚女子。其实就是法语啦。


	24. 被褥间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外裸露。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注：**
> 
> 各位也许已经注意到，本文的分级有所改变，AO3警示标签也已改为“作者选择不使用”——如果你之前没有看到，请现在注意！这些改变是有原因的。我不想打一大堆标签，让警示变成剧透（比如故事中将出现家庭宠物死亡、危险驾驶、儿童死亡、操控死者、恐怖、僵尸、这下你也不用看《宠物公墓》了） 。接下来的几个章节会涉及一些敏感问题，比如人们对他人和自身造成的伤害，以及成人内容。

“这是突击者的活儿，”Cullen读着报告。

“我去通知铁牛，”Killeen说。

Cullen站起身。“我和你一起去，”他说，“我想问问他对风传的库纳利军队动向有何看法，而且我快一个星期没有在白天走出过这间屋子了。”

太阳才升起不久，天气总算不再那样任性，但风依旧很冷。“春天”这个词已经在本地人的嘴边打了好几个星期的转儿，而今天，Killeen头一次觉得他们可能没有瞎说。

她停下来朝山谷眺望，想看看积雪有没有融化的迹象，因此，当Cullen推开铁牛的房门时，她还在后面几步远的地方。

“抱歉打扰你休息，”他说，眼睛还盯着手里的报告，“不过有件——”接着他向后缩了一下，仿佛无意中闯入了一场血魔法仪式。“噢慈爱的 _造物主_ 啊！”

Killeen闻言，警觉地赶上前去，Cullen却连忙对她摇头。屋内传来铁牛慵懒的声音：“Cullen。你好吗？”

“铁牛醒了吗？”蒙蒂利耶女士在Killeen身后问道。“也许我们可以——”她走到门边，“噢——啊——我——”

 仍然扭头盯着走道的Cullen结结巴巴地说：“我很…… _抱歉_ 。”

“我的腿动不了了！”蒙蒂利耶女士震惊地宣布。

卡桑德拉女士大步走过Killeen身旁。“出什么事—— _啊_ ！”

“噢，真他妈的，”铁牛说，房间里另一个男人也恼怒地嘟哝了些什么。

卡桑德拉转向Cullen。“你看见了吗？”她问。

“没有，”Cullen肯定地说，依旧死盯着别处。

“我能接受——”卡桑德拉说道。

铁牛打断了她。“其实是 _他_ 一直在接 _受_ 啦。[1]”

这番话加上Cullen那没能捂住的笑声，让Killeen对他们撞上的情况有了更深刻的认识。

“很抱歉打扰你们，”卡桑德拉说。

“找点乐子也没什么错，”Cullen添油加醋地说，依旧难掩笑意。

“谁不会有 _那么点_ 好奇呢？”蒙蒂利耶女士自己，Killeen想，也流露了些许好奇。

“我们先告辞了，”Cullen边说边把两位女士往门边领。

“请尽兴，”蒙蒂利耶女士似乎恢复了外交家的从容。

三人退出房间，Cullen把门紧紧关上。

“你相信吗……？”卡桑德拉说。

“是啊！”蒙蒂利耶女士睁大了眼睛。“我是说，仔细想想，其实也很自然……”她比了一个尽管含糊暧昧、但绝不会让人认错的手势。

“他们都是那么大啦，”Killeen不无助益地补充，看到另外两个女人的表情，又解释道“科尔克沃，记得不？”

“ _你_ 有没有……？”卡桑德拉问道，听起来既着迷又有些惧怕。

“虚空啊， _没有_ ，”Killeen回答。“事后一星期都没法好好走路呢。”

“我觉得 _多瑞安_ 肯定会落得这种下场，”卡桑德拉说。“好了，请原谅，我得去找恶魔科尔。忘掉某些细节是一种慈悲。”

“我也要告退了，”蒙蒂利耶女士说，“审判官肯定想要一份完整的报告。”

等两个女人走过楼梯的转角，Cullen终于靠在城垛上大笑起来。“噢， _造物主啊_ ，”他咯咯笑着。“我还以为没有什么能把约瑟芬吓丢了魂儿。”他模仿着她的口音。“我的腿动不了了！”

“她那副 _表情_ ，”Killeen也在笑着。“ _你_ 那副表情。”

“ _卡桑德拉_ 的表情！”Cullen说道。

“可惜我没看到卡桑德拉的表情。”

“像这样，”Cullen说完，学着内瓦拉人平日里的坚毅模样眯起眼睛，又突然将双眼瞪大，模仿吃惊的样子，让Killeen笑弯了腰。“请 _尽兴_ ，”Cullen哼道，“说得好像是 _茶歇会_ 一样。”

“我很……抱歉，”Killeen用自己最“Cullen”的声音说道。

“有些东西谁都不该毫无防备地看到，”Cullen说。“再说他们可以锁门嘛。”

“你也可以敲门，”Killeen指出。

“以后我一定敲门，”Cullen诚挚的语气惹得Killeen再次大笑起来。

这一天剩下的时间里，只消Killeen说一句“我很…… _抱歉_ ，”或者Cullen说“请 _尽兴_ ”，两人便会一起陷入止不住的大笑。

这种情况一直持续到更多不祥的报告从雄狮领传来。其中一份报告记录着一名垂死的红晶圣殿骑士描述红晶利瑞砪造成的不堪忍受的痛苦。Cullen读了一遍，皱着眉，又读了一遍。

 _也许是他认识的人_ ，Killeen想。

这次没有任何玩笑可以缓解。“我去拿午饭，”她轻声说。

“我不饿，”Cullen说。

“我知道，”Killeen说。“我去拿午饭。”

她从厨房拿了些面包、奶酪和冷肉，塞在一只篮子里，在回来的路上遇到了米歇尔·德·舍万。菲尔已经警告过她，所以当他拿出一束野花献给她时，她并不特别惊讶。

“呃，谢谢，”她说。

他鞠了一躬。“它们让我想起你，”他说，“在最严酷的天气里顽强绽放的美。”

Killeen费了好大劲才忍住没笑。“你真好心，”她说。

“我是否有幸邀你今晚前来我的住处，共进晚餐？”德·舍万问道。“我弄到了一些更加 _开化_ 的食材，我的厨子手艺也还过得去。当然，届时他也会在场，这样你也算有监护人。”

“呃，你真是太好了，”Killeen说，不知该如何看待自己竟然需要 _监护人_ 这件事，“但米歇尔爵士，有件事我必须告诉你，我 _真的_ 没法帮你某得一官半职。所以还是不要浪费你的，唔，开化的食材了。”

他微微一笑。“而我必须反对你这番话。能与一位可爱迷人的女士做伴，无论何时都是一件幸事。”

结果，Killeen也不清楚自己是怎么接受他的邀请的。

而后，由于他就站在原地目送她离开，她也不好直接把花扔掉，只能手里拿着这束可笑的野花出现在Cullen办公室里。

他挑着眉毛看了看花。“这房间有时候的确很乱，Kill，”他说，“可我还是没想到，想给它增添女性气息的人竟会是你。”

“我不想，”她简短地说。不知为何感觉受到了冒犯，尽管Cullen说的并没有错——她自己的房间只和诸如 _简单_ ， _整洁_ ，或 _武器_ 这样的字眼儿有关。“德·舍万给我的，拒绝似乎不太礼貌。”她把午餐篮放在桌上。“不管你饿不饿，多少得吃点儿。”

“贿赂审判庭的官员，想为自己谋一份美差，是吧？”Cullen兴趣索然地看了看篮中的食物，继续写他的信。

“事实上，他知道我在这件事上帮不了他，”Killeen说，“不过他还是邀请我和他共进晚餐。”她找了个空杯子，把花插进去，仿佛想向他刚才说的话挑战。

“一起去食堂吃饭算不上 _共进晚餐_ ，”Cullen说。

“在他的房间，”Killeen说，“吃花哨的奥莱菜式。” _怎么样_ 。

Cullen的笔停住了，一小片墨渍在纸上殷开，他带着不同寻常的火气诅咒了一句。“那敢情好，”他刻薄地说，拿一张碎纸片吸干多余的墨水，“今天下午，如果你在安排浪漫约会之余还有时间的话，劳驾去找一趟军需官。他说上一批到货的黑麦长了霉。如果他不是在胡说八道，你能不能让供应黑麦的商人尝尝造物主的怒火？你自己的怒火也行。”

军需官 _没有_ 胡说八道。商人拒不承担责任，把事情归咎于天擎堡的极端天气。军需官则坚称区区天气不可能影响他的谷仓。接着商人对军需官的谷仓发表了一番不大得体的评论。

Killeen简直想把这两位的头撞在一起。 _或者把他们俩 **都** 关进谷仓里，让他们自己试试。_

等到此事了结，日光已经快要消失。她回到Cullen的办公室，发现他不在那里。接着，她再次想起多瑞安对费瑞尔登人个人卫生的评价，于是又硬着头皮拜访了澡堂。她在自己的营房翻箱倒柜，十分钟后终于找出一件没有明显补丁的衬衫穿上，又一反常态地花了五分钟发愁该怎样处置她的头发。等到她出现在德·舍万的门前，被一位仆人恭敬地领进屋时，约定的时间已经过去，却还算不上有格调的迟到。

相比她自己的营房和Cullen的阁楼，德·舍万的确给他自己 _弄到_ 不少好货：由真正的玻璃制成的酒杯，在桌上烛光的照耀下闪闪发亮；木质餐盘全都带有光泽，食物里保证不会出现木刺；厚重的壁毯将壁炉发出的热量留住，房间里十分温暖舒适。

“陈设简陋，请见谅，”德·舍万说着，优雅地执起她的手吻了一下。“哎，眼下我的境遇并不算很好，否则一定好好款待。”

“这里挺好的，”Killeen实话实说。

“啊，话说回来，你也是个军人，和我一样，”德·舍万为她斟了一杯葡萄酒。Killeen满腹狐疑，还是忍住了先嗅一嗅的冲动——烛光下，颜色厚重的酒液看起来几乎像是血——抿了一小口。 _不太一样_ 。“我们这种人习惯了最艰苦的条件，就连最小限度的舒适都能让我们感到幸福， _non **[2]**_ ？”

“Non,”Killeen同意道。“我是说，是啊。”此前，她从未觉得自己和帝国的骑士们之间有什么共同点，但德·舍万说得对：尽管常常打扮得很蠢，但他们 _的确_ 是军人。她不禁有点好奇米歇尔·德·舍万在校场上会有什么表现。

下酒菜是由许多小碟装着的精致菜肴，Killeen渐渐开始适应——这和她已经习惯了的酒不同，对于酒，人们往往是 _麻木_ 而非 _适应_ 。她也不再等着德·舍万再次提起谋职的事情，而是开始享受他的陪伴。他讲了一些在各处服役时的趣事，也非常喜欢Killeen分享的她自己的故事，这让Killeen大为满足。她用空酒瓶、盐罐和刀叉演示了坚不可摧堡垒之战的过程。德·舍万提的问题惊人地高明，对攻城战的见解也十分独到。他说了一些暧昧的话，暧昧得恰到好处，而几杯葡萄酒下肚之后，那些彬彬有礼的恭维赞美在Killeen看来似乎也不再那么荒唐，而开始变得有趣了。

晚餐结束时，Killeen从心底感到失落。这顿饭与她事前所想的大为不同：没有生硬呆板的对话，也没有令人尴尬的沉默，这一晚非常愉快。她裹着德·舍万坚持借给她的斗篷返回Cullen的办公室，惊讶地听到最后一班换岗的钟声已经响起。

让她更为惊讶的是，屋里还亮着蜡烛，而Cullen坐在桌旁盯着一份报告。

“这么晚还没睡，”她边说关上门。

他捏了捏鼻梁。“睡眠有意躲着我。”

“试试光明圣咏，我每次都 _立刻_ 开始打盹，”Killeen说。

“试过了，”Cullen低声说。Killeen立刻后悔了。她很清楚什么样的夜晚会令他长跪不起，用支离破碎的声音一遍遍重复圣歌。

“严重吗？”她柔声问。

他叹了口气。“和平时一样。”他抬眼看看她，稍稍皱了皱眉。“新斗篷？”

Killeen把斗篷从肩上拽下来，扔进椅子里。“借来的。 _有些人_ 知道该如何照顾怕冷的女士。”

就连熟悉的玩笑也没能改善他的情绪。“你要小心他。他现在和赛琳娜女皇关系不好，正指望审判官能出面调解。”

“这事儿他一个字也没提，也没求我帮任何忙，”Killeen说。

“是想趁你不备时再提吧，”Cullen说。

反驳的话语借着酒劲蹿到嘴边，但那会暴露太多她不想说的东西，所以Killeen把它咽了回去。 ** _你_** _对我没兴趣，不代表其他接近 **我** 的男人也都 **另有所图**_ 。“我要睡了，”最后她说出口的只有这句，“你也该睡了。”

“我们知道山姆森在搞什么鬼了，”Cullen说道。Killeen正要起身，闻言又坐回椅子里。“让他如此强壮，如此强大的秘密。一件盔甲，由红晶利瑞砪制成。”

Killeen皱起了眉。“这难道不该归进‘糟透了的主意’那一类吗？”她问道。“光是 _一把_ 红晶利瑞砪铸造的 _剑_ 就把骑士指挥官变成了雕像。”

“他手下有个天分很高的宁静者。马德克斯——梅瑞狄丝的另一名受害者。”Cullen摇了摇头。“他们在法环时就认识了。马德克斯显然有办法让山姆森免受盔甲的伤害。如果我们能想办法破坏那件盔甲……”

“能有什么办法？”

“我们知道马德克斯的藏身处。如果能抓住他，说服他告诉我们——”Cullen揉了揉后脖子，疲惫地用手遮住脸。“我们天亮出发。”

“我去收拾东西，”Killeen说。

Cullen摇摇头。“不——我需要你留在这儿。我们两个不能同时离开天擎堡。”

他说得对，细想之下，冰冷的事实这样告诉她。 _可是_ ……Killeen心里一阵不安。“但愿审判官知道你左手格挡比较慢。” _还有你最近都没睡好，也没好好吃饭_ 。

“我 _十八岁起_ 就是圣殿骑士了，”Cullen说，接着他微微一笑，语气缓和下来。“我没事，Kill。只是——我必须得去。这事我必须亲自了结。”

“我明白，”Killeen说。她不能嘱咐他 _小心_ ——在战斗中小心谨慎往往意味着容易被杀。她只能说：“回来时盔甲上要是敢有一道凹痕，哈瑞特一定会用他那柄祖传的锤子敲你。”

“你会保护我的，”Cullen干巴巴地说。

“很有可能，”Killeen说。“ _毕竟_ 是我职责所在嘛。”

 _只要你肯_ 。

_造物主啊，她要是敢让他受伤……或者更糟……_

_那就让她尝尝 **我的** 怒火，之后剩下的渣滓再给考瑞斐厄斯凑合玩玩_。 

 

 

[1]原文和游戏内对话一致，卡桑德拉说的是“So, I take it -”（所以，我认为——），而铁牛回答“Actually, he’s the one who’s been taking it.”(其实是他一直在受)。

[2]奥莱语，即“不”。


	25. 他不在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen发现走进大人物视线的坏处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

Killeen站在议事厅的两扇厚重门扉之前，迅速检查自己的仪表。靴子，上过光；头发，梳理过；衬衫，干净且没有露出来的补丁；护甲，整整齐齐。想起情报官是奥莱人，她那天早上还特意去了趟澡堂。

_继续磨蹭也不能让这事变容易。_

Killeen深吸一口气，推开大门，故作镇定地走了进去。

带有些许反高潮意味的是，议事厅内空无一人。 _嗯，我 **是** 到得早了点儿_。她走向桌边。此前有一次，她为了某件紧急的差事来这里找正在开会的Cullen，匆匆瞥见过它一眼；现在她终于有机会细细端详。巨大的地图上摆满指示物，标记着军队、盟友和敌人的位置。其中一枚红色的放置在名为 _杜玛圣堂_ 的地点上，无疑代表山姆森；另有一枚在 _高树野_ 附近，只有可能代表考瑞斐厄斯。

“你很准时，”一个声音在她身后响起，Killeen转过身，发现卡桑德拉女士神情严肃地看着她。“这是我欣赏的素质之一。”

“我带了昨晚的报告，”Killeen边说边举起手中的纸张示意。

一个头戴兜帽的身影从卡桑德拉身后溜进门来，情报官甜美的嗓音在此似乎有些不合时宜：“很好。咱们开始吧。”

尽管风格迥异，但两人都有不怒自威的气质。让Killeen庆幸的是，她们似乎并未视她为局外人。她们以简短的语句飞速交换着意见，显然彼此熟悉已久。 _也许她们只当我是个不够格的替代品_ ，Killeen一边拼命试图跟上如箭雨般密集的问题和建议，一边这样想着， _而不是什么局外人_ 。至于蒙蒂利耶女士，她魅力非凡又礼数周到，从不直接反对任何人——却总能达到她的目的。

一小时以后，Killeen开始觉得约瑟芬·蒙蒂利耶是三人中最危险的。

会议结束时，她已全身浸透汗水。

_造物主啊，以后每天都要来这么一遭！_

“中尉，”返回主堡大厅时，情报官叫住了她，“我是来感谢你的。我知道这对你来说并不容易，但卡桑德拉女士无法一下子接手指挥官Cullen的全部工作。”

“她很能干，”Killeen说。

“ _否则_ 她也做不了教皇的右手，”情报官说道。

“是的，长官，”Killeen说。

“但她常常随审判官外出。对于审判庭军事行动的细节，她无法像Cullen那样了如指掌。而你可以。”

“乐意效劳，长官，”Killeen不动声色地说。她们经过蒙蒂利耶女士的办公室，来到了大厅里。

“我们 _都_ 乐意效劳，”情报官说，“但由我们的职责产生的是不同程度的困难，以及奖赏。”

“长官，”Killeen答道。很久以前她就学到，在不知道某位高级军官到底想说什么时，最合适的做法是保持最基本的肯定态度。

“你一定担心着指挥官Cullen的安危，”情报官说。她稍作停顿，随后把声音压得很低，让旁人没法偷听：“他不在的时候，你也睡在他房间里么？”

听出话中的暗示，Killeen的脸红透了。“不是——” _你想的 **那样**_ 。“我不——我们不是——”

“我也不是……不知道指挥官的难处，”蕾莉安娜用非常小的声音说道，“还有你对他的帮助。”

Killeen看着她冰冷的灰色眼眸，那么漂亮，却那么冷酷。她没想到回答会需要莫大的勇气：“这您要问指挥官Cullen，长官。”

蕾莉安娜笑了。“很好，”她说，“我只想表达谢意。指挥官Cullen对审判庭的事业举足轻重。”

“长官，”Killeen说。

情报官转过身去，又转了回来。“我听说米歇尔·德·舍万在追求你？”

“我不确定，”Killeen答道。

“他可是相当确定呢，”蕾莉安娜说。“祝你好运，中尉，我希望你能作出……正确的选择。”

她转身走了。Killeen也往Cullen的办公室走去，大脑飞速运转着。追求我？

**_正确_ ** _的选择？难道她的意思是Cullen对德·舍万的看法是对的？_

然而—— _万一我作了 **错误** 的选择，难不成情报官要把我干掉？_

_应该不会。_

_可能不会。_

_大概不会吧。_

官老爷们不知道有你这个人的时候，Killeen边走边想，生活可是简单多了。

此后，Killeen适应了新的日常模式。她回自己的房间休息，但每天早上仍会在Cullen的办公室与菲尔碰面，边吃早饭边安排一天的工作。尽管大部分决策她都要独立完成，但更高层面的战略计划并不需要她操心，她也让班长们承担起比平日更多的责任（派菲尔去检查他们的工作进度取得了奇效），这样一来，她觉得这份新的职责也能应付得了。

于是她便应付了下来。

然而她总是感觉漏掉了什么——某些细节，关键节点。有几次，她在夜里猛然惊醒，浑身冷汗，知道 _有些事不对劲_ ，却无论如何也无法想起到底是什么事。

一次晨会上，她漫不经心地提起了这件一直困扰她的事。 _肩负的责任加重时常有，很正常_ ，蒙蒂利耶女士安慰她。 _我成为一家之主时也有过这种感觉_ 。

Killeen尽力将这恼人的感觉赶出脑海。忙碌时，这种感觉更容易被忽视，无论是忙于工作还是——

米歇尔·德·舍万发来了更多邀请：共进晚餐，到城堡外共骑，或者沿城墙散步。对于第一项邀请，Killeen犹豫了很长时间，Cullen的警告在耳边回响，但最后还是答应了。

晚餐提供了令人愉悦的消遣，外出骑马则使她能暂时逃离Cullen桌上的繁重工作。德·舍万的坐骑无法与坚心相比，也赶不上萤火虫的速度，但仍是匹良驹，德·舍万本人也是一位技巧高超的骑手。他受过骑乘战斗的训练，也有实战经验，Killeen从他那里学到了一些基本技巧——如何迎接交战那一刻的冲击，如何在马鞍内移动，才能在躲避和格挡时不至使自己或坐骑失去平衡。德·舍万对萤火虫迅捷而灵敏的反应大加赞赏，这令Killeen十分满意。不过他也坦言，以萤火虫的年纪，已经很难适应战场的环境。

他甚至与Killeen和城堡里的孩子们一起踢了一场球。对于规则，他懂得比孩子们还少，但他学得很快，踢起来也很有热情。比赛结束后，他们一起来到马厩，舀起水槽的水从头上淋下去。德·舍万告诉她贵族的孩子是没有机会进行这种游戏的。在狭小而规矩众多的上流社交圈内很难凑够人数，而仆人的孩子显然是不能加入的。

“听起来好孤单，”Killeen回想起自己的童年，那些与其他孩子一起，成群结队在街上漫游的悠长午后，那些在不经意间开始的比赛，那些忽然爆发、又在少数服从多数的意见中结束的争吵，以及在面对大人的干涉时自动形成的统一战线。

“是的，”德·舍万说。“希望我的孩子不用这样度过童年。当然以我现在的境况，也很难为后代提供那么优越的条件了。”

这是他第一次提起他的情况。Killeen等着他继续提出那些Cullen预想中的请求。

但德·舍万没有提。他把湿漉漉的头发甩到脑后，吻过她的手便走了。

“只要她想，她可以建立自己的帝国，”科尔贴着Killeen的胳膊肘说道。

Killeen被吓得失去平衡，一屁股坐进了水槽里。

“科尔！”她边往外爬边吼道。

“它会唱歌，”科尔接着说，专注而苍白的双眼直直瞪着她。“它会 _唱歌_ 。”

“什么——？”

但他已经走了。

“Kill！”菲尔站在楼梯上尖声叫道，还使劲挥着胳膊。

Killeen三步并作两步跑上楼梯。“怎么了？”

“多瑞安·帕弗斯爵士在找你。”

Killeen点点头。“谢谢。你洗过手和脸了吗？”

“洗了，”菲尔显得有些心虚。

Killeen叹了口气，走上通往上层庭院和藏书室的楼梯。“是真的洗了，还是算是洗了？”

 _“_ 我 _本来_ 想洗的，”菲尔说。“可你又在跟德·屎样爵士[1]说话，我只好不洗了。”

“德· _舍万_ 爵士，”Killeen纠正道。“ _为什么_ 只好不洗了？”

“免得他做 _坏_ 事呀，”菲尔说得好像这是显而易见的事。

Killeen决定 _这件事_ 可以稍后再谈。“现在就去，别等到晚饭。”

“你又要去找德·屎样爵士？”菲尔满怀戒心地问。

“我去找帕弗斯，”Killeen说。“ _你_ 给我去洗手。”

多瑞安就在藏书室等着她。令她有些惊讶的是，瓦瑞克也在。

他冲她点点头。“Killer。”

“我可爱的中尉女士，”多瑞安开口，“我们正在聊利瑞砪。特别是，红晶利瑞砪”

“亮晶晶说你觉得可能有解药，”瓦瑞克说。

“嗯，如果它是毒——”Killeen说。瓦瑞克摇了摇头。

“说红晶利瑞砪是毒药，倒不如说太阳是盏灯，”他说。“我已经托人去打探，也找了一些比我更了解这玩意儿的朋友深入调查，但你可别报太大希望。眼下我啥消息都没有。”

Killeen点了点头。“好吧，多谢你了。”她说。“谢谢你费心。我只是——雄狮领的报告总让我觉得，有些人并不是完全 _自愿_ 的。”她顿了顿。“谢谢你告诉我。我该回去了。”

她转身要走时，多瑞安漫不经心地问道：“那位帅气的骑士怎么样啊？”

Killeen停下脚步，默数三下，然后才转身。“你指谁？”她同样漫不经心地反问。

“别害羞啊，可爱的中尉，这可一点儿也不适合你。我指那位有一头金黄秀发和美好的宽阔肩膀的米歇尔爵士。”

“我相信他一定好着呢，”Killeen回答。

“我知道，可他到底 _怎么样_ ？”多瑞安挑起了一根眉毛。“我听了不少关于奥莱人的美妙传说，只可惜未曾有幸 _细细_ 品味。”

Killeen看看他，又看看瓦瑞克，后者耸了耸肩。“只是想给我的新书找点素材啦，Killer。”

“只怕我帮不了你，”Killeen说。“米歇尔爵士和我——”

“哟，还在暧昧？”多瑞安说。“这是一个美好的阶段，然而要是拖得太久可就变成 _单调乏味_ 了。”

“我看你和铁牛倒是不用担心这个，”Killeen回嘴道。

多瑞安仰头大笑起来。“不。可怜的Cullen，他的视力恢复了没有？”

“我的腿动不了了，”Killeen说。

“真不敢相信我竟然错过了，”瓦瑞克抱怨道。“光是追索者的表情就…… _没人_ 能模仿她。”

“Cullen的表情也很好笑啊，”Killeen说着，向后缩了缩，防备地抬起一只手，移开目光。“我很…… _抱歉_ 。”

“我几乎觉得那次打扰是值得的，”多瑞安沉吟道。“告诉我，亲爱的、可爱的中尉女士，指挥官Cullen对你的这位奥莱朋友怎么看？”

“这你要问指挥官Cullen，”Killeen不动声色，说完便离开了藏书室，没理会多瑞安扬起的眉毛。

然而当她梳过头发、换过衬衫，准备前去赴约，陪德·舍万到城墙上散步时，这个问题依旧萦绕在她脑海。她将心中隐隐的不安归咎于Cullen对奥莱骑士溢于言表的不信任。

也许Cullen是对的？ _也许他看得比我更准，因为此刻我被鲜花和赞美冲昏了头脑？_

一看到正在等她的德·舍万，疑虑便烟消云散。他的微笑只可能是诚挚的，他对她的那些故事所表现出来的兴趣也只可能是真心的。

他微微欠身，让她挽起他的手臂。她注意到他一直在调整两人的位置，以确保他——而不是她——总是站在风吹来的一边。

_不过，这样的把戏在奥莱一定是必修课。_

Killeen忽然停了下来，德·舍万也只好跟着停下。“米歇尔爵士——我知道你有些事……我的意思是，我帮不了——如果你是因为这个才——”

她心里希望他否认，但也做好了他承认的准备。

她怎么也没想到，他会用两根手指轻轻抬起她的下巴，然后吻了她。

这一吻十分简短，几乎只是擦过嘴唇，接着他便退后鞠躬。“请原谅我的冒昧。我实在无法抗拒。”

“我——不，你——”Killeen结巴了。

“如果你不喜欢我的关注，那么明天的晚餐就不要来，”德·舍万说道。“但如果我今天的行为没有冒犯到你，我会很高兴你来。”

他说完又鞠了一躬就走了，留下还在琢磨该如何回复的Killeen。

她在城墙上缓缓踱着步。那个吻让她感到…… _愉悦_ ，没错。但仅此而已。就像她曾经的那些吻和那些情人一样地令她 _愉悦_ 。

_也许那就是这种感觉。_

_也许，如果我是个身材苗条的法师，有一头美丽的金发，而Cullen……也许那也会令我感到 **愉悦** 。_

她想象着 _Cullen_ 的手指抬起她的下颌， _Cullen_ 的双唇覆上她的。一股暖流通灌她全身，告诉她那种感觉是 _愉悦_ 这个词远远无法形容的。

  


  


[1]原文de Chien，奥莱语。菲尔误把de Chevin说成了de Chien。Chien意思是狗，发音接近she-young。


	26. 甲胄下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen和Killeen面对后果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
> 见本章结尾。

Killeen在城堡外训练萤火虫的时候，远远看到归来的骑手们穿过山谷。 _审判庭的旗帜_ ，分辨 _敌友_ 的第一反应已经深入她的骨髓，然后她才眯起眼睛，认出审判官在长途旅行时喜欢骑的那头牡鹿的巨大鹿角。

她在马镫里站起来，寻找坚心高大的白色身影。她很快就找到了雪白的骏马，看到他背上的骑士坐得笔直。 没受伤，至少没受重伤 。

她有些颤抖地呼出一口气，放下心来。他们外出期间，她心中那份隐隐的不安，那种没来由地觉得有什么事出了差错，而且是 _很大的_ 差错的感觉每一天都变得更加强烈。

_不过是我想多了而已。_

可那感觉依然盘踞在她心中。

Killeen调转马头返回城堡，让萤火虫甩开步子全速奔跑。不过即便如此，等她们到达桥头时，另一拨骑士早已穿过了大门，而她在马厩里只看到马房小弟们在帮马匹降温，坚心也在他们中间。

她下了马，尽量随意地向最近的马房小弟询问：“嘿，他们回来了？”

他点点头。

“没人受伤吧？”

“我没看见有人受伤，”他耸了耸肩答道。

Killeen强迫自己先照料好萤火虫，又检查了坚心的腿和蹄子，接着绕道去厨房取了些面包，最后才走——而不是跑——回Cullen的办公室。

但Cullen不在那里。

 _这是自然，_ _她想。_ _他们要开碰头会，蒙蒂利耶女士和情报官一定有许多事情要知会审判官和指挥官。他怎么可能在这儿呢。真是荒唐。_

这时阁楼上传来脚步声。

_可能是Cullen。_

_也可能 **不是** Cullen。_

她没出声，只是将面包卷塞进口袋，腾出双手，然后蹑手蹑脚地走近梯子，慢慢、静静地爬到顶端，越过地板边缘向阁楼里窥视。

的确 **是** Cullen：他上身只穿着衬衫，胸甲和斗篷胡乱扔在地上，与他平日里的习惯完全不符。阁楼里很冷，但他的衬衫和发梢都已被汗水浸湿。他手中握着一只闪着微弱蓝光的小瓶，盯着它，仿佛它既是通往虚空的大门，也是逃离那里的关键。

他舔舔嘴唇，又咽了咽口水，Killeen看着他的喉咙有节奏地抽动着。“就一点点……”他用沙哑的声音喃喃道，“就这一次。”

Killeen翻身进了阁楼，他猛地转过身来，显然吓了一跳，把瓶子藏在身后。“Kill。我没听见你进来。”

“把利瑞砪给我，Cullen，”Killeen伸出手，直截了当地说。

他移开了目光，一动不动。“这……你不明白。”

“我只明白你已经坚持了这么久，”Killeen说，“我还明白这一路并不轻松。难到你想前功尽弃？”

“我不会——这和以前不一样，”Cullen说。“只是——就这一次。”

“就喝一杯。”Killeen一步一步向他接近。“就赌一把。”

“这 _不一样_ ，”他反驳道。“我 _需要_ 它。我没法——我不能再这样下去了。 _这样_ 不行。”

Killeen来到他身边，像安抚受惊的马儿一般轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。“去找卡桑德拉女士谈谈吧，”她提议。

“她也不明白。”

“那——”

Cullen猛地转身。“没有用的！ _什么_ 都没用！你听不懂吗？”

他的动作使得他拿着瓶子的那只手暴露在Killeen面前，于是她伸手去拿。

Cullen抓住她的手腕，越握越紧，指节开始泛白。疼痛蔓延到她的手臂上。“你别管我！你听明白了吗？ _别管我！_ ”

他找到正确的施力点，毫不留情地用力挤压，她不由自主地松开了手指。Killeen眼睁睁看着他用另一只手拿走小瓶。他把她的手腕攥得更紧了，她的视野中开始出现长条形的污点，骨骼开始以不正常的方式移动。“Cullen——”

“ _够了_ ，”他低声吼道。

“Cullen。”Killeen尽量让声音保持平稳。“Cullen。你伤到我了。”

有那么几秒钟的时间，他似乎不明白她的话。然后他向下看着自己的手，仿佛它属于另一个人。“ _造物主啊_ ，”他用刺耳的声音说道，放开了她。

他抓握的力道挤走了她腕部的血液，留下几道苍白的指印，而他的脸色也和那些指印一样惨白。时间仿佛过去了很久。

最后他终于转身，举起装着利瑞砪的小瓶，用力从屋顶的洞中扔了出去。

从很远的地方，传来它在城堡下方的石头上摔得粉碎的声音。

“我——”Cullen开口道。“我——”他在床沿坐下，头埋进手里。“ _Kill_ 。”

“不严重，”她说。

“那只是 _侥幸_ ，”Cullen费力地深吸一口气，又说：“药膏。在我箱子里。我来——”他冲到床脚，双膝跪下，因为手抖得太厉害，试了两次才打开箱盖上的锁扣。“你坐下。我这就找出来。就在这里面。”他狂乱地翻着箱里的东西，终于找到一个小瓶拿到她面前，用颤抖的双手笨拙地掀开盖子。“我来——”

“我自己来就好。”Killeen说。

“让我来吧，”Cullen恳求道。他轻轻捧住Killeen伸出的手腕，轻得她几乎感觉不到。他用另一只手挖出一块药膏，在她的皮肤表面轻轻涂开，接着又挖了一块，然后是另一块。最后，直到瓶子里什么都不剩了，他才放开她的手臂，转开了身子。

“Cullen,”Killeen道。“说话。”但他只是低头不语，于是她又说：“或者我去找科尔。你自己选。但我 _必须_ 知道究竟是怎么回事。”

“是——”他甫一开口便又停下，摇了摇头。“我做不到。”

她朝他走近了一点，用双手握住他的手。“你做得到，”她说。“如果不把它变成回忆，它永远都会是你的噩梦。有人曾这样告诉我。”

“那个人并不知道他在说什么。”他的声音低得几乎听不见。

“我不这么认为。而且我是这里唯一有发言权的人。所以 _告诉我_ 吧。”

于是他说了，低沉、颤抖的声音道出破碎的词句，悠长的沉默夹杂其间。他讲了杜玛圣堂，对抗、杀死昔日同僚带来的恐惧；宁静者玛德克斯选择服毒，以痛苦而缓慢的死亡捍卫山姆森的秘密；他们的搜寻，不想放过 _任何_ 一条可能对击败山姆森有帮助的线索。

到处都是红晶利瑞砪。尸体上有，墙上也有，从地板里钻出，真菌一般爬满整个圣堂，经过萃取后装入小瓶，一排排摆好等待红晶圣殿骑士们取用。

“法师们能听到，”Cullen说。“而——我到了那儿才知道，圣殿骑士也能听到。至少这个前圣殿骑士能。也许是因为没有其它利瑞砪的声音掩盖它。它会 _唱歌_ ，Kill。就像利瑞砪那样，又不太一样。它听起来——更黑暗。更强大，造物主啊，太强大了。它——它到处都是，我被它包围了，我想要它，安卓丝缇饶恕我，我 _想要_ 它。你无法想象那种感觉，Kill，没有语言可以形容那种感觉，那种 _渴望_ 。如果不是有其他人，我可能真的会，就算那是红晶利瑞砪，就算我 _知道_ 。从那以后，我就无法——无法进食，无法 _入睡_ ，就好像我的皮囊不再合身，又好像我被整个掏空了，天空太低，我感觉自己又聋又瞎，而要想恢复视觉和听觉，我只要——”他又开始出汗了。“我做不到，Kill。这次不行了。上一次——风险不高。可 _如今_ ——我满脑子都是它，我想的、听的全是那歌声，那歌声的记忆，那歌声随着血液奔流的美好记忆。”

他与她手指交缠，陷入了沉默。

“审判官知道吗？”Killen问。他摇了摇头。“我去找她吧。”

他闭上眼点点头，神情凝重，一如无尽的严冬。“她该除去我的职务，找人代替我。”

“ _造物主在上_ ，我不是这个意思。”Killeen说。“我以为——你希望她来——好跟她聊聊。”

“我不想让她……看见我这副样子，”Cullen说。“你说得对，应该告诉她。但……等我能——还不行。 _现在_ 不行。”

“好吧，”Killeen说。“Cullen，你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

他一脸茫然。“昨天。我想是。可能是。”

她松开一只手，伸进口袋摸出有点挤扁了的面包卷。“给。”Cullen狐疑地看着它，她把它拿得离他更近一些。“吃了它。至少吃一点。你在透支体力——你就没有想过饿肚子只会让你更难受吗？”

Cullen接过面包卷，顺从地撕下一小块吃了下去。“这些天来除了利瑞砪，我几乎什么都没想过。”

 _利瑞砪，还有因为 **渴望** 利瑞砪而惩罚你自己_，Killeen想。她来到床脚的箱子跟前，在里面搜寻了一番，找出一件干净的衬衫扔给他。“把面包吃了，换上干净衬衫，然后躺下。”她不容置疑地说。

Cullen服从了她的指示。他没有争辩，一个字也没说，只是耷拉着肩膀，双眼陷于阴影之中。

“睡吧，”Killeen说。但他不肯闭眼。“Cullen，我在这陪你，我保证。”

“那些梦——”他说。“比 _以前_ ——更糟了。”

她在床沿坐下，握住他的一只手。“我就在这陪你。”

他绷紧嘴唇，用另一只手捂住脸。“Kill，”他的声音低沉而凄惨，用绝望的力量握着她的手。

“我在。”她把另一只手放在他肩上。“我哪儿也不去，Cullen，没事的。我就在这儿。”

接着，要么是她自己失去了平衡，要么是Cullen拽了她一把，Killeen无法确定到底是哪一种情况，总之她忽然躺在了他身边，而他像溺水之人抓住救命的绳子一般紧紧抱着她，脸贴着她的脖子，身体随着无声的抽泣痉挛颤抖。

她唯有用尽双臂的力量抱住他，再没别的事情可以做。

“我真该——真该带你 _一起_ 去，”他的声音干涩刺耳。“让审判庭见鬼去。一路上我一直假装你在那里，假装我听见了你会说什么。”他模仿起她的不那么字正腔圆的口音：“ _Cullen，不要越活越蠢。_ 全靠它，我才能保全一丝理智，从那个地方回来。”

Killeen轻轻抚着他的头发，一遍遍地告诉他会好起来，她就在那里，他没事。就这样过了十分钟，也可能是三个小时，他终于不再颤抖，呼吸也变得平稳。

“我好累，”他疲惫地低语。“Kill，我一直都好累。”

“那就睡吧，”她说。接着，仿佛她是个法师，而她的话有使人服从的魔力一般，他的身体放松下来，头靠在她的肩上沉沉睡去，安然坠入漆黑的井底，知道她不会允许那里盘踞的怪物伤害他。

Killeen拉过毯子盖住他们两人，躺下来继续守望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发生的事件可以称为亲密伴侣间暴力。我绝对无意暗示如果施暴一方足够愤怒，这种行为就可以接受；或者“只是”一点淤伤不能算家庭暴力；又或者道了歉就可以一笔勾销。


	27. 他梦里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人没能得到他/她想要的，另外的某人没能得到他/她需要的。（本章开荤了）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 见本章末尾。

Killeen听见Cullen在梦中低声呻吟，立即完全清醒过来。

他回来已有一周，状态…… _比先前有所改善_ ，这是事实，却也是需要谨慎维持、有条件的事实。Killeen照顾他进食和休息，也尽可能地继续承担着在他离开期间接手的工作。前来投奔审判庭的前圣殿骑士越来越多，Cullen成了他们摆脱利瑞砪枷锁的榜样，这似乎对他自己也有帮助。

大部分时间里，他都能成功地掩饰颤抖的双手，和在山间冷冽的空气中依旧会流到眉梢的汗水。

 _这些却逃不过菲尔的眼睛_ 。Killeen常见到小姑娘眉头紧蹙，心事重重地看着她的熊爵士。她私下里向她解释Cullen病了，但已经在好转，而且当面谈及此事会让他觉得难堪。

菲尔果断地点点头，再也没有提起这件事。但她在早餐时变得特别照顾Cullen，一见到他的茶杯空了就马上为他重新倒满，还趁他转身时把自己的面包卷偷放到他的盘子里。 _你们两个再这样喂我，_ Cullen发现她的小动作时打趣道， _很快我就得请哈瑞特帮我修改盔甲了_ 。

当菲尔突然从椅子里站起来，扑到他怀里时，他完全呆住了。接着他轻轻地、小心翼翼地回抱住她，仿佛小姑娘是玻璃做的。

“别再让她那样做了，”过后，他对Killeen说。“如果我——”

 _噢，Cullen_ 。“你不会的。”

他用一根手指碰碰她手腕上青黑色的瘀伤，又一言不发地抽回手。

Killeen抓住那只手。“Cullen。那时你不是你自己。”

她几乎没听见：“你又如何知道？”

一有机会——每天一次，两次，甚至三次——她就搜索他的房间和办公室里，恐惧在胃中郁结，生怕在打开的抽屉里、掀起的毛毯下发现装着蓝色液体的小瓶。

_或者更糟的——一只 **空** 瓶。_

一次她被Cullen撞见，以为他会生气，结结巴巴地向他道了歉。

他却摇摇头，疲惫不堪地道：“你什么也不会找到。”

“我——我 _必须_ 得找，Cullen，你——”

“我知道。我知道你在找。但我这儿什么都没有。”漫长的沉默。“因为如果我——如果这里真 _有_ 什么，你一定会把它拿走，或者尝试拿走。而我有可能——”他久久盯着她的手腕。“那将是不可原谅的。那 _已经_ 是不可原谅的。”

一定有什么话能抹去他脸上的那副表情， _一定_ 有。“只是瘀伤而已，Cullen。我在校场上受过重得多的伤，该死的， _我_ 在校场上也伤过 _你_ 。还记得克雷姆教我扫堂腿那次吗？我把你直直掀上了校场围栏，你腿上挫伤了一大片，整个星期都一瘸一拐的。”

这份记忆为她赢得了他的微微一笑。“挫伤的可不是我的 _腿_ 。”

虽只是微微一笑，但也是他回来之后这些天里的头一次。Killeen长长地舒了一口气。 _会没事的_ ，这些她反复告诉Cullen的话，她自己也第一次开始相信了。 _会没事的。最后总会没事的。_

一天晚上，他给Killeen看了从山姆森的营地里发现的信件，写在破损的羊皮纸上，收件人正是Cullen。 _服下足够多的利瑞砪，歌声便会揭示真相_ ，Killeen无声地读着。 _教会利用了我们，你选择了错误的战场。考瑞斐厄斯选中我做他的将军和他力量的载体。_

“只是疯狗的乱吠，”她冷冷地说，把信递还给他。

“我知道，”Cullen回答，把它扔进了火盆。

但那天夜里，梦魇变本加厉，令他颤抖不止，周身冰冷，几乎说不出话来。Killeen拨旺壁炉里的火，又把自己的毯子给他盖上。Cullen盲目地朝她伸出手，如他回来的第一夜那样绝望地抱住她，用非常低的声音——仿佛是怕别人、甚至是他自己听到——告诉她，有时他害怕山姆森说的 _没有_ 错，至少，关于教会的那一部分没有错。

“那时我 _十八岁_ 。我 _十三岁_ 就加入了骑士团。”他的声音又干又涩，手臂环着她，肌肉在皮肤下绷紧好似木桩。“我怎么可能—— _我们_ 怎么可能——知道？我们的选择——最终失去一切，家人的记忆，朋友的记忆，爱人的记忆？或者是——或者是 _这个_ 。”

又一次地，Killeen抱着他，直到他平静下来，沉沉睡去，继续抱着他，听着他的呼吸，直到她自己也坠入梦乡。

早上醒来时，他的头仍靠在她肩上，手臂搭在她胸前，她的手掌刚好覆在他肩胛的伤疤上面。她只消稍微一动，便可以如长久以来所渴望的那样，抚摸那道伤痕，可以把手指伸进他的衬衫领口，感受平滑的肌肤和底下那一道细细的、微微凸起的组织。

想到这里，她的呼吸开始加速。

可万一她弄醒了他，而他发现……

 _假如你愿意，我们可以让这件事过去_ ，这是他在坚不可摧堡垒说的，从那以后，她便一直在小心翼翼、一丝不苟地假装她 _愿意_ 。如今他要抵御新旧两种恶魔，她不能让他在这个节骨眼儿上知道她说了谎：她没有一天不想把他揽进怀中——也许不是像现在这样，像姐妹、母亲或 _朋友_ 一样，而是抚摸、被抚摸，让手指如她的双眼一般记住他背上修长的肌肉，在他每次陷入沉思时便会用手去揉的颈后那块地方印下一个吻……

Cullen动了动，醒了过来。“噢——我。呃。”

Killeen抬起他搭在自己身上的手臂，动作流畅地翻身下了床。“我去拿早餐，”她背对着他，边寻找她的靴子边说。

在她的想象中，在她弯腰下去系靴子上的绑带时，他伸出了一只手，指尖停留在刚好碰不到她后背的地方。

在现实中，他说：“谢谢，”她在梯子顶端停下看他时，他正在穿他自己的靴子，脸被挡住，她没有看见。

第三个噩梦侵扰的夜晚，接着是第四个，不知不觉中，他们达成了无言的共识：新的习惯，她不仅睡在他房间里，更与他共枕而眠，像两个挤在一起躲避暴风雪的旅人一般清清白白，她的陪伴成了护身符，抵挡着在梦里纠缠他的阴影与恶魔。

这天早上，他又在做噩梦。

Killeen张开嘴想要叫醒他，但她马上意识到自己被他紧紧搂着，后背贴着他的胸膛，这样的姿势下她毫无优势可言。如果他又像上次那样——他仍时常那样，而且现在很可能 ** _就是_** 那样——与梦中的恶魔搏斗，她将处于十分危险的境地。

她尝试安静地、小心地从他怀里钻出来，他的胳膊却搂得更紧了些。他把脸埋在她颈后，再次低吟一声，整个身体的弧度与她完全吻合。他的手慢慢地从她腰上转移到某些不那么清白的地方，Killeen终于意识到，他并没有做噩梦。

 _做梦，_ 是的。 _噩梦，_ 才不是。

_不用问，他一定是梦见了审判官。_

她必须叫醒他，或者自己走开，或者两件事都做。因为，对审判官的记忆或想象使Cullen的身体起了某种他显然非常喜欢的反应——证据确凿。Killeen _知道_ 这是她该做的事——可是他的唇压在她颈上，他的手在她身上缓缓游走，他温热的身体紧贴着她，摆动着——这是不可能的，不允许的，可这感觉太好， _造物主啊_ ，这感觉实在太好了，一股股暖流从每一寸相亲的肌肤上蔓延开来，在她腹中汇集、积聚，越升越高。

_我可以就这么躺在这里，然后……_

_不行_ 。那样就是利用他的信任，他的弱点，那将比不可原谅更糟。

她扭着身子挣脱了他的怀抱，头也不回地匆忙爬下梯子，逃出门去。

_我早早醒了，他还在熟睡，然后我就去拿早餐了。之后在那张床上发生了什么，我一无所知。_

她在院子里站了几分钟，试图说服自己事实就是如此，发生的事情就是这样，与她这番描述 _完全一样_ 。

接着她从厨房拿了惯常的面包和茶，返回Cullen的办公室。

菲尔就在门口等着，如往常一样。

Killeen朝她点点头，深呼吸一次，然后进了门。

看到Cullen已经在桌前坐着，她松了口气。 _就是一个正常的早晨_ ，她对自己说。 _完全正常的早晨。_

Cullen抬头看了看她。他面露微笑，似乎有话要说，可看到跟在Killeen身后的菲尔，又马上把目光移回桌面，双颊有些发红。

“早餐，”Killeen干脆地说着，把早饭放在桌上。“菲尔，倒茶。”小女孩神情专注地照做。Killeen强迫自己以友好询问、加上一点点关心的表情看着Cullen。“我很高兴你睡得不错。”

他的脸更红了。“我，呃——你已经走了，我醒的时候，我——”

“我醒的时候你睡得像头死猪，而且我肚子饿了，”Killeen说。

“那你——呃。”他瞥了瞥菲尔。“你睡得好吗？”

“睡得像根木桩，”Killeen回答。

“噢，”Cullen说道，偷看了她一眼。 _分明松了一口气。_

“眼一闭一睁，就是早上了，中间大概连身都没翻过，”Killeen继续粉饰着。“不过我也什么都不记得啦。”她没敢看他，唯恐他从自己脸上读出那份记忆， _是的，噢，是的_ ，他的身体贴着她，他的手……

一阵热浪袭来，她把面包卷掉在了地上，弯腰去捡，过了好久才站起来，这样脸上的潮红便可以用低头导致的充血来解释。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 我*不*认为和处在睡梦中、因此没有同意的人发生关系是OK的。 
> 
> （译注：原文后面还有一段关于更新进度的话，时效已过，和小说本身也没有关系，所以不翻译了。）
> 
> * * *
> 
> 译注：作者最初发表这一章时，最后在床上发生的那一段……不太一样，当时引发了一些争议。最后作者把那一段修改成了现在的样子，原来的版本则附在了续篇By His Side对应章节的开头。我争得作者同意，在这里附上原来的版本。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  *警告：以下内容涉及非自愿性行为，请自行斟酌是否阅读。  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
>  _不行_ 。那样就是利用他的信任，他的弱点，那将比不可原谅更糟。她抓住他的手，想把它从自己胸口拿开，他的手指却抓得更紧了，另一只手开始向下移动。
> 
> 她倒抽一口气，思绪开始涣散。Cullen把脸埋在她的头发里，低语着：“是的，噢 _是的_ ……”。他的动作愈发急切，他的碰触温柔却又坚决，Killeen不由自主地向后顶着，让他臀部的动作推着自己，迎合他的手指，一次又一次，她的呼吸开始变得急促。她用一只手捂住嘴，不让任何可能吵醒他的声音溜出来，因为如果他醒了，他就会停下，而如果他停下……
> 
>  
> 
> _造物主啊，如果他停下，我就会 **死掉** 。_
> 
>  
> 
> 他发出一声低沉的呻吟，仿佛贯穿了她整个身体，她屈服了，开始想象Cullen在清醒时发出这种声音的样子，想象他知道自己的碰触在她身上会产生什么样的效果，想象他对她做 _那件事_ ，还有 _那件事_ ，特别是——造物主啊—— _那件事_ 。“是的，”他喃喃道，“ _就是这样_ ，是的——噢——”
> 
> 她在支离破碎的脑海中重复着他的话语。 _是的，就是这样，是的……噢。噢。 **噢！**_
> 
> 最后一声沙哑的低吼，她感到他贴着自己，全身颤抖，她自己体内也开始痉挛、扭结，最终释放出一道久久起伏的欢愉之浪，全身骨骼随之变得酥软。
> 
> Cullen发出一声满足的叹息，重新沉入无梦的睡眠。
> 
> Killeen的心跳渐渐恢复正常，大脑也慢慢恢复了功能。 _太可怕了。我做了一件可怕的事。他永远也不会原谅我。_
> 
>  
> 
> _他永远也不 **该** 原谅我。_
> 
>  
> 
> 她无声地溜下了床。
> 
>  


	28. 桌案之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦瑞克带来一位朋友。

“Killer, Curly,”门外响起瓦瑞克粗砺的声音，Killeen起身回头，暗暗感激他的出现。“我带来个人，你们应该聊聊。”

跟着瓦瑞克进屋的是个女矮人，步伐里带着些许傲气。她四下看看，扬起了一根眉毛。“这地方收拾得还不错。“

瓦瑞克叹了一口气。“Curly，Killer，这位是比安卡·达沃瑞。她对红晶利瑞砪有点研究，我知道Killer也在调查此事。“

“你叫Killer？”比安卡问。“ _那_ 可真厉害。”

“Killeen，”Killeen回答。她注意到，提及红晶利瑞砪让Cullen全身僵硬。

“这就差多了，”比安卡说。“你们究竟是没茶呢，还是没有礼貌？”

“比安卡，”瓦瑞克说，“Curly是审判庭的指挥官，Killer是他的副官。”

“那他们应当更懂事才对，”比安卡说。她将一把椅子拉到桌旁，抬起屁股坐了上去，Cullen也回过神来，给她倒了一杯茶。“那么，红晶利瑞砪。我知道它是从哪来的。”

“从哪来？”Cullen立即问道，又看了看菲尔。“我们还要谈一会儿。去找丹内特总管，告诉他今早我们迟些到。”

菲尔犹豫不决，显然心中天人交战，被指派了特殊任务的喜悦和无法参与一次有趣谈话的沮丧都清清楚楚地写在她脸上。最后，责任感，以及Killeen不厌其烦的谆谆教导（就算是不喜欢的命令也要服从）占了上风，她点点头，从自己的座位上滑下来，跑了出去。

“小孩儿真可爱，”比安卡嘴上这么说，语气里却没有半点儿这个意思。“你们一定感到骄傲吧。”

“她不是——”Cullen连忙解释，Killeen也在同时开口：

“我不是——”

“无所谓啦，”比安卡说，已经失去了兴趣。她抿了一口茶，然后拉长了脸。“这里真的是世界尽头不是吗？连像样的茶都没有。好啦，红晶利瑞砪。最早是在一个矮人聚落发现的，那个聚落的入口所在最近刚刚被泄露出去。”

“到底是怎么泄露的？”瓦瑞克问道。“你之前没解释过。”

“我怎么知道你又会透露给谁？”比安卡反问。“我是说，你肯定没有抛下巴特兰不管。不过这也不是重点。”

“那重点是什么？”Cullen有些愠怒地问。

“红晶利瑞砪就是被瘟潮感染的利瑞砪，”比安卡说。

“这么说，两样致命的东西相结合，构成一种超级可怕的物质？”瓦瑞克说。“太棒了。”

“不，瓦瑞克，”比安卡说。“这说明利瑞砪是 _活的_ 。矿物不会感染瘟潮。而如果利瑞砪会感染……”

 _不是毒药，也不是毒素_ ，Killeen想。

_而是疾病。寄生虫。_

_寄居在圣殿骑士的血管里，就好像树枝上缠绕的槲寄生，一点一点慢慢杀死宿主……_

Killeen看了看Cullen，发现他也因同样的恐惧而面色惨白。她没有多想，朝他伸出一只手。

他握住她的手，力道之大几乎让她感到疼痛。“我们必须截断考瑞斐厄斯的源头，”他对瓦瑞克说。“先不着急研究理论。”

“我去告诉审判官。她应该今天就从嘶鸣荒野回来，”瓦瑞克说。他朝门口点了点头。“来吧，比安卡。咱最好赶紧了结这桩事，越快越好，趁 _某些人_ 还不知道你在这儿的消息。”

比安卡从座位上跳了下来。“哦，瓦瑞克，你总是这么担心我……除了在你不担心的时候。”

“ _你_ 能照顾好你自己，”两人一起离开时瓦瑞克说。“我担心的是 _我_ 。”

Killeen发觉自己仍旧握着Cullen的手——他也仍旧握着她的手，思考着瓦瑞克和比安卡带来的消息，拇指缓缓地在她手掌根部来回摩挲，动作稳定而温柔，和他在这天早晨的抚摸如出一辙，绕过她的大脑，直通条条神经，使她的关节放松，让一股暖意缓缓流过她的身体。

她清了清嗓子，Cullen吓了一跳，放开她的手，好像它忽然变得白热了一般。他的动作把桌子碰得轻轻摇晃，茶从杯中溅洒出来，沾湿了好几张羊皮纸，Cullen低声诅咒了一句。“我发誓，这里的地板在我上次离开时还是平的。”

飞奔的脚步声响起，接着上气不接下气的菲尔出现在门口。发现矮人们已经走了，她的脸色黯淡下来。“我—— _告诉_ ——他了，”她喘着粗气说。

“谢谢你，”Cullen说。“再去问问多瑞安爵士，看他还有没有事要找书商。”

小女孩点点头，再次转身跑了。

“腿都让她跑了，我会长胖的，”Killeen说。“而且不出五分钟，她的那些问题就会逼得帕弗斯想把她变成兔猪。”

“对他有好处，”Cullen不为所动地说。“Kill——”他顿了一顿，又揉揉后脖子。

“好了，我今天最好花点时间去找哈瑞特谈谈，”Killeen轻快地说，埋头读着武器库发来的最新报告。“从这报告上看，我还以为雄狮领来的那帮新兵都把他们的剑拿来劈柴了。”

如她所料，这件事转移了他的注意力。“可能是辛特兰上次运来的那批铁矿有问题，”他边说边把一叠征购领拽到面前，桌子再次摇晃起来，他皱了皱眉。“我不在的时候你拿这鬼东西干什么了？”

他弯腰去检查桌腿。

Killeen趁机溜了出去。

对于让多瑞安长时间接触菲尔会对法师有好处这件事，Killeen可不像Cullen那般放心，所以她先去了藏书室。经过主堡大厅时，她撞见瓦瑞克向科尔介绍比安卡。

“渴望他，离开他，”她听到科尔说。“这是真的吗？或许这样想的只有他？”

Killeen暗自偷笑，三步并做两步地跑上楼梯。今早在Cullen的办公室里，瓦瑞克明显刻意与比安卡保持着距离。那种比任何人都更想 _碰触_ ，却不得不谨慎地避免意外接触的感觉，Killeen自己再熟悉不过了。 _总算看到这家伙自食恶果了_ ，Killeen几乎想再磨蹭一会儿，好听听比安卡会如何回复。

楼上的藏书室里，多瑞安已经被菲尔逼得后背抵在了书架上，看起来有些焦躁。

“这是可能的，没错，”他对她说，“不过这种行为不太友善，而且结果可能会让受术者——也就是接受法术的人——非常不高兴。”

“什么东西会让人非常不高兴？”Killeen问道。“菲尔，你是不是在烦帕弗斯爵士？”

“没有，我只不过问几个问题而已。”

“比如呢？”Killeen颇为怀疑地问。

“他能不能用魔法让别人听话。”

Killeen看看多瑞安，后者耸了耸肩膀。“我向你保证，可爱的中尉女士，这话题绝对不是我提起来的。”

“这是个非常坏的主意，”Killeen斩钉截铁地说。“而且非常、非常卑鄙。”

“噢，”菲尔若有所思地说，接着面色一亮。“那把他们变成蛤蟆呢？你行吗？”

“很麻烦，”多瑞安说。“会有一些东西留下来，你懂的。”

“ _同样_ 非常、非常卑鄙，”Killeen边说边轻轻推着菲尔往楼梯走去，回过头抱歉地看了看多瑞安。

“要是他们活该呢？”蹦着走在Killeen前面的菲尔问。

“有人欺负你吗？”Killeen问。“你想让多瑞安把他变好？”

“没有，”菲尔回答，不过Killeen觉得她有点心虚。“就是问问。”

Killeen在心里暗暗记下这件事，打算以后再问，出其不意更有可能成功。“那好，现在既然你已经知道了，”她说。“走，跟我去武器库。”

她们回到主堡大厅，Killeen看到卡桑德拉也加入了瓦瑞克和科尔。

她带着菲尔绕过了他们。她知道，如果科尔不小心说漏了卡桑德拉的什么私事，追索者一定饶不了胆敢偷听的人。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**
> 
>  
> 
> 是的，红晶利瑞砪就是感染瘟潮的利瑞砪这件事要到比安卡的任务尾声才会揭示。为了本文剧情更合理，我对瓦瑞克的个人剧情作了一些调整。


	29. 书页之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦瑞克和卡桑德拉探讨文学。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

楼梯下到一半，Killeen身后传来德·舍万的喊声。“中尉！”

Killeen停下脚步。“菲尔，你先去武器库清点库存，”她对菲尔说。

“可是——”小女孩开口。

Killeen撅起嘴。“莫非这任务太难了？”

“不是！”菲尔立刻回答。

“那还不快去。”

她看着菲尔下了楼梯，穿过庭院，这才转过身来。“米歇尔爵士。很抱歉，我这段时间——有点忙。”

他报以微笑。“我刚从奥莱回来，所以我必须诚实地，然而却也——唉——失礼地承认，我并没有注意到。”

“奥莱？”Killeen说。“我以为你——我是说，你的境况。”

“审判官好心地帮我向塞琳娜女皇说了情，”他说。

“噢，”Killeen说。 _Cullen说对了吗？_ “祝贺你。那么你要回去了？”

“当然不是，”德·舍万回答。“审判庭不是走投无路之人的收容所，也不是说离开就离开的。”

“同意，”Killeen笑着说。

“请原谅我的失礼，可既然我见到你了，就无法让自己错过这个机会——今晚来吃晚餐吧？”

“我——啊——”Killeen说。“我可能有——我是说，我这几天特别忙。”

“当然，”德·舍万说。“如果你能来，我会非常高兴。如果你来不了，那么我会很失望，但是我理解。只要说一声就好。”他鞠了一躬。“下次见，中尉。”

 _噢，见鬼_ ，Killeen边下楼往武器库走边想。米歇尔·德·舍万非常英俊迷人，现在又重新获得了头衔和财富。 _而他依然想和我共进晚餐。_

她知道晚餐会是什么样子，她内心有一部分期盼着那种简单而愉快的陪伴——轻松的对话，赞美的言辞，美食与美酒。另一个选项则是食堂提供的不知道什么菜式，边进食边工作，在讨论军队动向和装备补给的间隙往嘴里塞些吃的。

然而……

_然而。_

Cullen碰她的 _手_ 时，她的感觉比米歇尔·德·舍万吻她的唇时更强烈。

当然，德·舍万的吻很好。再来一次的话她也不会拒绝。可就连Cullen的拇指在她手掌上轻轻摩挲的 _记忆_ 都让她膝盖发软、心跳加速。

 _不。_ 这对德·舍万不公平。不能让他继续——按蕾莉安娜的说法—— _追求_ 她。

她推开武器库的大门，朝正在研究满满一架子长剑的菲尔走去。“清点得怎么样了？”

“还行！德·屎样爵士找你干嘛？”

“德·舍万，”Killeen纠正道。“你不用操心他的事。”

菲尔眯起眼、抿起嘴，向上盯着她。“我不喜欢他。”

“你已经说过了，”Killeen平静地说。“这些剑里有多少是能用的？”

菲尔低头看看她的石板，Killeen暗自偷笑。 _扰乱成功。_

她们将武器库整个梳理了一遍，从装备的状况来看，Killeen确信她对辛特兰运来的货物的怀疑没有错。她让菲尔去吃午饭，自己则慢吞吞地爬上楼梯，回到Cullen的办公室，想告诉他这个情况需要让其他顾问也知道。

办公室里空无一人，她既有些失望又松了口气。

她给Cullen留了张字条，便去了马厩，让萤火虫知道她没有被遗忘，顺便看看丹内特的人有没有好好训练萤火虫和坚心。他们当然有好好训练：丹内特宁可从城墙上跳下去，也不会让他照料的马匹出现任何疏漏。不过，身为一位经验丰富的马房总管，他懂得骑手与坐骑之间那种特殊的、有时甚至是匪夷所思的牵系，因此对于Killeen的种种问题还算耐心。

“明天，”Killeen向母马保证，接着去找军需官。

大半个下午她都忙着处理随之而来的各种差事。审判官的活动极大地扩展了审判庭的势力和影响力——同时也极大地扩展了他们收到的各种请愿：请求协助、支持，以及援助。Killeen将能力范围内的任务处置妥当，记下需要上级批准的事务，成功地阻止了险些发生在军需官及其下属之间的暴力事件（由菲尔挑起），最后发现自己站在庭院里无所事事，只有随时有可能撑破她太阳穴的头疼作伴。

“好吧，”她对菲尔说。“今天教教你怎样保养装备。”

她边修补着自己的紧身上衣，边指导菲尔给她胸甲的系带上油，这样度过了平静的半个钟头，她双眼后方的疼痛也被抚平了。

“你何时开始用童工了，Killer？”瓦瑞克说道。Killeen抬起头，看见矮人笑眯眯地看着菲尔，卡桑德拉女士站在他身旁。“那边没有涂到，孩子。”他说。

“不要转移话题，”卡桑德拉说。她显得有些恼火， _不过_ ，Killeen想， _她总是显得有些恼火。_

“我早说过了，追索者，我不会提前告诉你的，”瓦瑞克翻着白眼说。他在菲尔身边坐下来，掏出一个苹果。“再说现在我正忙着帮这孩子。”

“我不 _需要_ 人帮，”菲尔立即说。

“瞧，她不需要帮助，”卡桑德拉说。她也稳稳地坐了下来，看起来似乎得动用投石车才能让她挪地方。“我觉得你甚至都 _不知道_ 接下来会发生什么。所以你到现在还没写完，自然也没法告诉我。”

“我 _当然_ 知道接下来会发生什么。”瓦瑞克说。“我可是职业作家。”

“那证明给我看，”卡桑德拉说。

瓦瑞克叹了一口气。“好吧。不过等你发现自己的乐趣被毁了，可别来找我发牢骚。你看到哪儿了？”

“你写的最后一章！”卡桑德拉说。“科林爵士眼睁睁看着他深爱的女人带领部下出发，迎战几乎不可能击败的敌人，他自己却因为职责不能随她同去。她活下来没有？我 _一定_ 得知道。”

“她当然活下来了，追索者，这才第三章而已，”瓦瑞克说。

“然后呢？”卡桑德拉追问道。“他告白了吗？”

“当然没有，否则整个故事还没开始就要结束了。不，等他们两个都安全了，他就——”

“我知道你的人物都有现实中的原形，”Killeen插嘴道，“可你不觉得拿审判官当原形有点，怎么说呢， _大不敬_ 的意思吗？”

“我又不是 _每次_ 都用真人——”瓦瑞克反对道，卡桑德拉却不无惊讶地说：

“ _审判官？_ ”

“你就是每次都用真人，”Killeen说。“我在《上城疑云》里最少认出来四个人。”

“闭嘴，追索者，”瓦瑞克瞪了卡桑德拉一眼，随即转向Killeen。“你看过《上城疑云》了，Killer？你觉得怎么样？”

“第一本看了一半，”Killeen说。“城市守卫逼叛教法师说出召唤法阵的位置，否则就杀掉他的孩子那一幕太荒谬了。”

“人人都是评论家啊，”瓦瑞克咕哝道。 

“Cullen知道你也写了他吗？”Killeen问。

“啊，不如先斩后奏啦，”瓦瑞克不屑一顾地说。

“我要是你的话，就得奏到科尔克沃去，”Killeen建议道。“或者利维恩。”

“没事，他肯定会喜欢的，”Killeen觉得瓦瑞克语气中的自信完全没有来由。“再说也不是 _光有_ 他。还有赛拉芬·彭蒂利耶，洛瑞安·达弗斯，和一个坏脾气的文学批评家，名叫梅莉桑德拉。”卡桑德拉瞪了他一眼。“还有好多人。不过Curly是主角。我的意思是，还能有谁？这是部爱情小说，他是完美的爱情小说主角。”

“这一点毋庸置疑，”卡桑德拉说。“黑墙有那把 _胡子_ ，而多瑞安太过自大。”

“而且我的读者们也还接受不了库纳利，”瓦瑞克说。“所以只能是身姿挺拔，头发——”

“ _金_ 发，”卡桑德拉纠正道。

“金发耀眼的指挥官，夕阳勾勒着他健美的身形，他神情肃穆地向下看着逼近的黑暗大军。”瓦瑞克笑道。“女士们会被他迷死的。我专门用了一页半的篇幅描写他脸上那道伤疤，他从恶魔手下拯救一位少女时留下的。”

Killeen皱起眉。“他救的不是女孩。是休·戈瑟林，半月街的酒商。还有，是驴子，不是恶魔。它把Cullen踢到了戈瑟林的品酒桌上——上面摆满了玻璃杯。”

“这是 _虚构的_ ，Killer，”瓦瑞克说。“我还得把他那件丑到家的斗篷写得迷人一点。他还要在漫长的冬夜里和女主角一起披着取暖呢。”

“是虚构的没错，但毕竟基于现实，”卡桑德拉说。“而且你很清楚，瓦瑞克，读者也会认为里面多少有些真实事迹。我们必须尊重事实。”

“我还是不太喜欢这个 _我们_ ，”瓦瑞克抱怨道。

“你们干这事审判官知道吗？”Killeen问。

“她可支持了，”瓦瑞克回答。在Killeen听来他说的似乎是实话。

Killeen翘起了眉毛。“而你要把她写成等待拯救的无助少女，她也没有意见？”

“没有什么 _无助_ 少女，”瓦瑞克说。

“可爱情小说不就该那样吗？”Killeen问。“男主角拯救女主角？”

“每个女人都想被拯救，”瓦瑞克说。

卡桑德拉不悦地皱起了眉。“ _我_ 就不想。”

“好吧好吧，每个不把醒着的每一刻生命都用来全副武装地在乡间游荡、寻找能用剑戳的东西的女人，”瓦瑞克让步道。“也就是我的读者们啦。”他又转向Killeen。“你呢，Killer？ _你_ 就不想让Curly把你横抱起来，用他强壮的双臂带你逃离危险吗？”

Killeen小心地让目光停留在护甲的系带上。“你能不能好好 _看看_ 我，瓦瑞克？”她轻快地说。“如果Cullen真的把我横抱起来，他肯定要拉伤什么地方。”

“我知道，可你想不想呢，”瓦瑞克说，“这才是我的问题。可别告诉我你从来没想过，Killer，你在他身边工作了这么长时间，他又高又帅，而你是——”

“听从他命令的军人，”Killeen说。“你的整个提议都太荒唐了，我拒绝考虑。”

“这种事时有发生，”卡桑德拉说。

“在有正规管理的部队里就不会，”Killeen说。

“人心有时候是任性的，Killer，”瓦瑞克说。

Killeen将皮绳穿进下一个孔里，小心翼翼不让它拧了，最后才说：“我无从知道。”她尽量让语气保持随意。“你的书一定会大卖，只要等你写完的时候，塞达斯还没有变成哀鸿遍野、恶魔肆虐的废土。”

“我对咱们尊敬的审判大人充满信心，”瓦瑞克说。

“我们会胜利的，”卡桑德拉总结性地说。“没有其它选择。然后——你的书结局是什么样的？”

“ _那个_ 嘛，我倒是没想好呢，”瓦瑞克说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 是的，我知道War Table上那个任务不是这样的！


	30. 夜色里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某些问题得到了解答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 有人指出本文中米歇尔·德·舍万的背景与原设定不符。抱歉！这就是不查维基，仅靠游戏里的一点互动就动笔写一个角色的结果。
> 
> 另外，本章也许给出了一些问题的答案——并不是所有人都会喜欢的答案。赞美与批评统统欢迎。我会回答所有关于截至目前的剧情的问题

整个下午，Killeen几次想要差人给德·舍万送信，礼貌地拒绝他的邀请，但没有一次能下定决心。

她应当诚实地待他——至少是部分诚实。然而……她欠他的是面对面的坦诚，而不单单是避而不见。于是晚饭时，她还是去了他那里。

葡萄酒比以往更加甘醇，食物也是一样的水准高超，然而这一次，谈话却显得紧张而尴尬。

终于，德·舍万放下了酒杯。“你有心事，”他说。

“是，”Killeen承认。她用手指转着酒杯，盯着里面深红色的液体。“我——我觉得我应该告诉你——米歇尔，我——”她喝下一大口酒来壮胆。“我很抱歉。我不能继续——我的心……”

“另有所属，我知道，”米歇尔的回答出乎她的意料。

“噢，”她说。“这么说你明白，这——一直以来我感到很愉快，可……”

“一直以来你感到很愉快，”米歇尔说，“而且你可以继续愉快下去。”

她瞪着他。“噢。我以为你——我误会了。”

“你以为我想要比偶尔相聚更进一步，”米歇尔说，“你没有误会。”他靠上前，握住她的手。“中尉——Killeen。我已经恢复了头衔，但这头衔名下的土地早已封给了别人，女皇得罪不起的别人。我必须从头来过，而且很可能需要我的后代继续奋斗。我需要既强壮又聪明的子女。我需要一位盟友做妻子，需要她能为我代言，我不在时替我管理麾下战士，既懂战略，又有武艺。”

Killeen发现自己的嘴傻张着，连忙啪地一声闭上。“啊——”

“这些都比短暂的激情重要，”米歇尔说。“只要你怀的孩子是我的，我不会反对你追求其他关系——当然，要低调。”

“米歇尔——”Killeen说。“我——” _不会考虑这样的事。_

“想想吧，”他劝道。“另一场伟大的征程，新的事业。你我一起，建立一份家业，让它传承下去，让世人都记住。”

在不可思议的一秒钟里，Killeen _的确_ 考虑了他的提议：米歇尔和她在饭桌上谈论着政治和军事，他们的孩子在一旁倾听学习；她自己作为一位伟大骑士的妻子召集军队；在某间属于 _她_ ，而不是审判官的厅堂里庆祝胜利。

然后她轻轻地从他手中抽回自己的手。让所有这些成为不可能的原因不止一个。“我倍感荣幸，”她说。

“你倍感荣幸，”米歇尔说，“ _可是_ ……”

“是的。我很抱歉。”

“啊，好吧，”他说，然后笑了。“这便是生命与爱情的命中注定。希望我们还能做朋友。”

“我也希望如此，”Killeen发自真心地说。

稍后她沿步道返回，在酒精的作用下感觉轻飘飘的，忍不住微笑。 _即强壮又聪明的子女……如此实际的求婚，简直像是给马儿配种！_

谈话声从下方的花园传来。

“我跟你说，指挥官，”卡桑德拉在说，“清楚得很。我看人很准的。”

Cullen哼了一声。“你看人一点都不准。”

“ _瓦瑞克_ 看人很准，”卡桑德拉不依不饶地说，“他也同意。”

 _肯定是在说比安卡_ ，走出听力范围时Killeen想， _还有她带来的关于失落的矮人聚落和红晶利瑞砪的消息。_

她穿过主堡大厅，停下来和莱伦聊了聊新兵里有哪些人适合这次任务，接着返回Cullen的办公室。

里面没有人。Killeen想他大概已经睡了，旋即意识到一件事——她不可能继续睡在他的床上了。在那天早晨的事情之后……

_他的双唇贴着她的脖颈，他的气息吹动她的头发，他的身体紧贴着她……_

回忆让她心跳加速，她穿过房间来到Cullen桌边，手上有些不稳地从最近的酒瓶里倒出一杯，猛灌了一口里面味道糟糕透顶的液体。她不能就这么走掉，丢下他独自面对暗夜里的心魔。

可要是再发生那种事呢？

**_造物主啊_ ** _，让它再发生一次吧……_

_不行_ ，她坚决地告诉自己。 _要是这一次他醒了怎么办？_ Killeen继续喝着酒，踱起步来。 _他醒来，发现我是如此渴望他的碰触，甚至连本应属于另一个人的爱抚也愿意屈辱地接受。_

 _说得好像我的样子跟她有半点相像似的_ ，她这样想着，脑海中浮现自己试图伪装成审判官骗过Cullen的情景，想象中的她在盔甲外面罩着不合身的法师长袍，头上的金色假发就快要滑落。她被自己如此荒唐的想法逗得咯咯笑了起来。

“不会又是关于兔猪的笑话吧，”Cullen说道。Killeen转身太快，整个房间都比她多转了一秒才停下来。Cullen关上门，朝她扬起了一根眉毛。“不是吧，嗯？你讲的上一个笑话我还没完全消化呢。”

Killeen喝干杯中酒，又重新满上，借此掩饰她的惊慌。“不是。”

他走到桌边，在上面散乱的纸张中翻找着。“那是什么事这么好笑？”他问。

“没什么。只不过是——早先有件好笑的事。”他满怀期待地看着她，况且她说得越多，就意味着他们中的任何一人爬上梯子去睡觉的时刻来得越晚，而她需要想出一个借口，解释为何今后她必须睡回她的铺盖上去。于是她说了进入脑海的第一件事。“有人向我求婚了。”

Cullen僵住了，表情难辨。他用一根手指敲着桌面。“哦？”

Killeen吞下一大口酒。“我觉得是。有薛—— _有些_ 难说。说不好。不过，告诉一个女人你想让她给你生一堆强壮的儿子听起来应该是求婚。”

“是德·舍万？”Cullen问。

她点点头，又马上停下，因为这个动作让地板晃了起来。“还有呢。统领军队之类的。不光是配种繁殖啦。”

“该有人教教那奥莱骑士费瑞尔登的礼仪，”Cullen冷冷地说。

Killeen挥挥手。“他挺偶拟貌的。挺会轰——洪——哄人。”她又喝下一大口酒，然后做了个鬼脸。“你的葡萄酒，”她对他说，“太难喝了。”

Cullen绕过桌子，拿起酒瓶闻了闻。“这不是葡萄酒，”他说。“这是库纳利烈酒，铁牛一直想骗我喝。我拿它清理沾到手上的墨渍。”他看了看她。“你喝了多少？”

她朝他晃了晃杯子。“这摸多。还有。一点。”

Cullen拿过她手中的杯子放在桌上，然后抓住她的手肘。“来。”

“去哪儿？”Killeen问，被他领着出了门。冰冷的夜风扑面而来，她的视线有些模糊，城墙上的步道仿佛在往一边倾斜。“唔。头晕。”

“这边，”Cullen领着她往城垛走去。“靠过去，用手指抠喉咙。”

“呃。”Killeen哀嚎一声表示抗议。

他把她的腰弯过墙头，用手牢牢抓着她的肩膀。“我见过审判官喝了一杯那玩意儿之后第二天早上的样子。相信我，这是为了你自己好。快点。不然 _我_ 来帮你。”

“其席，”Killeen嘟哝道，她脚下的城墙又摇晃起来，“握补拥——”

她开始咳嗽、呕吐，为城堡外部的防御工事又添了一些有趣的污迹。Cullen一直扶着她。

“吐完了？”呕吐平息下来之后他问道。

“完了，”Killeen说，他便把她拖了回来。“呃。”她还没完全清醒，不过步道上的石砖不再试图从她脚下滑走了。“你把那种东西放在桌上干嘛？至少应该贴个标签写‘除墨剂’或者‘有毒’嘛。”

“那股味道还不够提醒你？”Cullen问。

“第一口之后就尝不出什么味道了。”Killeen回答。她扮了个鬼脸，Cullen便像读出了她的意念一般，把自己的水袋递给她。“谢了。”她漱了漱口，吐到墙外去，又喝了一大口才把水袋还给他。

“至少我把你弄到 _外面_ 来了，”Cullen说。“ _我_ 从来没能走这么远。”

在Killeen的记忆中，这是他第一次提到在利瑞砪戒断症状最严重时，他所忍受的那一次次突然发作的恶心。“你控制不了——”她说了一半，又改成：“我不在意。”

“那也改变不了事实。”他又拉住她的手肘。“你应该走走，”他说。“有好处。而且今晚很适合。”

Killeen看了看掠过月亮的流云，在寒风中缩起肩膀。“很适合 _什么_ ？”

他斜了她一眼，又看向别处。“适合，呃，晚上……”

“今晚很适合晚上？”Killeen说。“Cullen，你确定喝醉的人是我吗？”

他用没在拉着她的那只手揉了揉后脖子，月光下，她几乎确信他脸红了。“晚上 _散步_ 。今晚很适合晚上散步。如果你喜欢，呃，刮风的，嗯，晚上的话。”

“站着说话不腰疼，”Killeen看着他的斗篷说。

令她完全、彻底惊呆了的是，Cullen放开她的手肘，用胳膊环住她的肩，将她拉进他的斗篷里。“我不是什么骑士，没有替你冻僵的骑士风度，”他说。“咱们一起披便是。”

她在寒风中吹了许久，现在他的身体紧挨着她，感觉火一般温暖。

Killeen已经数不清自己曾多少次幻想这样的情景。她只要转个身，只要转一点点，他们就会变成彼此拥抱的姿势。

她低着头，专心致志地盯着脚下的石头，这样他就看不见她通红的脸颊。至于自己怦怦乱跳的心脏，她就毫无办法了，它跳得太厉害，就算透过哀号的风声他也一定能听见。

“我很高兴你不打算嫁给米歇尔·德·舍万，”Cullen说。

“他不会离开审判庭，”Killeen说。让他知道无论发生什么她都不会抛下他，这件事似乎很重要。“就算他要走，而我也打算——打算生几个强壮的德·舍万后代——我也不会在这些结束之前丢下你。”

不知何时，他们停了下来。他搂着她的肩膀，感觉温暖，他的身体替她阻挡着寒风。Killeen觉得需要一点支撑，于是向后靠在了城垛上。他的高度刚好需要她抬一点头才能与他对视。一片云遮住月亮，阴影中他的表情难以辨认。

“我知道，”他柔声说。“但我不是为了那个而高兴。配得上你的人不应该只把你当做……名利场上的一个决策。”

Killeen移开目光，又强迫自己看着他。“说得倒容易。”她嘟哝道。

Cullen似乎没有听见。“那个人应该觉得你为他的日日夜夜赋予了意义。他应该在与你分离的每时每刻都念着你，而在你们相聚的每时每刻都看着你。拿他认识的每一个女人与 _你_ 相比，他都觉得比不上你。”

“我想这个人应该不是米歇尔·德·舍万，”Killeen干巴巴地说。

“不，”Cullen说。“我想也不是。”

她深吸一口气。“Cullen——我不是因为这个才拒绝他。我——我对他的感觉和……和我对另一个人的感觉……不太一样。”

“另一个人？”

她强迫自己微笑，不知道那笑容看起来是不是和她自己感觉的一样虚假。“我知道，你一定会为了我当初在海文时取笑你的那些话报复我。但这是事实。我有…… _感情_ 。对某个人。”

“这个人知道吗？”Cullen问道。

“他不知道，”Killeen回答。“我只是……那种最最可笑的单相思而已。所以，来吧。尽管笑话我。我活该，我知道。”

“你确定吗？”Cullen又问。他离她非常近，手仍放在她肩膀上。她背靠着冰冷的石墙，他的气息撩动了她的头发。

她发出的声音比预期中更为沙哑。“你是说我活该？是啊。”

“我是说你单相思，”Cullen柔声说。两人的额头碰到了一起。

她的双手没有经过大脑指挥，自动抬了起来，搁在他胸甲平滑的金属表面上。“我——”

“我想过在这种情况下该说什么，”Cullen低声说。“你是我的副官。我们在打仗。而且你……我曾觉得这是不可能的。”他的嘴唇扫过她的太阳穴，接着是她的脸颊，她的膝盖开始发软。“这似乎是个过分的要求——可是我想——”

嗓音已经弃她而去，Killeen把脸转向他，回答就在张开的唇边。

他靠向她。

“指挥官！”一个声音喊道。

Cullen迅速放开她，转身面向闯入者。“什么事？”他叱道。

“是审判官，”信使有些结巴。“立即，她说。议事厅。立即。”

Cullen朝Killeen半转回身子。“我——”

“去吧，”她说。他们是军人；他们的生命就是在突发事件和紧急集合之间度过的。“快去。肯定是重要的事。”

“ _这件事_ 也一样，”他的声音低沉，令人惧怕。

接着，身为军人，他转身跑向楼梯。 

 


	31. 冷风中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killeen思考一些问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。  
> 
> 
> 真的非常感谢所有点过赞和留过言的朋友！对于同人作者来说，收到反馈是非常令人鼓舞的，对于死翻译来说当然也是一样！
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
> 这章很短，它其实是从下一章里砍掉的。下一章我一修改完马上就发。本章虽短，但也请给它一些爱吧！

Cullen转过楼梯口，走出了Killeen的视野。又过了一会儿，她仍站在原地，靠着城垛。

_他要吻我……他几乎说了他也喜欢我，然后……然后他就要吻我。_

显然，发生了某件紧急的事。因此，她，Killeen Hanmount中尉，有她该做的事。

_他差一点就吻了我。_

清醒过来肯定是其中一项。

_我几乎确信他差点就吻了我。_

像瓦瑞克小说里患了相思病的少女一样靠在城堡的防御工事上则显然不是。

_他刚才是怎么说的？他问我是否确定我在单相思。这……好吧，这说明他……可我有没有说过，我相思的对象是 **他** ？_

没有。

他的嘴唇在她额头和脸颊上的轻抚绝对不是意外……但他们当时 _的确_ 站得非常近。他说的话呢？Killeen在脑中重演起来。 _我想过在这种情况下该说什么……你是我的副官。我们在打仗。而且你……我曾觉得这是不可能的。这似乎是个过分的要求——可是我想——_

他没说是 _哪种_ 情况。他也没说他想要求 _什么_ 。

Killeen知道她应当马上集合她的小队，并把口信送给莱伦和其他人。没有多少时间可以浪费。

然而她却无法命令自己的脚动起来。

_我的腿动不了了_ ，Killeen想象着约瑟芬·蒙蒂利耶的声音。回忆起当时的情景，Killeen哼哼笑了起来，缚在她身上的魔咒也随之解除。她在寒风中打个冷战，朝Cullen的办公室走去，告诫自己不要妄下结论。这些天来，出于工作的需要，以及Cullen在利瑞砪和昔日记忆双重打击之下的挣扎，他们两人走得很近。他的感激，她的亲近……这种短暂的关系在兵营中时有发生，Killeen很熟悉：生于需求与便利，又在第二天的晨光里消亡。

而且她那时喝醉了。 _现在_ ，也依然，醉着。

她走进Cullen的办公室，需要集中精神才把门闩好。

他说配得上她的人应该 _觉得你为他的日日夜夜赋予了意义_ …… _在与你分离的每时每刻都念着你，而在你们相聚的每时每刻都看着你。_

他并没说他就是那个人。

他也没有真的吻她——只不过是她觉得他就要吻了而已。一个扫过额头或者脸颊的吻：不管她自己感觉如何，一个男人同样可以亲吻自己母亲、姐妹或是朋友的这些部位。

而他是个正直的人，善良的人，他真心希望她好。配得上你的应该是一个爱你的人，他说了这句话，然后吻了她的脸颊。

其余种种，都不过是她兴奋之际的想象罢了。

然而，她还是不忍心捏碎心中那小小的希望的火花——因为，就算那是一个与爱人聚少离多的男人的一时软弱，这依旧说明她对他有吸引力，哪怕十分短暂，只有乌云遮月、狂风呼啸的夜里十几次心跳的时间……

_可如果真是这样，你又打算怎么办呢？_ Killeen问自己。 _穿起姑娘家的裙服，靠在他桌边摆个性感的姿势吗？_ 他已经订婚了，至少快了——如果她无意中听到的传言不假的话——对象是另一个女人。

他们所有人的命运都掌握在那个女人手中。

Killeen渴望地看了一眼Cullen桌上那瓶库纳利烈酒，然后前往马厩，把头扎进边缘已经结了冰的水槽里，准备好集结部队。


	32. 森林里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考瑞斐厄斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 正经更新

整整一天，战斗的嘈杂声响回荡在高树野一派祥和的林间空地和道路上。

在所有Killeen战斗过的地方里，这里是最美的；而在所有她参与过的战斗里，这一场是最艰难的。

_为审判官开路。为审判官守住通路。_

自打信使从议事厅带来考瑞斐厄斯开始行动的消息，他们就再没有得到片刻的喘息。他们自己的军队在一片忙乱中准备出发；庭院里车马喧嚣，人声鼎沸；到处是发号施令的呼喝声，所有事务都在加速进行。

Killeen的职责是去Cullen无法到达的地方，处理他无暇过问的事情，因此，在那一片井然有序的混乱中间，她只看到他一次：Cullen正穿过下方城墙，而她自己则要前往另一个方向，两个人都形色匆忙。Cullen又戴起了 _指挥官_ 的面具，而她自己，Killeen知道，也是同样严肃的神色。他们之间唯一的一次交谈是关于帐篷安排和伙食补给。

行军路上，在日间无情的阳光照耀之下，Killeen很容易就相信，城墙上发生的事只不过是由酒精和欲望催生的一场黄粱美梦。

等扎好了营，检查过装备，分配完任务，Killeen曾找出那段记忆，捧在手掌，借以温暖她自己的心……在小心计算的短暂的片刻之中，她曾允许自己相信那是真的。

随后将它收藏起来，一如其它所有会让她在接下来的战斗中分心的事情，统统塞进她保存在心里的那口箱子，合上盖子，拧好钥匙。

_为审判官开路。为审判官守住通路。_

其它所有事都毫无干系。

他们有众多盟友——谷地精灵, 奥莱骑士，来自翡翠冢的非正规军，还有费瑞尔登的领主们带来的军队——但敌人似乎也比先前体型更大，力量更强，速度更快。每前进一码都要付出生命的代价——人们或者死于考瑞斐厄斯的部下，或者被那些动作敏捷、忽隐忽现、招招致命的神秘身影所结果。

 _为审判官开路_ ，Killeen阴郁地想着，刺着、砍着，勉强守住阵地。 _为审判官守住通路。_

这两件事都不太可能做到。很快，审判庭的军队及盟友们就如弓弦上的水滴一般，沿路分散成一个个小队，在空地上，小丘上或是池塘边单独作战。没有哪一队能冲破重围与相邻的小队会合，即便有人做到了，也要失去原有的阵地。

_而且我们都无法独自战斗太长时间。_

迎面一击，她没能及时格挡，头盔被敲掉，四肢瘫软地倒在地上；翻身躲开紧随而来、本应削掉她脑袋的下一次攻击，举起盾牌，先以双膝跪地，接着站起身来，剑尖来回晃着，抵抗着作呕的感觉。

审判官来了，索拉斯紧随其后，黑墙把盾牌当成了攻城槌用，塞菈断后，一边前进一边不停射出利箭。Killeen在花园里见过几次的那个黄眼黑发的法师也和他们在一起。一行人横扫过Killeen和她的士兵们苦苦守住的路径，沿路解决掉剩余的敌人，先前各自为战的审判庭士兵渐渐在审判官身后聚集起来，人数越来越多。

他们跟随她穿过一条石砌长廊，长廊在树木和时间的侵蚀下已经破损不堪，尽头是一座石桥，连同两侧排列的塑像一起延伸至一座高大优美的建筑物门前。几个戴着兜帽的身影站在桥的这一端，考瑞斐厄斯也在那里。

他向他们逼近，桥两侧的塑像纷纷震动起来，开始发光。

“感到荣幸吧，”考瑞斐厄斯宣布。“见证新神带来的死亡！”

他弯腰抓住其中一个戴兜帽的人——一个男人。石桥两侧的塑像突然间变得白炽耀眼，向考瑞斐厄斯射出道道明亮的光束，光芒在他和被抓住的男人周围流转跳跃。

起初，光束的攻击似乎毫无效果。但接着，奇迹般地，他的皮肤开始分解，血肉从骨骼上剥离。

所有人，考瑞斐厄斯，被他抓住的人，其他戴兜帽的人，还有那些塑像——全部在一团耀眼的强光中炸得粉碎。

Killeen瞪着石桥，如今上面只剩几堆灰烬，再也没有什么来自时间伊始的暗裔大法师。 _没有了_ 。

 _结束了_ 。

她感到一阵轻松，双膝软了下去。他们胜利了。长久以来，就连生存下去，挨过又一天、又一场战斗，似乎都是值得庆幸的。而现在——

“看啊！”审判官喊道。“山姆森穿过去了！”她跳起来跑向石桥，索拉斯和其他人紧紧跟随。

 _还没，还没完……_ Killeen挣扎着爬起来，双腿软似烂泥。

“安卓丝缇保佑……”Cullen的声音只比耳语略高，语气因震惊而显得平板。

 Killeen抬起头，看见一具尸体，曾经是考瑞斐厄斯手下的某个灰卫，先是动了动，好像正从睡梦中苏醒，然后立了起来，接着……

灰卫的尸体将头部猛折向后，口中喷出鲜血，瘫成一堆黑色的泥浆。

接着又重新起身，变成了…… _考瑞斐厄斯_ 。

“造物主啊，”Killeen说。这或许是她平生第一次发自内心的绝望祈祷。 _瓦瑞克说得对_ 。

_他无法被杀死。_

_他无法被击败_ 。

考瑞斐厄斯的龙从他们头顶猛冲下来，掠过石桥，可怖的龙焰冲击着桥头建筑的大门。

Killeen呆呆地看着，然后Cullen抓住她的肩膀，把她拽了起来。“撤退，”他说。“我们只能做这么多了。她已经进了神庙。我们打不过那 _东西_ ，没有她不行。”

“有她也不行，”Killeen麻木地说。

Cullen轻轻晃了晃她。“中尉，你已经接到命令了，”他响亮地说，恐惧的迷雾散去了一些。

 _不要思考。不要想。行动_ 。“是，长官，”说完，她转身后撤。

审判官并没有清理掉沿途的所有红晶圣殿骑士。残酷而讽刺的是，在撤回营地的路上，他们甚至损失了更多兵力：人们死在赢得胜利之后，胜利了，却没有任何用处。

事后，Killeen只能回忆起一些片段：骇人的身影突然出现在面前，或是身后传来一声喊叫，刚刚响起便没于一阵可怕的、令人作呕的喀啦声。

她发觉自己站在营地里，剑尖到剑柄全沾满鲜血，视线被汗水模糊，周遭一片喧闹，审判庭的军队在混乱中试图重新开拔。附近某处，Cullen正高声训斥一名车夫。

Killeen在草地上把剑抹干，收回鞘中，开始组织拔营工作。

匆忙中，她再次见到Cullen已是上路之后。他策马离开前排的位置，等在路边，看着队伍从面前经过，等到Killeen赶上来，他便带着坚心与她并肩骑行。萤火虫已经休息了一整天，身上也没有她的骑手所背负的那份恐怖的重压，此时轻声嘶鸣，对她马厩里的伙伴表示欢迎。

这种时候无疑应该说些什么，但Killeen什么也想不起来。“你吃东西了吗？”最后她用沙哑的声音问。 _倒不是说这有多重要_ 。

_什么都不重要了。_

_我们已经是死人了。_

_我们。我们守护的人。丹内特，艾丹。哈瑞特，吉赛尔嬷嬷。菲尔。_

“吃过，”Cullen回答。他的声音也因为数个小时的高声呼喊而变得沙哑。“你呢？”

Killeen摇摇头。“没时间。”

“你得吃点儿，”他说。

一名骑手从前方沿着队伍快马赶来，他带来的消息把Cullen带回了前锋的位置。Killeen看着他离去的背影，依旧头颅高抬，笔直地坐在马鞍上。 _他不能让士兵们知道我们已经彻底输了，他要给他们信心。_

他们骑了几个小时，又或者是几天——Killeen已经分辨不清，终于回到了天擎堡。她麻木地打理好萤火虫，又确认了坚心也已经受到悉心照料。

发现自己站在下层庭院里，不知该去哪里，也不知该做什么。

_考瑞斐厄斯无法被击败。_

_我们无法取胜。_

_我们已经是死人了。_

未来只是一场没有尽头的徒劳挣扎，对抗一个只能暂时抵挡，却永远，永远也无法战胜的敌人。 _发现自己感染了瘟潮时一定就是这种感觉_ ，疼痛敲击着Killeen的脑壳。 _就好像未来在他们手中化为灰烬，就好像在他们面前的只有一条漫长而崎岖的路，没有歇脚处，没有树荫，也没有庇护所，只有石头和沙子，路越走越陡，越走越难。_

_而路的尽头只有厄运。_

她经受的训练这时起了作用：为了让像她这样的军人能够坚持下去，在心灵、意志和灵魂都无法运作时仍能履行职责而进行的训练。她沿楼梯来到上层庭院，休息了片刻好让呼吸恢复平稳，然后继续走上下一段楼梯，来到Cullen的办公室。

_没有人。_

_议事厅_ ，仍旧依习惯运行的那部分心智告诉她。议事厅。

她抄了近路，经过索拉斯时没有理他，经过大厅时没有理会任何人。

穿过外交官的办公室时，蒙蒂利耶女士提高了声音。“中尉。 _中尉？_ ”

Killeen停步转身。“什么？”

“如果你是在找指挥官，我想他在圣堂里。”

“噢，”Killeen说。“谢谢。” _他当然会想祈祷。_

她来到花园。 _在没有希望，没有计划，也没有机会时——除了祈祷，还有什么可做的？哪怕那些祷言是献给一个将我们抛弃、让我们独自面对这样的恐惧、明明可以拯救我们却袖手旁观的造物主——除了祈祷，还有什么可做的？_

Killeen无法让自己走进圣堂。她无法让自己走进这样一个供奉着如此冷漠、如此粗心、如此 _残忍_ 的神的圣地。所以她在门边的长凳上坐下来，手肘撑在膝盖上，垂下了头。

她能听到Cullen的声音，那个熟悉、轻柔而温暖的声音常驻身边已经太久，她早已忘记第一次听到是在什么时候。“尽管前路尽是阴影，造物主仍将为我指引。“

 _他真的信吗？_ Killeen想。对于Cullen的信仰，一直以来她都坚信不疑——他 _相信_ ，以一种她无法做到的方式相信着。 _现在，前路 **的确** 尽是阴影。而造物主的指引又在哪里？_

脚步声。Killeen抬头看见了审判官。她看起来和其他人一样疲惫。在毫无准备的情况下被迫负担起如此沉重的责任，Killeen忽然对这个年轻的女人同情起来。

_而且现在她也知道，像我们所有人一样，她最终， **不可避免地** ，将会失败。_

“我在找Cullen，”审判官说。

“他在里面，”Killeen告诉她。

但审判官迟疑了。“你不想进去陪他吗？”看到Killeen摇了摇头：“你不信？”

“我相信造物主，”Killeen疲惫地说。“我只是觉得他不相信 _我_ 。”

“还有希望，”审判官说。她轻轻地碰了碰Killeen的肩膀，进了圣堂。

_她 **当然** 相信。她和Cullen的又一个共同点。_

Killeen闭上眼，重新把昏沉沉的头埋进手掌里。

她依然能听到Cullen的声音。“我不会在彼世漂泊的路上彷徨。因为造物主的光辉之下没有黑暗，祂的造物永不迷失。”

审判官简短精炼的声调。“你在祈祷？”

“为我们已经失去的人，”Cullen说道。“还有那些我 _害怕_ 失去的人。”

“你害怕吗？”审判官问。

 _他当然害怕_ ，Killeen想。 _怎么可能有人不怕？_

Cullen说出了她的想法。“我当然怕。考瑞斐厄斯在米索神庙占据了那个灰卫。谁知道他还有什么能力？他东山再起只是时间问题。我们必须动用一切可能的力量。”他停顿了一下。“到时候……”后面的话他说得太轻，Killeen没有听见，接着：“安卓丝缇保佑我。我必须……”他的声音渐渐弱了下去，归于沉默。

“Cullen，”审判官说。“失去所爱之人，我明白考虑这件事有多难。可是看看我们如今的成果。”她顿了顿。“我准备好了。我们 _都_ 准备好了。”

他叹口气。“没有你，我们不可能走到这一步。无论发生什么，你一定会回来。”

 _是啊， **她** 会的_。Killeen想着，眼皮因疲劳而变得沉重，意识也开始模糊。 _她 **当然** 会。_

_她是审判官。她 **当然** 会回来。_

_会死的是我们这些剩下的人。_


	33. 花园里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有人说再见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
> 为了戏剧效果，我会（轻度）改写最后决战和它前面的几个场景。我知道我一直在承诺本文就快结束了——现在真的就剩几章了！我现在是一写完就发，所以各位在看的时候也请给每一章都留点爱吧。

Killeen从起伏不定的睡眠中缓缓转醒。

她习惯的是立即醒来，有时是因为警钟，有时是集结号，有时则是Cullen呼吸节奏的细小变化，让她知道他的睡梦并不平静。但此刻疲惫好似一条裹尸布，沉重地覆在她身上。

她身下是坚硬冰冷的平面，恰与横铺在她胸前的柔软温暖的重量和枕在她脑后的坚实物体相反。这里面没有任何一样东西是Killeen理解的，她也没力气去尝试理解。

“每个人都这么说，”一个稚嫩的声音说道。

“每个人？”这是Cullen，他似乎饶有兴致。

“多瑞安爵士也说了，”菲尔告诉他。Killeen认出这个尖细的声音属于菲兰达瑞斯。“他说你要是再拖下去，他会以为他也许跟你有点机会呢。”

Killeen与最后一丝困意搏斗着。她身下的冰冷平面是一张石凳；包裹着她的温暖来自一张斗篷，它的毛皮滚边扫得她脸颊发痒；她的头枕在某人腿上。

Cullen的腿，她在他下次开口时意识到。“也许多瑞安爵士管好他自己的事就行了。”

Killeen睁开眼，用手肘撑起身子。她躺着的石凳正是圣堂门前俯瞰着花园的那张；盖在她身上的斗篷是Cullen那件难看的熊皮大氅。初现的晨光此刻柔和地照进花园，但尚没触及走廊上的寒冷阴影。

“早上好！”菲尔欢快地说。“睡得好吗？”

“呃，”Killeen只发出这一声。Cullen扶她坐了起来。她咳嗽一声，再次尝试开口：“你怎么不叫醒我？”

“我叫了，”Cullen微笑着说。“你让我去——”他看了看菲尔。“你强烈地表达了意见，然后又睡了。”

“我不记得了，”Killeen说。她用手抹了把脸，露出苦相。“好像有什么东西钻进我嘴里死掉了。”

Cullen朝下看看，掸了掸他的马裤。“我可能应该提一句，你在诅咒和昏睡的间隙，还往我裤子上吐了一通。我也因此才发现你不是在偷懒。你头部受了重击，就没想过应该告诉别人吗？”

Killeen开始回想。不连贯的战场画面，返回的路程只有模糊的记忆，为萤火虫卸下马鞍的回忆也只有一瞬间：Cullen的声音，在和别人说话。和审判官说话。 _无论发生什么，你 **一定** 会回来我身边。_“我不记得了，”她又说了一次。

“幸好有审判官在，”Cullen说。“她说你会好起来的，只是需要休息。你有力气吃早饭吗？”

“有吧，”Killeen回答。她尝试起身，Cullen也站了起来，稳稳地扶着她。“我错过了什么？”

“审判官有办法了，”Cullen说。托着她肘部的手温暖又强壮。“或者说是莫瑞甘有办法。他们找到了一处精灵遗迹，莫瑞甘相信击败考瑞斐厄斯的关键就埋藏其中。”

“ _击败_ 他？”Killeen瞪着他。“他们难道没 _看见_ 他……”她想起了菲尔。 _没有必要让她提早知道。_ “你也在场，Cullen。你 _告诉_ 她了吗？”

“她看见了，”Cullen说。“但她确信还有机会。他们现在就在议事厅。”

Killeen皱起眉。“你怎么不去？”

“没有军队，军队指挥官也就没了用武之地，”Cullen悻悻地说。“主力部队还在从高树野返回的路上，已经回到这里的人大多不适合作战。”

“所以我们——”Killeen看了看菲尔。“菲尔，我们得统计一下草药园的收成。回来的队伍里会有伤员。”

“马上就去！”菲尔说完，死死盯着Cullen，两只眼睛快要对到一起了。

“ _现在就去_ ，”Killeen说。

“可是——”

“去吧，”Cullen说，嘴角翘了起来。

菲尔朝他眯起眼睛。“你最好 _告诉_ 我，”她说。“我答应瓦瑞克了，他可是 _庄家_ 呢。”

Cullen微微畏缩了。“保证告诉你。快去吧。”

菲尔又瞪了他一眼，接着闷闷不乐地转身去了草药园，边走边从腰带里拽出她的写字板。

“庄家？”Killeen觉得自己错过了某些事情。

Cullen的脸微微发红，他揉了揉后脖子。“没什么。你刚才要说什么？”

“我——”思绪就像浅水中受惊的鲦鱼一般溜滑，Killeen集中精神，将它牢牢按住。“我们无能为力。”

“我们的状况比考瑞斐厄斯好，”Cullen说。“他的军队已经毁了，盟友们也抛弃了他。山姆森正在牢房里等待审判。我们挫败了他的每一个诡计。”

“Cullen，”Killen说。“ _他死不了。_ 不管我们做什么，都只是拖延时间罢了。”

“审判官说他 _可以_ 被杀死，”Cullen说。“至少，可以被她杀死。”他拉起她的手。“我们会做好准备，Kill。海文——不会发生第二次。”

“如果只有审判官能杀死考瑞斐厄斯，”Killeen说，“那最好 _别_ 让它发生第二次。不能再让她牺牲自己去救其他人。最好直接把她弄到他鼻子底下，还要防止考瑞斐厄斯的残部在身后干扰她。”

“我们会的，”Cullen说。“然后——”他顿了顿，低头看着他们牵在一起的手。“这场战争开始时，我——好吧，除了挣扎求生，别的事情我没有考虑太多。不过现在不一样了。”

Killeen费力地咽下喉中突然出现的肿块。 _当然了。他当然开始考虑将来的事了，将来，和 **她** ，所有人都在谈论的婚礼，接下来就该有可爱的金发小法师……_她说不出话来，只是点了点头。

“我发现我在想，”Cullen说，“这之后会发生什么。”想到审判官，他的脸色也因为幸福而明亮起来。“等这一切结束，我不想去别的地方。”

Killeen用了一次呼吸又一秒的时间让自己镇静，然后开口。“我明白。”

“你 _明白_ 吗？”Cullen轻声问。“因为——”

天空变成了绿色。

Killeen的第一个想法是感谢造物主没有让Cullen继续说下去。她一定无法忍受他向她解释城墙上的事只是一时失去判断力，是个再不会犯第二次的错误。

她的第二个想法，是 ** _准备_** _到此为止了_ 。

Cullen放开她的手，看着天空。“我——”

Killeen点点头。“你走。我去拉警钟。”

Cullen转身跑向通往议事厅的门，Killeen四个大步来到花园里，抓住菲尔的肩膀，弄得小女孩正认真写着的“精灵草根”的最后一画歪了出去。“菲尔，亲爱的，去找你妈妈。现在就去。”

小姑娘看看Killeen的脸色，又看看天空，点点头跑了。

Killeen看着她跑远，细瘦的双腿飞速交替，小小的拳头依旧攥着写字板和粉笔。

某样她叫不出名字的东西在胸中撕裂。

然后她自己也转身狂奔，只在上层庭院停了片刻，喊着 **战斗** ，准备战斗，接着冲下第二段台阶，全速跑向马厩。

丹内特总管和马房小弟们也看见了天空的样子。马厩里一派忙碌景象，审判官的快马已经被牵了出来，人们忙着给马匹佩戴鞍具。

_不能饿着肚子干活儿_ ，Killeen冷静而现实地想。她小跑着上了楼梯来到厨房，拿了几个面包卷后迅速返回。等她吃完，马厩的工作已经就绪，她的小队—— _或者说她小队里仅剩的还能骑马的人_ ——也在听到警钟后跑来集合。

她从丹内特总管手中接过萤火虫的缰绳，她的士兵们各自找到自己的马，然后列队。 _快点，快点，_ 她催促着 _。没时间，没时间了。快！_

“Kill，”Cullen在她身后轻声说。

她知道他那时要说的每一个字。 _你也能像我一样？_ 科尔曾经问她，那是在雪中逃离海文的路上。 _听见别人的想法？_

_只能听见Cullen。_

_只有Cullen，永远是Cullen。_

“嗯，”她边说边转过身。

他面色苍白，表情凝重。“在海文。其余的部队不可能——”

她的小队会被速度最慢的骑手拖累。他们不太可能在高强度急行军中跟上审判官和她的队友们。 _但我们可以跟着。我们可以阻止考瑞斐厄斯的喽啰从她背后进行干扰。_ “嗯。”

“Kill。她必须——”

“ _嗯。_ ”Killeen转身背对他，头抵着萤火虫的鬃毛，闭上了眼睛。 _专注目标。如果有必要就死——如果有可能，就活下来，但如果有必要，就去死。 **专注目标。**_ “我不会让它们干扰她。剩下的就得靠她自己了。”

“Kill——”

“ _不，_ ”Killeen尖锐地说。 _不要这样。 **不许** 你叫我小心，或者一定要回来。 **不许** 你让我想到那些东西。_

她后退一步，抬脚去够马镫，Cullen忽然在马旁跪了下去，双手握在一起，像侍从那样准备帮她上马。

Killeen向下看着他低下去的头，看着他的头发在黯淡绿光的笼罩下失去了光泽，看着他线条修长的脖颈和宽阔有力的肩膀。

她踏进他握在一起的手，他将她托举上马背。

Killeen在大门下调转马头，走向大路，接着双脚狠狠一踢马肚。她的小队跟在身后，他们在噔噔马蹄声中通过石桥，往海文骑去。

她没有回头。


	34. 夜幕降临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厄运临世。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

尽管全速骑行，他们依旧晚了一步，好在海文已经有审判庭士兵驻扎，不过人数并不多，也已经有了伤亡。Killeen和她的队伍骑上小径，驱散了一些魔人和矮魔人，越过平原上曾被烧融的石头，最后穿过毁坏的大门。

无需Killeen下令，第一连自动下了马，在门前组起盾墙，蕾莉安娜的斥候们终于得到了渴望已久的休息。第二连则开始照料马匹。

Killeen翻身下马，把缰绳扔给一旁待命的士兵。她环视四周，发现一张熟悉的面孔。“报告，”她朗声命令。

“造物主啊，真高兴见到 _你_ ，”斥候哈丁说。平日里总是笑盈盈的她此刻面色严峻，表情痛苦，Killeen看到她的胳膊上留着半截箭杆，伤口只经过简单包扎。“审判官已经过去了。她在 _上面_ 。”Killeen扭头看去，只见圣灰神殿的废墟不知何故正高高悬在头顶，只有一条狭窄崎岖的小路通往那里。“考瑞斐厄斯也在上面。我们一直在这里防守。我派人去看过，想在高处找个更适合设卡的地方，不过结果是，这里似乎就是最好的地点了。”

“那我们就在这儿守。”Killeen说。

“我从没 _见过_ 这么多暗裔，”哈丁说。“简直就像瘟潮。没准那条龙 _真是_ 大恶魔。”

Killeen从大门向外张望，小心避免把自己暴露给对方的弓箭手。“不。我亲眼见过瘟潮。有大恶魔领导时，暗裔的行为不太一样——它们会更像我们。这里这些……我的人抵达之前它们是可以攻进来的，但它们没有。”

“有胆子尝试的都被射了满脸箭，”哈丁说。

Killeen向下看着她。“我毫不怀疑，”她说。“我也毫不怀疑你们守得很辛苦。但训练有素的士兵会持续攻击，靠数量取胜。瘟潮中的暗裔也会这样做。”

哈丁点点头。“就是说没有大恶魔。也许我们还有机会。”

Killeen看看外面重兵压城，并且数量仍在增加的暗裔大军，没有接茬儿。“休息，”她说。“把你的胳膊好好包扎一下。我们不知道审判官什么时候才能回来。”

 _**如** _ _果她能回来的话。_

她把这无用的猜测抛到一边。 _她有她的目标，我有我的。_

有了Killeen带来的人，审判军获胜的机会又大了一些。但依她的标准，他们的状况远远算不上 _好_ 。大门可以作为一个防守点，士兵们也完全可以解决任何能穿过箭雨到达这里的暗裔，但对方也有弓箭手，而且它们的攻击时有命中。最终，将没有下一名士兵上前填补盾墙上的空隙；最终，防线上会出现缺口，然后……

如果杀出去，然后撤到台阶上，就能拖慢敌人突进的速度，为审判官争取更多时间，让法师在上方那被云层包裹、已经扭曲得不成样子的神殿里做她要做的事。

但马儿无法在那些蜿蜒崎岖的台阶上行走。

Killeen叫住一名斥候。那是一名精灵，左臂受了伤，无法参与战斗，便负责为前线送水。“你使右手还是左手？”

“右手，长官，”他答道。

“有小刀吗？”

他点了点头。

“如果它们攻进来，”Killeen说，“把马都杀掉。它们不该经受那些东西带来的痛苦。迅速结果，不造成痛苦，知道怎么做吗？”

“知道，长官，”他脸色苍白地回答。

“很好。”Killeen松开他的手臂。“如果真的到了那一步——先杀我的。”

萤火虫永远不会知道感染瘟潮的滋味，不会在恐惧和痛苦造成的疯狂中结束生命。

她会自由地驰骋，永恒地驰骋。

“那是什么鬼东西？”哈丁说，Killeen循声看去。

暗裔中间显出一个巨大的形体，从磨尖的利齿之间呼喝着命令，张牙舞爪地指挥着其它暗裔。Killeen从没有见过魔人头领，但她听过一些故事，也看过几张由曾经见过它们并有幸活下来的人绘制的画像。

“它们的将军，”她回答，知道事实如此。“所以它们的数量才这么多，所以它们才没有自相残杀起来，或是去找更容易得手的猎物。”

“它们效忠于它？”哈丁问。

“它们 _怕_ 它，”Killeen说，她看着体型较小的暗裔们一边服从头领的命令，一边胆怯地试图躲开它。“你能射到它吗？”

哈丁举起弓，眯了眯眼，又把弓放下，摇摇头。“太远了。我倒是还剩一支重型箭，但任何东西要想穿透那身盔甲，至少得在十码以内。”

“它们很聪明，”Killeen想起了她听过的故事。“也很强壮，速度也快。它不会主动送上门来的。”

“突围出去，直取敌首呢？”哈丁建议。Killeen摇了摇头。

“它会后撤，而我们在路上就会被撕成碎片。就算能成功接近它，我读过一个故事，说曾经有一个这种怪物，徒手杀死了某位领主和他所有的贴身护卫——当时它还被铁链捆着。”

“好吧，该死的，”哈丁说。

Killeen看着那怪物头领，观察它威胁、驱赶、推搡手下士兵行动的方式。“哈丁，”她说。“你刚才说如果离得够近，能让箭穿透盔甲，你就能杀了那玩意儿。绝对确定吗？”

“噢，那当然。”哈丁说。“在十码以内，板甲也不过是一张薄纸。”

没有人类士兵能徒步面对那个怪物。 _不过_ ……“给我找面审判庭的旗帜，”Killeen说完，去牵她的马。

他们找来的旗帜有些破损，还沾染了几处血迹。Killeen牵着萤火虫来到大门边。暗裔的气味让母马不安地转着耳朵，Killeen向她柔声低语。“我知道你不习惯，亲爱的。我知道你害怕。但是请你相信我，宝贝儿。就当是和米歇尔练习，你还记得吧？转身避让，躲闪，再转。你知道该怎么做。不要怕。”

她上了马，竖起旗帜。“尽量掩护我，”她下令。“别让那些小的靠近大门。还有，哈丁—— _别射偏了。_ ”

盾墙张开一道缺口，待高举着审判庭旗帜的Killeen通过后又合拢起来。面对暗裔大军，萤火虫微微发抖，毛皮不安地抽动着，但仍头颅高昂，步伐稳健。

“好姑娘，”Killeen轻声说着。“好姑娘，勇敢的姑娘，美丽的姑娘。”

她擎起旗帜，用另一只手解下别在腰间的号角举到嘴边。悠长、嘲弄的挑战之声越过她面前的空地，传到敌人中间。

魔人头领发出一声咆哮，命令他的士兵向前。几个从命的怪物身上立刻钉满审判庭的利箭。

Killeen再次吹响号角，然后把它丢到一边。她在马镫里站起身来。“ _你们的_ 勇士在哪儿呢？”她喊道。“看来它害怕了！”空地另一端泛起一阵骚动。“害怕面对我吗？”

头领低吼一声，开始推搡它身边的暗裔士兵。它们纷纷后退避开，但没有向Killeen接近。

她驱策萤火虫向前一步，再向前一步，然后扔开了旗帜。她拔出剑，高举过头。“来打 _我_ 啊，你敢吗！”她又向前一步，接着又是一步，渐渐走出了头领一直小心避开的弓箭射程。“你 _敢_ 吗？”

它怒吼一声，开始冲锋。

Killeen催促萤火虫动起来，她知道，如果让那个庞然大物过快地接近，她们将没有任何机会。可 _如果现在撤退，它会不会看破我的意图？很有可能。_

_不能冒这个险。_

他们在两军阵地之间交战。Killeen在鞍座里矮身躲闪，对方的兵器带着风声从她头顶掠过，接着又反手一击，攻向她护甲接缝的薄弱之处。她以膝盖施力，萤火虫接到信号，转了一圈，在魔人头领转身之前绕到它身后。Killeen刺出一剑，扯动缰绳让母马躲开，半个身子滑出马鞍，闪开了对方足以砍断她手臂的回击。

萤火虫调整好重心，原地转身，勇敢地开始冲锋。一人一马一起转向，躲闪，Killeen全力劈砍，没有对魔人头领造成什么伤害，但是激怒了它。它一次又一次发动致命的攻击，萤火虫则一次又一次载着Killeen及时退出近战范围。母马的脖颈已经浸透汗水，嘴里吐出白沫。

Killeen的体力也在下降。 _时间_ ，她想。 _要想成功，只有趁现在。_ 她把萤火虫转向海文的大门，放开缰绳，让母马朝己方阵营狂奔。暗裔头领沉重的脚步声在身后响起，怪物在追赶这个落荒而逃的大胆的挑衅者。 _这就对了，你这狗杂种，_ Killeen想。 _我要逃走了。教训教训我，来啊，来啊——_

萤火虫在被高温融化、滑溜溜的岩石地面上失足滑倒时，她们已几乎回到了大门跟前。

Killeen只觉腿骨被母马的重量压碎。萤火虫挣扎着试图起身，疼痛袭来，Killeen感到一阵恶心。 _脚——马镫——快_ ——她伸手向下，抓住自己的脚踝，在萤火虫起身之前让它挣脱了马镫。“ _走，_ ”她喘着粗气催促母马，接着扭头看见逼近身边的魔人头领。

_它没有举剑。还没到时候，Killeen想。它想让我知道。它想让我恐惧——我，和所有那些因为恐惧而听它号令的暗裔。_

“走啊，”她又说了一次。萤火虫发出不安的嘶鸣，弯下脖子拱了拱Killeen的脸。无人持握的缰绳挂在母马颈上。

Killeen用手肘支撑起身体，一番努力之后抓住了缰绳。然后，仿佛一切都是她的计划一般，萤火虫开始退向大门，退向审判庭的战线和安全的港湾。

_魔人头领狞笑一声，邪恶，嘲弄，一步一步跟着她们，始终不让Killeen离开它的近战范围。Killeen紧紧抓着缰绳，试着不去想她的重量会对萤火虫的嘴造成怎样的伤害，试着透过由每一次颠簸产生的尖锐的剧痛呼吸。它会让我朝安全的地方再走近一些，Killeen想， **然后** 再杀我。_

萤火虫每后退一步，暗裔头领便前进一步。再一步。又一步。

怪物显然希望在场的审判军都听到它的声音：“ _现在_ 害怕的是谁？”

它举起了剑。

利箭尖啸着从Killeen身后飞来，直直射进怪物的眼睛里。

 _也他妈该是时候了，哈丁_ ，Killeen想着，放开了萤火虫的缰绳。魔人头领轰然倒地，不再出声，变得石头般死寂。Killeen看到在它身后，敌军阵线开始动摇，一些处在边缘的怪物已经逃之夭夭。

_她把头躺回地上，盯着上方翻腾搅动的绿色天空。某处，传来某人下令的声音，掩护，楔形阵，去救中尉。_

_会很疼，Killeen想，然后眨了眨眼。只见高高的天空上有一个长着翅膀的黑点，似乎刚刚从神殿顶端起飞。是鸟吗？什么鸟能飞到 **那儿** 去？_

它在变大，变得更大，接着她看见了长长的脖子，一边喷火一边猛烈摆动的头部，还有尾巴。 _那条龙。_ 只有濒临死亡的生物才会以那种方式移动，在最后的痛苦中翻滚挣扎。这意味着审判官还活着，在上面某处，已经解决了原初者最强大的盟友，而且可能，也许，有机会拿下考瑞斐厄斯本人。

它急速下落，伤得太重，无法挽回地坠向地面，以惊人的速度冲向她，口中迸出火焰和鲜血。

“ _快！_ ”有人尖叫道，然后是另一个人的声音：“来不及了！ _回来！_ ”

Killeen终于意识到，她就在龙的正下方，刚好晚了一秒，除了用胳膊挡住脸之外，什么也做不了。

_红。热。痛。_

黑暗。


	35. 暮色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某个悬念得到解答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
>  
> 
> **作者注释：**
> 
>  
> 
> 我知道这里面有些跟灵体相关的东西可能跟官设不太相符。另外，如果你打算一口气读完最后这几章，也别等到最后再献出评论之爱！

Killeen站起身。

附近某处传来说话声。粗砺的声音，很熟悉。 _再说一遍，我得记下来。安卓丝缇的奶子啊，这会卖疯的。_

被瓦瑞克称为黄油杯的浅色头发的精灵笑了起来。 _她说，你想去影界？然后砰！她扯开一道新的裂隙。真的。简直太棒了！当然，该先踢他的蛋蛋。那样更棒。_

Killeen朝声音传来的方向走去，绕过墙角，看见审判官和她最亲近的队友们。他们的声音很清晰，却也很遥远，他们和他们脚下的石头都怪异地笼罩着一层迷雾。

_胜利,_ 来自奥莱宫廷的黑发 _法师说。多么精彩的结局。_

“胜利，”Killeen说，想试试这个词从自己口中说出来是什么感觉，这个概念在她自己脑中又是什么样子。“胜利。”

夜空清朗无星，周围很安静，但似乎并没有人听见她说话。她看见多瑞安靠在法杖上，黑墙的盾有一半被熏黑。 _不知道是不是他杀了那条龙_ ，Killeen想。 _冒牌灰卫杀死了冒牌大恶魔。瓦瑞克会喜欢的。_

“不要。”

是科尔。在所有人当中，他的身影最为清晰，Killeen也马上意识到，似乎也只有他看见了自己。

“不要，”他再次开口。“ _不要_ 。回去，快回去！”

_回去_ 。想到这里，她记起了那具残破的躯体，被她留在巨龙破碎的尸体旁边。她开始远离科尔。

“你必须回去，”他急切地说。

“会很疼。”

“是的，”科尔说。“会很疼。很疼很疼。不过我会帮你，我发誓。”

_科尔？_ 审判官问。 _怎么了？_

“残破，烧焦，流着血，”科尔说。“但还有一线生机。找到她。”然后又对Killeen说：“ _回去！现在_ 就回去！”

他的话仿佛咒语，Killeen发现自己向后、向下飞去，越来越快，周遭的一切变得昏暗模糊，接着她落了地——

剧烈的疼痛使她立刻想要再次抽身出来，但它紧紧咬住她，一阵阵难以忍受的剧痛钻进她身侧，而她试图离开的举动只让四肢猛地一抽，更多的疼痛随之而来， _造物主啊，好疼好疼好疼……_

“在这儿！”

“哈丁？ ”远处传来审判官的声音。赤红的剧痛浪潮般涌来，将Killeen推倒，淹没。“哈丁，能听见吗？”

“你好啊，审判官大人，”斥候哈丁虚弱地说。“真高兴见到你。哎哟。”

“坚持，”审判官说。“你会没事的。这里发生了什么？”

“暗裔，”哈丁说。“很多暗裔。然后有条龙几乎砸在我们头上。”

“ _不是她，_ ”科尔快要喊起来了。“这边！”他的声音离得很近，Killeen睁开眼睛，透过视野中弥漫的雾气看见他苍白瘦削的脸。“友好的眼睛，残酷的笑话，拥抱他时感觉更强壮。 _别丢下我。_ ”

审判官的脸取代了科尔的脸。“ _造物主在上，_ ”她说。绿色的光芒从她手掌涌出，冲刷过Killeen，疼痛减轻了一些。“薇薇安！快！我不确定——”

钢铁女士深色的面孔，这一次没有了嘲弄的神色。“必须马上止血。”

Killeen想开口说话，但嘴唇和舌头都又冷又僵。 _萤火虫。如果 **我** 活着……_

“她的马，”科尔说。“她想要她的马没事。”

“咱们还是先把你照顾好吧，”审判官柔声道，Killeen顿时感到一阵惊慌。 _命悬一线的萤火虫，勇敢的、美丽的母马，等着她的骑士去救她，等待着，等待着……_ 她想告诉他们，想挣脱他们温柔的手，体内有个伤口被她的动作扯开，她尝到鲜血的味道。

一根修长的深色手指碰了碰她的眉心。“睡吧，”薇薇安女士说，Killeen便沉沉睡去。

_天空奇迹般地不再是恶心的黄绿色，满天星辰疯狂地旋转着。几张面孔朝下看着她，几只手温柔地碰触她，几个声音喃喃说着安慰的话语。疼痛回来，又再次消失，又回来，又消失。_

_时间流逝。她在担架上起起伏伏，回到头顶有石头的地方，很熟悉，错误的角度。冰冷，清新的山风，一道拱门。火把。一扇房门。几只手将她从担架上抬到床上，好疼，疼得她在一瞬间里失去了视觉和听觉。_

“好了，”薇薇安女士的手放在她的额头。“最难熬的部分结束了。”

审判官的声音从薇薇安身后响起，轻柔而急切：“Cullen。她——”

薇薇安向旁边移动了一些，越过她，Killeen看见审判官搂住Cullen，让他把头靠在她肩上，低声说着什么，声音太小，Killeen听不见。Cullen将她拥进怀里，肩膀因再次拥抱她带来的慰藉而颤抖着。

Killeen闭上眼，任凭暗流带走她。

_让利刃穿透血肉，让吾血沾染大地，让嘶喊碰触心灵。_ 这些词句在她耳边盘旋，熟悉的低沉嗓音，由于疲劳而变得嘶哑刺耳。 _让我的牺牲不再……天空对大地，酷暑对严冬，光明对黑暗……祂的造物皆握于祂手，由祂钟爱，由祂珍惜。_

Killeen睁开眼睛，看见被烛光隐约照亮的木制天花板。她想转头，但没有成功。她从眼角瞥见Cullen跪在床前，低垂着头，双手交叠，他离得那么近，如果她能动一动手，就能让手指拂过他的金发。审判官跪在他身边，双手握着他的手。

“Cullen，至少休息一会儿吧。你不能一直这样，”审判官说。

Cullen似乎没有听见。“圣光当领她穿越此生，”他用沙哑的声音说着，“直至彼世。她信造物主，火于她即水。”

_水。_ Killeen只觉嘴里干如嘶鸣荒野。 _水_ ，她想说。

一个字也没说出来。

“Cullen，”审判官再次开口。“要我命令你吗？”

Killeen不想看他走，于是又闭起眼睛。在这间她最近入住的昏暗居所中，她的意识漂移起来，既没有睡去，也无法醒来。不时有一些手来碰她，带来痛苦，又带走痛苦。有人将杯子放到她嘴边，冰凉的水，但远远不够。

她没想到再次醒来时，耳边还是Cullen那只比耳语高一点点的声音。“如飞蛾看见光明而拥抱火焰，她当看见火焰而拥抱圣光。影帐于她并非变换莫测，她当无惧于死亡，因为造物主是她的光与盾，她的根与剑。”

“不合时宜得不可思议。”门口的多瑞安说。“你就不能找点不那么 _不祥_ 的东西？”

Cullen的声音十分沙哑。“多瑞安。”

法师向床边走了几步，吃力地靠在法杖上。“她怎么样？”

“还是一样，”Cullen说。

“她的眼睛睁着，”多瑞安说。

Cullen抬起头。他的双眼布满阴影，脸上尽是疲惫。“一直是这样，隔一会儿就睁开。可是——”

“好吧，至少——”多瑞安突然摇晃一下，勉强抓着法杖才没有摔倒。Cullen迅速起身，用肩膀为他提供支撑。“谢谢。抱歉，只是有点累。”

“她怎么——有进展吗？”Cullen扶着法师坐进墙边的椅子里。

“能做的我都做了。”法师把头靠在墙上，闭上了眼睛。“我不太擅长治疗法术，不过丹内特说她的身体已经没有问题了。但她还是不肯把那只蹄子放下来。丹内特认为她是害怕那些痛苦的回忆。”

“我们不都是吗？”Cullen非常缓慢地说。

“你知道，你真的应该休息一下，”多瑞安说。“你的样子比我现在的感觉还糟。不过，当然啦，你的样子也比我的 _样子_ 要糟。”

“ _什么事_ 你都能拿来开玩笑吗？”Cullen抱怨道。

“亲爱的指挥官，”多瑞安说，“以我对咱们可爱的中尉女士的了解，要想让她醒过来，一个质量上乘的下流笑话可能比一千遍光明圣咏更奏效。而且如果我是你，就会跳过在造物主身边安息那段。个人意见。”

“ _你_ 知道多少祷文，我就知道多少笑话，”Cullen说。

“造物主，”多瑞安开口，嗓音丰润而轻柔，“你是世界中心之火，只有你能给我安慰。黎明曙光到来之前，黑暗深沉，没有尽头，但太阳总会升起。”他停在这里，换回一贯的轻快语调：“轮到你了！”

“我不认为——”

“噢，不不，指挥官，打赌的事我绝不会听错。来吧。实在想不起来的话，现编一个也行。”

Cullen揉了揉后脖子。“好吧，有一个——造物主啊，真不敢相信我竟然还配合你！有一个，好像是讲兔猪的。或者，不对，是讲一个人，在酒馆里，他造了……船，还有房子什么的。可是从来没有人叫他 _造船者_ ，或者 _木匠_ 。因为，你看——”

_你一直都是全塞达斯最不会讲笑话的人_ ，Killeen想。多瑞安痛苦地说：

“你这是 _谋杀_ 。我也想昏过去，省得听你糟蹋抖包袱那句。”他不容置疑地摆摆手。“再来一遍。就从酒馆里有个人开始。”

Cullen叹了一口气。“你不会放过我的，是不是？”

多瑞安轻声笑了。“别想了。”

“在一间酒馆里有个人，”Cullen逆来顺受地说。“有人问他叫什么名字，不对，有人问他怎么称呼。然后他就讲了盖房子等等这些事，可是从来没有人称呼他 _木匠_ ，或者 _筑墙者_ ，或者 _清道夫_ 什么的。他又讲了一会儿，我记得是，别的好多事。最后他说——”

_只要你操过 **一只** 兔猪……_

两个人都猛地转过头来，接着Cullen跪在床边，多瑞安靠上来查看她的脸。“Killeen？Killeen，能听见吗？”

“水，”Killeen嘶声道。Cullen抓起床头桌上的水罐，倒进杯中时洒出好些。

Killeen饥渴地一饮而尽。“谢谢。”

“你感觉怎么样，中尉女士？”多瑞安问。

“好痛苦，”Killeen轻声说。

“我去找——”Cullen开始起身。

“听你折磨那个笑话好痛苦，”她把话说完，多瑞安开始大笑，一直笑到眼泪流到了脸颊上。“造物主的…… _蛋蛋啊_ ，Cullen。你怎么能……连那个都讲不好？那是世界上…… _最简单_ 的笑话。”

“抱歉，”Cullen说，嘴唇翘起一个微笑。“你得再教我一遍。”

“不急，”Killeen疲惫地说。

“是的，”Cullen说。“不急。休息吧。休息。”

她再次阖眼，想象着Cullen温暖的双手覆上她的手，嘴唇扫过她的指尖。

“太阳总会升起，”他低语道。“太阳总会升起。太阳总会升起。”

Killeen听着他的声音，沉入甜美、无梦的黑暗。


	36. 肌肤之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人学习走路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

Killeen的身体在慢慢恢复——非常缓慢。一连几个星期，她所能做的只是在睡与醒之间往复，医师们说审判官和薇薇安女士倾泻进她体内的魔法保住了她的命，但血肉的恢复则需要时间。

起初，每次她醒来时Cullen都在。每次她只能保持清醒几分钟，从Cullen为她拿着的杯子里喝一些水，接着便重新睡去。有时候，她觉得他似乎有话要说，但就算真是这样，他随后也改变了主意。

随着她的身体逐渐恢复，他也慢慢回归了正常工作。他为某项任务去了翡翠冢，于是当她第一次成功地站起来，颤巍巍地走了几步时，抓着的是多瑞安的胳膊。

她摇摇晃晃地走到墙边又返回来，他开玩笑说等婚礼举行的时候，她就能跳舞了。

Killeen蹒跚地回到床上，钻进被子里。 _所以，就是这件事让他不知如何开口。_ “我要休息。”说完她闭上了眼睛，直到多瑞安离去也没有睁开。

医师们坚持要她走路，她便听话，每天都多走一点，开始时需要靠着他们的臂膀，渐渐地变成靠两根削成合适长度的棍子。 _非常好_ ，他们说，她则摇摇晃晃，在疼痛和努力尝试中满身大汗 _。你走得很好。_

_以瘸子的标准_ ，Killeen想，低头看着大腿上萎缩的肌肉。身侧隐隐作痛，她把拐棍扔在地上，躺下来盖起毯子，抵御房间里的寒意。

第二天——每隔一段时间便有这样一天——她疲累虚弱得几乎坐不起来，一试图起身，房间就在四周旋转倾斜。 _用力过猛_ ，医师们说，可随后Killeen听见他们在开着的门边嘀咕什么 _装病_ 。

Cullen回来了，脸上和手上白皙的皮肤晒黑了一些，发梢的颜色却比以往任何时候都更加耀眼，他看她时眼神是小心翼翼的。

“我听说——” Killeen试探道。“我听说有场婚礼。”

“恐怕你错过了，”Cullen说。“Kill，我——”

她闭起眼睛。“你还是走吧，”她说。“别让审判官等。”

“Kill， _对不起_ ，”他说。“我——”

“是，”她这么说，为了让他别再说下去，为了让他离开。“我明白。”她尽力尝试，却无法让自己的声音带有半点诚意。

她听见他起身的声音。“原谅我，”他说，声音非常低，说完便走了。

他没有再来。

菲尔依旧每天来看她，她的喋喋不休冲刷着Killeen，就像雨水冲刷岩石，不造成任何影响，不留下任何痕迹——直到有一天，辛特兰的情况恢复稳定，小姑娘的父亲托人来找他的妻女。她轻轻拥抱Killeen，请求她快快好起来，好去看她，接着便被医师们赶了出去。

小姑娘走后，Killeen沉默地躺了很久。

多瑞安找她聊天，猜测薇薇安女士成了教皇维多利亚之后会做些什么，卡桑德拉带来消息，说心怀感激的学者们赠予审判庭许多新的装备设计图，米歇尔·德舍万爵士也来吻了她的手，说她和从前一样可爱。她仍然沉默地躺着。

白昼渐渐变长，春天变成了夏天，在霜脊山脉，这就意味着一天里有几个小时的时间，人们可以待在户外，不穿外套也很舒适。Killeen谨遵医师的嘱咐，在感觉稍好的日子里拖着身子来到门外，缓慢而艰难地穿过上层庭院，坐下来边晒太阳边看校场上的士兵们训练。

不管春天还是夏天，她依然觉得冷：总是觉得冷。花园里也许更暖和些，毕竟那里为了让植物茁壮生长，建造时经过了特别设计，能够尽可能多地留住热量。可是通往花园的路上有好几道台阶，Killeen必须找人帮忙才能走过去。

她想到马厩去看看萤火虫，丹内特总管送来的字条太过简短，不能让她满意，可去马厩也要先走许多台阶。

于是她在庭院里坐满医师要求的一个小时，然后便回到屋内，爬上床铺，盖起一层层的毯子，试图无视渗进骨骼的寒意。

这天，她在外面刚坐了半个钟头，一个瘦削苍白的身影出现在身边。

“为什么还是冬天？”科尔从那顶可笑的帽子底下看着她。

“现在是夏天，科尔，”Killeen疲惫地说。

“不对。”他摇了摇头。“外面是夏天，可里面又冷又暗，坟墓上积了厚厚的雪。为什么？”

“我不知道。”身侧传来一阵刺痛，她颤抖起来。“我只不过最近经常觉得冷。”

“你真的不该这样。医师们不喜欢你这样。”科尔严肃地说，接着面色一亮。“我能帮忙！”

他走了。

Killeen叹口气，闭上眼睛，把头靠在身后的墙上。 _坟墓上积着厚厚的雪_ ……男孩的话正中要害，这景象正是她心中所想，被他大声说了出来。 _一排排灰色的墓碑，几乎被大雪掩埋，雪地上没有脚印，死者无人哀悼，早已遗忘……_

上方的城墙上传来咚咚的脚步声，那声音下了楼梯，一次两级，来者身材高大，脚步匆匆。Killeen转头去看，脉搏渐渐加速。 _敌人来犯？紧急情况？_

Cullen冲出楼梯拐角，急匆匆地跑下最后几级台阶，在她面前停下。“你还……？”他开口，又有些迟疑。“你还好吗？”

“ _我？_ ”Killeen问。“好啊，好着呢。出什么事了？”

“出事？”他皱起眉看着她。造物主啊，她几乎忘记了他有多美，几乎忘记了她有多爱听他的声音，几乎学会了在没有他的日子里活下去，直到此刻他站在面前，耀眼的金发反射着阳光，一根手指上沾了墨迹，琥珀色的眼睛周围又多了几道细纹。

她强迫自己看向一边。“你跑着来的。”

“噢。不是。没什么——”Cullen揉了揉后脖子。“科尔突然出现在我办公室里，说你很冷，而且他知道我不怎么喜欢他的 _把戏_ ，所以我以为肯定是——有什么事——”

Killeen叹了一口气。“没事。我只不过觉得有点冷罢了。”

“噢，”Cullen说。“你想不想——我拿件斗篷给你？”

“我一会儿就回去了，”Killeen说。

他点点头，转身走向楼梯。

“Cullen，”她冲动地说。“Cullen，我——”他转身回来，她顿觉嘴里发干，但仍强迫自己把话说完。 _我有时也说错话，_ 科尔曾对她说， _但 **我** 至少尝试过。_“我很抱歉？”

他的眉间慢慢出现一条小小的褶皱。“抱歉？”

“我很想念——” _你_ 。“我想念我们——”

他叹了一口气，肩膀垂了下去。“我也是。”

“抱歉我搞砸了。”

“ _你_ 没有。是我的错。”

Killeen摇摇头。“不。是——是我们。我们的职责。我不该吃惊。”

“我希望你不要认为那是一件 _轻松_ 的事，”他低声说。“ _轻松_ 的决定。可——那是正确的决定。我必须那样做。”

“我知道，”Killeen说。“你觉得——我们还能做朋友吗，Cullen？”

“我希望能，”他柔声说。

“我也是，”Killeen觉得有东西哽在喉咙里。她伸出一只手，片刻之后，Cullen握住了它。她简短而轻柔地捏了捏他的手指，正式地与他握手。“说定了。朋友。”

“朋友，”他同意道，微笑着放开她的手。“那么，作为 _朋友_ 我得说，你现在瘦得不像样子。要我找个人盯着你吃饭吗？”

“这哪是 _朋友_ ，这是长官，”Killeen抗议道。

Cullen咧嘴一笑。“噢，不，这是完全准备好要假公济私的朋友。”

他们又是 _朋友_ 了，所以Killeen在外面时，Cullen便时常碰巧路过庭院，停下来和她聊上几句。表面上看，他常常是从刚从食堂出来，刚巧拿多了一点吃的。表面上看，他也常常是为了审判庭的事务在晚间造访医疗室，而既然来了，便又很自然地在Killeen床边的椅子里坐下，拿出一叠报告，为一些棘手的问题征求她的意见和建议

他们又是 _朋友_ 了，所以当Killeen从 _灼热的红晶火焰吞噬身体，滚烫的血肉烧至骨骼_ 的噩梦中惊醒时，毫不意外地听见Cullen低沉的声音， _Kill，快醒醒，醒醒……_

Cullen在另一个女人房里打地铺，他的漂亮的审判官对此有何看法，Killeen没有问，她只是为有他陪伴而感到喜悦，在无法入睡时能听见他熟悉的呼吸声，在她痉挛发作、全身抖到牙齿打颤时，有他温暖的臂膀环绕着她。

他们又是 _朋友_ 了，所以当Killeen终于试探着走下通往马厩的楼梯，是Cullen用强壮的手臂环住她的腰，支撑着她，到了最后几乎是抱着她；当Killeen为自己的虚弱流下羞耻挫败的泪水，当眼里失去神采的萤火虫笨拙地用三条腿缓缓走出马厩，Killeen又因怜悯和悲伤流泪，也是Cullen适时地背过身去，用怒视和低吼赶走好奇的眼睛。

“那条腿可以支撑她，”丹内特总管解释道。“但她自己坚信它不行。她谁也不让碰，谁要是敢尝试她就发疯。”

“我明白了，”Killeen粗声道，听见她的声音，母马转过一只耳朵，抬起了头。她扯动缰绳，丹内特点点头，马房小弟便放她小心地穿过马场。母马一路蹒跚缓行，来到Killeen面前，用鼻子拱了拱她的骑手。

Killeen扔下拐棍，双臂环住萤火虫的脖子，感受母马心脏的跳动，听着她沉重的呼吸。“对不起，亲爱的，宝贝儿。对不起。”

母马拱拱她的肩膀。

“从没有人在没有十字栓的情况下走得这么近，”丹内特说。“她依旧信任你。”

“她不该信任我，”Killeen靠着母马温热的皮肤说。“她变成这样都是我的错。”

“别光顾着自怨自艾，”丹内特说，“想想你的马。”

“丹内特总管——”Cullen怒道。

“不，”Killeen说，使劲抽了抽鼻子。“他说得对。我该怎么做？”

“看她还愿不愿意让你驾驭，”丹内特建议。

萤火虫愿意。Killeen绕着她走了一圈，膝盖绵软无力，甚至需要以母马作为支撑。当她第一次打个趔趄，抓住萤火虫的鬃毛才没有摔倒时，Cullen和丹内特总管一起倒抽一口气，但萤火虫磐石一般稳稳地站在原地。

终于，Killeen来到那条失能的前腿跟前。萤火虫防备地将它高高蜷起，让它远离地面。她伸手抚摸母马肩部的肌肉，缓慢而小心翼翼，同时对她喃喃低语。“好了，小美人儿，宝贝儿，亲爱的。放松。相信我。非常好，勇敢的姑娘。”Killeen跪了下来，萤火虫的皮肤抽动着，仿佛在驱赶蝇虫。“好姑娘。可爱的姑娘。不要怕，是我啊。勇敢的姑娘。”更低，又更低，直到她的膝盖完全弯折，整个人坐进泥里，把马蹄捧在手心。“来，把它放下来，亲爱的。放下来。不会有事的。我保证。”Killeen轻轻向下施力，母马把腿伸直了一些，接着又伸直一些，她开始出汗。

“丹内特……”Cullen轻声说。

“让她自己来，老兄，”马房总管答道。

Killeen没有理睬他们。除了她和她的马，世上已别无它物。“再低一点，亲爱的。再低一点。没关系的。好姑娘，勇敢的姑娘，我的心，就是这样。”马蹄碰到泥泞的地面，她将它稳在那里，视线被泪水模糊。“好姑娘。看见了？没事，没事的。”

触地只有一瞬间，萤火虫便再度将腿蜷缩起来，但Killeen几乎可以确信，母马至少把身体的重量往那条腿上移了一点点。丹内特小心地走近，牵起缰绳，母马喷着鼻息，但没有躲闪。

马房总管的手落在Killeen肩上。“可以了，”说完他牵走了母马。

Cullen扶她站了起来。“刚才……看起来有点 _悬_ 。你还好吗？”

她虚弱地点点头。“很累。”

“回去躺着吧，”Cullen说。

走到一半，世界便褪成灰色，Killeen发着抖在床上醒来。“你消耗过大了，”医者说。“休息。这几天不要太兴奋。”

“我会看着她，”Cullen保证道。

“不行，”Killeen抗议。“明天我还得下去。她需要练习。每天都要。她需要练习。”

Cullen握起她的手。“我会带她练习，Kill，”他说。

Killeen摇摇头，房间跟着旋转起来。“她不信任你。”

“我穿上你的衬衫就成了，”Cullen笑着说。

他真的穿了，样子十分滑稽，毕竟，尽管Killeen有一副对于女性来说相当宽阔的肩膀，但Cullen的肩膀仍比她宽许多。她在不安中焦急等待，想象着萤火虫挣脱缰绳，冲破围栏，再次伤到自己，又或是踢到Cullen的腹部或头部……

但是他回来了，完好无损，脸上带着微笑，告诉她萤火虫又把蹄子放下来了，而且放下来两次。

等到医师们终于批准Killeen下床，他扶她来到楼梯旁，在能清楚看见庭院的地方坐下，让她等着，接着跑下楼梯，绕过转角去了马厩。Killeen靠在城墙上，依然在发抖，用手压着身侧痛处。过了一会儿，Cullen重新出现，牵着萤火虫，母马一瘸一拐地走着，然而……

一瘸一拐地用 _四_ 条腿走，而不是三条。

Cullen带母马慢慢绕了个圈，停下来抚摸母马的前腿，接着鼓励她继续走。

“她还是那么美，”科尔静静地说。

Killeen虚弱得没有力气受惊。“是的。”

“就算她再也不能奔跑，所有让她成为她的东西，都还在。最为英勇，无所畏惧。”

“是啊，”Killeen说，看着Cullen把萤火虫带回马厩，觉得心中疼痛。

“他也痛苦，”科尔悲伤地说。“想要更多，试着知足。”

“什么？”Killeen边转身边问。这个动作让她的身侧一阵刺痛，她觉得头晕眼花。“科尔，Cullen受伤了吗？”

他皱起眉头，没有理会她的问题。“你身侧还在疼。”

“是的，恢复得很慢。科尔——”Killeen忽然觉得呼吸困难。她舔舔干裂的嘴唇。“你能……帮我弄点……水吗？”

接着Cullen来了，一半扶着、一半抱着她回到医师的房间，在她头顶和什么人争论起来。

Killeen太累，一个字也没听进去。“躺下，”她说，谢天谢地，他们扶她上了床，又回到门厅里继续争论。

_科尔_ ，她想，她需要他，需要他的解释。 _科尔，你在听吗——科尔？_

但他似乎不在了。她的眼睛慢慢阖上，他说过的话在困意中变得模糊不清。


	37. 落雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流血事件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。

Killeen被口渴的感觉唤醒，嘴里干如枯骨，喉咙因缺水而疼痛。

她用手肘撑起身体，床在她身下摇晃起来，房间开始慢慢旋转。她停下了动作。

Cullen抬起头，把摊在膝上的文件收拢起来放到一边。“Kill？”

“水，”她用嘶哑的声音说。他为她倒来一杯水，喂她喝掉。“再来一些。”

第二杯水才多少缓和了她的干渴，她躺回床上。“谢了。刚才吵什么呢？”

他的嘴角沉了下去。“那个白痴说要不是我这么照顾你，你还能恢复得快些。他说你在享受我的关注。”

“如果能醒着接受你的关注，我一定会更享受的，”Killeen想也没想就说，随即希望能收回这句话。 _造物主的命根子，干嘛不干脆去屋顶上大喊，说我想要别人的男人向我献殷勤？_

Cullen似乎没有注意到这句话的直白。“我问他的屁股要不要享受享受我的靴子，如果你再不好转，我非得让他尝尝。”

“我的伤早就好了，”Killeen说。她费力地推开毯子，掀起衬衫，把身侧的淡粉色伤疤给他看。“医师说我在装病。”

“ _你？_ ”Cullen的嘴角翘了起来。“他不 _认识_ 你吧？”接着他又皱起眉。“这瘀伤怎么弄的？”

Killeen低头看着那片从肋骨处一直蔓延到臀部的青紫色印记。“我……不知道。大概是在什么地方撞的。”

“我去拿药膏，”Cullen说完站起身。

“把火拨旺一点好吗？”Killeen问，重新盖起毯子。

“当然。”

他走后，她又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，直到他轻柔温暖的双手把药膏涂在她冰冷的皮肤上，才又堪堪醒来。毯子，沉重地压在肩上，一只手抚摸着她，他往壁炉里添柴时火苗劈啪作响……

_雪被压扁，在她的靴底结成一层硬壳，雪花在她肩上堆积起来，越来越重，又湿又冷。一步，另一步，看着前方高大的身影，高高举起的火把，金发上落了一层白雪的头冠，大步前进着……_

_他绊了一下，稳住，又向前迈了一步，然后倒了下去。_

_Killeen_ _纵身向前，把脚拖过深深的积雪，而雪仿佛有意与她作对，不让她追上他。他们之间的距离非但没有减少，看起来反而越来越长，她蹒跚前行，心脏吃力地跳动着，粗重的喘息好似啜泣，身侧传来的剧痛使她几乎无法站稳。她能听见他的呼唤，Kill，快啊，Kill——_

_她终于来到他身边，他那件鲜艳的斗篷上覆了一层雪，颜色变得黯淡，她抓住他的肩膀，想让他翻个身。他很重，太重了，她喘着粗气，试了一次又一次，暴风雪愈发猛烈，寒意啮咬进骨骼。雪开始堆积，越来越高，她又拉又拽，咒骂着，他终于翻过身来，她看见他的眼睛，空洞地睁着，摸摸他的脸颊，他的肌肤就和越下越大的雪一样冰冷。他仍在呼唤她，叫着她的名字，可他青色的嘴唇没有动，她想扫开落在他身上的雪，但雪花堆积的速度远比她快，她用冻僵的双手狂乱地挖着、捧着，雪还是越积越厚，他的脸已经看不见了，只有斗篷的滚边还露在外面。_

_接着斗篷边也消失了，只剩下她自己。_

_大雪倾泻而下，严寒侵蚀着她的身体，像积雪压断树枝那样折断她的骨骼，渗进她心脏的每个角落，冻结她脸上的泪水，冻结她没喊出口的他的名字，她听见他在厚厚的积雪下呼唤着，Kill，求求你，Kill——_

“Kill，拜托， _醒醒_ ！”

她睁开眼睛。

没有雪，也没有风暴。她躺在床上，Cullen从上方俯视着她，他的手搭在她肩上。他只穿着衬衫，面颊通红，太阳穴旁的头发被汗水沾湿，卷曲起来。炉火在他身后熊熊燃烧，火苗高得几乎钻进了烟道。

可她依旧冷得难以忍受，仿佛仍身处风雪之中，手脚冻得失去了知觉，身体控制不住地打着寒颤，一阵阵疼痛随着牙齿相撞从下颌传来。寒意盗走了她的呼吸，挤压着她艰难跳动的心脏，又在她开口想要说话时冻结了她的声音。 _水，我要水，我好渴……_

Cullen握住她的手，碰了碰她的脸颊。“造物主 _在上_ ，你像 _冰一_ 样冷。”他猛地起身，大步走出房门。

谈话声渐高，其中一人是Cullen，太远，Killeen听不出他们在说什么。她用双手捂住身侧疼痛处，缩成一团，努力让肺部多吸进一点空气。

医师，朝下看着她：“过度劳累导致的受寒。”

“这才 _不是_ 受寒，”Cullen说着，用肩膀把医师推到一边——后者踉跄了几步——将Killeen连同一团毛毯一起横抱起来。

_天花板，房门，夜空…_ …Cullen抱着她穿过庭院，走上楼梯，群星在他肩膀上方疯狂旋转，接着被主堡大厅内的火把取代，大厅看起来好像直通天际，甚至更高，更高……

Cullen向下看了看她。“坚持住，Kill，”他说，Killeen不明白他的语气为何如此焦急。“坚持住。不要放弃。我 _不许_ 你放弃。”

_遵命，长官。_

穿过一扇门，走上一段台阶，进入一个满是地毯、油灯和彩绘玻璃的房间。说话声——Cullen的声音，沙哑，一个女人的声音，温暖。

温柔的双手碰触她，绿色的微光，房间转得不那么厉害了，渐渐稳定，停了下来。

Killeen意识到自己正躺在属于审判官的那张又大又软的床上，而审判官本人正低头看着她，她的睡袍随意地挂在肩上。

“水，”她乞求道，审判官转过身，亲自为她倒了一杯，举到她嘴边。

“她刚才——我在战场上见过这样倒下的人，伤处太深，医师无法触及，”Cullen说。“他们会发抖，就像她刚才那样，呼吸困难，就像她刚才那样。但伤口已经愈合了。”他颤抖着呼出一口气，把手插进头发里。“我很抱歉——薇薇安女士不在了，我想不出还有谁——”

“Cullen，当然没问题，”审判官说。她把一只手放在Killeen胸前，皱起了眉。又一股治疗魔法从她指尖涌出，Killeen觉得心跳平稳了一些，放慢了一些。所有的东西看起来都很遥远，也不再重要，床、房间、审判官、她自己的身体——乃至Cullen。“医师怎么说？”

“ _受寒，_ ”Cullen攥起了拳头，“她就在他面前奄奄一息，而他说是 _受寒_ 。”

“受寒 _的确_ 可以解释发抖和出汗，”审判官说。她的睡袍从一边肩膀滑落下来，Killeen在恍惚中注意到，Cullen已经非常习惯法师的身体，看都没看一眼那只露出来的柔软乳房。“但她的皮肤是凉的。Kill，能听见吗？你觉得哪里疼吗？”

“侧面，”Killeen嘶声道。

“她身上有片淤青，”Cullen说，Killeen感觉衬衫被他掀了起来，接着：“ _造物主啊。_ 刚才还没有 _这么_ 严重——”

一双手碰了碰那里，疼痛消退了一些。“她在 _流血_ ，”审判官说。“我能感觉到。可是——”她皱起眉。“真希望我在薇薇安走之前有时间向她多学一点。”

“我们可以派人去找她，”Cullen说。

“那得要好几天，”审判官咬着下嘴唇说。

“但你能——她现在好多了，”Cullen恳求道。“你能让她保持这个状态，直到薇薇安女士赶到。是不是？”

“Cullen，我已经耗尽了几乎全部力量，这样坚持不了多久。”审判官又碰了碰Killeen身侧。“我能感觉到她的身体在流血，可这血是从哪来的……什么都没有。如果是我能看见的伤，那还有办法——可我看不出来。”

“如果你能看见，就能救她？”Cullen急切地问。审判官点了点头。“我马上回来。”

床垫微微下陷，他站了起来，Killeen想大喊不，别丢下我，但不等她麻木的嘴唇配合，他已经跑出了房间。

“Kill，”审判官靠过来看着她的眼睛，一只手轻轻捧着她的脸颊。“保持清醒。看着我。你休克了，明白吗？不要向它屈服。”又一道魔法的微光，不如先前明亮。“Cullen回来的时候，我不想告诉他太晚了。你听见没？不要放弃。”

只有每一次不平稳的喘息和每一次虚弱的心跳揭示着时间的流逝，这样过了不知多久，寒意悄然回归。Killeen奋力抵抗，努力不让头顶的天花板变模糊，不让自己的眼睛闭上，努力吸进一口气，然后是另一口，又一口……

脚步声，一个新的声音。她认识的面孔，突袭者中的一员，深色皮肤的男子，名叫针脚。看见她身侧的瘀伤时，他吐出一串连铁牛本人也要佩服的脏话。

而Cullen——恐惧猛然击中Killeen，扯散了她身周纠缠的迷雾。他手里满满捧着的全是蓝色的小瓶，她张嘴想说 _不，Cullen，不——_

他把瓶子倒进审判官怀里，她颔首致谢，匆匆喝下两瓶，又把手放到Killeen身侧。

“我得给她开刀，”针脚说。“她不能动。”

“我可以让她睡着，”审判官说，但突袭者的医师摇了摇头。

“会加重休克，”他说着递给Cullen一只杯子。“让她把这个喝了。全都喝掉。”

Cullen点点头，把一只手伸到Killeen头下，让她微微起身，将杯子举到她嘴边。Killeen渴极了，但杯中液体实在刺鼻难闻，她只喝了一口就觉得窒息。

“都喝掉，”Cullen无情地说，再次倾斜杯子。她努力咽下就快涌进嘴里的苦涩胆汁，他让她休息了片刻，接着逼她喝下又一口药汤，如此反复。

等喝完杯子里的东西，Killeen的嘴已经在浓缩精灵草根的作用下变得麻木，Cullen让她重新躺下，又靠过来看着她，双手放在她肩上，他的脸在她视野中消失又出现。“你不能动，Kill，明白吗？”

“会很疼，”针脚警告道。

“多疼？”Killeen沙哑地问。“会有多疼？”

“如果范围是从一到 _龙_ ，大概是七吧。”

“那他妈根本没事儿，”Killeen说。“早餐时……都遇到过……更疼的。”

她并不是真的遇到过，而针脚说得没错： _的确_ 很疼，尽管她还有精灵草根，甚至是审判官的魔法协助。先是尖厉而剧烈的疼痛，接着温热的液体从她身侧涌出，浸湿了她躺着的床单。

“你在 _干什么_ ？”Cullen厉声问道，抓着Killeen肩膀的手放松了一些。

“这些血早就不是她的了，”针脚回答。“把她扶稳，老兄，这事儿本来就够难了。”

又是一阵尖锐、扭结的疼痛，感觉就像身侧中了一箭，只不过这支箭被一只恶毒而无情的手操纵，在她的血肉中缓慢地捅来捅去。Killeen咬紧牙关，忍受着一波一波的疼痛，一波 _又_ 一波……

“看着我，”Cullen温暖的声音说，Killeen睁开眼睛，看进他沉稳的琥珀色眼眸。他的声音温柔而平稳，但他的下颌僵硬，眼周显出疲劳的细纹。“就快好了，Kill。就快好了。坚持。就快好了。”

他已经说了二十次，统统是谎言，然后针脚突然发出胜利的呼喊，这话就成了真的。剧痛缓解，变成可以忍受的疼痛。审判官灌下更多利瑞砪，又把手放回Killeen腹部，Killeen可以 _感觉_ 血肉自行修补，皮肤开始愈合，她的心跳慢了下来，她又可以毫不费力地呼吸了。

在突如其来的解脱和大剂量精灵草根的作用下，她陷入舒适懒散的半梦半醒之中，但仍能听见周围的谈话声。

“那这是啥玩意儿？”针脚问，他伸出手，沾血的食指上粘着一小块只有 _一半指甲盖大小_ 的东西。

审判官看看它，用一根精心修剪过指甲的手指摸了摸。“龙鳞，”她实事求是地说。

“肯定是缝合伤口时留下的，”针脚说。“在里面切割血肉，最后割破了某条大血管。”

“怪我，”审判官说。“我们找到她时——我只想着要 _快_ ，没想到要 _仔细_ 。”

“这东西在她体内留了这么长时间？”Cullen问，医师点了点头。“ _造物主在上_ ，他们竟然没有发现？”

“那是利瑞砪龙鳞的一小块碎片，Cullen，”审判官耐心地解释道。“它能抵抗魔法，而且 _感觉_ 起来也不像任何他们以前接触过的东西。 _我_ 也没感觉到，而海文的战斗结束后， _我_ 花了二十分钟的时间清理粘在我胳膊上的龙鳞。”

“只有这一片吗？”Cullen问。

“是吗？”针脚问审判官，小心地把鳞片放进一只罐子里封好。

法师靠向前，闭起眼睛，用手指沿着Killeen的身侧和肋骨按压。“我感觉不到别的东西，”最后她说。“没有出血。没有黑点。没有割伤。不过保险起见，我们还是得把薇薇安找来。”

“扬帆起航，乘风破浪。”蹲坐在审判官桌上的科尔说。“亲爱的，风会等 _我_ 。”

“造物主的臭包皮！”针脚吓得跳了起来。

“薇薇安已经在路上了？”审判官问，科尔点了点头。

他跳下桌子，瞬间来到Killeen身边。“你找我，我没能来。对不起。我走了好远才找到认识她的人。”

“没关系，”Killeen费力地说。

“现在雪要化了，”科尔严肃地说，Killeen在恍惚中觉得这话几乎带有警告的意味。接着他便不见了，和他出现时一样突然。

“我想他说得对，”审判官说。“她会好起来的，只是需要休息。”

“注意保暖，多喝水，”针脚边说边系好他的药箱甩到肩上。

Cullen长长地叹了一口气。“谢谢，”他热切地说，一边握住医师的手，一边把审判官也搂进怀里。见此情景，Killeen闭上了眼睛。“造物主祝福你们。”

“Cullen——”过了一会儿，审判官有点窒息地说。“Cullen——我快被你挤扁了。”

“请原谅，”他说。

她笑了。“当然。你把我的卧室变成手术室，我也原谅。我最好找人来把床单换了。”

更多的说话声，Killeen感到自己被人抬起来，又被放回干爽的织物上。几只手脱下她的衣服，柔软的毛巾擦拭她的身体，接着又有人帮她穿好衣服。寂静重新降临，又被陶器的碰撞声打破。床垫微微下陷。“来，Killeen，你得把这个喝了，”Cullen说。

她睁开眼睛，想撑着手肘起身，但Cullen把手臂伸到她的肩膀下面，将她扶起来，让她靠在他身上，又把杯子举到她嘴边。Killeen尝到浓郁的茶味，顺从地小口喝了起来，等到喝完，头脑也清醒了一些。持续几周的疲乏的重压此时减轻了，转为几乎让她感到舒适的困倦。

Cullen把杯子放到一旁，理了理盖在她身上的毯子，依然让她靠在胸前。“够暖和吗？”

“快了，”Killeen回答。她能感觉到他身上的热度正透过衬衫的布料，渗透到她自己冰凉的身体里。

“你会没事的。”她他碓锤般的心跳与熟悉的嗓音重叠，听起来有些怪异。“龙鳞不是红晶利瑞砪，也没有携带腐化。”

Killeen自己甚至都没想到这儿，现在这个想法堵在了她的喉咙。“安卓丝缇啊……”她的声音有些颤抖。

“没有发生，也不会发生，”Cullen说。他的手在她背上划着温暖抚慰的圈圈。“你需要休息，然后会慢慢好起来。完好如新。”

“ _那_ 可是个艰巨的任务，”Killeen努力让语调显得轻松，换来Cullen的一声轻笑。

“比完好如新还要好，”他说，然后顿了顿。“和我—— _派_ 你去时一样好。派你去那儿时。”

“派我去履行职责，”她提醒道。“而我去了。”

“你有可能在那儿丢掉性命，Kill。有几天我以为你真的撑不过来了。而且从那时起，你的生命就在我眼前一点一点地流失，而我——”他抱紧了她。

_如果我们不是在他爱人的床上多好。_

Killeen深吸一口气。“Cullen？”

“怎么了？”

“你一个人把我抱上来的？”

“是的。”

Killeen坐直身子，让他不得不松开抱着她的手臂。她皱起眉，有点担心地看着他。“我希望你没拉伤后背。”他瞪大眼睛看着她，她又补充道：“你现在年纪大了，知道吗。”

她得到的回报是他向上翘起的嘴唇，和他眼中一闪而过的负罪感。“这就是我得到的感谢，”他说。“而说这话的人只比我小，多少，一岁吧？”

“一年，零八个月，谢谢，”Killeen正色道。然后，由于实在太累，这件事又实在极具诱惑，她便把头躺回他的肩膀上。“等审判官回来，你大概还得把我抱回去。”

“你要是再笑话我的年纪，”Cullen说，“就自己走回去吧。”他轻轻抚弄着她的头发，让威胁失去了说服力。“不过现在不用。特里维利安女士今晚睡别处。”

“她可真好，”Killeen嘟哝着，闭上了眼睛。

就算他回答了什么，那也隐没于他缓慢而稳定的心跳声中，就像薇薇安船底的波浪，摇着她，轻轻地带她进入深沉无梦的睡眠。


	38. 面对面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情，终于大声说了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译自[GilShalos1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1)的[Side By Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002/chapters/6653327)。
> 
> 译者注：作者没有标，但这一章有写得非常含蓄的肉。

_听到脚步声，Killeen立即醒了过来。肾上腺素飞快流过血管，心脏和感官高速运转起来。_ _距离十尺……审判官的房间，在楼梯顶端……Cullen还在睡，在我右边……造物主，我们连把备用小刀都没有！_

 _她一动不动地躺着，侧耳倾听。_ _两个人……女人，也可能是精灵……没穿护甲……_ _来者垫着脚尖走近，Killeen考虑了一下床头桌上的油灯，随即否决，太远了。_ _也许枕头能给我一秒钟的突袭优势……_

“他们看起来难道不甜蜜吗？”约瑟芬·蒙蒂利耶低声说道，Killeen放松下来，不再试图回忆触及范围内每一样可以用作武器的东西的位置。“就像两个小孩子。”

“每个人睡着的时候看起来都像小孩儿，”审判官回答，Killeen又紧张起来，不过是为了另一个原因。 _在 **她的** 床上，和 **她的** 男人在一起……Cullen， **醒醒** ！_“你记得我那双绿色的靴子在哪儿吗？”

“被我烧了，”约瑟芬不带感情地说。“那双太难看了。”

“要是真的，我就把你变成青蛙。”

 _我就这么躺着不动，_ Killeen想， _假装我没醒，她找到靴子就会走的。_

“我 _想_ 烧来着。在这儿。”片刻沉默。“ _你_ 睡着的时候就不像小孩儿。你像你自己，只不过眼睛闭起来了。”

审判官轻声笑了。“你就 _像_ 。你有时候还吸大拇指呢。”

“我没有做过这种事！”

“我觉得很可爱啊。端庄沉稳的约瑟芬·蒙蒂利耶，吃着手指头，还搂着她的毛绒玩具。”

“我没有什么毛绒玩具！”外交官愤慨地说，审判官笑了起来。

“ _我_ 就是你的毛绒玩具，”她低声说。

沉默，接着是听不清的温柔细语。

Killeen把眼睛睁开一道缝，只见两个苗条的身影相拥窗前，清晨的阳光勾勒着其中一人长长的金发，映得另一人衬衫上的金色褶皱闪闪发亮。

她没有多想便翻身下床，向前迈出三个大步，朝着受祝福的审判大人、安卓丝缇的使者、塞达斯的大审判官挥出一拳，正中面门。

审判官摇晃着后退几步，约瑟芬厉声尖叫，一边喊着“守卫！守卫！”一边冲出了房间。

 _我大约有半分钟时间，_ _Killeen_ _判断，_ _然后他们就会进来逮捕我，或者当场把我射成筛子。_

审判官恢复了平衡，火花开始在她的指尖跳动，但Killeen有对抗法师的经验，她抓起床上的毯子，瞥见受到惊吓的Cullen睡眼惺忪的脸，接着把毯子一甩，让它缠住审判官的手，然后整个人冲上去搂住另一个女人，将她扑倒在地。

“他是个 _好男人_ ，”她说，再过几秒，利箭和闪电就要结果她的性命。“你 _没有权利_ 伤害他。他可不是任你胡作非为也不在乎的随便哪个奥莱花花公子！”

然后一双手抓住她，将她硬生生从法师身上拽开，两条胳膊牢牢地钳住她，让她动弹不得。Cullen气喘吁吁的声音在她耳边响起。“Kill，你这是——”

审判官已经挣脱毯子，重新站了起来。Killeen在Cullen怀里使劲挣扎。“她不是你想的那样！你根本不知道她是什么——”

Cullen大力将她推到身后，她跌坐在床上。他转身面对审判官，重心后移，徒手摆好架势。“你是什么？”他冷冷地问。楼梯上传来咚咚的脚步声，接着利刃出鞘的守卫们蜂拥而入。最前面的人看看审判官，又看看指挥官，犹豫不决。Cullen警示地举起一只手。

审判官用手捂着流血的鼻子。“我他妈是你的审判官，”她的声音发闷。“而且我觉得，你那该死的副官刚刚打断了我的鼻子！”

“拿出证据来，”Cullen说，目光毫不动摇。“Kill，如果你能找到剑的话，请给我一把。”

Killeen看看他，又看看守卫们。“我觉得不是——”她开口道。

审判官打断了她。“Cullen，我是 _我_ 啊！”

“所有的憎恶一开始都这么说，”Cullen冷静地说。这话在守卫中间激起一波不安的骚动。“Kill，你看见什么了？是什么让你觉得不对？”

“呃，”Killeen说，“我不是那个意思。我没看见什么跟憎恶有关的东西。”

但Cullen的目光并没有离开审判官。“那你是什么意思？”

“我还是别说了，”Killeen嘟哝着，看了看那些守卫。

“她看见我吻乔茜，接着就打断了我的鼻子，”审判官说。

“噢，这些 _费瑞尔登人_ 啊，”守卫身后响起一个柔和、愉快的声音。“不用下跪，好小伙儿，站开就好。谢谢。”守卫们向两边分开，薇薇安—— _教皇维多利亚_ ，Killeen提醒自己——脸上带着神秘莫测的笑容，从中间走了出来。她看了看Killeen。“看来那个恶魔还和从前一样值得信赖。来自影界的不速之客找上门来，要我不分昼夜地赶路，而本应一只脚踏进鬼门关的病人却在活蹦乱跳地和人打架，一般来说，这种事会让我很不高兴。不过要是错过如此 _精彩_ 的场面，那该多可惜。”她朝守卫打了个响指。“你们可以走了。请顺便叫人送壶茶去我原来的房间。厨房的人知道我喜欢什么样子的。”

她大跨步走过房间，将一只手平放在Cullen胸前，把他向后推了一步。“放轻松，指挥官。她没有被恶魔占据。”Cullen放低了双手，薇薇安又转向审判官，用一根微微发光的手指碰了碰她的鼻子。“你的鼻子也没事了。现在快走吧。我想约瑟芬这会儿已经惊动了整个城堡，你最好去露露面，别让人以为你真的被谋杀在床上了。”

“噢，安卓丝缇的 _束胸衣_ 啊，”审判官说完匆匆离去，临走时没有忘记朝Killeen抛来一个意味深长的眼神。

薇薇安把目光转向Killeen。“虽然这一趟可能白跑了，但我很高兴看到你决定继续活下去，圣容显露真是一段着实 _沉闷_ 的祷文。你哪里不好？”

“审判官——”提及这个头衔，Killeen顿了一下。“说是一小块龙鳞。”她用一只手按了按身侧。“在这儿。”

 “当真？”薇薇安挑起了眉毛。“把衬衫掀起来。不要磨蹭，快，否则茶要煮过头了。”她细细察看Killeen身侧，把一只手按上去，修长的深色手指与Killeen自己苍白的肤色形成强烈的对比。光芒在她手掌下面闪动着，不是治疗魔法的绿光，而是蓝光，Killeen惊叹地吸了一口气。“那里现在什么都没有了。”

“你 _确定_ 吗？”Cullen问。他也在仔细看着。

“我亲爱的指挥官，我 _当然_ 确定。我测试这种龙鳞已经 _好几个月_ 了。我可以把研究的细节提供给你们，不过我想你们俩大概谁都看不懂。”她微微一笑。“尽管放心。你的副官会活下去，改天再打断审判官的鼻子。”      

听见这话，Cullen朝Killeen投来嘲弄的目光，她觉得自己脸红了。

薇薇安饶有兴致地看着他们两人。“我 _一定_ 要听听整件事的来龙去脉，”她说，“不过稍后再说吧。从瓦尔皇城到这里，一路上操纵天气的确让我有些 _口渴_ 。”

她拂袖离去，没有理会Killeen结结巴巴的感谢。

Cullen在床沿坐下。“我也对 _整件事_ 的来龙去脉好奇得很，”他温和地说。“我也不是每天早上都能……遇见这么 _惊心动魄_ 的事。”

“我真不是以为她被占据了，”Killeen急忙说，用手指捻着衬衫边缘。“我不是那个意思，那时——我不是那个意思。”

“你是不是做梦了？”Cullen轻声问。有一瞬间，Killeen很想说是的，是我做梦了。这是他能明白，并且会立刻相信的解释，这样一个解释，她不用精心编排，事情会到此为止，就像从没发生过一样。

_可我必须告诉他。他必须知道她……_

“不是做梦，”说着她在他身边坐下。“是——Cullen，我很抱歉。可审判官和约瑟芬——她们……不止是朋友。远远不止是朋友。”

他的眉间出现一条小小的褶皱。“然后呢？”

“我的意思 _是_ ，她——她们——在一起。”Killeen知道他的脸上会有什么样的痛苦表情，她不敢去看。“ _在一起_ 那种在一起。Cullen，我——”

“她们 _在一起_ 那种在一起已经有几个月了，”Cullen平静地说，Killeen猛地抬起头。

“你…… _知道_ ？知道她们的事？”她难以置信地问。

“天擎堡的大部分人都知道，”Cullen说。他微微一笑。“要不是你整个夏天都闷在医疗室，内出血到差点死掉，你也会知道的。”

“噢，”Killeen说。“我很遗憾，Cullen，我很遗憾。”

他茫然地看着她。“为什么？”

她不得不重新理解她所知的关于Cullen的一切。“你……你觉得没问题？”

“我的思想没有 _那么_ 保守，”Cullen说。

“我——啊，”Killeen结巴了。“这样说来，完全不保守。你的思想显然比 _我_ 开放多了。”

他皱起眉。“她拯救了世界，Kill。你不觉得她应该得到幸福吗？”

“不能以你的幸福为代价，”Killeen反驳道，闭上了眼睛。“抱歉。我过分了。这是你的事，和我无关。”

“怎么会以 _我的_ 幸福为代价？”Cullen有些茫然地问。

“因为你——科尔告诉我的。他不知道他不该说，你知道的，他就是那个样子。”Killeen眼中隐隐刺痛，泪水似乎就要夺眶而出，她使劲眨了眨眼。

Cullen轻轻摇了摇头，就像喝了太多酒的人想要让头脑清醒起来。“科尔告诉你 _什么_ 了？”

“他说你以前不知道爱是什么，直到你看着她跑向海文的投石车，说你是多么渴望她，多希望她能像你爱她一样爱你。”Killeen顿了顿。尽管竭力忍耐，眼泪还是流了下来。“那时我不明白，但现在我看见了——你不该让她那样对你，Cullen，无论你有多爱她。”

Cullen的嘴角向上翘了起来。“如果科尔说我爱审判官，那说明他的特殊能力开始失效了，我们大家都该深表感激。”

Killeen瞪着他。“可你 _确实_ 爱她。我见过你看她的样子。你抱着她回到海文时，我看见你脸上的表情，我还见过你在天擎堡盯着她看的样子，你的心意简直再清楚不过了！”

“你……”他顿了顿，接着慢慢地说：“一直以来我都爱着审判官？”

眼泪可耻地流得更快了。“对不起，”她泣不成声。“对不起！可我不能 _眼睁睁_ 看着你埃——爱她，而她却 _这样_ 堆——对你。你不该受到这样的对待！”她用手捂住嘴，试图停止抽泣，可眼泪，连同那些她曾发誓永远不说、永远不让他们两人尴尬的话语一起，源源不断地从指缝中溢出，像初春时节解冻的河流一般无法控制。“我知道，那天晚上的事申—— _什么都不是_ ，没有任何依—— _意义_ ，我知道你宣——选了 _她_ ，我知道这灰——会让你拿—— _难堪_ ，可我人—— _忍不住_ 也听—— _停不下来_ ，我做不到，我作—— _做不到_ ！我爱你，Cullen，我 _爱_ 你，我一直都爱你，堆——对不起，很抱歉，我会理——离开这里，对不起，可是我埃——爱你，我爱你，蒸——真的，噢，真的，真的， _真的_ ！”

“Kill。”Cullen碰碰她的肩膀，把她拉进怀里。Killeen此刻羞愧难当，但他的拥抱和他揉着她后背的手中蕴含着巨大的安慰，她也紧紧地抱着他，哭个不停，流光了所有未曾流下的眼泪，为她曾看着他们两人一起，为她远赴克莱斯特伍德和西部通路时对他的渴望，为她在黑夜里抱着他、为他的灵魂担忧的时时刻刻，同时也为即将到来的孤独的痛苦，为无言的恐慌，因为这一定是最后一次，最后一次Cullen抱着她了。

“你觉得你还要哭多久？”过了一会儿，他问道。

“西——想哭多即——久即——就哭多久！”Killeen的脸埋在他的衬衫里。

“可是我有话要对你说，”Cullen说。“而且我要确保你能听见。”他顿了顿。“所以，先停一下好吗？就一小会儿。”

Killeen使劲喘了一口气，接着又喘了一口，她屏住第三口气，直到肺里感觉热得要烧起来。她把这些又重复了一次。痉挛性的啜泣逐渐缓解，变成断断续续的抽噎。“好吧。”

Cullen扶着她的肩膀让她坐直。“Kill，Killeen。看着我。”她抬起头，他向她微笑，像朝阳一样美。“你刚才说的那些事……你真的不知道，我看的人一直是 _你_ ？”

在过去，在一些短暂的瞬间里，Killeen曾经放纵自己，想象Cullen向她表述爱意的情景：他会怎么说，她又会如何回应。在她的幻想里，她时而幽默诙谐，时而诗情画意，时而甜美娇羞。

她从没想过自己真正脱口而出的会是：“你 _什么_ ？”

她也从没想过Cullen会在她面前大笑。不是低声轻笑，也不是她在那些前路充满无边黑暗的日子里，从身负重任、目光冰冷、肩膀弯垂的他那里努力赢来的诙谐的浅笑，而是温暖的、全心全意的开怀大笑，好像这世上再没有什么人、再没有什么事好害怕。

“Kill，Kill，Killeen，”他说，依然在笑，“我还以为你是因为在我身边不自在，才会躲到克莱斯特伍德去的……”

“ _我_ ？”Killeen说。“是你跟我说，我的 _多余的关注_ 让你觉得 _不适_ ！”

“我那是在说我自己，你这傻瓜，”Cullen说着，把额头抵上她的额头。“你那会儿说什么 _地下情_ ，却从来没有给过我一点提示……”

“我那是说 _审判官_ ！”Killeen抗议道。“你的目光简直离不开她——”

“离不开 _你_ ，”Cullen说。“从海文开始就是 _你_ ，一直是你，Kill，我看着你跑向那些怪物，甚至不需要命令，就因为那是必须要做的事，那时我就知道如果你没有回去，我便从此是个死人了，就算再活五十年也一样。”

Killeen闭上眼睛。“科尔告诉过我，”她说。“而我以为——”

“他说的是 _审判官_ ，”Cullen说。“安卓丝缇的 _奶子_ ，我们浪费了多少时间啊。”

“Cullen，”Killeen听着他的名字从自己口中说出，第一次以她一直以来渴望的方式说出来。她捧起他英俊的脸孔，接着，因为对他来说，从始至终她一直都是那个人，她看着他的眼睛，用最为震惊的语气说：“注意 _用语_ ！”

于是，当他们第一次亲吻彼此，那是一个带着笑意的吻，接着又被笑声打断，而正是这样的一个吻，比他说过的任何话都更具说服力，让Killeen相信这一切是真实的：在她的梦境或幻想里，他们两个不会一起笑到浑身颤抖；她不会觉得鼻子有点堵，也不会觉得肋骨因为方才的痛哭而隐隐作痛；Cullen不会一边拉着她倒在床上，一边低声说要让 _她_ 看看他们的私人关系。

他把手伸进她的衬衫，温热的触感让她倒吸一口气，阵阵暖意从他的指尖流出，直流进她的血管。

见她猛地吸气，Cullen停了下来。“疼吗？”他问，掀起衬衫检查她身侧的伤痕。“我去找薇薇安？”

“不疼，”Killeen喘息着告诉他。

“噢。”他对下方的她微笑，眼眸变黯，手指轻柔地抚摸她身侧的伤疤，而她忽然感觉自己全身赤裸，完全暴露在他面前。 _别犯傻_ ，她责备自己， _他见过你的身体，见过好几次_ 。但这次不一样，她不由自主地将手臂交叉挡在胸前。

Cullen向后退了一点。“Kill，”他柔声说。“你不想就不做。”

“在夜里就容易多了，”她的声音抖得厉害，这个玩笑完全没有达到预期的效果。

他微笑。“我闭上眼睛。”

于是他像盲人一样探索她的身体，用双手、用嘴唇、用舌头，追随她脸上的伤疤直至脖颈，找到一处箭伤留下的凸起的疤痕，还有她背上那块被卡塔匕首刺中过的地方，损伤深入肌理，让那里的皮肤永远失去了知觉。

然后他找到了另一些地方，不仅完全没有失去知觉，而且非常敏感，让她在他的碰触之下喘息、呻吟、扭动，整个身体向着体内炽热的一点集中，不断聚积，最终，突然的释放让她在他怀里颤抖战栗。

“你还好吗？”他抵着她的脖子问。他双唇的触感和他的嗓音让她的心跳再次变快。

“噢，当然，”她向他保证，接着把手向下伸到两人之间。“Cullen——我想——”

她找到了最有力的证据证明他也 _想_ 。在她的碰触下，他开始发抖，呼吸变得沉重。“确定吗？”他低声问。

“ _造物主啊_ ，当然确定，”她告诉他。于是，合而为一时，他们又笑了起来，接着笑声变成粗重的喘息，变成叹息和轻声细语的恳求，她在他身下弓起身体，渴望更多，渴望他的 _全部_ ，而他配合着她，仍旧依她的请求闭着双眼。

“Cullen，”她捧起他的脸。“看着我，Cullen。”

他睁开眼睛，目光里的喜悦和惊叹几乎再次将她推向边缘。“造物主，”他喘息道。“您的造物，无人能毁。”

然后他又动了起来，而她随他一起动着，他们进入了新的节奏，如同肩并肩、背靠背战斗时一般从容而自然，两具躯体完美契合，完全相融，当Killeen全身紧绷、手指紧紧抓住他的后背，她已经分不清体内那道炽热的漩涡来自她还是他，分不清那个喊着 _是的，就是这样，就是现在，噢，现在_ 的声音出自Cullen还是她自己，也分不清是谁在拥抱而谁又被抱着，只知道他们就要，他们 _就要_ ， _他们就要——_

光芒将她淹没，金色的浪潮仿佛没有尽头，接着Cullen叹息着喊出她的名字，那波涛便将两人一起吞没，巨大的能量令她目眩，他颤抖着，他们一起经过漫长而缓慢的滑落，最终两个人都静止下来。

“造物主啊，”过了一会儿，Cullen恍惚地说。他用手肘撑起身体，但Killeen搂住他的脖子，把他拽了回来。“我很重，”他抗议道。

“我很强壮，”Killeen指出，不肯放开他。于是他再次放松，两人脸贴着脸，他的唇抵着她的面颊。Killeen意识到那正是她有伤疤的那半边脸，同时也意识到，她已经不在意了。

“你知道，要不是因为那个该死的信使，我们几个月前就可以做这事了，”Cullen小声说。

“绝对要让他上派驻嘶鸣荒野的候补名单，”Killeen同意道。听见他轻笑的同时，她也 _感觉_ 到了他的笑容，自己也不禁微笑起来。

“ _这_ 可不行，”他说。“小伙子才刚当上新郎官儿。而且我现在对整个世界都充满善意。”

“等等，”Killeen说。“他刚——我错过的是 _他_ 的婚礼？”

Cullen将身子抬起一些，向下看着她。“你以为我跟她 _结婚_ 了？还 _一句话_ 都不和你提？”

“当时看来很有可能，”Killeen嘟哝着辩解道。

他吻了她。“你是个傻子，”他柔声道。“ _我_ 也是个傻子。我爱你。”

“真高兴我没错过 _这_ 句话，”多瑞安站在楼梯上说。“甜得我牙都疼了。”

“ _多瑞安_ ！”Cullen抓过床单和毯子，脸红成了甜菜根的颜色。“ _敲门_ ，老兄！”

越过Cullen的肩膀，Killeen看见法师正歪着头靠在栏杆上。

他朝她眨了眨眼，露出微笑，接着完美无瑕地模仿道：

“我很…… _抱歉_ 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了各位，就到这里！感谢你们一路陪伴。请记住，作者是靠咖啡和评论过活的……


	39. 译名表

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译名部分采用习惯译法，部分借鉴各个汉化组的译法，还有一部分是我自己胡来的。欢迎讨论！

**A**

Abomination    憎恶  
Adamant 坚不可摧堡垒  
Adan         艾丹  
Alexius     阿莱克西厄斯  
Anandra   阿南德拉  
Andraste 安卓丝缇  
Antiva   安提瓦  
apostate  叛教法师  
Arbor Wilds 高树野  
Archdemon      大恶魔

**B**

Bartrand       巴特兰  
Bianca Davri       比安卡·达沃瑞  
Blcakwall 黑墙  
Blight    瘟潮  
Bonnie Sims     宝妮·希姆斯  
Breach     裂口

**C**

Caer Bronach  布络娜堡  
Carta     卡塔  
Cassandra Pentaghast    卡桑德拉•潘特加斯特  
Champion of Kirkwall       科尔克沃的勇士  
Chancellor        事务官  
Chant of Light  光明圣咏  
Chantry    教会/教堂  
Chargers              突击者  
Celene  赛琳娜  
Circle        法环  
Circle Tower     环塔  
Cole 科尔  
Commander     指挥官  
Crest Wood      克莱斯特伍德

**D**

Dalish   谷地精灵  
darkspawn       暗裔  
Death Drink Springs         亡饮泉  
Demon     恶魔  
Denerim  丹内瑞姆  
Desire demon  欲魔  
Divine       教皇  
Dorian Pavus    多瑞安·帕弗斯

**E**

Elder One 原初者  
Emerald Graves  翡翠冢  
Emprise du Lion      雄狮领  
Exalted Plains  圣战平原

**F**

Fade          影界  
Farrah      法瑞  
Fel    菲尔  
Felandaris         菲兰达瑞丝  
Ferelden  费瑞尔登  
Firefly    萤火虫  
Frostback Mountains       霜脊山脉

**G**

genlock    矮魔人  
Grand Duchess         女大公  
Grey Warden   灰色守卫  
Grim      冷血

**H**

Halamshiral     哈拉穆施瑞尔  
Harding    哈丁  
Harrit       哈瑞特  
Harrowing        试炼  
Haven       海文  
Herald      使者  
Hero of Ferelden      费瑞尔登的英雄  
Hinterlands      辛特兰  
Hissing Wastes        嘶鸣荒野  
Honnleath        霍恩里斯  
hurlock    魔人  
hurlock alpha    魔人头领

**I**

Inquisition        审判庭  
Inquisitor 审判官

**J**

Jean 吉英  
Josephine Montilyet         约瑟芬·蒙蒂利耶

**K**

Kirkwall    科尔克沃  
Krem    克雷姆

**L**

Leliana     蕾莉安娜  
Lyrium  利瑞砪

**M**

Maddox  玛德克斯  
mage rebellion         法师起义  
Maker      造物主  
Meredith    梅瑞狄丝  
Michel de Chevin   米歇尔·德·舍万   
Minrathous      明瑞萨斯  
Morrigan    莫瑞甘  
Mother Giselle    吉赛尔嬷嬷  
Mythal  米索

**N**

Nevarra 内瓦拉  
Nightingale      夜莺  
Nug  兔猪

**P**

Pride Demon    傲魔

**Q**

Qun       库恩  
Qunari      库纳利 **  
**

**R**

Red Lyrium    红晶利瑞砪  
Red Templar     红晶圣殿骑士  
Redcliffe Castle        赤崖堡  
Rift   裂隙  
Rite of Annulment   清剿权  
Rivain    利维恩  
Rodrick     罗德里克  
Rutherford      拉瑟福  
Rylen    莱伦  
Sahrnia 萨尼亚

**S**

Samson 山姆森  
Seeker      追索者  
Sera       塞菈  
Shrine of Dumat 杜玛圣堂  
Skyhold     天擎堡  
Sparkler    亮晶晶  
Spymaster        情报官  
Solas     索拉斯  
SteelHeart   坚心  
Stitches    针脚  
Sutherland        萨瑟兰

**T**

Taint    腐化  
Templar   圣殿骑士  
Thaig     聚落  
Thedas    塞达斯  
The Iron Bull    铁牛  
Thomas Rainier 托马斯·雷尼耶  
Threnn     瑟芮恩  
Tranquil    宁静者  
Trevelyan        特里维利安

**V**

Val Royeaux     瓦尔皇城  
Varric Tethras  瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯  
Veil   影帐  
Venatori              维内托瑞  
veridium     矾绿石  
Vivienne   薇薇安  
Void 虚空

**W**

War Room        作战室  
Warden    灰卫  
Western Approach  西部通路  
Wicked Grace   邪恶恩典  
Winter Palace  冬宫  
Wraith      幽影

 


End file.
